Estallido Emocional
by Arshelo
Summary: Tatsumaki siempre fue agena a las personas y a sus propias emociones, todo cambió un día, cuando conoció a alguien que cambió su forma de ver el mundo, que la ayudó a confiar en los demás, que la inspiró a volverse un héroe, y aunque habían pasado ya varios años, ella aún recordaba a aquel chico con cabello de hongo.
1. Prólogo

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

_Antes que nada, debo avisar que esta historia contiene **spoilers** tanto de Mob Psycho 100 como de One Punch Man, si no has leído el manga de ambos (web cómic en el caso de OPM) es probable que te comas alguno que otro spoiler._

_Algunas cosas importantes que debes saber antes de leer esta historia, es que como vas a notar tiene distintos tipos de letra, la letra con **negrita** representa al narrador de Mob Psycho 100, sin mencionar que también puede representar los nombres de los diálogos, los rangos de héroes, amenazas, y el contador, las letras normales representan la narración normal en tercera persona, los paréntesis **()** y los corchetes **[]** simbolizan diálogos mentales o pensamientos del personaje, eso sería todo, que disfrutes de la historia._

**_TODO DERECHO DE PERSONAJES VA PARA ONE_**

* * *

**_PRÓLOGO - UN MONSTRUO ENTRE HÉROES_**

* * *

**_En este mundo existen seres extraños, fenómenos a los que aún no se les ha podido dar explicación, cuando las personas deben encarar tales cosas, se sumen en las profundidades del terror sin saber qué hacer…pero…existen individuos que luchan contra ellos día a día, bañando la caótica oscuridad con su luz, a estos individuos se les conoce como "héroes"_**

**_Un mundo envuelto en oscuridad, monstruos y peligros, donde los héroes son considerados como la esperanza de la humanidad_**

**_Pero...hoy hablaremos de un héroe en específico…_**

**_Senritsu no Tatsumaki (Tornado del Terror) la esper prodigio considerada como la heroína más fuerte de la Asociación, una chica con un poder inmenso capaz detener la rotación del planeta, pero aunque poseía fantásticos poderes, su arrogancia y superioridad ante los demás la alejaban del mundo exterior, y conforme el tiempo transcurría, su alma se iba carcomiendo con este complejo de superioridad, a tal punto que algunos la consideraban como un monstruo entre los héroes_**

**_Pero esto…no era del todo cierto…_**

**_Las emociones son el punto débil de la mayoría de las personas, ese nunca fue el caso de Tatsumaki, o al menos, eso era lo que ella siempre quiso aparentar_**

**-? ? ? ?:**GHA!

**_Ella siempre fue ajena a las personas y a sus propias emociones…sin embargo…debajo de ese envoltorio de orgullo, presunción y superioridad, había mucho más de lo que cualquiera creería, y cuando ese envoltorio era dañado, las emociones internas de Tatsumaki eran propensas a manifestarse_**

Un sonido de varios golpes y quejidos de dolor se escuchaban en el lugar mientras la sangre volaba por los aires, Tatsumaki se encontraba recostada en el suelo mientras veía con sus propios ojos como le daban una tremenda golpiza a un joven de secundaria al extremo de casi matarlo, la esper estaba consternada, era como si sus ojos ya no quisieran seguir viendo

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Detente…

**_…Tristeza…dolor…miedo…desesperación...angustia…cuando ella sentía alguna de estas emociones desde el fondo de su corazón, instintivamente creaba una capa de arrogancia para ocultar dichas emociones, pero solo podía contenerlas hasta cierto punto, antes de que esas emociones estallaran_**

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI_**_…**26%**…**27%**...**28%**...**29%**...**30%**...**38%**..._

Los quejidos de dolor se iban haciendo cada vez más roncos y débiles, como si aquel muchacho ya no pudiese resistir más, al paso que iba, moriría

La esper sentía un dolor inmenso al ver aquel acontecimiento, a cada golpe, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba, mientras los números subían a gran velocidad, las esperanzas de Tatsumaki caían por los suelos, se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada

**-? ? ? ?:**AHG! GHA!

El tipo que golpeaba al chico de secundaria parecía disfrutarlo, sentía un aire de superioridad y poder mientras reía a carcajadas

**-? ? ? ?:**JAJAJA! ¿QUÉ PASA? NO IBAS A ACABAR CONMIGO?!

**_Cuando esas emociones llegaban a cierto límite, eran propensas a liberarse y salir a la luz, dejando ver un lado de ella que nunca se había visto antes, y en estos momentos, cierta emoción inundaba los ojos de Tatsumaki_**

…**52%**...**62%**...**69%**...**70%**...

**-(Tatsumaki):**Ya detente!

A pesar de que trataba de contenerlas, las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas, a tal punto que pareciera que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar cual niña pequeña

...**85%**...**90%**...**92%**...**94%**...**96%**...**98%**…**99%**...

Llevando su angustia al límite, la esper gritó a los cuatro vientos

**-Tatsumaki:**YA DETENTEEEEE!

Finalmente, el joven cayó una última vez al pavimento sin mostrar ningún indicio de vida, fue en ese momento, que las emociones de Tatsumaki alcanzaron el límite

**_Ese era…el estallido emocional de Tatsumaki..._**

…**100%**...

**14 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**-Genos:**ARRIBA DE TI TATSUMAKI!

Ahí estaba ella, con una sonrisa confiada y maliciosa en los labios, sedienta de sangre, sedienta de desmembrar a todos esos monstruos uno por uno, pero ella nunca contó con que en ese momento, su vida daría un giro drástico

**-Psykos:**Cuando un psíquico se centra en el ataque, su defensa se hace débil

La esper solo sintió que de un momento a otro sus poderes se habían debilitado, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar

Tatsumaki fue arrojada bruscamente contra el suelo, causándole graves heridas a tal punto de vomitar sangre por la boca

Desde ese punto, cada uno de los monstruos se turnó para golpear y burlarse de ella hasta que muriera, afortunadamente, fue salvada por Genos, pero eso no significaba que el peligro hubiera disminuido

**-Tatsumaki:**Khg! Mis poderes son inestables

Psykos se hizo presente frente a Tatsumaki, portando una sonrisa maliciosa y confiada pero inteligente a la vez, mientras que la peliverde por otro lado apenas podía mantenerse en pie después de todo el daño que recibió

**-Psykos:**Pensabas descuidadamente que tú, Tornado del Terror, podrías ganar esta guerra tú sola…Jm! Jm!...Tu ego fue tu perdición…

A pesar de estar a precipicios de la muerte, la esper aún no mostraba debilidad alguna, tenía tantas ganas de triturar a aquella mujer

Posteriormente, Tatsumaki fue estrellada contra el muro cual muñeco de trapo, para después dar vueltas en el aire y repetir la misma acción una y otra vez

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Maldición…

**-Psykos:**JAJAJAJA! BAILA! BAILA! ERES TAN PATÉTICA TATSUMAKI! Los que nunca han experimentado el fracaso, son los más frágiles a la hora de ser acabados! Como tú!

**-Tatsumaki**:Tsk! Psykos! Cuando esto termine, te voy a…

La esper no pudo terminar su dialogo, ya que cae completamente rendida quedándose inconsciente, la batalla de la Asociación de Monstruos contra la Asociación de Héroes siguió su curso, pero, incluso al despertar e intentar volver a luchar, Tatsumaki perdió nuevamente contra Golden Sperm y posteriormente contra Garou

**-Zombieman:**TATSUMAKI! HUYE! SAL DE AHÍ!

Ante ella se encontraba un verdadero monstruo, un monstruo al que llamaban Garou y aunque a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, ella no huiría, aun podía conservar su dignidad, no perdería ante un simple monstruo

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! Si mi cerebro estuviera ileso, me tomaría 5 segundos acabar contigo!

Ante esto, el monstruo solo esbozó una sonrisa diciendo

**-Garou:**¿Así que estás cansada? Ven, te ayudaré a descansar

Sin saber siquiera que es lo que había pasado, Tatsumaki cayó al suelo inconsciente una vez más cerca de las garras de la muerte, mientras la batalla final entre Garou y los héroes entró en su última fase

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Maldición, me confíe demasiado…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tatsumaki supo lo que era sentirse inútil, se sentía como un peso muerto, ahora que sus poderes psíquicos no servían, ¿Qué era ella ahora? ¿Acaso no era nada sin sus poderes? ¿Dependía tanto de ellos?

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Bueno, ya no importa…de todos modos voy a morir…

En ese momento, al estar hundiéndose en el océano de la muerte, una pequeña voz vino a su mente, y consigo, un recuerdo borroso y turbio invadió su cabeza, recordando las siguientes palabras

RECUERDO

**-? ? ? ?:**No deberías depender de tus poderes

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Aquellas extrañas palabras hicieron que Tatsumaki siguiera aferrándose a la vida, ahora lo comprendía, no necesitaba sus poderes para vencer a Garou

**-(Tatsumaki):**…No! Soy Tornado del Terror! Soy un héroe!…No puedo…morir aquí!...

Tatsumaki se había decidido, no podía simplemente morir sin más, aún tenía mucho porque vivir, como si con solo escuchar aquella voz hubiera sido suficiente para recordar porque estaba viva

Finalmente la esper logra recobrar la consciencia, pero desafortunadamente, eso no sirvió de mucho, ya que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba inerte, su visión estaba borrosa, a duras penas podía mantenerse consciente, sin mencionar toda la pérdida de sangre

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Duele...

**-Garou:**VAMOS! ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN? UN NIÑO VA A MORIR, ¿NO PUEDEN AL MENOS LEVANTARSE? ¿Y SE HACEN LLAMAR HÉROES?

**-Tatsumaki:**…

Podía escuchar sordamente cada palabra de Garou, tal vez por eso fue que había intentado levantar su mano con la esperanza de que sus poderes volvieran o un milagro sucediera, más todo fue en vano

**-Garou:**SI LOS HÉROES NO SE MUEVEN, EL NIÑO MORIRÁ! ¿CREEN QUE PUEDEN USAR SU INCAPACIDAD COMO UNA EXCUSA? ¡COBARDES!

Después de todo lo acontecido, nadie volvió a saber de Garou ni de la Asociación de Monstruos, lo último que la esper supo de él fue que había sido derrotado por un héroe desconocido y que había logrado escapar, pero no importa cuánto la gente lo olvidara, Tatsumaki no podía borrar la humillación que sintió ante Psykos y Garou, ni tampoco olvidaría la humillación por la que estaba pasando en ese momento

**-Tatsumaki:**Gh!

La sangre caía por la frente de la esper mientras la debilidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, al encontrarse en aquel estado, se veía tan indefensa, tan débil, tan…golpeable…

**-Fubuki:**Espera Saitama! Mi hermana aún no se ha recuperado de su batalla contra la Asociación de Monstros! Si sigue excediendo el límite de su cuerpo, podría morir!

Aquel calvo se encontraba delante de ella, viéndola con su cara tonta e inexpresiva de siempre mientras su calva tapaba el sol desde su ángulo

Todos los miembros del Grupo Blizzard observaban atónitos la escena, no cualquier héroe era capaz de oponerse a Tornado del Terror, mucho menos dejarla en aquel estado

Mostrando un tono irónico y una mirada sin sentimiento, el calvo exclamó

**-Saitama:**Entonces, esta sería una buena oportunidad para golpearla! Ustedes también han sido golpeados por ella, ¿Verdad? Esta es su única oportunidad

Un momento de silencio se formó en la escena, hasta que Matsuge tomó la palabra

**-Matsuge:**…Incluso si ganamos esta batalla…nunca seremos fuertes, seremos débiles por el resto de nuestras vidas…Fubuki-sama…nosotros también estamos frustrados…

Poco a poco, todo el grupo comenzó a lamentarse, como si ser débil fuera un sufrimiento en aquel mundo, Saitama por su parte no podía decir nada, porque él había vivido en carne propia lo que era ser un debilucho, en cierto modo, comprendía por lo que los lacayos de Fubuki estaban pasando

Mientras que todo el Grupo Blizzard comenzó a hablar sobre ser más fuertes y a motivarse por las palabras de su líder, viéndolo desde el ángulo de Tatsumaki, esta aprieta fuertemente su mano haciendo un puño ¿Ser más fuerte? ¿Unidad? ¿Fortalezas? Ellos no sabían el significado de esas palabras

Pero…no era solo eso lo que irritaba a la esper…tampoco el simple hecho de que esos inútiles siguieran aferrándose a su hermana, era algo más lo que la enfadaba, pero no podía decir que es

La Esper quería matarlos a todos, sí, eso es lo que haría, aunque no estuviera al 100% de su capacidad, era suficiente para matar a todo el Grupo Blizzard, y el calvo cabeza de pulpo no podría impedírselo

Estando harta de escuchar el palabrerío de Fubuki y su grupo, Tatsumaki extendió su mano dispuesta a matar a todos sin piedad alguna, incluso si moría desangrada, valdría la pena con tal que su hermana se hiciera mucho más fuerte, el poder lo era todo

Sin embargo, al extender su mano para comenzar la masacre, un recuerdo turbio vino de golpe a su cabeza

RECUERDO

**-? ? ? ?:**No deberías usar tus poderes contra las personas

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-Tatsumaki:**Gh!

Tatsumaki se agarró la cabeza, ya que aquel borroso recuerdo vino acompañado de una fuerte jaqueca, era muy extraño, era como si recordara algo importante, pero al mismo tiempo no lo recordara, tal vez era por la pérdida de sangre que su mente empezó a fallar, o tal vez era su subconsciente, o tal vez ya se estaba volviendo loca, pero sea lo que sea, no mostraría debilidad alguna

**-Tatsumaki:**…Hmph!...

Sin más que hacer o decir, Tornado se da la vuelta y se va volando del lugar, fingiendo como si no le dolieran las heridas o la amarga derrota, no sabía porque, pero ver a Fubuki convivir con su grupo, de alguna manera la irritaba

Mientras la esper menor observaba a la distancia como su hermana mayor se iba, esta puso una cara de preocupación por el bienestar de Tatsumaki, ya que a pesar de todo, eran hermanas

**-Fubuki:**…Onee-Chan…

* * *

La Esper de cabello verde se encontraba volando rumbo hacía su hogar, aun le faltaban varias ciudades para llegar ahí, y apenas estaba sobrevolando las afueras de lo que una vez fue Ciudad A, pudo haber volado más rápido, pero su estado no se lo permitía

**-Tatsumaki:**Gh!

De un momento para otro, un mareo vino acompañado de una visión borrosa, lo que la obligó a ejecutar un aterrizaje de emergencia, una vez en tierra firme, la esper no pudo evitar sentir caer la sangre por toda su cara, de verdad estaba grave

**-Saitama:**Estás a punto de desmayarte, ¿Puedes seguir tú sola?

Al escuchar esa voz, Tatsumaki no pudo evitar irritarse, más de lo que ya estaba, y eso sin duda no ayudaría a detener el sangrado

**-Tatsumaki:**Maldita sea! Eres un idiota bastante terco! Qué quieres?!

El calvo no mostraba ninguna clase de expresión en su cara, con esa típica cabeza de huevo y esos ojos sin sentimiento que la miraban

**-Saitama:**Estabas sangrado bastante y lucias muy mal, así que me preguntaba si estarías bien

Esas palabras hicieron enojar a Tornado, como si odiara el simple hecho de que alguien se preocupara por ella

**-Tatsumaki:**Por supuesto que estoy bien! Ya déjame en paz!

**-Saitama:**Oh…bueno…

La esper se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al héroe calvo, acto seguido, Tatsumaki se dispuso a irse, pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a no hacerlo y ha decir las siguientes palabras

**-Tatsumaki:**…Eres…un poco fuerte…pero si hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones te habría aplastado en cinco segundos!

**-Saitama:**Si, seguro…

Un par de segundos pasaron, hasta que finalmente, la heroína Clase S decidió hacer aquella pregunta

**-Tatsumaki:**…¿Por qué ocultas tu fuerza? ¿Acaso eres idiota?...

**-Saitama:**No es como si tratara de ocultarla

Nuevamente unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes en el ambiente, hasta que el calvo con capa decide hacer él la pregunta esta vez

**-Saitama:**Oh! Hay algo que quiero preguntarte

En ese momento, Saitama puso una cara seria, cambiando las facciones de su rostro y afilando la mirada con seriedad

**-Saitama:**Hablaste de cortar todas las relaciones con las personas, ¿No es así Tatsumaki?...¿Entonces por qué eres un héroe?...No me digas que es por el dinero, o tal vez…querías conocer personas ayudándolas primero, al fin y al cabo, pareces muy mala haciendo amigos

Eso hizo enfadar a Tatsumaki nuevamente, él no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, no tenía el derecho de decirle que era mala haciendo amigos

**-Tatsumaki:**Cállate! No saques tus propias conclusiones! Sólo mírate! Apuesto a que no tienes ningún amigo!

La exaltación de la esper hizo que el calvo volviera a su típica cara ovalada y sin emociones

**-Saitama:**…No…yo…

**-Tatsumaki:**Entonces dime! Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste en contacto con alguien que no sea de la Asociación de Héroes?!

Saitama se había quedado callado, no podía argumentar nada ante lo dicho, era cierto, a parte de Genos o King, no tenía ningún amigo real que haya tenido antes de entrar a la Asociación

**-Tatsumaki:**Lo ves?! Eres sólo un calvo solitario en las relaciones y en la cabeza!

**-(Saitama):**Mocosa!

Una vena brotó en la frente pelada de Saitama, al parecer el comentario había hecho molestar internamente al héroe Clase A

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph!...Está bien, te lo voy a decir, es porque Bla…

La peli verde cortó la frase en seco, pensándolo mejor, ¿Por qué debía compartir algo personal con este calvo cabeza de rodilla? No estaba obligada a hacerlo

**-Tatsumaki:**…No! ¿Por qué debería contártelo?...

Acto seguido, Tatsumaki se pasó la mano por toda la cara limpiándose la sangre, ya había descansando un poco, le bastaría para llegar a casa sin perder la conciencia, al terminar, esta lanzó uno de sus típicos rechazos hacía el calvo

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph! Solo necesito aliviar el estrés! (comienza a flotar) Ahora estoy cansada, no me sigas más!

Mientras la esper desaparecía a lo lejos, el calvo se había quedado confundido

**-Saitama:**¿Bla?

¿Qué rayos era Bla? Quizás Saitama nunca lo sabría, cosas de mujeres

* * *

_"Cuando llegue el momento, no puedes esperar que alguien venga a salvarte"_

**-Tatsumaki:**Siempre he mantenido a la gente lejos, no hay forma de que pueda decir que me convertí en un héroe gracias a él…[Ahora que lo pienso, la razón por la que soy un héroe, es por…]

Tatsumaki se había quedado pensando, Blast fue quién le había enseñado a ser fuerte, no podía esperar a que alguien viniera a salvarla, solo estaba ella, sólo se tenía a ella misma

Sin embargo, la decisión de ser un héroe, no la tomó gracias a Blast, pues además de él hubo otra persona que le impulsó a ser lo que era el día de hoy, alguien que le enseñó que con sus poderes podía salvar muchas vidas y hasta cambiar el mundo, esa persona era la razón por la que ella era un héroe al día de hoy, era la razón por la que seguía luchando día a día contra los monstruos

De un momento a otro, Tatsumaki lo recordó, ahora todo estaba claro, la charla con Saitama hizo recordarle ese motivo, su motivo de ser un héroe, y eso la molestó

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Tsk!...Maldito calvo!...

**3 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Habían pasado tres días desde ese incidente, el sonido de una gota cayendo al agua se oía en la habitación con un efecto de eco, como si la habitación estuviera tan en silencio que solo se oyera la gota caer del grifo de la cocina hacía el fregadero lleno de agua

La habitación estaba algo oscura, pues las luces artificiales no estaban prendidas, sólo la luz del sol de mediodía que atravesaba las espesas cortinas color marfil

En el medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama toda des tendida, y en el medio de esta se encontraba nada menos que la esper Tornado del Terror

La loli psíquica se encontraba recostada en la cama, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento además de una mirada decaída y algo deprimente, mirando perdidamente el techo mientras escuchaba el sonido de gotas de agua caer en la habitación

Alrededor de su frente se podían observar vendas, vendas entrelazadas que envolvían la frente de Tatsumaki, después de perder mucha sangre al extremo de casi desmayarse o hasta morir, ella sin ayuda de nadie se estaba recuperando

Pero a pesar de que las heridas habían sanado, su ego y su orgullo no, ya era la cuarta vez que perdía una batalla en mucho tiempo, y lo peor de todo es que perdió contra alguien muy inferior a ella, y eso la irritaba a más no poder

Pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba en ese estado tan oscuro y deprimente, sino por otra razón en particular

La pelea con Saitama hizo que Tatsumaki reflexionara y aclarara su mente, más en específico cuando le hizo aquella pregunta, que la hizo tener un deja vu

RECUERDO

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Por qué ocultas tu fuerza? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

**-Saitama:**No es como si tratara de ocultarla

OTRO RECUERDO

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Por qué ocultas tus poderes? ¿Eres idiota?

**-? ? ? ?:**N-No, es solo que…no quisiera depender de mis poderes, es todo…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ahora lo recordaba claramente, esa voz que le hablaba desde el interior de su mente, era la voz de su pasado, como si todo este tiempo, hubiera vivido ignorando lo que pasó hace años atrás

No todo el pasado de Tatsumaki era específicamente malo, la esper también tuvo grandes momentos en la etapa de su adolescencia, momentos que la llevaron a ser lo que era hoy, que la impulsaron a ser un héroe, y al recordar eso, Tatsumaki solo se enojó más, como si no quisiera recordar aquellos momentos

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

Un sonido interrumpió aquel silencioso entorno, era el sonido de su teléfono, el cual estaba recostado en la mesita de noche al lado del despertador

El teléfono solo vibró por unos segundos, usando telequinesis, Tornado movió el artefacto hasta sus manos, y al ver fijamente de quién se trataba, se quedó un poco impresionada pero a la vez fastidiada

**-Tatsumaki:**...

_"Espero que te mejores hermana…atte Fubuki"_

**-Tatsumaki:**…Hmph!...

La esper de cabello verde solo cerró su teléfono, se recostó de lado y cerró los ojos tratando de volver a dormir, en señal de que no le importaba la lástima de Fubuki

RECUERDO

**-Fubuki:**Tsk!

Fubuki mostraba una expresión molesta, mientras veía como la esper mayor mantenía una sonrisa confiada y provocadora

**-Tatsumaki:**Tu cara me dice que quieres derrotarme, esa es la cara de la determinación, es como si estuvieras viendo a un monstruo, "pero", si yo fuera un monstruo ya estarías muerta

**-Fubuki:**…

**-Tatsumaki:**Para sobrevivir en este mundo, todo lo que puedes hacer es ser más fuerte, y cuando digo "este mundo" no me refiero al mundo de los héroes, me refiero al mundo real Fubuki, nadie te salvará

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-(Fubuki):**…Ya estoy harta de escucharte hermana…pero…aun así…

La mujer de cabello oscuro se encontraba delante de una puerta, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, esta toca la puerta un par de veces, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien le abriera

**-Saitama:**Oh! Eres tú, ¿Buscas algo?

Fubuki se veía bastante seria, más no mostraba ningún signo de frialdad, dejando algo confundido al hombre calvo

**-Fubuki:**Necesitamos hablar…Saitama…

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI_**…**5%**...


	2. Capítulo 1

**_CAPÍTULO 1 - RECUERDO DE UNA PROMESA_**

* * *

Ahí estaba el hombre más fuerte del mundo, leyendo un manga sentado en su piso como era la costumbre, mientras que una pequeña criatura parecida a…bueno, el calvo ni si quiera sabía a qué esa cosa, quizás a un excremento con cara fea, pero el punto era, que esta criatura no lo dejaba concentrarse en su manga

**-Black Sperm:**Ah, sí! Esto está mucho mejor que esa casa para perros

Quitando su atención de su lectura, el hombre calvo dirigió su mirada hacía el animal

**-Saitama:**¿Y quién dijo que te quedarías aquí? Si sigues con esa actitud volverás a dormir afuera

**-Black Sperm:**Lo siento! No volveré a decir nada Jefe!

El animal rogaba por no volver a dormir afuera, era insoportable e indecente para alguien como él, aunque claro, su actitud parecía poco creíble

**-Saitama:**Ya te dije que no me digas Jefe (suspira) bueno, la verdad no es que me importe, cuando Genos regrese de hacer las compras te irás a dormir con él

**-Black Sperm:**No quiero dormir con ese cyborg loco!...[Se supone que él era un héroe Clase B ¿Cierto? Sin embargo…su fuerza está muy por encima del nivel S, derrotó a Garou sin siquiera sudar…odio admitirlo, pero quizás esté ante el hombre más fuerte del mundo, mientras lo tenga como aliado es seguro que nadie se meterá conmigo y podré regenerarme a gusto, pero aun así, si lograra saber el secreto de su poder…]

Aunque la voz de la criatura ya no se escuchó, igualmente Saitama no pudo concentrarse en su manga, había algo que le molestaba estos días, fuera del hecho de Tatsumaki

El calvo puso su manga en el suelo para después dar un suspiro de aburrimiento, en ese momento, Black Sperm aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle una pregunta

**-Black Sperm:**Jefe, si me permites preguntar, ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?

Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que alguien le preguntase eso, aun así, el calvo trató de responder lo más sincero posible

**-Saitama:**Nada especial, solo entrené por 3 años hasta quedar calvo

El monstruo estaba sorprendido, ¿Estaba diciendo que alcanzó tal fuerza solo con entrenamiento? Como ya era de esperarse el monstruo no le creyó, pero trató de sonar lo más normal posible como si lo hubiera hecho

**-Black Sperm:**Ya veo…dime, ¿Qué se siente ser tan fuerte?...

Tampoco era la primera vez que alguien le hacía esa pregunta, de hecho, tal pregunta fue lo que llevó a Saitama a encontrar el origen de su malestar, y es que en el fondo, las palabras de Garou le habían afectado, a decir verdad, no tenía en claro la respuesta

Los enemigos más fuertes a los que se enfrentaba siempre le hacían preguntas las cuales parecían fáciles, pero a la vez imposibles de responder para él

RECUERDO

Frente a él estaba un Garou mitad monstruo en las últimas condiciones, derrotado con el mínimo esfuerzo de Saitama, este, en medio de la desesperación, buscaba una sola respuesta

**-Garou:**…QUÉ ES UN HÉROE PARA TI?!...NO HAY MANERA DE QUE VIVAS POR UNA RAZÓN TAN VAGA! ALGO DEBE FALTAR EN ESA CABEZA TUYA! TUVISTE QUE HABER ENCONTRADO ALGÚN TIPO DE RESPUESTA AL GANAR TODO ESE PODER!

La debilidad se apoderaba del mitad monstruo-mitad humano, pero aun así, no estaría satisfecho, no moriría sin obtener la respuesta que tanto anhelaba

**-Garou:**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES?!

**-Saitama:**Soy un he…

**-Garou:**NO ERES UN HÉROE!...NO SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR A ESO UN HÉROE!...

**-Saitama:**…

Otro recuerdo viene a la mente del calvo, la escena cambia totalmente, ahora este se encontraba en medio de lo que una vez fue una gran nave espacial, y detrás de él se encontraba un alienígena que fue denominado el rival más fuerte de Saitama, sin embargo, en sus últimos segundos de vida, el extraterrestre buscaba una última respuesta, una no muy lejana a la de Garou

Mientras daba sus últimos suspiros en el suelo evaporándose, Boros dice con sus últimos alientos

**-Boros:**…¿Qué significa ser el más fuerte, Saitama?...¿Me lo dirás?...Debo saberlo…

**-Saitama:**…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

La respuesta de ambas preguntas pusieron serio a Saitama, para él ser el más fuerte no era la gran cosa, pero para otras personas como Genos, Tatsumaki o Fubuki, ser el más fuerte significaba todo, eso le hizo cuestionarse…

**-(Saitama):**…¿De verdad…soy un héroe?...

Él era fuerte, era tan fuerte, que todos los enemigos con los que peleaba ni si quiera lo hacían cansarse o sudar, de nada servía ser el más fuerte si no tienes a nadie con quién pelear, ¿Tenía sentido seguir siendo un héroe?

**-Rover:**Woof! Woof!

Unos ladridos hicieron salir a Saitama de sus pensamientos, y al ver a su recién adoptado "perro" entró en razón, como si este le diera la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes

Tal vez no sea el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos, tal vez no tenga significado ser el más fuerte, tal vez nunca encuentre un rival a su altura, pero…mientras el mundo lo necesite, seguiría este camino…al fin y al cabo, esto de lo de ser un héroe era solo un hobby

El calvo da una sonrisa con sus rasgos serios para acariciar la cabeza del perro-monstruo, ahora comenzaba a entender porque decían que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre

Por su parte Rover parecía disfrutar de las caricias de Saitama, moviendo su colita de un lado para otro con rapidez, Black Sperm miraba a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa

**-Black Sperm:**Olvídalo [Creo que este tipo no es tan idiota después de todo]

Al paso de unos segundos, el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba tocando, lo que hace entrar en pánico a Black Sperm, ya no podían ser vistos por más héroes, de lo contrario sospecharían

El hombre calvo se levanta a abrir la puerta con su cara tonta de siempre, mientras Black Sperm buscaba un lugar para esconderse él y al perro-monstruo, hasta que su amo finalmente abrió la puerta

**-Saitama:**Oh! Eres tú, ¿Buscas algo?

La calva del hombre brillaba cual espejo, y su cara se veía tan inexpresiva como siempre, trayendo su típica camiseta amarilla que decía "Oppai" en su pecho acompañada de unos shorts verdes, como si el calvo tuviera un sentido pésimo de la moda, pero eso era irrelevante en esos momentos

Ahí estaba ella, delante del hombre más fuerte del mundo, el cual la miraba con una cara tonta y sin emociones

Con un aire de seriedad, Fubuki decidió omitir saludos e ir directamente al grano

**-Fubuki:**Necesitamos hablar…Saitama…

**-Saitama:**…Está bien, puedes pasar…

Saitama abre la puerta dejándola pasar a lo que era su nuevo apartamento, ya que el anterior quedó destruido por los últimos acontecimientos, ahora era un héroe Clase A, por suerte para él, su estadía en el cuartel general de la asociación fue permitida gracias al ascenso de rango, de lo contrario, ahora estaría viviendo debajo de un puente

Lo que impresionó a la Ventisca del Infierno, fue que Saitama parecía dispuesto a escucharla, normalmente a él no le importaba lo que ella le tuviese que decir, la mayoría de las veces la ignoraba, pero en esta ocasión no fue así

**-Saitama:**¿Quieres un poco de té?

**-Fubuki:**..Si, gracias..

Ahora si la esper estaba convencida de que algo andaba mal con el calvo, primero la invita a pasar, después le ofrece té, eso era muy extraño viniendo de él, normalmente estaría en una esquina leyendo un manga ignorándola como siempre, pero no era así, ¿A qué se debía? ¿Tal vez porque comprendía lo grave que era la situación? ¿O simplemente porque una vez en su vida quería ser amable con ella?, la segunda opción no tenía sentido alguno tratándose de Saitama, así que apostó más por la primera

Sea cual sea la razón por la que el calvo estuviera actuando tan educadamente, debía admitir que no le molestaba, le parecía bien venir al departamento de Saitama una vez sin que este la saque de quicio con su inmadurez y falta de modales

RECUERDO

**-Tatsumaki:**Entonces dime! Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste en contacto con alguien que no sea de la Asociación de Héroes?!

**-Tatsumaki:**Lo ves?! Eres sólo un calvo solitario en las relaciones y en la cabeza!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-Saitama:**…

Black Sperm miraba por la rendija del armario mientras trataba de mantener quieto a Rover

**-(Black Sperm):**Si no me equivoco, ella es la hermana mayor de Tatsumaki, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Será la novia del calvo?...Bueno, debo admitir que no tiene malos gustos…

Al cabo de unos minutos Saitama vuelve con 2 vasos de té, uno se lo da a la Ventisca para después sentarse al otro lado de la pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación, después de dar un sorbo al té, el calvo dice…

**-Saitama:**¿Y bien?

**-Fubuki:**…¿Y bien qué?...

Una vena brota en la frente pelada de Saitama y este se enfada poniendo una cara seria y furiosa

**-Saitama:**Me dices que tenemos que hablar y al final no dices nada?! Crees que soy un juguete?!

Fubuki calmadamente solo da otro sorbo a su vaso de té, y como si el calvo no estuviera enojado contesta...

**-Fubuki:**No creí que te interesaría, después de todo, solo somos conocidos ¿Verdad Saitama?

RECUERDO

Ahí estaba el calvo, deteniendo a Tatsumaki frente a ella para que ya no pelearan, Fubuki no pensaba que Saitama fuera a hacer tal acto, se sentía un tanto aliviada de tener un amigo como él

Sin embargo, todo se desvaneció cuando la esper hizo aquella pregunta

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Entonces que eres de Fubuki?

**-Saitama:**Buena pregunta…no trabajo para ella, no soy su amigo, ni su compañero, ni tampoco el amigo de un amigo…solo soy…un conocido…

Fue entonces que la palabra "conocido" rezumbó en la cabeza de Fubuki

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Eso la decepcionó un poco, después de todo lo que pasaron, ¿Eso era ella para Saitama? ¿Sólo una conocida?

Pero dejando eso de lado, esa no era la razón por la que había venido

**-Fubuki:**…Pero...esa no es la razón por la cual estoy aquí...la razón es que…mi hermana…ha estado callada últimamente…

**-Saitama:**Que milagro (-_-)

**-Fubuki:**Por qué estás tan feliz?!

Fubuki graciosamente se exalta regañando al calvo de lo aliviado que estaba porque su hermana estuviera callada, aunque no podía culparlo, ella también estaría feliz de que su hermana mayor se callara al menos un segundo, pero no podía estar feliz sabiendo que la esper estaba en ese estado

Recuperando la compostura, la Ventizca del Infierno se dispone a continuar su dialogo

**-Fubuki:**…Ajem!...Por lo que pude deducir, mi hermana no solo ha salido físicamente lastimada de su combate contigo Saitama…aunque ella no quiera admitirlo…también su orgullo fue dañado…

**-Saitama:**Oye! Por si no lo olvidaste, esa enana destruyó mi casa!

**-Fubuki:**No estoy diciendo que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, después de todo, nos protegiste a mí y al Grupo Blizzard de la ira de mi hermana, pero aquí el punto es…que ella está lastimada…

Al oír eso, el calvo puso nuevamente su cara de seriedad

**-Saitama:**Ella habló de cortar las relaciones con todo el mundo, ¿Siempre ha sido así?

Fubuki abrió los ojos ante aquella pregunta, ya que como toda duda, tenía una respuesta, sin embargo, no era tan sencillo, ya que para encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de Saitama, tendría que contar la historia que había de trasfondo, historia la cual tampoco era sencilla de contar para ella, ya que eran momentos que no desearía recordar ni compartirlos con otros

La esper lo pensó detenidamente, quería creer que la confianza entre ella y Saitama podría llegar hasta tal punto, después de pensarlo por unos segundos, Fubuki bajó su baso de té para ponerlo en la mesa y comenzar su relato

**-Fubuki:**…Cuando yo tenía tan solo 2 años…mi hermana fue llevada por una clase de organización para estudiar sus poderes, pasó la mayor parte de su niñez encerrada en un laboratorio, sola, aislada, sin poder ver la luz del día…no fue hasta que Blast apareció…

La cara de tonto nuevamente vuelve al calvo, recordando lo que le dijo Tatsumaki ese día

**-Saitama:**¿Blast?

**-Fubuki:**¿Mm? ¿No sabes quién es Blast? Me sorprende que aún no hayas oído hablar de él, bueno, no se podía esperar menos con lo despistado que eres...según dicen, Blast es el que está por encima de todos los héroes, es el número 1 en la clase S, y la Asociación no ha dado más información al respecto

**-(Saitama):**Blast! Ese si es un verdadero nombre de héroe, mucho mejor que Calvo con Capa

**-Fubuki:**Como sea…cuando Blast salvó a mi hermana ya era demasiado tarde…Tatsumaki había perdido toda fe y confianza en la humanidad, desde aquel día, ella ha vivido lo más aislada posible de las personas, y fue desarrollando un complejo de superioridad hacía los demás

**-Saitama:**Si dices que quiere vivir lo más aislada posible de las personas, ¿Entonces por qué es un héroe? No le veo el sentido

Fubuki se quedó callada por un momento, pensando en si contarle a Saitama la verdad que había tras la decisión de Tatsumaki de ser un héroe, ¿Realmente podía contarle algo tan personal a Saitama? Era un tema muy delicado incluso para ella, tendría que arriesgarse

**-Fubuki:**Verás…hay algo más detrás de todo esto…

**-Saitama:**¿Algo más?

La esper asienta con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra para después proceder a contarle a Saitama la verdad sobre Tatsumaki

**-Fubuki:**Desde su niñez, mi hermana siempre ha sido aislada hacía las personas, pero…no siempre fue así…hubo una época en la que ella…

La mujer hace una pausa, procesando aun como contarle al calvo sobre esto mientras este la miraba con su expresión aburrida y tonta de siempre

**-Saitama:**¿Eh?

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Tatsumaki, la esper se encontraba recostada de lado derecho en la cama, con una mirada sin vida y apagada, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía dormir

A pesar de que ya era medio día, la esper no había puesto ni un solo pie fuera de la cama, no tenía ganas de comer, dormir o de cualquier otra cosa, solo estaba ahí recostada con una mirada apagada como si de un muerto viviente se tratase, como si estuviera encerrada en sus recuerdos

**-Tatsumaki:**…

La esper abre un cajón del mostrador con sus poderes, y de este cajón saca levitando lo que parecían dos fotografías las cuales las acerca a ella

Volviendo a casa de Saitama, Fubuki continúa su relato

**-Fubuki:**…En la adolescencia de mi hermana…hubo alguien que la inspiró a volverse un héroe…digamos que es más un asunto de una promesa…

**-Saitama:**¿Una promesa?

Volviendo con Tornado del Terror, mientras la esper veía aquellas fotografías con una leve tristeza y unas pupilas temblorosas, esta pensaba para sí misma

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Te prometí que cambiaría el mundo…fue por ti que me volví un héroe en primer lugar…pero…ya no sé…tsk!...Ya no sé si puedo cumplir esa promesa!...

La esper apretaba los dientes, enojada consigo misma por ser tan patética, hasta ahora solo había acabado cruelmente con cada monstruo que se le presentase, pero al parecer eso no estaba haciendo la diferencia, ella no estaba haciendo la diferencia, lo entendió al perder contra Garou, ahora ya no sabía siquiera si podía mantener aquella promesa, fue por eso que decidió convertirse en héroe en primer lugar, era por eso que estaba tan obsesionada por acabar con los monstruos, era por eso que ahora estaba donde estaba

En la primera fotografía se podía observar a un grupo de estudiantes, se trataba de una fotografía de secundaria donde estaban todos los estudiantes de un mismo salón, en los cuales entre ellos estaba Tatsumaki con el tradicional uniforme escolar japonés

Pero la fotografía más peculiar era la segunda, en la cual solo estaban ella y un chico, pero lo más impactante de esto, es que Tatsumaki estaba sonriendo, y no era una sonrisa engreída o de presunción, era una sonrisa pura y sincera, la esper se encontraba al lado de un chico de cabellera negra que llevaba consigo una pequeña sonrisa inexpresiva pero sincera y angelical, ambos se veían felices, como si fueran los mejores amigos, como si hubiera una conexión entre ellos

**-(Tatsumaki):**…¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos?...Mob…

**14 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**-Estudiante (1):**CORRAAAN!

Una gran ráfaga de viento resuena en el lugar acompañada de gritos, mandando a volar a varios jóvenes que parecían estudiantes de preparatoria, al momento, todos los estudiantes se encontraban tirados en el suelo como basura, todos estaban inconscientes y con heridas de gravedad, todos estaban inconscientes a excepción de uno que pudo mantenerse despierto

**-Estudiante (2):**Gh! Ah-Ahhhh!

Al abrir los ojos, el estudiante se encuentra frente suyo a una chica de cabello verde y ojos esmeraldas, la cual no se veía feliz

**-Tatsumaki:**…Repitan lo que dijeron!...

El joven que bien parecía un estudiante de 5to año de secundaria, estaba temblando de miedo, como si delante de él estuviera un monstruo, jamás pensó que una mocosa…

Ante la situación, el joven con sus últimos alientos exclamó

**-Estudiante (2):**Tsk! Qué es lo que eres?! Siquiera…eres humana?!

La esper extendió su mano hacía el joven el cual la miraba con odio

**-Tatsumaki:**…Si vuelvo a enterarme de que molestan a mi hermanita…morirán!...

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la zona, haciendo que las aves entren en vuelo siendo asustadas por aquel ruido

**_La secundaria, el período emotivo de la vida por el que toda persona atraviesa, algunos lo llaman "la juventud" otros simplemente rebeldía, y en este período, los estudiantes tienden a buscar quiénes son realmente, su motivo de vida. Algunos hacen deportes, otros prefieren concentrarse en sus estudios, y otros simplemente prefieren ahorrarse las molestias, mientras que otros se enamoran del sexo opuesto, todos estos sentimientos de juventud son por los que pasa el protagonista de esta historia_**

**-Prof. De Aritmética:**Oye! Kageyama!

**-Shigeo:**Ha-Hai! (se levanta de su asiento) E-Etto…la respuesta es…

**-Prof. De Aritmética:**¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Ni si quiera te he preguntado nada aún, ¿Estabas durmiendo otra ves Kageyama?

Todos en el salón comenzaron a reírse de Mob mientras este aún seguía confuso entre el sueño y la realidad

-**Ekubo:**Siempre tan despistado Shigeo

**_Kageyama Shigeo, alias, Mob, cursa segundo de secundaria, es miembro del Club de Fisicoculturismo de la Secundaria Sal, y también uno de los protagonistas de esta pequeña historia_**

**-Shigeo:**Haj! Haj!

Shigeo corría sin rumbo mientras trataba de no desfallecer, como si sus piernas fueran a romperse y sus pulmones fueran a explotar

-**Musashi:**A ENTRENAAAAR! CIEN FLEXIONEEEES!

**-Fisiculturistas:**¡UN! ¡DOS! ¡UN! ¡DOS! ¡UN! ¡DOS!

**-Shigeo:**Haj! Haj!

El esper estaba mareado, le faltaba el aire y sus brazos ya no daban cuando ni si quiera había completado la segunda flexión

**-Musashi:**BIEEEEN! AHORA DESCANSEMOS CON CINCUENTA ABDOMINALES!

**-Fisiculturistas:**SIIII! ¡UN! ¡DOS! ¡UN! ¡DOS!

**-Shigeo:**U-Un..do-do..haj!..(se desmalla)

**_Y como todo ser humano, Mob tiene ambiciones en la vida, ser popular es una de ellas, pero más que nada, a pesar de su falta de emociones, Mob tiene el anhelo de capturar los sentimientos de una joven_**

**-Chica (1):**Nos vemos después Tsubomi!

**-Chica (2):**Adiós

**-Tsubomi:**(Sonríe) Adiós!

**_Takane Tsubomi, amiga de la infancia de Mob, y dueña de los sentimientos que este tiene, por este motivo, Mob ha optado por unirse al Club de Fisiculturismo, para ser más atractivo como hombre y así acercarse a ella_**

**-(Shigeo):**Tsubomi-chan está tan linda como siempre

**_A pesar de que Takane Tsubomi había rechazado su confesión, Mob no se rendiría_**

**_-_****Reigen:**Oh! Al fin llegas, si sigues llegando tarde tendré que recortarlo de tu paga

**-Shigeo:**Lo siento, tuve un retraso

**_Pero la cualidad más destacable de Shigeo, son sus poderes psíquicos que ha tenido desde que nació, sin embargo, él insiste en que el atractivo de un hombre no está en sus poderes psíquicos, sino en los músculos_**

**_Este es el chico psíquico sin emociones al que llaman "Mob"_**

-**Ekubo:**Oye, ten más consideración, el chico casi se muere

**-Reigen:**No lo defiendas! Como mi discípulo debo enseñarle a Mob lo que es correcto, y la puntualidad es uno de ellos

**_Arataka Reigen, maestro de Mob y exorcista profesional, Reigen le ha enseñado a Mob todo lo que sabe…casi siempre…_**

**-Shigeo:**Bueno, ya estamos aquí, así que ¿Cuál es el trabajo de hoy Maestro?

**-Reigen:**El trabajo de hoy es uno de los grandes Mob!

Inesperadamente el exorcista se puso serio, lo que a su vez dejó algo intrigado al esper y al espectro

**-Reigen:**Tal vez el más grande que hayamos tenido hasta ahora

**-Shigeo:**¿De verdad?

Shigeo se mostró algo interesado, aunque no lo demostraba en su cara inexpresiva

**-Reigen:**Verás, todo comenzó esta mañana cuando exorcizaba a un espíritu

ESA MISMA MAÑANA

**-Reigen:**AHHHH! _¡EXORCISMO VUCAL!_

**_Esta es una de las técnicas de Reigen, permite aliviar el mal aliento de sus clientes lanzando pastillas de menta fresca a la boca_**

**-Cliente:**Ahhh, gracias! Siento que la maldición desapareció, ahora podré tener citas con chicas lindas!

Con una gran sonrisa falsa y brillante en su rostro, Reigen exclama

**-Reigen:**Claro! Ahora puede conquistar a todas las lindas chicas que desee [Aunque con lo feo que está me sorprendería que lo hiciera]

**-Cliente:**Gracias! Eres el mejor!

El hombre se retira de la oficina feliz de la vida, mientras Reigen por su parte, borró su falsa sonrisa para después mirar hacía la pantalla del computador portátil y pensar seriamente

**-(Reigen):**Desde que Serizawa se fue han habido muchos encargos, tampoco es que me queje, pero al paso que voy, no voy a poder encargarme de todo yo solo

Reigen se quedó pensativo por un par de segundos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, seguramente se trataba de otro cliente

**-Reigen:**Eh? Adelante!

Un hombre que parecía de unos 50 años entró a la oficina, este no parecía que fuera un hombre de ciudad, parecía más un hombre de campo por la vestimenta que llevaba, esto obligó al exorcista a ponerse nuevamente su máscara sonriente

**-Reigen:**Bienvenido!

El hombre tomó asiento delante del escritorio, se notaba en el ambiente la seriedad al mismo tiempo que tranquilidad de este hombre, su vestimenta era de campo y tenía un cabello gris oscuro

**-Akihiro:**Buenos días, mi nombre es Akihiro Isao, vengo de un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad

**-Reigen:**Ohh! Ya veo, dime Akihiro-san, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

El hombre de campo se tomó unos segundos para comenzar a explicar la situación

**-Akihiro:**Verá, mi pueblo está ubicado al norte de Ciudad Aliño, mi gente y yo siempre fuimos un pueblo pacífico y trabajador, nos dedicamos a la siembra y a la cosecha, durante generaciones nuestro pueblo ha ido prosperando, sin embargo…hace un par de días, el pacífico pueblo en el que vivíamos se convirtió en un pueblo fantasma

El ambiente se había puesto tétrico de repente

**-Reigen:**¿Pueblo fantasma?

**-Akihiro:**Si, varios pueblerinos aseguraron ver múltiples fantasmas por la zona, yo al principio no lo creí…hasta hace unos días…un espectro apareció ante mis ojos, y dijo que si no nos íbamos del pueblo todos moriríamos, mi gente y yo no tuvimos otra opción, tuvimos que evacuar el pueblo por seguridad, pero…no estamos dispuestos a cederle nuestras tierras a unos espíritus salvajes! Hemos trabajado muy duro y no permitiremos…

Reigen levanta su mano con una cara ovalada interrumpiendo al hombre

**-Reigen:**Si! Si! ¿Ve al grano quieres? Soy un hombre ocupado

Diciéndole que se ahorrara el palabrerío y la historia, el hombre fue directo al grano

**-Akihiro:**Bueno…me dijeron que usted era el mejor exorcista que hay por la zona, así que en resumen…

El hombre hace una reverencia inclinando la cabeza para después decir con palabras tranquilas

**-Akihiro:**Por favor Reigen-san! Devuélvanos nuestro pueblo!

El exorcista se detuvo a pensar, sonaba muy arriesgado ir a ese lugar ¿Un pueblo entero repleto de fantasmas? Sonaba peligroso

**-Reigen:**Una zona repleta de espíritus eh? No lo sé, se oye muy arriesgado

En ese momento, el hombre saca una gran bolsa y la pone en el escritorio de Reigen, pareciera que dentro de esa bolsa hubiera bastante dinero

**-Akihiro:**Mi pueblo a ahorrado este dinero producto de nuestra cosecha durante meses, todos hemos puesto todo el dinero que teníamos, si con esto alcanza, por favor, le ruego que salve a nuestro pueblo!

**-Reigen:**¡LE PROMETO QUE YO, ARATAKA REIGEN DESTERRARÉ A ESOS ESPÍRITUS Y SALVARÉ SU PUEBLO!

Reigen aceptó el trabajo sin titubear, era una buena oportunidad para remodelar su oficina, y ayudar al pueblo claro

**-Akihiro:**Confiamos en usted!

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE

**-Shigeo:**¿Todo un pueblo repleto de espíritus? Eso es nuevo

**-Ekubo:**Sabes**, **últimamente no he visto muchos espíritus por la ciudad, debieron haber ido a ese lugar

**-Shigeo:**Es probable

**-Reigen:**Bien, basta de deducciones! Será un viaje largo, así que si partimos ahora podremos llegar antes de que anochezca!

**-Shigeo:**Ya veo, usted aceptó salvar a todo un pueblo por tan poca cantidad de dinero, como se esperaba de usted Maestro

**-Reigen:**S-Si! Y no te preocupes Mob! Si todo sale bien te daré el 0,5% de las ganancias

**-Shigeo:**¿De verdad? Gracias!

**-(Ekubo):**Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

Ekubo, Shigeo y Reigen partieron rumbo a la estación, luego de un viaje de autobús de aproximadamente 4 horas, por fin habían llegado a la zona de lo que llamaban "El Pueblo Fantasma"

**-Reigen:**Bien, el pueblo fantasma debería estar más adelante, vamos Mob! No te alejes de mí!

**-Shigeo:**Hai!

La zona constaba de un camino de tierra en medio de un bosque abierto, el típico pueblo solitario que se encontraba en medio de la nada, siguiendo este camino, Mob y los demás caminaron hacía aquel lugar

Mientras más se acercaban al pueblo, Shigeo y Hoyuelo sentían el ambiente ponerse más tétrico y frío mientras la luna se iba elevando en el cielo

**-Ekubo:**Lo sientes, ¿Verdad Shigeo?

**-Shigeo:**Si, mientras más nos adentramos en el pueblo más puedo sentirlo, diez, veinte, treinta, no, ni si quiera puedo contarlos

**-Reigen:**Eh? ¿En serio?

El cuerpo de Reigen comenzó a temblar, sin embargo, este no retrocedía, aunque su cara de tonto decía lo contrario

**-Shigeo:**Maestro! Quédese detrás de mí!

Antes de siquiera terminar la frase, Reigen ya estaba detrás de Shigeo

**-Reigen:**Bueno, este puede ser un gran entrenamiento para ti, lo dejo en tus manos Mob!

**-Shigeo:**Hai!

**-Ekubo:**[Como me lo esperaba, sólo es un charlatán] Oye Shigeo, también déjame unos a mí!

Haciendo movimientos de karate y artes marciales, Ekubo dice con confianza

**-Ekubo:**Estoy cargado y listo para patear traseros espirituales!

**-Reigen:**Heh! Con lo débil que eres lo dudo

El comentario del exorcista rubio hizo enojar al espíritu

**-Ekubo:**Quéee?! Lo dice el que está escondido como gallina!

**-Reigen:**Eso no cambia el hecho de que seas un espíritu de segunda! Apuesto a que no podrás encargarte de ni uno solo!

**-Ekubo:**QUIERES APOSTAR?!

**-Reigen:**CUANDO QUIERAS!

Reigen y Ekubo se pusieron a discutir, mientras que Mob no le interesó en lo más mínimo y siguió caminando con su típica cara aburrida, hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo

**-Shigeo:**Oigan chicos

**-Reigen y Ekubo:**QUÉ?!

**-Shigeo:**Estamos rodeados

**-Reigen y Ekubo:**¿Eh? EEHHHHH!

Al darse cuenta, los tres se encontraban ya en el pueblo fantasma, rodeados por decenas de espíritus coloridos y visibles, algunos grandes y otros no tanto, Reigen y Hoyuelo se abrazan uno al otro por temor, ya que nunca habían visto a tantos espíritus juntos

**-Reigen:**Mo-Mo-Mob!

**-Shigeo:**Entiendo! ¿Ah?

La tierra comenzó a temblar simultáneamente, como si se trataran de enormes pisadas, hasta que el circulo que formaban los espíritus se abrió dando paso a un espíritu enorme que al parecer era el líder

Este era mucho más grande que los demás llegando casi al tamaño de una casa de tres pisos, era de color rojo y era una combinación entre humanoide y monstruo, tenía gigantescos músculos y garras, este se puso delante de Mob agachándose para estar a su altura

**_ESPIRÍTU DEL ODIO MASASHI - NIVEL DE DESASTRE: TIGRE_**

**-Masashi:**¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A IRRUMPIR EN NUESTRO TERRITORIOOO?

**-Ekubo:**Vamos! Dile a que has venido "oh gran exorcista"

Hoyuelo empuja a Reigen hasta al lado de Shigeo, donde después de un par de tembladeras, se ajustó la corbata, se aclaró la garganta y con autoridad dijo…

**-Reigen:**ESTE PUEBLO NO LES PERTENECE, LES DOY LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE HUYAN MIENTRAS PUEDAN Y NUNCA MÁS REGRESEN AQUÍ! DE LO CONTRARIO, YO ARATAKA REIGEN! ME VERÉ OBLIGADO A EXORCISARLOS!

Todos los espíritus comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas incluyendo el jefe de estos, hasta que se da cuenta de aquel mocoso que no mostraba ningún signo de miedo o temor

**-Masashi:**¿Y TÚ QUIEN ERES?

**-Shigeo:**…Soy Shigeo…

**-Masashi:**VEO QUE NO ESTÁS ASUSTADO

**-Shigeo:**No, para nada

**-Masashi:**PUES DEBERÍAS! YO SOY MASASHI! ESPÍRITU DEL ODIO Y EL RENCOR! HACE TIEMPO, MI MUJER SE FUE CON OTRO HOMBRE, Y DESDE ESE DÍA MI CORAZÓN SE HA LLENADO DE ODIO Y RENCOR HACIA LOS HUMANOS, Y DESPUÉS DE MATAR A ESE INFELIZ Y A MI MUJER, ME QUITE LA VIDA! SOY EL ESPÍRITU MÁS PODEROSO QUE EXISTE POR ESTOS RUMBOS, Y DICES QUE NO TIENES MIEDO?! EH?! AHORA MISMO TE ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES EL…

El espíritu no pudo terminar su dialogo, ya que fue reducido rápidamente por un toque de Mob asustando a los demás espíritus presentes, el más poderoso de ellos fue borrado de un toque "¿Pero qué demonios es este tipo?" decían algunos mientras que otros simplemente no tenían palabras

**-Reigen:**Je! Eso te pasa por charlatán, ahora…¿Quién sigue?...

Reigen miró con una cara aterradora a los demás espíritus mientras estos temblaban de miedo a ser exorcizados

**-Masashi:**Espera!

Una voz aguda se escuchó en el lugar, se trataba del demonio Masashi, quién fue reducido más no desapareció completamente, adoptando una apariencia similar a la de Hoyuelo

**-Masashi:**Espera un momento por favor! No vinimos aquí por que quisiéramos, vinimos aquí escapando!

**-Ekubo:**¿Eh?

**-Shigeo:**¿Escapando?

**-Reigen:**No me importa, Mob, ¡desintégralo!

**-Shigeo:**Espere Maestro, quizás esta sea la causa de porqué hay tan pocos espíritus por la ciudad últimamente

**-Reigen:**Mob, eso a nosotros no nos incumbe, eso es problema suyo

**-Ekubo:**Si los espíritus se van de la ciudad te quedas sin empleo genio! (-_-)

**-Reigen:**Adelante, puedes continuar

Dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al pequeño espíritu, el psíquico pregunta

**-Shigeo:**¿Cómo es eso que vinieron a este lugar escapando?

**-Masashi:**Por unas ondas psíquicas

**-Ekubo:**¿Ondas psíquicas?

**-Masashi:**Si, desde hace unos días, unas ondas psíquicas aparecieron en la ciudad, desapareciendo y desterrando a varios de nosotros, por esa razón tuvimos que abandonar la ciudad, encontramos este pueblo y decidimos quedarnos aquí

El espectro parecía estar diciendo la verdad, no había rastro de engaño en sus palabras

**-Reigen:**¿Saben el origen de las ondas?

**-Masashi:**N-No, ninguno se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente para ver el origen de ellas, por eso escapamos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero…las ondas eran muy parecidas a las que él emite

El pequeño fantasma apuntó al chico con cabello de hongo, diciendo que las ondas psíquicas que ellos sintieron eran similares a las que Shigeo emitía

**-Ekubo:**Lo más probable es que se trate de un psíquico [Aunque, para causar una onda psíquica tan extensa se debe tratar de un psíquico increíblemente poderoso]

**-Shigeo:**Si

**-Reigen:**Ya veo…

Después de pensar en la situación por un par de segundos, Ekubo prosigue

**-Ekubo:**Bueno, ¿y qué haremos con ellos? No podemos dejarlos vagar así como así, y no creo que quieran volver a la ciudad

**-Masashi:**No por favor! No queremos volver allá! Al menos no hasta que la situación se calme un poco

El espíritu rogaba por quedarse, pues no quería volver allá, al mismo tiempo que Shigeo miraba las caras de miedo y angustia de los otros espíritus que tampoco querían volver a la ciudad, era una decisión difícil para él

**-Ekubo:**¿Qué harás Shigeo?

El chico se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, para después dar su respuesta

**-Shigeo:**Si dejan de asustar a los aldeanos supongo que pueden quedarse, al menos hasta que se descubra el origen de las ondas

**-Reigen:**(Suspiro) Que remedio, agradezcan que soy un hombre misericordioso, de lo contrario los hubiera desaparecido a todos!

**-(Ekubo):**SI CLARO CHARLATÁN!

**-Masashi:**Gracias! Muchas gracias!

**-Shigeo:**Pero, si volvemos a enterarnos de que causaron problemas al pueblo…los desapareceremos a todos!...

El esper metió un poco de frialdad en la última frase como una advertencia de lo que pasaría si los espectros seguían haciendo de las suyas, tampoco es que Shigeo deseara tener que hacerlo

**-Masashi:**Prometemos portarnos bien!

Media hora después, el trío se encontraba en un autobús totalmente vacío volviendo a la ciudad, el esper se encontraba viendo el paisaje por la ventana, mientras que Reigen iba leyendo una revista de "remodelación de oficinas" mientras tenía una goma de mascar en la boca y con un marcador rojo encerraba uno de los modelos de la revista

Ekubo iba con una cara oscurecida por ver en que planeaba gastar Reigen el dinero del pueblo

Al pasar unos minutos de silencio, el exorcista se da cuenta de que su discípulo iba muy pensativo, mucho más de lo normal, ya que veía como la mejilla de Shigeo estaba recalcada en su puño apoyando su codo en el marco de la ventana, viendo perdidamente el paisaje a través del cristal

**-Reigen:**[¿Estará teniendo otro de sus pensamientos profundos?] Oye, ¿En qué piensas Mob?

El chico sale de sus pensamientos volteando a ver a su maestro

**-Shigeo:**Oh! En nada Maestro…es solo que…

**-Reigen:**Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo

**-Shigeo:**…Bueno…es que he estado pensando últimamente…¿Cuál es la diferencia entre salvar y realmente ayudar a alguien?...

Era una pregunta un tanto repentina y confusa, sobretodo viniendo del esper quién no solía dar mucho su opinión, ¿De verdad había una diferencia entre salvar y ayudar? Él lo veía que eran la misma cosa, así que el exorcista decidió dar la respuesta más lógica

**-Reigen:**¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Al salvar a la gente la ayudas al mismo tiempo

**-Shigeo:**Si, pero…salvar a una persona, derrotar a una organización …¿Realmente eso es ayudar a alguien?...Siento como que…hasta ahora no hubiera ayudado de verdad a alguien

**-Reigen:**Pues a mí me has ayudado mucho, no solo eso, ayudaste a muchas personas

**-Shigeo:**…Si…pero si es así…(observa su mano)…¿Por qué aún me siento tan vacío conmigo mismo?

**-(Ekubo):**…¿Tú te sientes así Shigeo?...

**-Reigen:**¿A qué te refieres realmente?

**-Shigeo:**…Maestro…no me siento satisfecho…

**-Reigen:**…

**-Shigeo:**..Incluso si he salvado a toda la ciudad, o he exorcizado a varios espíritus malignos…mis sentimientos me dicen que no es suficiente…yo…de verdad quisiera ayudar a alguien, algo más que solo luchar contra psíquicos y espíritus malignos…quisiera ayudar de otra manera…

Las palabras del chico seguían sin tener sentido, al menos para él, ¿De verdad Mob no se sentía satisfecho con solo eliminar espíritus? Si bien Reigen sabía que eso no era algo que a Shigeo le gustara mucho, jamás pensó que el esper no se sentiría satisfecho como persona con eso

En la forma en como lo veía Reigen, Mob estaba teniendo uno de sus típicos pensamientos profundos producto de la pubertad, a como él lo interpretó, Shigeo quería aspirar a algo más grande en la vida, y en cierta forma estaba bien, pero no sabía muy bien a que se refería, aunque trató de asociarlo con la respuesta más cercana

**-Reigen:**…Ya veo…estás en esa etapa…a lo que te refieres…es que quieres un mundo mejor ¿Verdad?

Shigeo lo piensa detenidamente, y sacó la conclusión de que eso iba muy de la mano con lo que sentía

**-Shigeo:**Se podría decir de esa manera, en el mundo hay muchas personas que necesitan ayuda, no siento que en verdad esté haciendo una gran diferencia

**-Reigen:**…Cambiar el mundo ¿eh?...Nunca creí que tuvieras ese idealismo Mob…pero…de ante mano te digo, que eso será imposible

**-Shigeo:**¿Uh?

**-Reigen:**Incluso si tienes tus poderes, una sola persona no puede cambiar el mundo, no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, tú viste a Suzuki, quería apoderarse del mundo por su propia cuenta, pero al final, eso no sirvió de nada

**-Shigeo:**…Ya veo…

Shigeo muestra una decepción interna, si por él fuera ayudaría a todas las personas que vayan por el mal camino, ayudaría a la gente a cambiar para hacer el bien, pero como dijo Reigen, un solo humano nunca llegaría a tanto

**-Reigen:**…Pero…tampoco te hagas la idea de que es totalmente imposible

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh?

**-Reigen:**Dije que una sola persona no podría cambiar el mundo, pero…si te esfuerzas, las personas a las que ayudes, te ayudarán a cambiar el mundo, después de todo, tú tienes el poder de entrar en el corazón de los demás, es como yo siempre digo "un gran poder con lleva una gran responsabilidad"

**-(Ekubo):**LO SACASTE DE UN MANGA GENIO!

Mob quedó impresionado por las sabias palabras de su maestro, lo que trataba de decir, es que Mob no tenía que cambiar el mundo él solo, no tenía que cargar con ese peso, y ese deseo que Mob tenía de cambiar el mundo, tampoco era algo que haría solo, cada quien aporta su grano de arena y él solo era uno entre un millón más, pero si se esforzaba, al menos podría hacer llegar su voluntad a varias personas

**-Shigeo:**…(Sonríe) Gracias Maestro, me esforzaré

Eran las 8:30 de la noche, la lluvia caía a cantaros en Ciudad Aliño, al llegar a la parada de autobús, Reigen y Shigeo se despiden, incluso Hoyuelo se despidió del esper, diciendo que iría a vagar por ahí e investigar un poco el origen de las ondas

Shigeo caminaba solo entre la lluvia, las luces de la ciudad y las calles silenciosas, sólo se podía oír el sonido de la lluvia cayendo a cantaros por el lugar, mientras las pocas personas que pasaban a su lado iban con paraguas, Mob iba con la cabeza desnuda, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que el esper iba muy pensativo de lo que su maestro le dijo hace unos minutos

**-(Shigeo):**…Cambiar el mundo…

Mob quería aspirar a algo muy grande, ¿Sería esta su nueva meta en la vida? ¿Ayudar a la gente a cambiar el mundo tan oscuro en el que vivían? Aunque, era cierto lo que Reigen le había dicho, él solo no podía cambiar nada, incluso Mogami se lo había dicho hace tiempo atrás, Mob sabía que parecía un sueño fantasioso e imposible, pero soñar con eso no era nada malo, mientras él esté conforme consigo mismo, era todo lo importante

Shigeo llega a su habitación empapado, pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, de cumplir sus metas y como no usar sus poderes para lograrlo

**-Ritsu:**Shige

Ritsu, el hermano menor de Shigeo abrió la puerta de la habitación, ofreciéndole una toalla seca

**-Ritsu:**Ten, sécate o te enfermarás

**-Shigeo:**Oh! Si, gracias Ritsu

El esper mayor toma la toalla y comienza a secarse el pelo, sin embargo, lo distraído que se encontraba llamó la atención de su hermano menor

**-Ritsu:**Luces pensativo, ¿Pasó algo?

Shigeo termina de secarse para después mirar al suelo y decir con solidaridad

**-Shigeo:**…Ritsu…¿Cómo lo haces?...

**-Ritsu:**¿Cómo hago qué?

**-Shigeo:**Hablar tan tranquilamente con las chicas

Shigeo intentó cambiar completamente el tema de su mente en otra cosa, lo que lo llevó a preguntarle a su hermano como es que hablaba tan tranquilamente con las chicas, si bien él aun le gustaba Tsubomi, no estaría mal aprender como conquistar o mínimo aprender hablar con chicas, ya que él no era muy bueno en eso, de hecho, tal vez esta era la fuente de su inseguridad principal, y es que a los ojos de las chicas él no era atractivo, y no solo por su cuerpo pequeño y flaco, sino por su falta de emociones, aunque le incomodaba hablar este tema con su hermano menor que era todo un As en esto de las chicas, quería saldar esa curiosidad

**-Ritsu:**Oh! Eso, bueno lo primero que hago es ganarme su confianza, ya sabes, cuando tienes varias amigas te acostumbras a estar rodeado de ellas y desarrollas esa clase de confianza, no necesitas poderes psíquicos para hacer eso

El esper observó perdidamente la palma de su mano por unos segundos, haciendo otra pregunta

**-Shigeo:**Pero…desde que tienes tus poderes…¿Nada ha cambiado?...

**-Ritsu:**Bueno, ahora puedo hacer varias tareas a la vez y veo espíritus deambulando en los baños de chicas, fuera de eso nada ha cambiado

**-Shigeo:**…Ya veo…

Shigeo no se veía triste ni nada por el estilo, solo parecía estar pensativo y analizando la situación, algo que normalmente no hacía, tal vez Mob estaba cansado de su vida rutinaria y quería experimentar nuevas cosas en la vida, esto alegró al hermano menor, Shigeo por fin estaba dándole un rumbo a su vida y estaba interesado en probar nuevas cosas, salir con chicas por ejemplo, esto solo hizo sonreír a Ritsu

**-Ritsu:**Cuando quieras hablar con chicas solo házmelo saber, te ayudaré con eso, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo hermano

**-Shigeo:**Si! Gracias por los concejos Ritsu, lo aprecio

**-Ritsu:**De nada, ahora deberías dormir, o sino llegarás tarde a la escuela otra vez

**-Shigeo:**Si, tienes razón, buenas noches Ritsu!

**-Ritsu:**Buenas noches Shige!

Ritsu sale de la habitación apagando la luz, y cerrando la puerta, al minuto, Mob ya estaba en su cama listo para dormir, pensando

**-(Shigeo):**…No debería menos preciar mis poderes, pero…mi falta de expresión no me permite hablar con chicas, ni ser popular, mucho menos ayudaría a alguien…pero sé que cambiaré, y cuando ese día llegue…conseguiré una novia…

El esper se queda dormido entre sus pensamientos e imaginaciones de tener grandes músculos, ser popular, ayudar a la gente y conquistar el corazón de varias chicas, pero por sobre todo, realizar ese sueño que para muchos sonaba imposible, el cual era cambiar el mundo, Mob sabía que con esfuerzo lo lograría, lograría todas sus metas, esto era a lo que los humanos llamaban "motivación"

**_Sin darse cuenta, un anhelo había florecido en el corazón de Mob, esa imagen de "mundo ideal" era algo que solo los héroes podían conseguir, y sin saberlo desarrolló ese sueño, quería ser ese tipo de persona que cambie el mundo, "Mob quería ser un héroe"_**

**_MOTIVACIÓN DE MOB_** **_100%_**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Shigeo se encontraba corriendo, aunque por la velocidad a la que iba más bien parecía un trote suave, las gotas de sudor caían como lluvia por su cara y su respiración era pesada, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela

**-(Shigeo):**Me quedé dormido

El esper corre a más no poder hasta que se detiene a descansar en frente de la entrada de un callejón, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas y respirando rápidamente para recuperar el aire perdido

**-? ? ? ?:**AHHHH!

Un joven acompañado de un grito salió volando justo por encima de la cabeza de Mob, estrellándose fuertemente contra la pared que había al otro lado de la calle, lo cual captó la atención del esper, y no solo ese, varios gritos venían desde el interior de aquel callejón acompañado de ruidos como si de golpes se trataran, lo que llama aún más la atención de Shigeo, provocando que este se adentrara en el lugar

Se podía ver varios cuerpos regados por el lugar, por el uniforme, se podía deducir que estos estudiantes pertenecían a la Secundaria Vinagre Negro de Teru, la mayoría de estos desplegaban sangre por la nariz o frente mientras que otros simplemente tenían el ojo morado con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo, pero la pregunta era, ¿Quién podría causar tal masacre?

**-Tatsumaki:**Cielos! Todos son unos debiluchos!

Para sorpresa de Mob, una chica parecía causante del hecho

Esta era una chica de cabello verde esmeralda, su peinado constaba de varios mechones despeinados en forma de olas, piel blanca, ojos esmeralda, y de estatura baja llegando a medir un poco menos que Mob

La chica traía un uniforme escolar típico de las escuelas japonesas, con su falda azul, pañuelo rojo en el cuello sobre una pañoleta azul, camiseta blanca manga larga, medias azul oscuro y zapatos marrón, solo por la vestimenta, se podía decir que era una estudiante de secundaria

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Huh?

Al darse cuenta, la esper ve a alguien más en el lugar, un chico con cabello de hongo y cara de tonto parado en medio del callejón mirándola, ni siquiera había notado su presencia

**-(Tatsumaki):**Su presencia es tan insignificante que ni siquiera noté que estaba allí, ¿De dónde salió?

Mob se quedó mirando por unos segundos, las chicas psíquicas que había visto en su vida eran muy escasas, sin embargo, está chica mostraba un poder mucho mayor, esta muchacha no era una esper común y corriente, era muy fuerte

Mostrando su típico lado grotesco, Tatsumaki fue la primera en hablar

**-Tatsumaki:**Y tú que miras cara de hongo?!

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO DE MOB_**…**8%**...

**PRESENTE**

La loli aún se encontraba recostada en su cama, no se había movido en todo el día, pues aquellos recuerdos la tenían en un trance, aun recordaba aquella vez, cuando vio a Mob por primera vez, un chico débil, tonto, pero de buen corazón

A Tatsumaki le molestaba, le molestaba el solo hecho de aun recordarlo, y le molestaba el tener sus emociones descontroladas cuando pensaba en él, después de varios años de haberlo olvidado, de un día para otro esos recuerdos le vienen a la mente, la esper estaba molesta de no poder olvidar a aquel muchacho, estaba molesta de no poder olvidar estas extrañas sensaciones que hacían que su corazón se acelerara y latiera con más fuerza

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!...[Baka Mob!]...

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI_**…**12%**...


	3. Capítulo 2

**_ CAPÍTULO 2 - ENCUENTRO_**

* * *

**_La Secundaria Sal, secundaria donde actualmente asiste nuestro protagonista Kageyama Shigeo, un psíquico adolescente no muy bueno en matemáticas, y justamente en esta secundaria, está a punto de llegar alguien que probablemente cambie un poco la vida de nuestro protagonista_**

En una mañana de clases común y corriente, una chica de cabello verde y ojos esmeraldas se encontraba a las afueras de la Secundaria Sal, vistiendo el uniforme del instituto y con un bolso escolar colgando en su hombro, esta miraba el establecimiento escolar con una mirada fastidiosa

**-Tatsumaki:**Cielos! Que fastidio!

**_Tatsumaki, una esper prodigio de 14 años que recientemente se mudó a Ciudad Aliño, hoy era su primer día en la Secundaria Sal_**

No había casi ninguna diferencia física en cuanto a la Tatsumaki actual, a excepción de unas piernas más delgadas y unos rasgos faciales un poco más juveniles, la esper se veía exactamente igual que su versión de 28 años, a simple vista se veía que con el paso de los años la esper no había cambiado mucho

Tatsumaki no quería asistir a secundaria, le parecía un fastidio, pero debía hacerlo, no podía estar vagando por ahí todo el tiempo, pero el simple hecho de convivir con más personas no terminaba de gustarle, se podría decir que estaba asistiendo a la secundaria casi en contra de su voluntad

Mientras tanto en el salón de Mob, todos se encontraban hablando en sus grupos sociales, todos a excepción de este, quién sudaba a más no poder y respiraba pesadamente en su asiento

**-(Shigeo):**Lo logré

Después de haber corrido todo el camino, al parecer había llegado al salón de clases a tiempo, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que el profesor aún no se encontraba en el salón

En ese momento aparece Ekubo, quién al parecer había estado investigando sobre el origen de las ondas psíquicas, este se veía muy exaltado, como si supiera que algo terrible estuviera a punto de suceder

**-Ekubo:**Shigeo!

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh? Ekubo

**-Ekubo:**Shigeo! Creo que ya descubrí el origen de las ondas psíquicas!

RECUERDO

Teru y Ekubo se encontraban tomando una taza de té en la cafetería de la Secundaria Vinagre Negro, hablando sobre el tema

**-Teru:**Así que…¿Unas misteriosas ondas psíquicas han estado alejando a los espíritus de la ciudad?...Bueno, no me sorprende, la verdad yo también las he estado sintiendo

**-Ekubo:**¿Estás seguro que no conoces a alguien que pueda estar ocasionándolas?

**-Teru:**No, los únicos psíquicos que conozco son a los chicos del laboratorio despertar y a los ex miembros de Garra, pero ninguno de ellos es tan fuerte para causar unas ondas tan poderosas, y aunque conociera a alguien más, para causar una onda psíquica capaz de cubrir casi toda la ciudad se necesitaría un enorme poder psíquico, ni si quiera yo llego a tal magnitud…quién quiera que sea el que esté causando estas ondas…no sería un oponente fácil de enfrentar…

Ekubo tomó muy en cuenta las palabras del rubio, tenía razón, aunque encontraran a aquel esper, no sería un oponente fácil de lidiar

**-Ekubo:**Al parecer las ondas aparecen por períodos de tiempo, se van y luego vuelven

**-Teru:**Tienes suerte Ekubo, si no fuera porque estás cerca de Kageyama-kun todo el tiempo, no serías inmune a estas ondas

**-Ekubo:**¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

**-Teru:**Piénsalo, aun sigues aquí, al parecer los poderes psíquicos de Kageyama-kun repelen las ondas psíquicas, verás, cuando dos ondas psíquicas poderosas se encuentran tienden a contrarrestarse entre sí, como el agua y el aceite, y al estar cerca de Kageyama-kun todo el tiempo, has sido envuelto en sus ondas psíquicas, por lo que desarrollaste una especie de inmunidad temporal a estas ondas que invaden la ciudad

Eso fue una muy buena explicación de porqué a Ekubo no le afectaban aquellas ondas, pero eso no le serviría de nada si no detenían al causante de estas, de lo contrario, los espíritus seguirían desapareciendo de la ciudad y tarde o temprano él también

**-Ekubo:**Ya veo…¿Crees que Shigeo podría con este nuevo psíquico?...

**-Teru:**¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, aún no sabemos qué tan poderoso puede llegar a ser este nuevo psíquico, tampoco podemos decir si podemos considerarlo un enemigo o un aliado

**-(Ekubo):**Quién quiera que sea, apuesto a que debe ser un tipo muy duro

Hoyuelo se imaginaba un tipo grande y fuerte portando tales poderes psíquicos, si lograra poseer su cuerpo sería un sueño hecho realidad

En ese momento de la conversación, un grupo de chicos entran a la cafetería, captando la atención de los demás estudiantes incluyendo la del rubio y el espectro, lo más agobiante, es que estos tipos iban con heridas de todo tipo, algunos llenos de moretones, otros cubiertos de sangre con vendas en la cabeza

**-Edano:**…Te-Teru-san…

Edano, el antiguo líder del grupo de Teruki se acerca a este tambaleando hasta tal punto de caerse delante de él y quedar de rodillas, dejando impresionados a Hoyuelo y a Teru

**-Teru:**…Edano…

**-Edano:**…A-Ayúdanos Teru-san…

Sacándose la preocupación de encima, Hanazawa se vuelve a sentar derecho en su silla con seriedad diciendo

**-Teru:**Sabes que ya no me interesa ser el líder secreto de Vinagre Negro, si quieres a alguien que te apoye en tus riñas callejeras, busca a alguien más

**-Edano:**E-Es que no lo entiendes!

Edano se veía muy mal herido, no a tal punto de morir, pero si eran daños de consideración, Hoyuelo y Teru deducían que el grupo se había metido en una de sus típicas riñas de pandillas y que habían perdido

**-Ekubo:**Parece que de verdad le dieron una paliza

**-Teru:**¿Quién te dejó así Edano? Por el estado en el que estás, me imagino que tu oponente fue un tipo muy rudo

Teru se toma el tiempo para darle un sorbo a su taza de té al igual que Hoyuelo, mientras que las mejillas de Edano se enrojecieron y bajó la mirada con vergüenza diciendo

**-Edano:**No, de hecho…fue una chica…

En una escena graciosa, Teruki escupe su té sobre Edano mientras que Hoyuelo tenía la boca abierta chorreando té como si estuviera en shock, después de limpiarse con su antebrazo, el rubio exclama asombrado

**-Teru:**Estás bromeando?!

**-Edano:**N-No, no es una broma…Teru-san…fuimos masacrados por una chica de secundaria…

Ambos ni siquiera podían imaginar a una frágil chica de secundaria golpeando a un grupo de chicos rudos, y por como venían deducía que también habían usado palos y otras cosas, Ekubo trató de aguantarse la risa, mientras que Hanazawa pensaba

**-Teru:**[Parece que encontramos a nuestro psíquico] ¿Sabes algo de la persona que los atacó?

**-Edano:**No, pero...llevaba un uniforme de la Secundaria Sal…

**-Ekubo:**Eh?!

El ambiente se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos mientras el pánico entró en el espectro, si era verdad que esa psíquica asistía a la Secundaria Sal, Mob podría estar en peligro

**-Teru:**Eso quiere decir que…

**-Ekubo:**Shigeo corre peligro! Debo ir a avisarle!

Ekubo se va flotando rápidamente del lugar dejando solos a Edano y Teruki, el cual siguió analizando la situación

**-Teru:**¿Qué más me puedes decir de ella?

**-Edano:**Bueno, tenía cabello verde, era como de esta estatura…y era muy ruidosa! (-_-)

**-Teru:**Ya veo…

El rubio puso una cara seria, sabiendo que dependía de él detener toda esta locura

**-Teru:**La próxima vez iré yo!

Teru sabía que era un asunto serio que requería que él se encargara personalmente, y mientras Shigeo no se enterara sería mejor, esto era una disputa territorial entre psíquicos, y tal vez de salvar la ciudad de un posible nuevo enemigo

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Volviendo al punto exacto donde Hoyuelo entra y le dice a Mob lo que descubrió, este le dice con un aire de tranquilidad

**-Shigeo:**Oh! Sobre eso, creo que yo también descubrí el origen de las ondas

De un momento a otro, todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus asientos a su vez que el profesor entraba al salón, se trataba de un hombre cabello castaño, anteojos, ojos celestes y una pequeña barba delgada, parecía ser un hombre recto y firme

**_PROFESOR OSAMU (HISTORIA) – NIVEL DE DESASTRE: EL CEREBRO DE MOB_**

Luego de unos segundos de establecerse en el salón, el profesor se ajusta los anteojos para después decir con firmeza y seriedad

**-Prof. Osamu:**Escuchen, desde hoy tendremos una nueva compañera en la clase, así que trátenla bien…adelante, puedes pasar…

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse del espectro, sintiendo un gran poder psíquico que se avecinaba cual tornado

Una chica de cabello verde entra al salón, captando la atención de todos incluyendo la de Mob y Ekubo

La chica parecía ser una adolescente normal de secundaria, no había nada fuera de lo común en ella salvo su baja estatura y su cara de pocos amigos, pero para Ekubo, era como tener al mismísimo demonio delante suyo, tal vez los demás no lo veían incluyendo Shigeo, pero él lo veía claramente, veía el inmenso poder de la chica representado en un aura invisible que solo él podía ver, esa aura esmeralda que desplegaba ondas psíquicas que solo él podía ver y sentir a tal punto que lo hacía temblar, como si el espectro tuviera miedo

Los demás tal vez veían a una chica común y corriente, pero Ekubo veía a un psíquico con un poder devastador que superaba por mucho al de un esper ordinario, sin duda alguna, esta chica estaba en un nivel completamente diferente, ¿Podría Mob combatir con eso?

Al adentrarse en el salón, la chica toma directamente una tiza y comienza a escribir en el pizarrón

**-(Shigeo):**Es ella! La psíquica de esta mañana!

RECUERDO

Ahí estaba él, mirando a aquella chica de cabello verde en medio de la masacre, nunca antes la había visto, seguramente era nueva en la ciudad

**-Tatsumaki:**Y tú que miras cara de hongo?!

Aquellas frías e hirientes palabras sorprendieron a Shigeo, más no lograron herirlo, o al menos no en su totalidad, la chica tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte

Mob se puso algo nervioso, tal vez por el simple hecho de que se trataba de una chica, o tal vez por el hecho de que se trataba de una esper, de por sí, Mob no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres, mucho menos con un carácter tan fuerte y grotesco como el que ella mostraba

**-Shigeo:**N-Nada! Es sólo que...creo que no deberías usar tus poderes contra las personas…

Las piernas le temblaban del nerviosismo, al parecer la chica no era muy amable, como si su actitud fuera tan descarada que incluso ponía nervioso a alguien tan tímido como él, no tenía miedo, pero se sentía intimidado

Manteniendo su actitud fría y de pocos amigos, Tatsumaki cuestiona

**-Tatsumaki:**¿De qué hablas?

**-Shigeo:**Hablo de los poderes psíquicos

La esper no mostró mucha impresión ante lo dicho, después de todo ella no ocultaba sus poderes, ¿Para qué hacerlo? Solo los débiles hacían eso

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿Así que lo notaste?

De un momento a otro, el nerviosismo y la timidez se borraron de Shigeo y este comenzó a hablar nuevamente con más confianza, como si tratara de hacerle frente, pues se dio cuenta que la esper no era tan intimidante después de todo, al menos no con su apariencia

**-Shigeo:**Por la forma en como los usas cualquiera podría darse cuenta, no deberías usar tus poderes de esa forma, podrías salir herida

**-Tatsumaki:**…¿Qué dijiste?...

La esper entra en su modo frío e intimidante mientras sus ojos se envolvían en un brillo esmeralda al igual que su cuerpo, el suelo comenzaba a temblar y las alarmas de los automóviles se escuchaban por la zona como si de un terremoto se tratase, sin embargo, Mob se veía con la misma cara sin sentimiento de siempre, parecía no estar asustado ni impresionado en lo más mínimo por los increíbles poderes de Tatsumaki

**-Tatsumaki:**Aún tengo algo de tiempo, ¿Quieres que te mate?

**-Shigeo:**¿Tiempo?

En ese instante Mob lo recordó, llegaría tarde a la escuela! Una gota de sudor comenzó a correr por la mejilla del psíquico mientras su mirada tonta sin sentimiento se perdía en la esper

**-Shigeo:**Etto…me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero me tengo que ir

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿Crees que te dejaré huir tan fácilmente?

Al darse cuenta, Mob ya estaba saliendo del callejón

**-Tatsumaki:**O-Oye! No me ignores!

**-(Shigeo):**Ahora tendré que correr el doble de rápido para llegar a tiempo

**-Tatsumaki:**Serás!

La esper pone en marcha sus poderes levitando pequeñas rocas y objetos que había alrededor para posteriormente dirigir su mano hacía su objetivo y lanzarlos como si fueran balas

**-Tatsumaki:**Te aplastaré!

Sin si quiera voltearse a mirar, Mob repele los objetos con una barrera psíquica para después irse completamente del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado

**-Tatsumaki:**Khg! Fallé?!

Tatsumaki se quedó con unos ojos sin vida, ¿Acaso fue una ilusión? La esper no podía creerlo, quería pensar en que lo sucedido solo fue una ilusión y que había fallado el tiro, pero eso era imposible, ella nunca fallaba, además lo vio claramente, ese mocoso había…

**-(Tatsumaki):**…¿Acaso…ese idiota?…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**_"TATSUMAKI"_**

Decía escrito en el pizarrón en signos japoneses, pero lo que dejaba boquiabiertos a los estudiantes, era un aura esmeralda que envolvía la tiza y la hacía flotar en el aire

**-(Ekubo):**Al parecer no le interesa en lo más mínimo ocultar sus poderes

**-Shigeo:**Ekubo

Al escuchar la voz del chico, Ekubo baja la mirada, viendo a un Shigeo con la vista puesta en la esper y un aire de seriedad

**-Shigeo:**Sería mejor que te fueras de aquí, estar tan cerca de ella podría afectarte, además, si ella te viera podría exorcizarte

**-Ekubo:**¿Estarás bien sin mí Shigeo?

**-Shigeo:**Sí, no te preocupes

Hoyuelo decide emprender la retirada, aunque era cierto que estaba algo protegido de las ondas psíquicas que producía esta chica, estar a una corta distancia podría afectarle de una u otra forma

Para que esta chica emita tales ondas debería estar irritada, quizás no haya tenido una buena semana, o quizás este molesta por algo, ya que un esper no producía ondas así como así, Shigeo solo las producía cuando estaba estresado, de ahí su afán de doblar cucharas en la cena, sea lo que sea, si no calmaba las emociones de Tatsumaki, las ondas seguirían alejando a los espíritus de la ciudad

Acto seguido, la esper deja caer la tiza al suelo para después soltar un "Hmph" e ignorar a los demás estudiantes

Entre el salón Mob podía escuchar comentarios en voz baja como "Que rara" o "Es un fenómeno" "Deberíamos alejarnos de ella" entre otros más

**-(Mezato):**Tiene poderes psíquicos, igual que Mob-kun!

Todos se veían asombrados a excepción de Mob y el profesor

**-Prof. Osamu:**Desde hoy la señorita Tatsumaki formará parte de la Secundaria Sal, espero que le den la bienvenida y sean buenos con ella…puedes elegir asiento…

La esper se adentra en el salón y se sienta en el primer asiento disponible, casualmente el asiento se encontraba a la izquierda de Mob, sin embargo, esta ni le dirigió la mirada, como si no estuviera allí y solo se sentó, al parecer aún no había notado su presencia

Mob se puso algo nervioso esperando que la esper no volteara a verlo, pues seguramente haría un gran escándalo en el salón, pero la realidad fue totalmente distinta, ya que a los segundos, Tatsumaki se recuesta en la mesa mirando hacia la ventana disponiéndose a dormir una siesta como si nada le importara, lo cual lo alivió pero al mismo tiempo lo puso más nervioso

La clase transcurrió normalmente, con el Profesor Osamu dictando la clase, los alumnos escribiendo y Tatsumaki durmiendo sobre la mesa, las horas pasan y al sonar el tono del receso, el profesor exclamó

**-Prof. Osamu:**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, pueden salir al receso

La mayoría de estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse del salón al punto de quedar casi vacío, pero mientras Mob recogía sus cosas para también retirarse del lugar, el esper vio algo alarmante

Tatsumaki seguía tirada en su mesa durmiendo, o al menos lo disimulaba, a simple vista se veía que la chica no era nada social

De un momento a otro, la paz de la esper se ve perturbada por una chica de cabello rubio anaranjado que sostenía una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, estando dispuesta a entablar una conversación con la chica nueva, esta exclama amigablemente

**-Mezato:**Hola, ¿Tatsumaki-san verdad? Soy Ichi Mezato, del periódico escolar, quisiera platicar contigo un momento

**-Tatsumaki:**…Piérdete!...

La esper lanza una mirada fría y amenazante, lo que hace retroceder a la rubia, más esta no se dio por vencida y siguió sosteniendo su tono amigable

**-Mezato:**Vamos, no seas así Tatsumaki-san, sólo quiero que nos conozcamos

Mezato solo quería hacerse amiga de Tatsumaki, ya que era la primera vez que veía una esper de su mismo género, y la amistad entre las dos podría serle útil en un futuro no muy lejano, además, no le parecía nada agradable como sus demás compañeros comenzaron a murmurar sobre ella por el simple hecho de tener poderes sobrenaturales, algunos hasta la tacharon de bruja, pero Mezato no era el tipo de persona que se dejaba guiar por chismes

La peliverde se levanta de su asiento intimidantemente y repite la frase anterior con la misma frialdad

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Estás sorda? Dije que te perdieras!

Los ojos de la psíquica comienzan a brillar en un leve resplandor esmeralda, como si en cualquier momento fuera a mandar a volar a Mezato por la ventana con su telequinesis, esto hace que la chica nuevamente retroceda un poco

La rubia ya no sabía que hacer, solo quería que fueran amigas, pero al parecer la esper no estaba dispuesta a hacer amistades, pero aun así Mezato no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, todas sus esperanzas se renovaron al ver a Shigeo, el cual estaba disimuladamente viendo la situación

**-Mezato:**Ah! Mob-kun!

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh?

Mezato corre hacía Mob y lo toma del brazo para evitar que se fuera, ya que al parecer estaba dispuesto a escapar, la rubia jala al chico llevándolo hasta Tatsumaki para presentarlos, creyendo que así podría enfriar la situación

Mob estaba nervioso, no quería problemas, ni si quiera le importaba si Tatsumaki causaba que todos los espíritus huyeran de la ciudad, no era motivo suficiente para dejar de ejercitarse o meterse en líos

**-Mezatos:**Mob-kun, tú la debes entender, después de todo también eres un psíquico

**-Shigeo:**…Bueno…yo…

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿Mob?

La psíquica fija su mirada curiosa en el chico de pelo negro, ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿También era un psíquico?

Al verlo fijamente, la esper recordó lo sucedido esa mañana, llamando la atención de todos los presentes alzando su tono y adoptando una apariencia más pequeña y mal dibujada haciendo un berrinche

**-Tatsumaki:**HAAA! TÚ ERES EL CARA DE HONGO DE ESTA MAÑANA!

**-Shigeo:**Te-Te equivocas!

**-Mezato:**¿Eh? ¿Ya se conocen?

Eso confirmó sus dudas, ¿De verdad este debilucho era un psíquico? No parecía serlo, a juzgar por su apariencia, cualquiera diría que era un flacucho perdedor con baja autoestima

Ya en su dibujo normal, acercando su rostro al de Mob, la esper dice con su típico tono frío y grotesco

**-Tatsumaki:**Oye! ¿Es cierto que eres un psíquico?

Shigeo no sabía que decir ante la intimidante esper, su actitud descarada e intimidante lo hacían ponerse nervioso a tal punto de quedarse mudo, aparte de que estaba demasiado cerca, si no fuera por la mesa que los separaba, seguramente estaría más nervioso

Con las mejillas teñidas de un leve sonrojo debido al exceso de cercanía, Shigeo trató de responder a la pregunta

**-Shigeo:**..E-Etto…sí! Encantado de conocerte!...

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Ah sí? (se cruza de brazos) Si eres un psíquico entonces atácame!

**-(Mezato):**…¿Acaso está retando a Mob-kun?...

La esper se cruza de brazos retando a Mob a atacarla con sus poderes si es que de verdad era un psíquico

Un silencio se hizo presente en el entorno por unos segundos, hasta que el esper traga saliva y tratando de responder lo más firme posible dice

**-Shigeo:**..Etto…No uso mis poderes contra la gente, y menos contra mujeres…

**-Tatsumaki:**Tratas de decirme que soy débil?!

**-Shigeo:**N-No!

Tatsumaki estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, y al parecer se había tomado a mal el comentario, poniéndolo aún más nervioso, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la esper podría explotar y destruir la escuela, en este punto Shigeo ya no sabía que hacer

**-Tatsumaki:**…Hmph!...

Estando cansada de la actitud patética del chico, Tatsumaki tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse del salón, pero no sin antes hacerle una advertencia

**-Tatsumaki:**Me da igual si eres un psíquico, sólo no te entrometas en mí camino, si veo que te entrometes en mi camino de nuevo, te mataré!

La esper se va del salón dejando pasmada a Mezato e intranquilo a Mob, ambos no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar

**-Shigeo:**…

**-Mezato:**Mob-kun...¿Qué acaba de pasar?...

**-Shigeo:**…No lo sé…

**-Mezato:**Cielos! Ustedes los psíquicos son todo un misterio!

Era hora del almuerzo, a esta hora todos los estudiantes se encontraban conviviendo en sus grupos sociales o sus clubes, todos a excepción de Tatsumaki, quién estaba en la azotea comiendo su almuerzo, sin nadie a varios metros del área, solo ella y el sonido de los pájaros en el cielo, por fin tenía paz y tranquilidad

La esper pensaba en lo que había pasado recientemente con aquel chico, aunque trataba de ignorar el asunto lo más posible

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Así que…no soy la única…Hmph! A quién le importa?!

Al cabo de unos segundos, la paz de la esper se vio interrumpida por un par de gritos

**-Capitán Musashi:**A ENTRENAAAAAAAR!

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah?

**-Fisiculturistas:**¡UN! ¡DOS! ¡UN! ¡DOS! ¡UN! ¡DOS!

**-Capitán Musashi:**¡VAMOS! TENEMOS QUE HACER NUESTRA CARRERA DIARIA PARA DIGERIR LA COMIDA! VAMOOOS!

Un grupo de hombres musculosos corrían sincrónicamente alrededor del campus, esto a simple vista no le importó a la esper, pero al cabo de unos segundos capturó algo de su atención, al ver quién iba de último a más de cinco metros del grupo

**-(Tatsumaki):**Es ese tipo!

Shigeo se encontraba corriendo detrás de los fisiculturistas, este iba con un aire de cansancio y fatiga, como si estuviera a punto de desmallarse

**-(Tatsumaki):**Como lo supuse, es sólo un perdedor! Además, si se supone que es un esper no necesita hacer entrenamiento físico, ¿En que está pensando ese idiota?

Tatsumaki se quedó mirando a Mob por un momento, ese chico era un perdedor en toda la extensión de la palabra, era tonto, torpe, tímido, enano y tenía una cara en blanco que no mostraba nada de emociones, era alguien muy raro viéndolo desde el ángulo de ella, alguien en quién siquiera no valía la pena desperdiciar sus pensamientos, pero aun así, la esper no dejaba de pensar en cómo ese debilucho pudo repeler su ataque con tanta facilidad

**-(Tatsumaki):**No noto que emita ninguna señal psíquica…pero…la forma en como frenó mi ataque con tanta facilidad…su rostro no muestra ninguna señal de vida emocional, es como si sus poderes y emociones estuvieran sellados o algo así…

A pesar de lo agotado que estaba, el chico seguía corriendo dando lo mejor de sí

**-Shigeo:**¡U-Un! ¡D-Dos! ¡Un! D-Daahh!

Cayéndose la baba y el sudor por su cara, Mob cae al suelo rendido, desmayándose en el proceso

**-(Tatsumaki):**Patético

**-Onigawara:**Cielos! ¿Otra vez te desmayaste? MUSASHI! KAGEYAMA SE DESMAYÓ DE NUEVO!

Tatsumaki veía como los hombres musculosos se llevaban al esper, esto le hizo pensar en que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, el chico era un completo perdedor, nadie que pudiera ser su rival o siquiera una amenaza…pero…si eso era así, ¿Por qué le picaba tanto la curiosidad?...

Shigeo fue llevado al club de telepatía, donde después de 2 horas de estar dormido, este comienza a recobrar el conocimiento, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que Mob vio fue la expresión de molestia de Tome causándole escalofríos

**-Tome:**MOB-KUN!

**-Shigeo:**A-Ah! Tome-chan!

La chica pone su dedo índice en el pecho de Mob regañándolo

**-Tome:**POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE HABÍAS ENCONTRADO A UNA PSÍQUICA?! MEZATO-SAN YA ME LO CONTÓ TODO!

La chica se pone a llorar delante de Shigeo

**-Tome:**Creí que éramos amigos!

**-(Inukawa):**¿No está exagerando un poco?

La presidenta del Club de Telepatía hacía uno de sus típicos berrinches sobre actuados al saber que Shigeo no le había informado que había encontrado una psíquica, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba esto de la telepatía para ella

Sintiéndose intimidado y nervioso, el esper contesta

**-Shigeo:**Sólo nos vimos esta mañana! Nada más!

Su berrinche había desaparecido como por arte de magia, Tome dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Mob para decir con mucho entusiasmo

**-Tome:**Quiero a esa chica en el club de telepatía!

**-(Inukawa):**QUÉ?!

El peli anaranjado se quedó paralizado por la idea que proponía la presidenta, mientras que Shigeo puso una cara aburrida y sin sentimiento, al pasar unos segundos, este dice

**-Shigeo:**Etto…no creo que sea buena idea, a ella no le gustan los clubes…ni las personas…

El esper sabía que ni siquiera había necesidad de preguntarle, era obvio que Tatsumaki se negaría, en el medio día que llevaba conociéndola ya sabía que no era alguien de convivir en clubes

**-Tome:**Tonterías! (pone cara kawai) Cuando me conozca rogará por unirse! ;)

Inukawa, Kijibayashi, Saruta y Takenaka ponen unas expresiones oscurecidas acompañadas de un ataque de escalofríos que cruzó por todos sus cuerpos, su presidenta estaba sugiriendo añadir a una psíquica no muy sociable al club, ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos con esto de la telepatía?

**-Shigeo:**…

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO DE MOB_**…**10%**...

Las nubes grises abundaban en cielo, Shigeo caminaba a su casa después de un largo periodo de escuela, pensativo de todo lo que había pasado ese día, más en específico en aquella psíquica de cabello verde

RECUERDO

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Mob, este se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos vacíos de la Secundaria Sal, cuando Ekubo le hizo una pregunta

**-Ekubo:**¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella Shigeo?

Después de un segundo de silencio, manteniendo su cara sin sentimiento, el esper finalmente contesta

**-Shigeo:**…Nada…

**-Ekubo:**Qué?!

**-Shigeo:**No tengo tiempo para estar preocupándome por ella, interrumpiría mi ejercicio

**-Ekubo:**…¿Qué?... (-_-,)

**-Shigeo:**No puedo seguir permitiendo que mis entrenamientos sean interrumpidos por mis poderes, hoy duré tres segundos más en el trote

Una gota de sudor al estilo anime caía por la frente de Ekubo acompañada de una cara de "¿Lo dices serio?" al ver la forma tan despreocupada en que Mob tomaba la situación

**-Shigeo:**…Además…por lo que se ve, parece que ella no quiere ayuda, en resumen, no es algo que sea de mi incumbencia, al final se dará cuenta de que está usando mal sus poderes

La forma en como actuaba Shigeo parecía como si estuviera tratando de huir de la situación

**-Ekubo:**[Es anormal que esté tan despreocupado] ¿Y qué hay del negocio de Reigen?

**-Shigeo:**Estoy seguro que el maestro sabrá que hacer, él es muy ingenioso

**-Ekubo:** (-_-) Si claro! Pero aun así, no puedes dejar vagar a esa chiquilla por ahí, viste la magnitud de sus poderes, tarde o temprano podría convertirse en una amenaza para ti Shigeo!

El esper se detuvo a pensar en lo que decía Ekubo, tal vez el espectro tenía razón, pero aun así, Shigeo seguía manteniendo sus ideales

**-Shigeo:**Tal vez sea cierto, pero aun así, no usaré mis poderes para lastimar a otros…y menos a una chica…

**-Ekubo:**Cielos! Eres tan blando Shigeo

El espectro no podía culparlo, así de caballeroso era Shigeo, de por sí no le gustaba usar sus poderes contra la gente, mucho menos los usaría contra una chica de su misma edad, ¿Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual estaba huyendo de la situación? ¿Por qué no quería hacerle daño a Tatsumaki con sus poderes?

FIN DEL RECUERDO

A pesar de ser tan pequeña, era una de los psíquicos más poderosos que Mob había visto hasta ahora, aunque…algo se veía mal en ella, su aura reflejaba desconfianza en las demás personas, y un leve rasgo de arrogancia y superioridad

Los poderes psíquicos de esa chica sobrepasaban el límite, era una psíquica muy poderosa, y Mob estaba seguro de que sus poderes se incrementarían aún más con el pasar de los años, si la chica resultaba ser una amenaza para él y su familia…

**-Ekubo:**SHIGEO!

Los pensamientos de Shigeo son interrumpidos por Hoyuelo, quién venía volando a una gran velocidad, se veía bastante angustiado

**-Shigeo:**Ekubo

**-Ekubo:**Shigeo! Tenemos problemas!

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh?

**-Ritsu:**GHAG!

En las profundidades de un callejón oscuro y deshabitado, Ritsu, el hermano de Mob, es lanzado fuertemente contra una pared

Ritsu estaba con múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, su uniforme escolar estaba rasgado por varias partes, y su frente chorreaba sangre que caía por su rostro, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia

**-Teru:**E-Es más fuerte de lo que imaginé gha!

El esper rubio comenzó a vomitar sangre, él no estaba mejor que Ritsu, también estaba herido

**-Sho:**…

Teru estaba en el mismo estado que Ritsu, apenas podía moverse, sus intentos por levantarse eran ineficaces, mientras que Sho por su parte yacía inconsciente en el suelo, al parecer había sido el primero en caer

Ritsu fue rodeado nuevamente por un aura esmeralda, flotando veloz y salvajemente de vuelta a las manos de su atacante

**-Tatsumaki:**Creí que ustedes me divertirían un poco, ¿Y se hacen llamar psíquicos? Son unos debiluchos!

La esper apretaba fuertemente la garganta de Ritsu con sus poderes mientras este flotaba en el aire sin poder respirar y soportando el dolor

El lugar estaba devastado, como si una intensa pelea entre psíquicos se hubiera acontecido en el área, no hacía falta explicar lo que había pasado

**-(Teru):**…Jamás pensé…que nosotros tres no podríamos…

**-Tatsumaki:**¿De verdad creyeron que con esos poderes tan patéticos podían vencerme?

Esto no parecía una batalla, parecía una masacre, el pelirojo ya estaba fuera de combate, Teru también, y en cuestión de segundos Ritsu también lo estaría

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO DE MOB_**…**15%**...**22%**...**34%**...**40%**...

El sonido de un bolso escolar cayendo al suelo se escuchó en el lugar, lo que hace que todos miren hacía la dirección del leve ruido, y ahí estaba, era Shigeo, quien impactado dejó caer su bolso escolar mientras miraba los acontecimientos con unos ojos abiertos como platos, ni siquiera podía articular palabras ante lo que estaba viendo

El esper menor veía a su hermano mayor con vergüenza, como si tan solo con su mirada toda lastimada dijera "perdóname"

**-Ritsu:**…Ni-Nii-san…

**-Tatsumaki:**Nii-san?!

Tatsumaki devolvió la mirada a Ritsu por lo que acababa de decir, ¿Nii-san? ¿Entonces eran hermanos?

La esper estaba un poco impresionada ¿Ahora también habían hermanos psíquicos?

Volviendo la mirada hacía Mob, una pequeña sonrisa de malicia se formó en el rostro de la psíquica

**-Tatsumaki:**…Ya veo…

**-Teru:**…Ka-Kageyama-kun…

Shigeo desvió la mirada un poco para ver a Teruki tirado en el suelo y a un Sho inconsciente, el rubio por su parte extendió su mano hacia Mob arrastrándose por el pavimento, como si suplicara por ayuda

**-(Shigeo):**Hanazawa-kun, Suzuki-san

…**46%**...**47%**...**48%**...**49%**...**50%**...

**-Ritsu:**…Nii-san…

Ritsu intentó extender su mano hasta Shigeo, pero se queda inconsciente en el proceso para después ser votado al piso por Tatsumaki, sin embargo, antes de impactar contra el pavimento, el cuerpo de Ritsu fue sostenido por un aura azul que lo hizo caer suavemente sin lastimarse, la mano extendida de Shigeo mostraba que era él quien manejaba esta telequinesis

Los ojos de Shigeo eran tapados por la sombra de su cabello al estilo anime, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento aparente, la esper por su parte reflejaba una sonrisa confiada y maliciosa

**-Tatsumaki:**Ahora no te queda más opción que atacarme con tus poderes

**-Shigeo:**…

…**55%**...**56%**...**57%**...**58%**...**59%**...**60%**...

**PRESENTE**

La esper de cabello verde aún se encontraba tirada en la cama, deprimida, sin moverse, recordando a aquel chico con cabello de tazón que hace mucho tiempo, le ayudó a ver el mundo de una forma diferente

A pesar de lo cursi que sonaba, si ella tuviera un deseo en estos momentos, sería poder estar al lado de él una vez más, abrazarlo, o saber si estaba vivo siquiera, habían pasado tantos años desde que lo vio por última vez, que estaba sedienta de respuestas

Todo este tiempo había vivido ignorando aquellos recuerdos, y de un día para otro, esos recuerdos volvieron a ella en forma de tortura, y sin importar cuanto lo intentara no podía sacarlos de su mente, ¿Tal vez era porque se trataba de él?

No era fácil olvidar a aquella persona que fue importante para ti, ese era el caso de Tatsumaki, aunque sonaba raro que alguien como ella sintiera estos sentimientos tan humanos, era así como se sentía, ¿Tanta influencia tuvo Shigeo en la vida de Tatsumaki?

RECUERDOS

**-Shigeo:**No deberías usar tus poderes contra las personas

**-Shigeo:**Somos iguales

**-Shigeo:**Yo seré tu amigo!

**-Shigeo:**Todos siempre necesitamos de alguien para vivir

**-Shigeo:**Los poderes psíquicos son solo "extras"

**-Shigeo:**Si necesitas hablar con alguien, te escucharé (sonríe) siempre estaré para ti Tatsumaki-chan!

FIN DE RECUERDOS

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Siempre diciendo tonterías...

Manteniendo su aire deprimente mientras se acurrucaba más en su almohada y su corazón latía más rápido, la esper pensó en voz alta

**-Tatsumaki:**…Baka...

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI_**…**19%**...


	4. Capítulo 3

**_CAPÍTULO 3 - CHOQUE DE PODERES_**

* * *

**-Black Sperm:**…

Terminando de contar su relato, la esper miraba su vaso de té con seriedad y algo de sentimentalismo, como si esta también vagara en ese recuerdo melancólico

**-Fubuki:**Mi hermana no había sido derrotada desde aquella vez…y últimamente su racha de derrotas le ha estado afectando de alguna manera…[sin contar que te pareces mucho a él]…

Al levantar la mirada, la esper pudo ver al calvo recostado en la pared leyendo un manga sin escuchar nada de lo que ella decía, haciéndola enojar

**-Fubuki:**Oye! Estabas escuchando siquiera?!

Quitando la vista de su manga, Saitama miró a Fubuki con su cara vacía y tonta de siempre

**-Saitama:**¿Ah? Claro, estabas hablando de tu hermana, poderes psíquicos y un chico o algo así

**-Fubuki:**Deja de ignorar todo lo que digo!

En una escena graciosa, Fubuki regaña a Saitama por no poner atención a su historia

**-Black Sperm:**Al parecer el carácter viene de familia (-_-)

Dejando su manga de lado, Saitama se sienta derecho para mirar a la esper y decir con seriedad pero sin llegar a su expresión seria

**-Saitama:**¿Me puedes decir qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Fubuki recupera su postura seria para después proseguir, por la forma en cómo iba todo, al parecer le pediría un favor

**-Fubuki:**A eso iba…me preguntaba si tú…podrías dejarte vencer por mi hermana…

**-Saitama:**¿Hah?

La heroína Clase B parecía estar hablando en serio

**-Fubuki:**El orgullo de Tatsumaki no sanará hasta que logré vencerte en una revancha, por lo que me preguntaba si…

**-Saitama:**Me niego!

Esta vez, el calvo si iba con su expresión seria, se había negado sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que impresionó a la esper, nunca había visto a Saitama tan serio

**-Fubuki:**Pero, ¿Por qué?

**-Saitama:**No es mi problema que el orgullo de esa mocosa esté dañado, no tengo obligación de ayudarla, si ella quiere volverse más fuerte tendrá que superarlo tarde o temprano, además…aunque me dejara vencer nada cambiaría, ella sabría de inmediato que es una farsa y la lastimaría aún más…sin contar que el ambiente está más tranquilo así…

**-Fubuki:**…Pero…

**-Saitama:**Entiendo que para un héroe el orgullo es importante, por esa misma razón no puedo ayudar a tu hermana, solo dañaría aún más su ego, si en verdad quieres ayudarla…deja que se las arregle sola!...

Fubuki se quedó congelada por un minuto pensando en lo que decía el calvo, ella sabía lo frágil que era Tatsumaki cuando se trataba de su orgullo, pero preocuparse por ella no ayudaría en nada como dijo Saitama, era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban y esperar que el tiempo lo solucione todo

A la esper le preocupaba que con todo lo sucedido Tatsumaki entrara en depresión y dejara de ser un héroe, pero también sabía que su hermana era muy fuerte, podía arreglárselas ella sola, después de todo, no es como si el recuerdo de Shigeo fuera tan penetrante, había pasado más de una década, seguramente ya lo había superado

**-Fubuki:**…Creo que tienes razón Saitama, estoy preocupándome demás por ella…

Saitama recobra su cara vacía y sin emociones, para decir con una sonrisa algo tonta

**-Saitama:**Nunca pensé que llegaras a preocuparte por alguien, la mayoría de las veces solo piensas en conservar tu puesto en la Clase B

Las mejillas de la esper se sonrojan un poco, lo que hace que Fubuki desvíe la mirada con un toque de vergüenza

**-Fubuki:**Baka! No es que me preocupe tanto por ella!

**-Saitama:**No hay nada de malo en eso, son hermanas después de todo, supongo que es un sentimiento natural de los seres humanos

A Saitama le pareció entretenido ver como Fubuki se preocupaba por su hermana mayor, pues él había dejado de sentir esos sentimientos humanos desde hace mucho tiempo, ya ni si quiera recordaba lo que era una familia o preocuparse por alguien que no sea Genos llegando con las compras del supermercado

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos, Fubuki se encontraba una vez más en la puerta del departamento de Saitama, una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad abarcaba su rostro mientras miraba al calvo frente a ella

**-Fubuki:**…Gracias, Saitama…

Estas palabras hicieron confundir al héroe calvo, él no había hecho nada para que la esper le agradeciera

**-Saitama:**¿Hah? ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada

La pequeña sonrisa se borra de los labios de Fubuki al mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, para después volver a mirar al calvo con una pequeña sonrisa

**-Fubuki:**Te equivocas, hiciste mucho más de lo que crees

**-Saitama:**¿Por qué dices eso de repente? Me asustas

Un momento de silencio se hace presente en el lugar, hasta que Fubuki toma de nuevo la palabra pero esta vez mirando a los pies del calvo

**-Fubuki:**…Saitama, aunque hayas dicho que solo me considerabas como una conocida, aun así decidiste ayudarnos…¿Por qué?...

La Ventisca del Infierno levanta la mirada para ver al calvo nuevamente a los ojos como si esperara su respuesta, a lo cual sin complicarse mucho, este contestó

**-Saitama:**Bueno, supongo que eso hacen los conocidos

Una vez más el silencio inundó el área, Fubuki dio un pequeño suspiro para tranquilizarse por lo que iba a decir a continuación

**-Fubuki:**…Aunque para ti sea sólo una conocida, yo te considero como uno más del grupo Blizzard…

**-Saitama:**¿De nuevo con eso? Ya te lo dije, no me uniré a tu…

Fubuki levanta la mano para detener el dialogo de Saitama, ya que ella aún no había terminado el suyo

**-Fubuki:**Y yo considero al Grupo Blizzard como una familia…ya no te pediré que formes parte de mi equipo, de hecho, siempre supe que ese plan estaba destinado a fracasar…

Fubuki comenzó a recordar todas esas veces que vino al departamento de Saitama, o todas esas veces que trató de convencerlo de unirse a su grupo a costa de retos o propuestas que ahora parecían estúpidas

**-(Fubuki):**En ese tiempo me negaba a aceptarlo, me negaba a aceptar que un Clase B fuera más fuerte que yo, ahora no solo tenía que vivir a la sombra de mi hermana, sino también a la sombra de un calvo, incluso llegué a pensar, como es que había podido caer tan bajo, yo Ventisca del Infierno, rogándole a un Clase B inferior que se uniera a su grupo, solo por miedo a que le arrebatara su puesto…pero…Saitama, tú nunca te vendiste, seguiste creyendo que en este mundo aun existían héroes de verdad, y que yo también podía ser uno de ellos…nunca te importó el dinero, ni los rangos, solo te aferrabas a tus ideales, creo que por esa razón, es que llegué a admirarte como héroe

Nuevamente, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Fubuki, a lo cual esta prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo

**-Fubuki:**Aunque tú me veas como una conocida…yo siempre te veré como parte de mi familia, Saitama…

**-Saitama:**…

**-Fubuki:**Aunque los demás héroes y la gente no reconozcan lo heroico que eres, para mí siempre serás un gran héroe, creo que ya te lo había dicho en el ascensor

RECUERDO

Ambos se encontraban en un ascensor dirigiéndose a la planta baja del cuartel general de la Asociación de Héroes, donde se encontrarían con quién una vez fue Gyoro Gyoro, el Director de la Asociación de Monstruos

**-Fubuki:**Al luchar contra Garou lo comprendí, él había llegado a la cima, y como tú lo derrotaste significa que tú también has llegado a la cima…yo me había dado por vencida al llegar ahí hace tiempo…pero te puedo decir…que no me daré por vencida, más aun cuando sé que tú ya has llegado a ese punto…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-Fubuki:**Lo que intentaba decir, es que desde que te conocí, pude comprender algo de lo que me dijiste aquella vez, a ti no te importan los rangos, el dinero, o siquiera lo que la gente diga de ti…pero aun así…eres el héroe más fuerte que he conocido incluso por encima de mi hermana…en otras palabras más simples…te admiro como héroe, Saitama…

El calvo se había quedado sin palabras ante lo dicho por la esper, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos de otras personas ajenas a Genos

**-Saitama:**…No tienes porque alagarme de esa manera…

**-Fubuki:**No te estaba alagando, estaba diciendo lo que creo que eres…supongo que después de lo último que pasó con Garou y la Asociación de Monstros, nada cambiará para ti, claro que si quieres unirte al Grupo Blizzard…

Una pequeña sonrisa también se dibuja en el rostro de Saitama, para luego decir irónicamente

**-Saitama:**No cuentes con eso

La sonrisa confiada de Fubuki se agrandó un poco al oír que el calvo había entendido su broma indirecta

**-Fubuki:**...Ya veo…bueno, al menos lo intenté, nos veremos en otra ocasión, supongo que ya no tengo razón para venir

**-Saitama:**¿Pero qué dices? Aun eres bienvenida a la noche de videojuegos con King, no quiero ser el jugador con peor puntuación

**-Fubuki:**Bueno…podría venir a pasar el rato de vez en cuando…

Fubuki no podía negar que le agradaba pasar el tiempo con Saitama y su grupo, después de días de estresante trabajo, lo que la animaba siempre era venir a pasar el rato con sus compañeros, relajarse, comer galletas, y reírse de ver como Saitama perdía contra King en los videojuegos, cuando estaba con ellos sentía casi como…si tuviera amigos…

La esper lentamente se da la vuelta para después caminar hacía la salida

**-Fubuki:**Nos vemos

El calvo cerró la puerta de su departamento mientras que la esper caminaba hacía las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

**-(Fubuki):**Nunca cambies, Saitama

**14 AÑOS ANTES**

Los ojos del esper no se podían ver debido a la sombra que envolvía su frente, sin mostrar absolutamente ningún sentimiento

Por su parte, la esper de cabello verde lo miraba con una sonrisa de malicia, como si esperara que el chico le mostrara sus poderes

**-Tatsumaki:**Ahora no te queda más opción que atacarme con tus poderes!

**-Shigeo:**…

El ambiente se queda en silencio por unos segundos, oyéndose el viento soplar a través de la corriente de aire, moviendo el cabello de ambos, en ese momento, Shigeo levanta la mirada lentamente hacía Tatsumaki

**-Shigeo:**…No lo haré…

**-Tatsumaki:**…Nani?!...

La realidad fue totalmente distinta a lo que la peliverde esperaba, lo que la hizo sorprenderse

A pesar de que las emociones de Shigeo estaban a punto de estallar, aun así se negaba a usar sus poderes contra Tatsumaki

Viéndolos desde una distancia considerable y segura se encontraba Ekubo, viendo cómo iba la situación

**-(Ekubo):**¿Por qué está siendo tan tolerable con esa enana?

Tatsumaki con un tono de seriedad e ironía cuestiona

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Se puede saber por qué?

Con su cara aburrida y sin sentimiento alguno, Shigeo ve a Tatsumaki a la cara

**-Shigeo:**No quiero lastimarte

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph! Hablas como si pudieras hacerlo

Tatsumaki no quedaría satisfecha hasta barrer el piso con Shigeo, ver que había otros psíquicos además de ella la hacía sentir de alguna manera insegura, aunque no lo demostraba, Shigeo lo sabía

Tatsumaki debía eliminar toda señal de superioridad de otros hacía ella, pero aunque acabará con el esper, ella no quedaría totalmente satisfecha hasta ver qué clase de poderes ocultaba este sujeto

**-Teru:**KAGEYAMA! DEBES ATACARLA! ELLA NO ESTÁ JUGANDO! SI NO LO HACES PODRÍA MATARTE!

Teruki usó sus últimas fuerzas para advertirle a Mob sobre las intenciones de la esper, era cierto, esta chica no se andaba con rodeos, si a ella le apetecía matar a Shigeo lo haría sin dudarlo, el esper por su parte siguió apegándose a sus ideales

**-Shigeo:**No, los poderes psíquicos no se usan contra las personas

**-(Tatsumaki):**Tsk! Y pensar que estos idiotas son psíquicos, bueno, no importa, yo soy la más fuerte

Por el cielo se movían varias nubes grises, por lo que indicaba que pronto llovería en la ciudad, lo cual no era una buena señal, a simple vista se veía que el entorno era inestable, por la tranquilidad de Shigeo y la furia incontrolable de Tatsumaki, como si el hielo y el fuego chocaran entre sí

**-Shigeo:**Si me disculpas, tomaré a mi hermano y a mis amigos y me iré a casa, perdón por las molestias

El chico con cabello de hongo hace una pequeña reverencia para después caminar hacía el cuerpo de su hermano

Otro "tsk" enojado se oyó por parte de la esper, alguien tan patético como él la estaba menospreciando, manteniendo su tono en una voz baja y silenciosa esta dice para sí misma

**-Tatsumaki:**…Deja de menospreciarme!...

Mientras Shigeo caminaba a recoger el cuerpo de Ritsu, nuevamente un aura esmeralda emana de la psíquica, de verdad estaba muy enfadada con este chico, por creerse más fuerte que ella, por tener una voluntad débil y por interponerse en su camino, como si tan solo el simple hecho de que él existiera le causara inseguridad, cada vez que Mob decía que no quería usar sus poderes contra Tatsumaki, para ella era como una señal de menosprecio, lo único que quería era estrellar su cabeza contra el pavimento

La tierra comienza temblar y la gravedad a alterarse mientras la ira de Tatsumaki llegaba a su punto límite, sin embargo, Mob siguió avanzando hasta Ritsu sin inmutarse, ¿De verdad Tatsumaki se estaba sintiendo intimidada por este tipo?

**-Tatsumaki:**…Si no me atacas…ENTONCES YO LO HARÉ!

Moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, Tatsumaki se pone delante de Mob y con su mano derecha arremete contra él esperando mandarlo lejos con su telequinesis, a su vez todo el piso se rompió en escombros a causa del poder telequinético

Todo el ambiente se había llenado de polvo, momentos después la nube de polvo se disuelve dejando ver los acontecimientos

**-Tatsumaki:**Na-Nani?!

**-Shigeo:**No hay necesidad que me ataques, yo no te he hecho nada

El efecto fue totalmente nulo, Shigeo seguía de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, esto sorprendió a la psíquica una vez más

**-Shigeo:**No sacaremos nada con pelear, seamos ami…

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

El esper extiende la mano amistosamente, pero en un parpadeo Tatsumaki se aleja de Shigeo dejándolo con la mano tendida

**-(Teru):**Comprendo cómo se siente, pensar que hay otra persona con poderes especiales a parte de ella la hace sentirse insegura, es la primera vez que ve a alguien que podría ser su enemigo natural, los psíquicos…son como depredadores y presas…ella en este momento se siente como la presa, y no estará conforme hasta ser el depredador, no se detendrá hasta haber acabado con Kageyama por completo, no aceptará que haya alguien más fuerte que ella

Mirando a Shigeo con una mirada molesta a una determinada distancia, Tatsumaki pregunta

**-Tatsumaki:**Por qué?! Por qué no usas tus poderes?!

El psíquico solo se volteó a verla con su cara en blanco como de costumbre

**-Shigeo:**Los poderes psíquicos no son necesarios para subsistir, y menos con un propósito con el que los usas, crees erróneamente que estás por encima de los demás solo por tener esos poderes, si sigues así, acabarás sola tarde o temprano

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! SERÁS!

Tatsumaki toma a Shigeo con su telequinesis y comienza a lanzarlo contra varias paredes haciendo que las atraviese con su cuerpo, mientras esta movía su mano ejecutando la telequinesis, esta decía furiosa

**-Tatsumaki:**EL SOLO HECHO DE QUE ESTES VIVO ME DA ASCO!

…**62%**...**64%**…**66%**...**68%**…**70%**…

**-Tatsumaki:**OTROS MATARÍAN POR TENER TUS PODERES Y TÚ LOS DESPERDICIAS! ERES UN IDIOTA!

…**71%**...**72%**...

**-Tatsumaki:**LA GENTE COMÚN NO SABE LO QUE SUFRIMOS! SOLO TE USAN! NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN NADIE! POR ESO DEBES DEMOSTRARLE A LOS DEMÁS QUE ESTÁS POR ENCIMA DE ELLOS! QUE SOLO SON INSECTOS INSIGNIFICANTES ANTE TI! PERO TÚ ERES TAN DEBIL E INSIGNIFICANTE QUE EL SOLO HECHO DE VERTE ME DA NAUSEAS! LOS PODERES PSÍQUICOS NO NACIERON PARA SUPRIMIRSE!

…**73%**...**74%**...

Al parecer la esper se estaba poniendo histérica, desesperada por el hecho de que el esper le mostrara sus poderes

Acto final, Shigeo queda enterrado en una pared formando un cráter en esta, luego de un momento de silencio, la psíquica esperaba que él ya no siguiera con vida, pero nuevamente el resultado la sorprendió

Con unas palabras frías y roncas, Shigeo decía seriamente mientras el dolor físico y emocional se apoderaba de él y la sangre chorreaba de su nariz

**-Shigeo:**…¿Por qué…tienes que llamar a la gente insectos insignificantes?...

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! [¿Aún sigue con vida?]

Apaciguando un poco su enojo, la esper se dispuso a explicarle a Shigeo la verdad sobre el mundo en el que vivían

**-Tatsumaki:**En este mundo, sólo los más fuertes sobreviven, si eres débil la gente solo te utilizará, estar a la cabeza es todo lo que importa! Mostrarle a los demás que eres más fuerte que el resto, mostrarles que estás por encima de ellos, para que así no vean tus debilidades

La esper aprieta fuerte su mano formando un puño

**-Tatsumaki:**Siempre imponente y sin mostrar debilidades, es así como se sobrevive en un mundo donde los más fuertes gobiernan, y para nosotros los psíquicos eso es cosa fácil, es un don con el que nacemos…es nuestra maldición…¿Para qué llevar una vida tranquila y aburrida si puedes ser el más fuerte? ¿Para qué formar lazos? Nacimos con poderes especiales, no necesitamos de los otros…

Shigeo seguía clavado en la pared con una cara seria y oscurecida al estilo Saitama, este miraba hacía el suelo, diciendo con unas palabras frías

**-Shigeo:**…Te equivocas…tener poderes psíquicos no es un don, ni tampoco una maldición…los poderes psíquicos son solo una característica más, el que tengas el poder para estar por encima de los demás, no te hace superior ni inferior al resto de la gente, deberías darte cuenta que incluso los psíquicos viven gracias a las demás personas…en resumen…los poderes psíquicos no son la gran cosa…

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

La esper le pone presión a Mob, haciendo que se hunda más en la pared, causándole dolor

**-Shigeo:**Gh!

…**75%**...**76%**...**77%**...

**-Tatsumaki:**ERES IDIOTA?! LO QUE DICES NO TIENE SENTIDO! DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y USA TUS PODERES! SI NO SON LA GRAN COSA ENTONCES NO DEBERÍA SER PROBLEMA QUE LOS USES PARA SALVAR TU VIDA!

**-Shigeo:**…No lo haré, no quiero lastimarte, ni que lastimes a otros…yo creo que todos somos capaces de cambiar, incluso tú…saldré de esta sin usar mis poderes…descubriré cual es la causa de tu desconfianza y odio ante las personas, y te ayudaré a superarlo

**-Tatsumaki:**BAKA! NO NECESITO NINGUNA ESTUPIDA CHARLA SOBRE INSEGURIDADES! NO NESECITAS COMPARARTE CON UNA PERSONA NORMAL! NO NESECITAS A NADIE!...TSK!...ERES UNA BASURA!

…**78%**...**79%**...**80%**...

La esper no entendía la forma de pensar del chico, ¿Para qué intentar vivir una vida normal y aburrida si podías estar en la cima siendo el más fuerte? Solo era cuestión de aniquilar a quién se interpusiera en tu camino, aunque era raro, a pesar de que Tatsumaki consideraba a Mob un perdedor debilucho, ¿Por qué quería tanto que la atacara con sus poderes? ¿Acaso…se sentía inferior?

**-Tatsumaki:**¿FISICOCULTURISMO? ¿FAMILIA? ¿AMISTADES? QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DICIENDO?! SI SIGUES DICIENDO ESAS TONTERIAS TE MATARÉ!

Una vena brotaba en la frente de la esper mientras esta suspiraba rápidamente, pues estaba liberando su enojo, nuevamente un aire de silencio se forma en el lugar, hasta que Mob dice tranquilamente sin quitar su cara oscurecida

**-Shigeo:**…Ahora lo entiendo…

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah?

**-Shigeo:**Ahora sé porque me odias tanto…es lo mismo que pasó con Hanazawa-kun…Tatsumaki-san…tú y yo nos parecemos…

**-Tatsumaki:**HEH?! PERO QUE IDIOTECES ESTÁS DICIENDO?! TÚ Y YO NO NOS PARECEMOS EN NADA! YO TENGO EL PODER PARA CONTROLARLO TODO! Y TÚ AUN TENIENDOLO NO ERES NADIE!

**-Shigeo:**Y tú tampoco…

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Heh?

La tensión se hacía notar en el ambiente, y la ira de Tatsumaki brotaba de ella en forma de hondas psíquicas que Ekubo podía sentir aun estando a calles de distancia

**-(Ekubo):**Siento que esto terminará mal

**-Shigeo:**No nos parecemos por el simple hecho de usar poderes psíquicos, es porque tú al igual que yo, no eres nadie

**-(Teru):**Se lo dijo en la cara! (o_o)

**-Tatsumaki:**Serás!

**-Shigeo:**Aunque por fuera intentes verte fuerte y superior a los demás, en el fondo de tu corazón solo hay miedo e inseguridad, no tienes amigos, no destacas, vives en un mundo diferente que las demás personas no pueden ver, no eres nadie…igual que yo…

Una pequeña lágrima comienza a correr por la mejilla derecha del esper, sabiendo la realidad que había tras de Tatsumaki y tras él mismo

**-Tatsumaki:**[¿Está llorando?] BAKA! DEJA DE DECIR ESTÚPIDECES! NO NOS PARECEMOS EN ABSOLUTO! TÚ DEPENDES DE OTROS PARA INTENTAR DAR SENTIDO A TU MISERABLE VIDA! YO NUNCA DEPENDO DE NADIE! LOS LAZOS ENTRE HUMANOS SOLO TE HACEN DEBIL! ESA ES LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE TÚ Y YO! TÚ DEPENDES DE OTROS PARA SOBREVIVIR, YO SOY LA MÁS FUERTE SIN NECESIDAD DE NADIE MÁS!

...**81%**...**82%**...**83%**...**84%**...

**-Shigeo:**…Te equivocas, todos necesitamos de alguien para vivir, ya seas débil o el más fuerte, necesitamos a las demás personas, aunque lo niegues…tú y yo somos iguales Tatsumaki-san…aunque…desde mi punto de vista…sólo eres una persona normal…

**-(Teru):**…Kageyama…

La esper de cabello verde miraba al suelo apretando fuertemente los dientes y gruñendo un poco, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así cara a cara, se sentía frustrada y enojada

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! DEJA DE MENOSPRECIARME!

**-Shigeo:**No te menosprecio, al contrario…creo que puedo comprenderte…si algún día quieres hablar con alguien, aquí estoy…

Desprendiendo su brazo derecho de la pared, Shigeo extiende su mano ha Tatsumaki en señal de amistad con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

**-Shigeo:**…Yo seré tu amigo…

Nuevamente el silencio inundó el área, la esper miraba al suelo mientras sus ojos estaban ocultos por los risos de su cabello, el silencio se mantiene unos segundos más hasta que la peliverde da la respuesta levantando la mirada

**-Tatsumaki:**…Voy a matarte!...

En ese momento, Tatsumaki arremete contra el esper atravesando ambos la pared, esta vez ya no iba a contenerse, la sangre de Shigeo correría por los aires, la batalla entre psíquicos había comenzado

…**86%**...**88%**...**90%**...

Shigeo había tocado un punto sensible de Tatsumaki, un punto el cual había hecho que descargara toda su furia en él, ahora, nada detendría a Tatsumaki hasta sentir que de verdad era reconocida

Por fuera del edificio donde ambos estaban peleando, se podían ver múltiples estallidos y se podían escuchar fuertes impactos como si el edificio fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento

Shigeo intentaba huir de Tatsumaki, pero la esper le pisaba los talones, eran como dos pelotas de goma que rebotaban alocadamente por todo el edificio, rompiendo vigas y derribando paredes, al parecer Mob estaba a la defensiva y no planeaba atacar

**-Tatsumaki:**AAHHHH!

La esper sorprende a Mob apareciendo delante de él y con un empujón de telequinesis lo tira lejos mandándolo a atravesar varias vigas de concreto cual muñeco de trapo, lo único que Shigeo pudo hacer fue cubrirse con ambos brazos

Acto seguido Tatsumaki usa su telequinesis para aplastar a Mob con dos vigas de concreto, para después arremeter nuevamente contra él dándole un golpe

El chico sale disparado cruzando la calle entrando a otro edificio, para su suerte también deshabitado, a excepción de una que otra rata

…**91%**...**92%**...

Como si una pelea de Saitama vs Boros se tratase, Tatsumaki arremetía varias veces contra Mob a una gran velocidad mientras este huía o solo contenía los ataques con su barrera

Entre los destellos y choques se podía ver algunas escenas de como Tatsumaki intentaba golpear a Mob, pero este contenía todos los ataques, en un momento dado, la esper arroja a Shigeo con un empujón psíquico hacía arriba atravesando varios pisos, ya una vez el esper estuvo en el cielo, Tatsumaki aparece velozmente en un destello esmeralda y con su telequinesis manda al chico nuevamente abajo atravesando varios pisos hasta impactar contra el suelo

En el trascurso de todo esto, la cara enojada de la esper fue cambiando poco a poco por una sonrisa sádica, como si lo estuviera disfrutando, hace tiempo que no se sentía de esta manera, se sentía tan viva

Shigeo trataba de levantarse con dificultad, sus extremidades temblaban de dolor mientras la esper bajaba flotando lentamente por los agujeros que Shigeo había hecho con su cuerpo, al estar ya con los pies en el suelo la chica comenta

**-Tatsumaki:**Debo admitir que me sorprende que sigas vivo después de todos esos ataques, ni siquiera mi hermana ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo, admito que estoy algo emocionada, hace tiempo que no jugaba de esta manera, pero no te ilusiones, créeme que aun planeo matarte

La esper dirige su dedo índice hacia Mob, al hacerlo, se podía ver como alrededor de este la gravedad aumentaba, haciendo que el intento de levantarse fuera aún más difícil y doloroso, incluso el aire se sentía pesado, Tatsumaki planeaba seguir jugando con él hasta que muriera

Sin embargo, apretando los dientes, Shigeo hace un esfuerzo y finalmente se levanta, alrededor suyo había una leve aura azul, ¿Había contrarrestado la alteración gravitatoria?

A pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, el esper siguió sin mostrar rastros de vida emocional, a su vez que la sombra de su cabello no dejaba ver sus ojos

Ante esto, Tatsumaki mostró una sonrisa bastante maliciosa

**-Tatsumaki:**Interesante! Veo que cuando te lo propones puedes contrarrestar mis ataques, no eres como el resto de la basura que me he enfrentado hoy, eso me hace pensar en que todo esto valió la pena!

Tatsumaki extiende su mano aumentando la gravedad alrededor de Shigeo, haciendo que este nuevamente caiga y luche por levantarse, la esper por su parte comenzó a reírse extendiendo su sádica sonrisa como si hubiera perdido la cordura

**-Tatsumaki:**ESO ES! SIGUE DIVIRTIENDOME! HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME SENTÍA TAN VIVA!

Al escuchar eso, un aura expansiva brotó de Shigeo envolviendo los alrededores, anulando y desapareciendo por completo el efecto de Gyroquinesis de Tatsumaki

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

La esper se sintió amenazada, en ese momento, una idea brotó en la mente de la peliverde al ver un tanque de gas, no era muy grande, pero bastaba

**-(Tatsumaki):**Aunque no soy experta en la Pyrokinesis, con esto bastará

Con un simple movimiento de su dedo, Tatsumaki hace un pequeño agujero en el tanque de gas, haciendo que llenara todo el aire de esta sustancia

Con un simple chasquido, el edificio estalla en llamas cubriendo todo de fuego

**-Tatsumaki:**TE QUEMARÉ VIVO!

Con un movimiento de sus manos, la esper dirige la gran ola de fuego directamente hacia Mob

Al disolverse las llamas, nuevamente la peliverde pudo observar que Shigeo salió totalmente ileso, se podía ver la barrera que este había ejercido alrededor suyo para repeler las llamas, mientras este desprendía sudor de su cuerpo debido al calor

**-(Tatsumaki):**Debo admitirlo, ese idiota no es un charlatán, es la primera vez que alguien recibe mis ataques saliendo ileso tantas veces, pero no lo soportará mucho tiempo

Tatsumaki nuevamente arremete contra Mob dándole un golpe en el estómago rompiendo su barrera como si fuera vidrio, y con ayuda de su telequinesis la fuerza del golpe se multiplica por 100 mandando a Shigeo a atravesar varias vigas de concreto, al terminarse las vigas el esper se estrella contra una pared quedándose clavado allí

Las expresiones de Mob no se hacían notar, solo estaba ahí con una mirada seria y oscurecida, su ropa escolar se comenzaba a dañar por los ataques, tampoco el psíquico decía una sola palabra a parte de los quejidos de dolor

**-(Tatsumaki):**¿Está protegido por una barrera?

Al parecer el chico no estaba envuelto por una sola barrera, sino varias, tres para ser exactos, Tatsumaki lo veía claramente, no solo tenía poderes impresionantes, sino que sabía como dominarlos a la perfección, esto hace enfadar nuevamente a la esper

Con el objetivo de romper la barrera psíquica de Shigeo, nuevamente Tatsumaki embiste a Mob contra la pared haciendo que ambos la atravesaran y salieran del edificio en llamas directo hacía las calles

Volando en el aire la esper toma a su rival con su telequinesis y lo lanza contra otro edificio, pero esta vez habitado por gente de oficina, la cual quedaba pasmada y aterrada por lo acontecido, tanto las personas que trabajaban en el edificio como las que estaban en las calles

Shigeo cae al suelo rendido, todas sus barreras se habían roto, ahora de verdad le dolía el cuerpo

Pero no tuvo tiempo de descansar, ya que fue envuelto en un aura esmeralda y clavado fuertemente contra la pared, expresando su dolor con un pequeño gemido leve

La gente que trabajaba en la oficina de aquel edificio veía asombrada y aterrada este hecho tan inhumano, más aun cuando Tatsumaki entró flotando para después caminar lentamente hasta el chico esper, viendo lo mal herido que estaba

Al ver la cara toda lastimada del psíquico, esta le da un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago

**-Shigeo:**Gha!

Expulsando sangre por la boca acompañada de un quejido de dolor, Mob cae al suelo nuevamente agarrándose el abdomen tratando de reponerse del dolor

**-Tatsumaki:**Levántate! No toleraré que mueras tan pronto!

Mientras el chico se retorcía de dolor en el piso, la esper sin piedad alguna le da una fuerte patada en la espalda dejando a toda la gente horrorizada

**-Shigeo:**GHAAG!

Los golpes de Tatsumaki no eran normales, venían acompañados de una corriente de aire que atravesaba al oponente como una bala, lo que explicaba porque sus pequeños golpes eran tan mortales

Sin siquiera dejar descansar a Shigeo, Tatsumaki nuevamente lo toma con su telequinesis y lo eleva bruscamente atravesando varios pisos hasta salir del edificio, al estar nuevamente con Mob en el cielo, esta se da un poco de tiempo para observar de cerca la expresión de sufrimiento del chico

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

Tatsumaki toma a Shigeo del cuello de su uniforme para acercarlo a ella y decir con enojo

**-Tatsumaki:**La mitad de mi vida!

…**93%**...**94%**...

Usando telequinesis, la esper arroja al chico fuertemente contra un edificio, atravesando varios pisos hasta estrellarse contra el suelo

Acto seguido, la chica aterriza sobre él para tomarlo otra vez del cuello de su camisa y continuar su dialogo

**-Tatsumaki:**He sido encerrada en un laboratorio y usada como experimento!

…**95%**...**96%**...

La esper arroja al chico haciendo que salga del edificio, para después ir hacía él y darle un golpe en la mejilla mandándolo contra otro edificio, afortunadamente esta vez deshabitado

La barrera que protegía a Shigeo se había roto hace tiempo, se podía ver un par de rasguños en la cara de Mob y un pequeño chorro de sangre que salía de su boca y nariz, pero a pesar de todo esto, este aún seguía sin mostrar sentimientos o señales de vida emocional

A pesar de estar casi a los precipicios de la muerte, Mob no reaccionaba, como si a pesar de todo siguiera apegándose a sus ideales, pero si el esper no contraatacaba pronto…moriría…

La psíquica comienza a levitar varios autos y rocas así como objetos que había por la zona, y no había que decir que haría con ellos

**-Tatsumaki:**La gente solo nos ve como fenómenos! Objetos de investigación!

Mob recibe los autos y rocas abriendo un agujero en aquel edificio producto del impacto

…**97%**...

Tatsumaki entra caminando lentamente por el agujero que se abrió en esta estructura, para ver a un Mob tirado en el suelo sin dar señales de vida

La psíquica de cabello esmeralda una vez más toma al chico esper con su telequinesis y a una velocidad rápida lo atrae hacía ella para tenerlo flotando en frente suyo

**-Tasumaki:**Y dices que puedes comprenderme?! Responde!

Tatsumaki toma a Mob de los cabellos y estrella su cara bruscamente contra el piso para después arrastrarlo por todo el lugar, la cara de Mob rompía el pavimento, después de romper varios metros de suelo con la cara de Shigeo, la esper lo lanza fuertemente hacía la pared

El cuerpo de Shigeo colapsa contra aquella pared, para luego caer al suelo cual muñeco de trapo

…**98%**...**99%**...

Un momento de silencio se hace presente en el lugar, el cuerpo del esper ya no se movía, dando a pensar que ya estaba muerto

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Creo que ya lo maté…

El ambiente se llena de silencio por unos momentos, llegando a la conclusión que el esper ya había muerto Tatsumaki finalmente se da la vuelta y decide irse del lugar, pensando en que eso le podría pasar a cualquier idiota que se interpusiera en su camino, como aquel chico

**-(Tatsumaki):**Eso te pasó por creer que podrías ser más fuerte que yo…baka!…

...**100%**...

Un fuerte sonido se escucha en la zona, lo que obliga a la esper a regresar la mirada

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh? Gh!

Los ojos de Tatsumaki se abren grandes como platos mientras que sus pupilas se encogían al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

Un aura psíquica muy poderosa rodeaba a Shigeo, su cabello estaba despeinado, su uniforme escolar quedó destruido dejando ver la camiseta blanca que había debajo, mientras la gravedad se alteraba alrededor de él haciendo flotar todo en el lugar, este miraba con unos ojos completamente blancos a la esper, hasta que después de unos segundos, sus pupilas aparecieron dejando ver un color rojizo en sus ojos

**_En aquel momento, un sentimiento había estallado en Mob…el dolor…_**

Varias lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Shigeo hasta caer de su cara, estaba…llorando…

**-(Shigeo):**No quiero hacerlo! De verdad no quiero hacerlo! Pero me estás dejando pocas opciones Tatsumaki-san

Las lágrimas que Mob tenía en el rostro se evaporaron, el esper se tapó la cara con su mano derecha manteniéndose así por varios segundos, hasta removerla de su cara, pero lo más impactante fue que al remover su mano, su expresión había cambiado totalmente, cambiando su expresión de tristeza por una cara que mostraba seriedad y frialdad

**-(Shigeo):**…Perdóname…

Shigeo imponente miraba a Tatsumaki con una mirada penetrante y fría, la esper por su parte dio una pequeña sonrisa al saber que había logrado su objetivo

**-Tatsumaki:**Interesante! Así que finalmente decides usar tus poderes, acepto que tienes un aura fuerte, pero, el resultado de esta pelea ya está definido…

Unos segundos de silencio se formaron en el lugar, hasta que Tatsumaki miró al esper a los ojos diciéndole

**-Tatsumaki:**Cuando era una niña, mis padres me vendieron a una especie de organización, fui llevada a un laboratorio donde experimentaron conmigo, con la excusa de llevar los poderes psíquicos a un nivel más allá del que los humanos aún desconocen, supongo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando…lo que ellos no sabían…es que estaban creando a un monstruo…¿Lo entiendes? Estoy en un nivel superior al que nadie puede llegar!

Tatsumaki hizo una pausa para cambiar su sonrisa confiada por una expresión seria

**-Tatsumaki:**O eso creía…hasta que apareciste tú!...Tú…tu maldita existencia!...Hace que yo…tsk!...es por eso que voy a matarte! Voy a matarte aunque sea lo último que haga!

La esper se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de igual forma penetrante mientras su cuerpo emanaba un aura, era como una pelea de miradas, mientras ambos se miraban amenazadoramente, sus auras se contrarrestaban entre sí, peleando por el control haciendo temblar todo el lugar, el aura esmeralda de Tatsumaki contra el aura multicolor de Mob

Lo sorprendente era, que el aura de Tatsumaki estaba ganando territorio a tal punto de acorralar a Mob, sin embargo, los ojos de la esper temblaban, como si fuera a perder el concurso de miradas en cualquier momento, lo que daba a entender que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sobreponerse al gran poder de su rival, mientras que Shigeo por su parte seguía mirando a su rival pero con una mirada menos estresante

**-(Shigeo):**Es muy fuerte…pero yo lo soy más…

Con tan solo afilar la mirada, el aura de Mob ganó el doble de terreno que la de Tatsumaki, así arrasando con ella

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

La psíquica se cubre con ambos brazos, había perdido el concurso de miradas, esperaba que el aura del psíquico arrasara con ella, pero solo rompió su barrera como si de un papel se tratase, Tatsumaki estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo es que podía existir alguien tan fuerte?

**-(Tatsumaki):**Penetró mi barrera solo con la mirada ¿Quién demonios es este tipo?

Mientras Tatsumaki estaba consternada por lo sucedido, el esper de cabello alborotado alzó su pie derecho dispuesto a caminar hacia la esper de cabello esmeralda

**-Tatsumaki:**NO TE ACERQUES!

Usando ambas manos, la esper lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de telequinesis esperando mandar al joven psíquico a volar nuevamente contra la pared, pero una vez más, el resultado la dejó sorprendida

Con solo un movimiento de su mano, Mob devuelve el ataque contra la propia Tatsumaki, o eso era lo que parecía, ya que la ráfaga pasa a un lado de ella rozándola, destruyendo completamente la pared junto con el techo del lugar en un fuerte estallido

En aquel momento, Tatsumaki sintió algo en su brazo derecho, al bajar la mirada un poco pudo ver un pequeño corte en su uniforme escolar, acompañado también de una pequeña cortadura que la esper traía en el hombro

La cortadura no era muy profunda ni muy abierta y dolía poco, como si solo se hubiera cortado con un papel, pero lo que más impacto a la esper fue

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Sangre…

Rozando la herida con su dedo para después ponerlo a la vista, la psíquica pudo ver algo que no veía todos los días

**-Tatsumaki:**…Es mi propia sangre...[Si ese ataque me hubiera dado directamente, no hubiera salido ilesa]

El cuerpo de la esper comenzó a temblar levemente, acaso…¿Tenía miedo?...no, se reusaba a tener miedo, no podía verse débil ante este tipo

En ese momento Shigeo nuevamente da un paso y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ella, a cada paso que daba el piso se rompía

**-Tatsumaki:**ALEJATE DE MÍ!

Tatsumaki en su desesperación comenzó a lanzarle varias ráfagas telequineticas, así como rocas y escombros, pero era inútil, con simples movimientos de sus manos Mob desviaba los ataques, repitiendo la misma pequeña cortadura en la mejilla y el antebrazo izquierdo de la esper

Tatsumaki comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras lanzaba aún más ataques, destruyendo todo el lugar, al quedar cansada la esper se enfada nuevamente, no podía ser real que esté siendo acorralada por este tipo

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! NO PERDEREEE!

Nuevamente un aura esmeralda comenzó a brotar de Tatsumaki, sin embargo, esta era mucho más intensa, se podía ver la barrera que la rodeaba y el gran aura esmeralda que revoloteaba intensamente alrededor de ella, al mismo tiempo que el suelo se partía y se volvía escombros que comenzaban a flotar alrededor mientras que un feroz viento soplaba en el área y alrededor de su aura haciendo girar todo, como si de un tornado se tratase

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Este idiota!…Me está obligando a darlo todo!...

Alrededor de la zona la gente entraba en pánico debido al viento que soplaba ferozmente sin control, haciendo volar a las personas, los botes de basura e incluso algunos automóviles y árboles, y es que un tornado se había formado en medio de la ciudad, se lo podía observar incluso a kilómetros de distancia, incluso las nubes de tormenta habían comenzado a enloquecer, provocando sonidos de truenos y rayos sobre toda la ciudad

Sho, Ritsu, Teru y Ekubo tuvieron que aferrarse a algo y erigir una barrera para no salir volando, ya que aunque la batalla se daba a unas cuantas calles de donde se inició, de igual forma se podía sentir el feroz poder de Tatsumaki

**-Ekubo:**Hyaaa!

En el acto por poco Ekubo sale volando, sin embargo Ritsu logró atraparlo con su telequinesis a tiempo

**-Ritsu:**Te tengo!

El peliazul con la ayuda de los otros dos psíquicos, atrae a Hoyuelo hasta dentro de la barrera que Teru estaba manteniendo mientras a su vez ambos se aferraban a un poste, finalmente Ekubo logró estar sano y salvo dentro de la barrera

**-Ekubo:**Fiu! Gracias!

**-(Ritsu):**Todo este poder…¿Viene de un solo psíquico?...Tsk! No te rindas Nii-San!

Shigeo, con su típico ceño fruncido y cabello alborotado que obtenía al liberar sus emociones, veía fijamente a una Tatsumaki furiosa, a este paso, toda la ciudad sería completamente destruida

**-(Shigeo):**…Tatsumaki-san…

….**100%**...

**-(Shigeo):**….Debo detenerte….

...**101%**...

Un aura multicolor comienza a emanar de Shigeo, volviéndose cada vez más y más intensa a su vez que comenzaba a emanar chispas y rayos alrededor suyo que representaban su poder, formando un aura del mismo tamaño que la psíquica de pelo verde

El viento y los rayos chocaban entre sí, dando a entender el inmenso poder que ambos espers poseían, poniendo sus manos en el suelo, Tatsumaki tomó impulso, al parecer iba a arremeter contra Mob una última vez, **_"Derribo Psíquico"_** ese sería su ataque final

El esper de cabello negro de igual forma se preparó para dar el salto, tomando impulso igual que Tatsumaki pero sin poner sus manos en el suelo

**-(Tatsumaki):**Te mataré!

**-(Shigeo):**Te ayudaré

**-(Shigeo y Tatsumaki):**Aunque sea lo último que haga!

Finalmente Tatsumaki dio un salto hacia adelante al igual que Shigeo, acortando la distancia entre los dos, destruyendo todo a su paso

**-Tatsumaki:**AAHHHH!

**-Shigeo:**….

Al producirse el choque de poderes entre ambos, el resultado fue una gran explosión de luz que arrasó con todo el edificio y la intensa luz se propagó cubriendo casi toda la ciudad, segando a todos los ciudadanos y provocando uno que otro accidente de tránsito, más nadie murió

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

Ambos se encontraban dentro de la explosión, no se podía ver nada más que blanco por doquier, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido o estuvieran en la nada misma

Tatsumaki no quería creerlo, él no solo tuvo el poder para contrarrestar su ataque más fuerte, sino que lo contuvo, toda la ciudad estaría en escombros de no haber sido porque Shigeo absorbió el ataque en el último momento y lo contuvo

Era como si todo el mundo de Tatsumaki se hubiera derrumbado, odiaba admitirlo, no quería admitirlo, pero no era rival para este chico

El esper solo estaba ahí mirándola con una expresión seria pero tranquila

Finalmente, Tatsumaki se deja caer de rodillas en el piso, apretando los dientes con molestia, como si finalmente se hubiera dado por vencida, tapando sus ojos con la sombra de su cabello al estilo anime, esta admite su derrota con un tono decaído en su voz

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué esperas? Mátame ya

Después de estar callado durante toda la batalla, finalmente el esper habló

**-Shigeo:**…No lo haré…

-**Tatsumaki:**¿Nani?

Tomando unos segundos de silencio, Mob continuó su dialogo mientras la esper estaba de rodillas apoyada en el suelo

**-Shigeo:**…Los poderes psíquicos están ligados a las emociones, me pregunto…cuántas veces te hicieron llorar, enojarte, o cuantas veces te hicieron sentir dolor, solo para llegar a tener esos poderes…¿Estoy en lo cierto Tatsumaki-san?...

**-Tatsumaki:**…

**-Shigeo:**…Sin importar cuanto lo intente, no puedo estar molesto contigo…

**-Tatsumaki:**…

**-Shigeo:**…No puedo culparte, porque entiendo la soledad por la que estás pasando…puede que no haya tenido una infancia como la tuya…pero de alguna manera…puedo entender cómo te sientes…ves el mundo de una forma totalmente diferente a la de los demás, sientes que no encajas en el mundo, que eres diferente, que no eres nadie, y que siempre estarás sola…así me sentía antes…

**-Tatsumaki:**…

**-Shigeo:**…De niño…yo también la pase mal…

RECUERDOS

En el primer recuerdo se podía ver a un Shigeo de unos 6 años de edad, levitando borradores, lápices y doblando cucharas por todo el salón de clases

Todos en el salón miraban raro a aquel niño, incluyendo la maestra, como si le tuvieran algo de miedo

**-Niño (1):**Ese chico no es normal

**-Niño (2):**Será mejor estar alejados de él

**-Tsubomi:**…..

En el segundo recuerdo, nuevamente aparece un pequeño Mob en un pequeño parque junto con sus amigos

**-Niño (1):**Oye, Mob ¿Por qué siempre luces aburrido?

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh?

**-Niño (1):**Si estás aburrido lárgate!

**-Shigeo:**No estoy aburrido

**-Niño (2):**Eres el único que no se ríe

Los amigos de Mob hacían bromas y se reían entre todos, todos menos él, todos sonreían menos él, todos lloraban menos él, lo que creaba una barrera social entre él y el resto de la gente…todos sentían emociones, menos él….

**-Tsubomi:**Mob-Kun

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh? Tsubomi-Chan

La pequeña niña le sonríe a Mob, diciéndole una sola palabra

**-Ekubo:**Espabila!

**-Shigeo:**¿Hah?

El recuerdo había cambiado de repente, ahora el chico se encontraba en su edad original, y con Hoyuelo en un cuerpo humano delante de él, junto con varias personas riéndose y sonriendo alrededor como locos

**-Ekubo:**Oí que tienes problemas amorosos mocoso, nunca podrás reír al lado de la chica que te gusta con esa personalidad, las personas atraen al resto con sus emociones, pero tú eres incapaz de hacerlo, jamás podrán llorar o conmoverse juntos, estarás solo por toda la eternidad!

Shigeo sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Ekubo tenía razón en todo, estaría solo por todo lo que resta de su vida, era su maldición…pero, también estaba dispuesto a cambiar ese destino…

**-Ritsu:**Shige, me duele

**-Shigeo:**Hah!

La escena cambia nuevamente, el esper ahora pudo ver a su pequeño hermano de 5 años tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre, ¿Acaso él?

**-Shigeo:**RITSUUUUU!

….**100%**...

FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS

**_Ese chico de primaria al que llamaban "Mob" aunque poseía poderes increíbles, todos lo veían de forma rara, por ser diferente a los demás, y conforme el tiempo pasaba, él se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que podrían llegar a ser estos poderes, que esas personas que lo veían de forma rara tenían razón, ese estallido de emociones que Mob contenía en el fondo de su corazón, se habían liberado al darse cuenta, que el dolor que sentían él y Tatsumaki era similar, ambos eran psíquicos, podían entenderse uno al otro_**

En una escena se podía observar a Mob en medio de una multitud de siluetas, siluetas de personas que caminaban por la enorme ciudad mientras Mob yacía parado ahí en medio con una mirada oscurecida, esta escena simbolizaba la visión de Shigeo sobre el mundo, que veía el mundo de una forma muy diferente a las personas normales

En otra escena se podía observar lo mismo, pero esta vez con Tatsumaki, quién tenía los ojos ocultos por la sombra de su cabello, esta escena simbolizaba la visión de Tatsumaki sobre el mundo, pero a diferencia de Shigeo, la gente tenía una **X** en la cara que simbolizaban su aislamiento y desconfianza sobre las demás personas

En la tercera escena se pudo observar lo mismo, siluetas de personas caminando por la ciudad, algunas tenían una **X** en la cara, otras no, pero esta vez Tatsumaki y Mob estaban en la escena dándose la espalda uno al otro, esta escena simbolizaba la visión de Tatsumaki y Shigeo sobre el mundo, era como si ambos vivieran en un mundo diferente al resto

**_…Tatsumaki y Mob…podían ver el mundo de la misma forma, una forma que el resto de personas no podía ver, pero la única diferencia, era que Tatsumaki se aislaba del resto del mundo, mientras que Mob hacía su mejor esfuerzo por encajar, esa era la única y verdadera diferencia entre ambos psíquicos_**

Regresando al mundo real color blanco, la escena aún seguía, Tatsumaki seguía mirando al suelo, no quería verle la cara a Mob, al pasar unos segundos de silencio, Shigeo abrió su corazón confesando las siguientes palabras

**-Shigeo:**…Yo…en algún momento de mi vida…también llegué a pensar que tener estos poderes era una maldición…solo me lastimaba a mí mismo y a las personas que quiero…

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del chico, lágrimas las cuales caían al suelo delante de Tatsumaki

…De verdad…Shigeo estaba expresando sus más profundos sentimientos

**-Shigeo:**Incluso llegué a pensar, que estaba solo en este mundo, porque al expresar mis emociones siempre lastimaba a alguien, los demás me miraban como si no fuera humano, mis poderes se salían de control y no sabía que hacer! Incluso llegué a hacerle daño a mi hermano!

**-Tatsumaki:**…..

Al terminar de expresar sus sentimientos, Shigeo se limpia las lágrimas con su antebrazo para decir un poco más calmado

**-Shigeo:**…Tienes razón en algo…las personas siempre nos verán como objetos de investigación y fenómenos…pero a diferencia de ti, hubo alguien que me enseñó a pensar, que tener estos poderes no era una maldición, sino una característica más de lo que en realidad soy! Y que necesitamos de los demás para poder vivir, los lazos no nos hacen más débiles, nos hacen pensar en que tenemos algo que proteger, y eso nos hace más fuertes!

**-Tatsumaki:**…Tú…

RECUERDO

Se podía observar a un hombre de cabello rubio anaranjado sentado en un sillón de una oficina, de pronto, el sonido de un timbre se escuchó en el lugar

**-Shigeo:**Disculpe, vine porque vi su cartel

**-Reigen:**Adelante! ¿Que desea?

El hombre dio una gran sonrisa pensando que se trataba de otro cliente, pero al ver que solo se trataba de un pequeño niño se decepciona

**-(Reigen):**Oh, solo es un niño

El hombre camina hasta la puerta de su oficina diciendo

**-Reigen:**¿Qué quieres niño?

El niño parecía inseguro y tímido

**-Shigeo:**Bueno…soy un psíquico, en ocasiones no puedo controlar bien mis poderes, y me da miedo

**-Reigen:**¿Alguien te pidió que vinieras a decirme eso?

**-Shigeo:**N-No, no puedo hablar de esto con nadie, y pensé que su caso podría ser como el mío pero…si lo intento también veo fantasmas…

**-Reigen:**Bien, adelante

La escena cambia, ahora Reigen y el pequeño Mob estaban tomando té en la mesa, poniendo toda su sabiduría en sus palabras, el hombre dijo

**-Reigen:**…Escucha!...

FIN DEL RECUERDO

En una combinación de recuerdo con realidad, Shigeo y Reigen dicen al mismo tiempo

**-Shigeo y Reigen:**Tener poderes psíquicos no te hace menos humano, igual que si eres rápido o inteligente, los poderes psíquicos son una característica más, debes aceptarla como parte de ti y ser positivo, sé una buena persona, eso es todo!

Los ojos de Tatsumaki se abrieron sorpresivamente levantando la mirada hacía el esper

**_En ese momento, algo cambió en Tatsumaki, como si las palabras de Mob fueran algún tipo de luz divina que alumbraba en la densa oscuridad_**

**-Shigeo:**…Tatsumaki-san…aunque digas que eres un monstruo…para mí solo eres alguien normal…

Los ojos de Tatsumaki nuevamente se abren sorpresivamente ante esas palabras, acaso…¿Mob estaba intentando decirle que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ella fuera un monstruo?...La forma en como lo dijo, era como si intentara darle una enseñanza de vida, porque él la comprendía, y como dijo antes, la veía como una persona normal, acaso…esto era a lo que los humanos llamaban ¿Amistad?

**-Shigeo:**Tatsumaki-san…

Shigeo extiende su mano hacía Tatsumaki esbozando una sonrisa cálida y sincera

**-Shigeo:**…Cambiemos juntos…

**-Tatsumaki:**…

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI_**_…**1%**...**2%**...**3%**...**4%**...**5%**..._

Al pasar una media hora, ambos espers caminaban por la calle mientras varias gotas de agua caían del cielo sin parar

Tatsumaki iba abrazándose a ella misma por el frío del agua, ya que la lluvia caía a cantaros y ella sólo estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar, mientras que Mob iba al lado de ella llevando solo su camiseta blanca, ya que su uniforme escolar quedó destruido durante la pelea, pero también iba con un paraguas sobre su cabeza que había comprado calles más atrás con el ahorro del poco dinero que Reigen le pagaba, ambos estaban en completo silencio, tanto así que solo se podía oír el sonido de la lluvia caer por la ciudad mientras la oscuridad envolvía levemente el cielo con nubes grises de tormenta

Tatsumaki miraba las calles con una mirada molesta y un poco avergonzada evitando mirar a Shigeo, mientras que él por su lado miraba al frente con su cara aburrida de siempre, la esper aún no creía que había perdido, y encima le tuvieron lástima

RECUERDO

**-Shigeo:**Tatsumaki-san…

Shigeo extiende su mano hacía Tatsumaki esbozando una sonrisa cálida y sincera

**-Shigeo:**…Cambiemos juntos…

Mob esperaba la respuesta de la esper con una sonrisa cálida, esperando que esta tomara su mano…sin embargo…

**-Tatsumaki:**…..Tsk!...

Ignorando la mano de Shigeo, Tatsumaki se levanta por su propia cuenta y sus ojos nuevamente fueron escondidos entre los risos de su cabello, la esper no dijo ninguna palabra por los próximos segundos, hasta que finalmente esta dice

**-Tatsumaki:**…Lo admito…he perdido…

La sonrisa del esper se borró, Mob se quedó con la mano colgando, sin saber si eso había sido un "sí" o un "no"

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, la explosión de luz se fue disolviendo poco a poco, dejando ver otra vez el mundo real, el edificio que fue el escenario de la batalla entre ambos fue vaporizado por completo dejando un gran cráter en su lugar

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas desnudas, en ese momento, nuevamente los ojos de Tatsumaki fueron tapados por la sombra de su cabello, mientras las gotas de lluvia corrían por su cara como si de lágrimas se trataran

**-Tatsumaki:**…¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?...

Shigeo cierra los ojos y da un profundo suspiro para calmarse y volver a la normalidad, su cabello poco a poco volvió a su forma original mientras su rostro y sus ojos volvieron a quedarse vacíos de sentimientos

**-Shigeo:**Te llevaré a casa

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Shigeo no obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba, pero estaba satisfecho, por lo menos la esper había aceptado su derrota y se había redimido, sin mencionar que sus emociones se apaciguaron un poco

Tatsumaki ya no se sentía tan enojada, pero se sentía humillada, fue vencida por un perdedor con cabello de hongo, aunque el chico era muy fuerte, tenía una voluntad débil, y eso era lo que más le repugnaba a la esper, teniendo tanto poder ¿Por qué no lo usaba para él mismo? Pero decidió olvidar ese tema por hoy

RECUERDO

**-Shigeo:**Aunque lo niegues…tú y yo somos iguales Tatsumaki-San…aunque desde mi punto de vista, solo eres alguien normal

**-Shigeo:**No te menos precio, al contrario…creo que puedo comprenderte…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!...[Baka!]…¿Hah?...

De un momento a otro Tatsumaki dejó de sentir la lluvia en su cabeza, esta levanta la mirada para ver un paraguas sobre ella, al girar la mirada pudo ver que Shigeo era el que la cubría con el paraguas

**-Shigeo:**Podrías resfriarte

La psíquica solo giró la mirada al otro lado ignorando a Mob, para después decir con una voz calmada pero grosera al mismo tiempo

**-Tatsumaki:**No quiero tu lástima!

Por un momento Mob se sintió mal, pero a los segundos el esper contestó

**-Shigeo:**No es que te tenga lástima, solo trato de ser amable contigo

**-Tatsumaki:**…No necesito nada de ti!…

**-Shigeo:**…

Haciéndole caso a la esper, Shigeo remueve el paraguas, haciendo que Tatsumaki nuevamente se empapara hasta las cejas e hiciera un berrinche

**-Tatsumaki:**O-Oye! Tampoco te dije que retiraras el paraguas! Devuélvemelo!

**-Shigeo:**Ha-Hai!

Mob con nerviosismo le ofrece el paraguas a Tatsumaki, esta lo toma con ambas manos apoyándolo sobre su hombro derecho, dejando a Shigeo en la lluvia

Unas calles más adelante, Mob estaba abrazándose así mismo temblando de frío y con un moco en la nariz, poniendo una cara graciosa

**-Shigeo:**A-Achu!

**_Y se resfrió_**

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! Cielos!

Tatsumaki se acerca levemente a Shigeo para que así el paraguas lo cubriera a él también

**-Shigeo:**G-Gracias

**-Tatsumaki:**Eres un problema!

**-Shigeo:**L-Lo siento

**-Tatsumaki:**No te disculpes por todo!

**-Shigeo:**Lo siento

**-(Tatsumaki):**Aún sigo sin creer que haya perdido contra este tipo, es muy fuerte, pero no le saca el máximo partido a sus poderes, es un idiota!

Aunque ambos hayan arreglado sus diferencias (o eso era lo que parecía) tal parece que eso no llegaría a formar una amistad entre ambos espers, al menos por parte de la peliverde

Al caminar por un par de minutos más bajo la lluvia sin decirse nada uno al otro, Tatsumaki se detiene en frente de un departamento

**-Tatsumaki:**Aquí es

Este era un pequeño departamento similar al antiguo departamento de Saitama pero un poco más pequeño ya que este era solo de dos pisos, no era mucho, pero era todo lo que la esper podía pagar

**-Shigeo:**Oh, hai

Tatsumaki comienza caminar hacía la puerta de su departamento mientras que Mob se disponía a darse la vuelta con su paraguas e irse casa, ya que asumía que la esper no querría volver a verlo en todo lo que resta de la semana

**-Tatsumaki:**Espera

**-Shigeo:**….

Shigeo volteó su mirada hacía la esper, esta tenía su típica cara de pocos amigos, pero un poco más suavizada y calmada, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente esta dijo

**-Tatsumaki:**…Eres…un poco fuerte…pero quiero que sepas que pude haberte aplastado en dos segundos si yo lo hubiera querido! No estaba peleando en serio, eso es todo!

Una gota de sudor corrió por la mejilla de Mob al estilo anime para luego decir con una cara más aburrida de lo normal

**-Shigeo:**Claro, como digas

Una vez más el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, oyéndose solo la lluvia caer por la ciudad, hasta que Tatsumaki decide saldar aquella curiosidad

**-Tatsumaki:**…¿Por qué ocultas tus poderes? ¿Eres idiota?...

Tratando de responder lo más sincero posible, el chico contestó con timidez

**-Shigeo:**N-No, es solo que…no quisiera depender de mis poderes, eso es todo…

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph! Que idiota!

**-Shigeo:**…

**-Tatsumaki:**…Bueno…al fin y al cabo supongo que…debo agradecerte…

La esper dice la última frase con un poco de distorsión en su voz mirando hacia otro lado, con el objetivo de que no se entendiera la frase

**-Shigeo:**¿Qué?

**-Tatsumaki:**No lo repetiré!

**-Shigeo:**Oh, está bien

**-Tatsumaki:**…Te llamas Mob ¿Cierto?...

**-Shigeo:**Bueno, mi nombre es Shigeo Kageyama, pero puedes llamarme así si quieres

La esper levantó su dedo hacía Mob con autoridad

**-Tatsumaki:**Mob! La próxima vez que peleemos te derrotaré!

**-Shigeo:**…(Sonríe)…Hai!...

Shigeo dio una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer le hacía feliz que la esper por lo menos lo considerara su rival, ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por las hondas psíquicas, pues las emociones de Tatsumaki se habían apaciguado un poco

**-Tatsumaki:**Bueno, piérdete! No quiero verte por el resto de la semana!

**-Shigeo:**Si, adiós

Ambos se dan la vuelta, Tatsumaki para entrar a su casa y Mob para irse, hasta que comienzan a caminar a lados opuestos y se pierden a la vista

**_Sin saberlo, este era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad_**

Mientras tanto, en un lugar alejado de toda civilización, se encontraba lo que parecía una base secreta

**-Soldado:**Oh! Hemos detectado una intensa señal psíquica!

Un hombre que parecía de unos veintitantos años se encontraba sentado delante de una gran computadora que parecía un GPS, que mostraba un gran punto rojo en lo que respectaba un lugar especifico

**-Akane:**Vaya, vaya, avísenle a Takashi-Sama de inmediato!

Esta era una mujer que parecía de unos 23 años, tenía cabello corto color blanco, sus ojos eran de un plateado oscuro, su figura era curvilínea con unos pechos bastante considerables, y traía un uniforme elegante color blanco con celeste, con un símbolo a un lado del pecho similar al de los demás hombres que estaban sentados al rededor monitoreando

Como si ella fuera su jefa, todos los hombres se levantan al mismo tiempo y poniendo la mano en la frente en saludo militar dicen al unísono

**-Soldados:**HAI!

Todos los soldados se marcharon mientras que la mujer se quedó viendo el monitor con una sonrisa pequeña y maliciosa

**-Akane:**Así que ahí estabas, Tatsumaki…Hm! Hm!

De lo profundo del pasillo llega a la habitación un sujeto, este estaba vestido de un traje elegante color azul oscuro con una corbata de un color carmesí, su cabello era parado, despeinado y puntiagudo de un color negro, traía unos anteojos finos, el hombre parecía tener unos 34 años, y poseía una mirada astuta y malvada

**-Akane:**Takashi-Sama!

La mujer hace una reverencia frente a este hombre que parecía ser súper importante

**-Akane:**Hemos encontrado la ubicación del objetivo, esta vez no se nos escapará!

El hombre dio una gran sonrisa maliciosa mientras un aura oscura emanaba de él, al parecer este hombre parecía ser un esper

**-Takashi:**…Excelente…

**_La batalla psíquica entre Tatsumaki y Mob había despertado un peligro más allá de lo que ambos podían imaginar ¿Quién será este nuevo enemigo al que tendrán que enfrentarse?_**

**PRESENTE**

Eran las 2 de la tarde, e inesperadamente, la cama donde la esper había estado descansando estaba vacía, dando a entender que la esper por fin se había levantado de ella

La loli se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua en la cocina, si bien pudo haberlo traído con su telequinesis, al menos era una excusa para salir de la cama

La psíquica bajó la mirada para ver su imagen reflejada en el agua que contenía el vaso, después de unos segundos de verse patéticamente así misma piensa

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Estoy aburrida…

La asociación le había dicho que se tomara su tiempo para recuperarse, y aunque quisiera, estaba muy débil para salir a cazar monstruos, lo máximo que podría hacer en su estado actual sería volar a una ciudad cercana, pero sería igual de aburrido, no tenía amigos a quién llamar

Tatsumaki comenzó a buscar en su lista de contactos a alguien para por lo menos poder pasar el rato, pero en su lista solo había 2 contactos, los cuales eran el de la Asociación de Héroes y de Fubuki

Ella y su hermana no se llevaban muy bien, y más con lo último que pasó

Eso hizo que Tornado se pusiera a pensar, aunque odiaba admitirlo, el calvo tenía razón en una cosa…no tenía amigos…es como si estuviera sola en el mundo, por un momento Tatsumaki se sintió más miserable de lo que ya se sentía, al saber que al final Mob tuvo razón

RECUERDO

**-Shigeo:**Crees erróneamente que estás encima de los demás solo por tener esos poderes, si sigues así, acabarás sola tarde o temprano

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Aunque no lo quería admitir, no tener a nadie con quien hablar era aburrido, y por alguna razón la hacía sentirse peor consigo misma

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Huh?

En ese momento, la loli ve un número más en su lista de contactos, ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía

RECUERDO

**-? ? ? ?:**Si algún día quieres hablar llámame! Siempre estaré disponible para ti (le da su número)

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Al cabo de pensarlo unos momentos, Tatsumaki oprime el botón de llamar y lleva su teléfono a la oreja, no tardó mucho antes de que alguien contestara

**-Tatsumaki:**…Hola…ni creas que te llamé por gusto! Sólo estoy aburrida y no tengo nada más interesante que hacer! Así que me preguntaba….si tú lo dices.…adiós…

La esper colgó el teléfono para después dar un suspiro e ir a cambiarse las vendas y la ropa

A la media hora Tatsumaki ya estaba lista para salir, esta llevaba una sudadera color rojo sobre su ya tradicional traje negro y sus tacones

Antes de salir, la esper se dio el tiempo de contemplar una vez más la fotografía recostada en la mesa al lado de la cama, donde estaban ella y Mob

Acto seguido, Tornado sale de la habitación directo al balcón para posteriormente salir volando por la ventana poniéndose la capucha de la sudadera y unas gafas oscuras para que nadie la reconociera

La escena termina con la habitación ya vacía y la fotografía de Tatsumaki y Mob recalcada en la mesa de noche

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI_**…**24%**...


	5. Capítulo 4

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**_

Este capítulo narra lo sucedido en los capítulos anteriores, pero desde el punto de vista de Ritsu y Fubuki, digamos que es como un capítulo de relleno.

Me gustaría enfocarme más en la relación de los protagonistas, _(es decir, de Mob y Tatsumaki, y sí! Sé que es un shipp bastante loco, pero creo que la actitud tímida y bondadosa de Mob se adaptaría muy bien a la actitud descarada y grotesca de Tatsumaki)_ por lo que puede que la historia del pasado tenga un poco más de relevancia en todo este asunto, aunque claro, Saitama y otros personajes también tendrán su momento a lo largo del fanfic, todo gira en torno a Tatsumaki y su conexión sentimental con Mob, en lo que lleva la historia hasta ahora espero de corazón que lo estén disfrutando, espero sus opiniones, hasta la próxima.

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 4 - HERMANOS INFERIORES_**

* * *

_"Querido diario, una vez más tuve que dejar mi casa, mi ciudad y mi hogar, siempre es la misma historia, llego a una nueva ciudad, me acoplo, milagrosamente hago algunos amigos, y cuando ya lo siento como mi hogar, tenemos de mudarnos de nuevo, Onee-chan dice que es por nuestra seguridad, ya que Garra no ha dejado de perseguirnos desde hace un tiempo, pero espero que algún día todo esto termine, ya no quiero seguir huyendo, aunque desperté mis poderes psíquicos hace ya dos años aún no supero a mi hermana, de hecho, no creo que haya alguien que sea capaz de superarla, ella es la esper más fuerte"_

_"Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a Ciudad Aliño, una ciudad que se encuentra al norte, según dicen, es una ciudad libre de monstruos, aunque no me preocuparía si algunos aparecieran, Onee-Chan puede derrotar a cualquier monstruo sin problemas, aunque parece una ciudad pacífica y segura, temo que al final será lo mismo de siempre, sólo espero que mi hermana no cause un alboroto y por una vez pueda confiar en las personas, aunque sé que eso está lejos de suceder, en cuanto a mí, sólo quiero hacerme más fuerte…algún día…algún día seré tan fuerte como Onee-chan!"_

**-Tatsumaki:**Deja eso! Ya estamos llegando

**-Fubuki:**¿Eh?

La lluvia caía fuertemente mientras las luces artificiales alumbraban las calles oscuras de Ciudad Aliño, la pequeña niña de 9 años dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana del tren para contemplar la ciudad por primera vez, era una ciudad muy bonita, aunque no se podía ver bien claro por la oscuridad de la noche y la densidad de la lluvia, aun así se apreciaba la calma y serenidad que esta ciudad tenía para ofrecerles

Fubuki en todo el transcurso de su vida había visitado varias ciudades, pero ninguna tenía un aire tan tranquilo y pacífico como esta

Acto seguido, la esper menor se dispone a guardar su diario en su bolso de equipaje, ya que seguramente llegarían a la estación en unos minutos

Se trataba de una hermosa niña que parecía no tener más de 9 años, cabello corto de un color verde petróleo oscuro, ojos esmeralda, y venía vestida de una falda rosa, una camiseta sin mangas color blanco con franjas azules, una chaqueta de tela color amarillo claro con zapatillas del mismo color, y unas medias blancas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas

Al terminar de guardar sus cosas, Fubuki disimuladamente volteó la mirada hacía su hermana mayor, quién siempre venía vestida de su típico traje negro, que a diferencia del actual, este no mostraba mucho las piernas, y en lugar de tacones usaba zapatillas negras

Tatsumaki veía al frente con una mirada seria y fría como era la costumbre, pero aún así, la pequeña esper se armó de valor para hablarle

**-Fubuki:**…Onee-chan…

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué quieres?

La esper mayor voltea levemente su mirada seria para mirar a Fubuki, esta dudosamente se armó de valor para pedirle algo que ella anhelaba con todo el corazón

-**Fubuki:**Estaba pensando…en que ahora que estaremos un tiempo en este lugar libre de monstruos, tal vez…podrías llevarme al parque de diversiones!…

Al decir la última frase la niña esbozó una sonrisa leve, esperando que su hermana le cumpliera ese sueño

Era normal que una niña a la edad de Fubuki quiera ir a un parque de diversiones al menos una vez en su vida, pues ella no solía divertirse mucho, tampoco no es como si tuviera amigos con los cuales jugar, ya que su hermana los ahuyentaba a todos

La pequeña esper nunca supo la sensación de estar en un parque lleno de atracciones y juegos, un día sólo vio uno mientras caminaba con su hermana por la calle, vio a muchos niños reírse y jugando en aquellas máquinas gigantes junto a sus familias, un sentimiento que ella nunca pudo experimentar, pero nunca dejó de soñar con eso, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que eso ocurrió, y desde ese entonces, ese había sido el anhelo de Fubuki

Sin embargo, Tatsumaki siempre se reusó a llevarla porque decía que era peligroso, con la excusa de que un monstruo podría aparecer en cualquier momento y atacar el parque, esa misma excusa usada durante los últimos 3 años

Pero ahora que estaban en una ciudad más "segura" la esper se animó a pedírselo una vez más, con la esperanza de que su hermana mayor por fin aceptara, ir a un parque de diversiones era como un sueño, pero manteniendo su seriedad con los brazos cruzados, la esper de cabello verde sólo vuelve la mirada al frente diciendo

**-Tatsumaki:**Eso es una pérdida de tiempo! En vez de pensar en idioteces mejor dedícate a mejorar tus poderes!

La pequeña Fubuki se decepcionó, en el fondo siempre supo que su hermana se negaría, y aun así tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que el corazón de Tatsumaki se ablandara un poco, a veces la esper deseaba que su hermana no fuera tan fría y sobreprotectora

El tren se detiene lentamente en la estación, al abrirse las puertas, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar

**-Tatsumaki:**Vamos

Al pasar de unos minutos, las dos hermanas salían de la estación con ropas abrigadoras y un paraguas que las cubría de la lluvia, Tatsumaki arrastraba una maleta con ruedas mientras que Fubuki tenía su mochila y su bolso, ambas comenzaron a caminar bajo la lluvia

La altura de ambas aún era dispareja, siendo Fubuki todavía más pequeña que Tatsumaki llegándole casi al hombro, sin embargo, la esper de cabello negro era más alta que ella a su edad, por lo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que rebasara a su hermana mayor en estatura

Después de un par de minutos de caminar bajo la fría lluvia, ambas llegan a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, un departamento pequeño parecido al anterior departamento de Saitama, pero más reducido y más descuidado

Al entrar al departamento y prender la luz, ambas esper pudieron ver que el departamento no sólo era pequeño por fuera, sino que también por dentro, consistía en dos habitaciones en el segundo piso, un baño, una pequeña cocina y una sala con una televisión promedio vieja, ciertamente no era un departamento lujoso, pero era mejor que nada

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan, no me agrada este lugar

**-Tatsumaki:**Es todo lo que pude pagar!

La esper mayor se adentra en el departamento con su equipaje

**-Tatsumaki:**Si no te gusta puedes dormir afuera

Las palabras de Tatsumaki fueron claras y directas, ambas no estaban en posición de quejarse, y sin tener otra opción, Fubuki también se adentra en el departamento

La calidad de los departamentos en los que se alojaban iba decayendo con el paso del tiempo, aunque Tatsumaki no lo quería admitir, se estaba quedando sin dinero, lo que era otra de las razones por las que se mudaban frecuentemente

Los padres adoptivos de Tatsumaki la habían vendido a una organización clandestina, una organización que en ese entonces llevaba a cabo la investigación de los poderes psíquicos, siendo ella el experimento más exitoso, la prueba viviente de que los poderes psíquicos podían fortalecerse y hacerse más fuertes a costa del sufrimiento emocional y la práctica, por esta razón, tanto Fubuki como Tatsumaki estaban a su suerte en el sendero de la vida

Después de haber terminado de desempaca, la pequeña esper se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana mayor, ya que se le había perdido algo

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan ¿No has visto mí…?

Al entrar en la habitación, la esper de cabello negro pudo ver algo realmente tierno, y es que su hermana se había quedado dormida, al parecer estaba agotada

Con su telequinesis, Fubuki toma una manta y cubre a Tatsumaki con ella para después dar una sonrisa, e irse a dormir también, ya que era tarde y mañana era su primer día de clases, la esper se dispone a retirarse del lugar, pero no sin antes decir en voz baja

**-Fubuki:**…Descansa, Onee-chan…

_"Todas las mañanas, me levanto antes que Onee-chan para preparar la mesa, ella despierta, desayunamos, y me lleva a la escuela volando en su espalda, aunque con el paso de los años, nos hemos acostumbrado a irnos caminando"_

Al día siguiente, Fubuki iba volando en la espalda de Tatsumaki, esta traía su mochila escolar, luego de unos minutos de vuelo, la esper mayor aterriza en un callejón a sólo media calle de la escuela

Al bajarse, Tatsumaki fulmina a su pequeña hermana con la mirada como ya era costumbre

**-Fubuki:**Ya sé, ocultaré mis poderes y no hablaré con nadie

**-Tatsumaki:**Y si te molestan házmelo saber!

La pequeña esper sabía que significaban esa mirada sería y esas palabras, Fubuki prefería mil veces ocultar el bullyng que decírselo a su hermana, ya que se podría decir que Tatsumaki no era alguien de resolver conflictos con palabras, la esper de cabello verde podría hasta matar a cualquiera que le toque un sólo pelo a su hermanita

**-Tatsumaki:**Entendiste?!

**-Fubuki:**…Ha-Hai…

Aunque la Tatsumaki de 14 años casi no tenía ninguna diferencia física con la de 28, en cuestión de madurez había una diferencia notable, ya que al parecer la Tatsumaki de 14 años era algo más madura, seria y fría, se comportaba casi como una adulta, mientras que inexplicablemente la de 28 se comportaba más como una niña caprichosa, aunque conservaba aquella sobreprotección que tenía sobre su hermana

Fubuki se va a la escuela tan triste como siempre, desmotivada por la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermana mayor, y por si no fuera poco, Tatsumaki se la pasó la mayor parte del día sentada al borde de un edificio mirando hacía la escuela vigilando a su hermana sin que ella lo supiera, como si no tuviera nada más importante que hacer

Pasan las horas y la esper menor salía de la escuela, esta se veía ya un poco más feliz

Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta principal, un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria pasaban por ahí, estos jugaban futbol en plena acera, pasándose el balón entre sí, pero en aquel momento, uno accidentalmente patea el balón muy fuerte, y este va directo a Fubuki, activando sus poderes instintivamente desviando el balón al rebotar en su barrera

La trayectoria del balón se desvía, pero este termina dándole en la cabeza a alguien de otro grupo de estudiantes que pasaba por allí, este grupo llevaba uniforme verde con bordes blancos, el estudiante que recibió el golpe del balón tenía un peinado estilo punk rubio, llevaba un arete en la nariz y tenía buen físico, se veía muy rudo, este fijó su mirada en la niña pensando quién era la que había lanzado el balón burlándose de él, mientras el otro grupo dueño del balón comenzó a huir silbando disimuladamente como si ellos no supieran nada del asunto

El grupo de malandrines fijó su mirada en la pequeña niña rodeándola, poniéndola nerviosa y algo temerosa, con una voz grave y ruda, el tipo dice

**-Tomori:**Oye enana! Me dolió!

**-Fubuki:**…E-Etto…Gomen…

**-Tomori:**Te estás burlando de mí?!

**-Fubuki:**No

**-Himura:**Jajaja! Parece que ni si quiera una niña te tiene miedo Tomori

**-Hirashi:**Jajaja!

Todo el grupo comenzó a reírse de él

**-Tomori:**CÁLLATE! Tsk!

Tomori agarra a Fubuki de los cabellos y la jala arriba esperando levantarla

**-Fubuki:**D-Detente! Lo digo por tu propio bien!

**-Tomori:**Jajaja! Y que haría una mocosa como tú?! ¿Eh?

En ese momento, alguien toma fuertemente de la muñeca a Tomori, una chica de cabello verde que apareció de la nada, nadie vio cuando se acercó

**-Hirashi:**¿Pero qué…?

**-Tomori:**¿De dónde saliste?

Tatsumaki tenía una mirada fría y oscura, sin si quiera molestarse a mirar a nadie, la esper aprieta la muñeca de Tomori haciendo que suelte a la pequeña Fubuki

**-Tomori:**Ahhg! [Es muy fuerte]

La esper de pelo verde suelta la muñeca del tipo para después tomar la de Fubuki

**-Tatsumaki:**Vámonos

Acto seguido, la esper se dispone a irse con su hermana como si nada hubiera pasado, pero estaban rodeadas, Tomori se acercó a ella creyendo que lo de la muñeca fue sólo su imaginación

La esper de cabello verde puso a su hermanita detrás de ella

**-Tomori:**¿Creen que se irán tan fácilmente? Jm! Jm!

Creyendo que sólo se trataba de una niña engreída común y corriente, Tomori puso su mano en la cabeza de Tatsumaki

**-Tomori:**Sólo eres una mocosa arrogante!

El tipo acaricia el pelo de la esper en forma de burla, creyendo que sólo era una niñata haciéndose la valiente que en cualquier momento llamaría a su mamá, en ese momento Tatsumaki afila la mirada, mandando a Tomori lejos e impresionando a los demás

**-Himura:**¿Pero qué demonios…?

**-Hirashi:**Maldita mocosa!

Todos atacaron a Tatsumaki al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, algo los detuvo en seco, como una especie de fuerza invisible

**-Himura:**Qué esperan?! Ataquen!

**-Hirashi:**N-No puedo moverme

Todos estaban rodeados de un aura esmeralda alrededor de sus cuerpos, no podían moverse por más que lo desearan, con un sólo movimiento de su dedo, la peliverde mandó a volar a todo el grupo lejos

**-Tatsumaki:**…Vamos…

Con la misma frialdad y seriedad, la esper mayor toma a su hermana nuevamente de la muñeca y se la lleva dejando impresionada a la misma Fubuki, ya que normalmente Tatsumaki no era tan suave con los abusadores, normalmente jugaba con ellos hasta casi matarlos o les causaba terror, pero en esta ocasión no fue así, tal vez haya sido porque estaban en público, o porque ella quería terminar rápido

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Ahora ves porque no tenemos tiempo para estupideces de parques de diversiones? En este mundo, para sobrevivir tienes que ser el más fuerte, demostrarle a los demás que eres superior al resto…lazos…amistades...compañerismo...todo eso solo te hace débil!

**-Fubuki:**….

**-Tatsumaki:**No siempre estaré para salvarte Fubuki, así que más vale que dejes de pensar en idioteces y te hagas más fuerte!

Con un aire de tristeza mirando abajo, la niña sólo contesta

**-Fubuki:**…Si, Onee-sama…

Ambas se mantuvieron calladas durante casi todo el camino a casa, en el trayecto, Fubuki pensaba para si misma

**-(Fubuki):**Onee-chan cada vez está más fría de lo usual, y lo único que hace todo el día es vigilarme y asegurarse de que haga mis tareas, prácticamente ella no hace nada en todo el día

Tatsumaki no asistía a ninguna escuela desde hace un tiempo, y motivos no le faltaban, pues odiaba socializar con gente, convivir con gente, hablar con gente, y a toda la gente en general, sin mencionar que su prioridad número 1 era proteger a Fubuki, sin embargo…

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué quieres ahora?

**-Fubuki:**Etto…¿No has pensado en volver a estudiar?...

**-Tatsumaki:**No tengo tiempo para eso!

La pequeña esper puso una cara aburrida y graciosa

**-Fubuki:**Pero si no haces nada en todo el día (-_-)

**-Tatsumaki:**Oye! Hago muchas cosas!

**-Fubuki:**¿Cómo qué? (-_-)

**-Tatsumaki:**Preparo el desayuno! Organizo tus cosas! Te acompaño a la escuela! Lavo la ropa!

**-Fubuki:**¿Preparar cereal es preparar desayuno? Además, yo soy la que hace eso, y lo de organizar mis cosas y acompañarme a la escuela lo puedo hacer yo sola, ya no soy una niña pequeña, y sobre la ropa, nunca te he visto lavar ni una sola, todas las lavo yo, o si no las llevas a la lavandería, sólo paras en casa aburrida mirando televisión, ¿Si sabes que en esta ciudad no aparecen monstruos cierto?

**-Tatsumaki:**Fubuki, cuida tu tono!

La esper mayor lanza una mirada fría y amenazante a su hermana por la falta de respeto, sin embargo a pesar del miedo, esta no estaba dispuesta a obedecer, y con un tono medio molesto contesta

**-Fubuki:**Tú sabes tan bien como yo que el dinero nos está faltando! Si no estudias no podrás conseguir un trabajo decente! Siempre me dices que estudie y me haga más fuerte, pero ni tu misma lo haces! Ni si quiera te has planteado conseguir un trabajo?!

Tatsumaki se detiene en seco, y un aura esmeralda estaba comenzando a emanar de ella, mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar, todo en señal de que la esper mayor no estaba contenta, debía disciplinar a su hermana menor

La niña da unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo, sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesta a rendirse ahora

**-Fubuki:**ONEE-CHAN!

La pequeña esper cierra los ojos con miedo, esperando el castigo que le pondría su hermana, sin embargo, después de unos segundos, Tatsumaki estaba detrás de ella, más tranquila, dispuesta a seguir la caminata a casa, como si nada hubiera pasado

Al abrir lentamente los ojos, Fubuki se volteó a ver a su hermana, después de unos segundos de silencio, esta habló con un tono serio pero más tranquilo

**-Tatsumaki:**…Como sea!...Si con eso dejas de molestarme lo haré!...

**-Fubuki:**¿Eh? (Sonríe) ¿En serio?

**-Tatsumaki:**Sí, pero eso no significa que te dejaré salir sola a tu antojo, las cosas no cambiarán, te llevaré a la escuela y regresaré a casa lo más pronto posible, así que no pienses que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente!

La pequeña Fubuki infla sus cachetes con enojo de que su hermana crea que no sepa cuidarse sola, en otras palabras no confiaba en ella, lo que la hacía molestar un poco, pero se conformó con que su hermana volviera a estudiar

Al paso de unos minutos, ambas esper volvieron a caminar rumbo a su departamento, en este lapso la esper menor pregunta

**-Fubuki:**¿Y a qué escuela piensas entrar Onee-chan?

Sin estar muy interesada en el tema, Tatsumaki contesta con fastidio

**-Tatsumaki:**Me da igual, siempre habrá idiotas en cada escuela que se creen los más fuertes

**-Fubuki:**Oh! Hablando de eso…escuché a unos compañeros decir que en la Secundaria Sal hay un tipo muy fuerte

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Mm?

Ese comentario capturó levemente la atención de Tatsumaki

RECUERDO

Era hora del receso, Fubuki se encontraba sola en una banca comiendo su almuerzo como era la costumbre, sin embargo, esta se encontraba cerca de un grupo de chicos que estaban hablando de un tema algo interesante, por lo que Fubuki decidió escuchar con atención

**-Chico (1):**Dicen que es despiadado

**-Chico (2):**Mi hermano lo vio, dice que es más fuerte que cualquier estudiante de secundaria promedio

**-Chico (3):**El mío dice que es el más fuerte de la ciudad

**-Fubuki:**…

**-Chico (1):**Camiseta Blanca Poison…todos dicen que es un tipo increíble, tsk! Cuando sea grande lo desafiaré y le demostraré que soy el mejor!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-Fubuki:**…Camiseta Blanca Poison…creo que así lo llamaban…

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Camiseta Blanca Poison? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

**-Fubuki:**No lo sé, dicen que lo llaman así porque no conocen su identidad, lo único que se sabe es que estudia en la Secundaria Sal, pero según los rumores, es un tipo increíblemente fuerte!

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph! Son sólo rumores, pero…debo admitir se oye algo interesante…

Tornado pone una pequeña sonrisa sádica y confiada, en señal de que no tenía miedo a ese tal Camiseta Blanca Poison, si de casualidad lograra encontrarse con él y derrotarlo (lo cual para ella no sería problema) sería temida y reconocida como la más fuerte, en este mundillo de las riñas callejeras, tan solo pensar en que los demás le tuvieran miedo hacía sonreír a la esper

**-Tatsumaki:**Creo que ya me decidí, iré a la Secundaria Sal

**-Fubuki:**…Onee-chan…

Fubuki no pensaba en que Tatsumaki asistiría a la escuela con esas intenciones tan oscuras, la escuela se supone que era para aprender y socializar, y el sólo hecho de que la esper fuera con otro objetivo la hacía dudar, ya que la peliverde no era muy fanática de leer libros o las matemáticas, lo que puso algo triste a la esper menor, no era secreto que su hermana era una loba solitaria

_"Hay algo que últimamente me preocupa, y es que mientras el tiempo pasa, las emociones positivas de Onee-chan van desapareciendo, alegría, tristeza, miedo, ya no siento esas emociones en ella más que superioridad, odio, arrogancia, y desconfianza en la gente, a cambio de poder, quizás ella haya perdido algo que es esencial para un ser humano, la confianza en los demás, y eso me pone algo triste la verdad, pero mientras ella siga a mi lado, al final es lo único que importa"_

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Tatsumaki caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, acababa de dejar a Fubuki en la escuela y ahora se dirigía a la Secundaria Sal para el registro y ese tipo de cosas que a ella le fastidiaban, pero se lo prometió a Fubuki, sin embargo, decidió divertirse un poco antes de ir para allá

La psíquica de 14 años se mete por un callejón solitario, al cruzar más de medio callejón, esta es emboscada tanto por delante como por detrás por un grupo que parecían estudiantes de secundaria

Tatsumaki supo desde que dejó a Fubuki en la escuela que la estaban siguiendo, por lo que se metió por ese callejón a propósito para ser emboscada y divertirse un rato con el sufrimiento ajeno

Esta vez eran muchos más, tenían completamente rodeada a la esper, de pronto, de entre medio de estos salió aquel tipo con cabello punk del día anterior, era Tomori, quién tenía algunas banditas en la cara por lo sucedido anteriormente

**-Tomori:**Vaya! Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Te perdiste mocosa? Jajajaja!

Todos comienzan a reírse de la peli verde, ya que parecía como una niña indefensa ante estos tipos que medían casi el doble que ella, sin embargo, Tatsumaki siguió sin mostrar nada de sus emociones, Tomori se inclinó para estar a la altura de la esper y decirle…

**-Tomori:**¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿Ya no eres tan valiente verdad?

La esper dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que tan ridículos podían llegar a ser estos tipos, quería ver hasta donde llegaban antes de patearles el trasero

**-Kirai:**¿Nos trajiste aquí sólo para ver cómo le pegas a una niña? Pensé que iríamos tras Camiseta Blanca Poison

**-(Tatsumaki):**Camiseta Blanca Poison…

**-Tomori:**Primero nos encargaremos de esta chiquilla, luego iremos a por él

El tipo se volvió a mirar a Tatsumaki tan confiado como en la primera vez

**-Tomori:**Como tu hermanita me hizo pasar un rato vergonzoso ayer, tú recibirás la golpiza por ella

**-Tatsumaki:**…..

**-Tomori:**Lo que pasó ayer fue que no quise hacerle daño a una niñita, pero ahora ya no seré tan gentil! Es más, pensándolo bien, cuando terminemos contigo iremos por tu pequeña hermanita jeje! Aunque intentes escapar no podrás

Una pequeña sonrisa sádica se forma en el rostro de la peliverde, lo que hace confundir al tipo

**-Tomori:**¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes mocosa?

Un aura esmeralda comienza a brotar de la esper mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y el lugar comenzaba a temblar asustando a algunos y a otros no tanto, manteniendo su sonrisa sádica y confiada, la esper continúa

**-Tatsumaki:**…Más vale que empiecen a correr….

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS

**-Hirashi:**CORRAAAN!

Una gran ráfaga de viento resuena en el lugar acompañada de gritos, mandando a volar a varios estudiantes de preparatoria, de un momento a otro, todos los estudiantes se encontraban tirados en el suelo como basura

**-Tomori:**Gh! Ah-Ahhhh!

Aquel estudiante al abrir los ojos se encuentra frente suyo a una chica de cabello verde y ojos esmeraldas, la cual no se veía feliz

**-Tatsumaki:**…Repitan lo que dijeron!...

El chico que bien parecía un estudiante de 4to año de secundaria, estaba temblando de miedo, como si delante de él estuviera un monstro, jamás pensó que una mocosa…

**-Tomori:**Tsk! Qué es lo que eres?! Siquiera…eres humana?!

La esper extiende su mano hacía el estudiante de 4to año y con frialdad dice

**-Tatsumaki:**Da las gracias a que estoy siendo suave con ustedes, si vuelvo a enterarme de que molestan a mi hermanita…morirán!...

Un fuerte grito retumba por toda la zona, haciendo que las aves entren en vuelo siendo asustadas por el ruido

**_Y así fue como comenzó todo…_**

* * *

**-Ritsu:**Buenas noches Shige!

**-Shigeo:**Buenas noches Ritsu!

Ritsu apaga la luz de la habitación y cierra la puerta, al parecer su hermano había tenido un día muy duro, pero nada fuera de lo usual

**-(Ritsu):**….Shige de verdad se está esforzando…

Eran las 10 de la noche, el esper de 13 años se encontraba tendido en su cama mirando hacía el techo pensando en Shigeo

**-(Ritsu):**…Nunca puedo saber lo que está pensando mi hermano…pero lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar…te admiro Nii-san…

_"Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde aquella tragedia, y desde hace unos días hay algo que me ha estado inquietando, últimamente mi hermano se ve más aburrido de lo usual, siempre lo veo pensativo, aunque se tomó muy bien el rechazo de Takane-san, siento que Shige necesita compañía femenina, él nunca ha sido bueno en socializar con chicas o ese tipo de cosas…a pesar de que nos tiene a todos nosotros, se ve muy solo…intentaré conseguirle un par de citas a Shige esta semana, tal vez eso pueda animarle un poco"_

Mob era un chico tímido e inseguro, que vivía una vida gris e insatisfecha a causa de su falta de emociones, por lo que él siempre buscó tener una vida lo más normal y tranquila posible, para él le era difícil acercarse a una chica y entablar una conversación, y aún más un romance, pues él ya estaba en la edad en el que ese tipo de cosas le interesaban, no tenía un objetivo claro en su vida, lo único que le hacía feliz era la sonrisa de Tsubomi-chan, es por esta, y muchas otras razones que Mob intentaba cambiar, aunque ya había madurado de una manera sorprendente durante todo este lapso de tiempo, aun le faltaba aprender muchas cosas, y hablar con chicas era una de ellas, aunque Mob aclaró que no se sentía mal por lo de Tsubomi ni por nada de esas cosas, Ritsu veía que su hermano necesitaba algo de compañía

A la mañana siguiente, Shigeo salía de su casa de camino a la escuela

**-Shigeo:**Me voy

**-Ritsu:**Espera Nii-san, iré contigo

**-Ekubo:**¿No tienes reunión con el consejo estudiantil Ritsu?

**-Ritsu:**Hoy no habrá reunión del consejo, además quería pasar tiempo con Shige

**-Shigeo:**….

Hoy fue uno de los días en los que Ritsu no tenía que asistir a su reunión habitual del consejo estudiantil temprano por la mañana, así que era libre de acompañar a su hermano a la escuela y hablar con él, en el camino ahí, el esper menor comienza una conversación

**-Ritsu:**Shige, ¿No te has planteado conseguir una novia?

El corazón de Shigeo explotó como una bomba atómica, haciendo que se exalte y sus mejillas se enrojecieran

**-Shigeo:**Qué?!

**-Ritsu:**Desde lo que pasó hace unas semanas has estado esforzándote más de lo usual**, **últimamente has estado ocupado con el trabajo, los estudios y el Club de Fisicoculturismo, ¿No has pensado en darte algo de tiempo para ti mismo? El otro día leí en una revista que tener una novia hace bien al estado emocional, por lo que deberías plantearte en socializar con nueva gente, si quieres puedo conseguirte algunas citas

Mob mostró una cara pensativa ante las palabras de su hermano, tal vez tenía razón, se estaba esforzando tanto por cambiar que se olvidó de darse tiempo para sí mismo, desde que fue rechazado por Tsubomi, sus ganas de fortalecerse a sí mismo sólo aumentaron, pero el físico sólo era uno de los tantos aspectos en los que Shigeo planeaba madurar, pero aun así, decidió dar una excusa para rechazar indirectamente la propuesta de Ritsu

**-Shigeo:**…Soy consciente de que nunca podría gustarle a una chica, soy bajo, despistado, no soy atlético, y tampoco tengo carisma…

**-(Ekubo):**…¿Tú piensas eso de ti mismo Shigeo?...

**-Shigeo:**Además, quiero reparar todo lo que destruí, todos salieron heridos por mi culpa…(observa su mano)…no fui capaz de detenerme

Shigeo aun lo recordaba muy bien, cuando de camino a confesarle sus sentimientos a Tsubomi, fue noqueado por un coche, y debido a eso sus poderes se habían salido de control, destruyendo casi media ciudad en el proceso

**-Ritsu:**No deberías seguir culpándote por ello, puede que eso sea cierto, pero aun tienes muchas cualidades, eres buena persona, tranquilo, amable, y por sobre todo, tienes poderes psíquicos

**-Shigeo:**No creo que eso cuente como una cualidad

**-Ritsu:**¿Y eso que importa? Estoy seguro que alguna chica se enamoraría de ti si le muestras tu lado dócil

**-Shigeo:**…Nunca lo vi de esa manera, pero aun así, creo que preferiría seguir como estoy, no me siento preparado para tener esa clase de relación…

**-(Ritsu):**Como lo pensé, aún carece de confianza para hablar con chicas

El esper menor dio un suspiro para después dar una sonrisa sincera

**-Ritsu:**Lo entiendo, pero sabes que mi oferta sigue abierta cuando quieras

**-Shigeo:**Si, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Ritsu

En ese momento, el espíritu se mete en la conversación diciendo

**-Ekubo:**Descuida Shigeo! Un día de estos te mostraré como ser un auténtico galán con las mujeres!

**-Ritsu:**Dudo que tú sepas mucho de mujeres Ekubo

**-Ekubo:**¿Pero qué dices Ritsu? Cuando estaba vivo, yo era todo un galán con las mujeres!

El hermano menor comenzó a reírse mientras que el mayor sólo esboza una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el espíritu por su parte, se quejaba de que Ritsu dudara de sus habilidades con las chicas

Después de caminar varias calles, ambos llegan a la escuela

**-Chica (1):**Buenos días, Kageyama-kun!

**-Ritsu:**Ah! Buenos días para ti también, Senpai!

**-Chica (2):**Hola Kageyama-Kun! ¿No hay reunión para hoy?

**-Ritsu:**No, el presidente no ha anunciado ninguna

**-Chica (3):**¿Estás libre más tarde Ritsu-kun?

**-Chica (4):**¿Quieres acompañarme en el almuerzo?

**-Ritsu:**Lo siento, estoy ocupado, tal vez la próxima vez

Al llegar a la escuela, los hermanos fueron emboscados por un grupo de chicas que intentaban llamar la atención del popular Kageyama Ritsu, decidiendo que era una buena oportunidad para hablar con él, ya que siempre estaba ocupado con cosas del consejo estudiantil, las chicas se amontonaban alrededor de Ritsu ignorando por completo la existencia de Mob

Shigeo no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto y ver lo popular que era Ritsu con las chicas, pudo ver esa confianza de la que él tanto carecía

**-Ekubo:**Mira, podrías aprender algo de Ritsu

**-Shigeo:**…Lo sé…nunca puedo ser como Ritsu…

**-Ekubo:**Oye, oye, no seas pesimista, no deberías degradarte así Shigeo

El esper mayor veía a su hermano tratando de lidiar con todas esas chicas, estas incluso le ofrecían invitarle el almuerzo a cambio de pasar un rato con él, mientras él a duras penas podía hablar con una chica sin sudar, esto hizo que Shigeo perdiera su mirada en Ritsu, mientras este decía con un aire serio y reflexivo

**-Shigeo:**…Ritsu es todo lo que yo no puedo ser…(sonríe)…es por eso que lo admiro tanto…

Mob seguía observando a su hermano menor hablando con todas esas chicas sin ponerse nervioso ni nada, a pesar de que Shigeo había obtenido un poco más de confianza, Ritsu era un auténtico ganador, era inteligente, atlético, popular, tenía buenas calificaciones, carisma, y ahora también tenía sus poderes psíquicos

El espectro miró a su amigo diciendo

**-Ekubo:**Si usarás tus poderes psíquicos podrías llegar a ser igual o incluso más popular que él

Sin molestarse a mirar a Ekubo, el esper contesta

**-Shigeo:**Ya te lo dije Ekubo, no usaré mis poderes psíquicos para algo innecesario, si voy a cambiar, lo haré con mis propias fuerzas

**-Ekubo:**Si, si, ya entendí, sólo decía…pero…ahora que lo pienso, no necesitas ser como Ritsu para volverte popular, puedes ser popular siendo tú mismo Shigeo

Shigeo veía difícil que un chico con baja estatura, tímido, pésimo en los deportes y hablando con los demás se haciera popular, era por eso que decidió cambiar en primer lugar

La falta de emociones en Mob ocultaba su carisma, algo fundamental para caerles bien a todos, incluyendo a las chicas, Mob no era carismático, intelectual, atlético, guapo o alto, era todo lo opuesto a eso ¿Quién podría siquiera enamorarse de alguien como él? Shigeo lo sabía muy bien, pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía simplemente renunciar a sus metas

**-Shigeo:**…Ekubo…hoy entrenaremos duro en el Club de Fisicoculturismo!

**-Ekubo:**Así se habla! Con todo el entrenamiento que llevas hasta ahora estoy seguro de que…

Unas horas más tarde, Shigeo yacía inconsciente en el pavimento

**-Onigawara:**Ash! No otra vez! MUSASHI! KAGEYAMA SE DESMAYÓ DE NUEVO!

**-Ekubo:**Olvídalo! (-_-)

Mientras tanto, Ritsu caminaba por los pacillos de la escuela, siempre usando su cinta roja que representaba al consejo estudiantil, era receso, por lo que todos los estudiantes estaban vagando libremente por la escuela y el campus

Después de unos segundos de caminata, el esper vio algo que le llamó la atención en el baño de chicas

**-(Ritsu):**Que raro, normalmente siempre veo espíritus deambulando por los baños de chicas, pero desde ayer ninguno ha aparecido…esto es extraño…

No era extraño para Ritsu ver espíritus pervertidos deambulando por los baños de chicas, sino por el hecho de que simplemente los espectros dejaron de aparecer de la noche a la mañana

**-(Ritsu):**Bueno, no es que me importe, Shige debió haberlos exorcizado sin que yo me diera cuenta

El esper siguió tranquilamente su camino, sin embargo, una cara de seriedad se hizo presente, ya que de igual forma era algo sospechoso, ya que su hermano mayor no exorcizaba espíritus a menos que Reigen se lo ordenara o tuviera realmente la necesidad de hacerlo en defensa propia, algo raro estaba pasando

**-Tatsumaki:**Cielos! Este lugar es muy grande! Jamás encontraré la recepción aquí! [Sería más fácil volar el lugar en pedazos!]

La esper se veía fastidiada, había estado vagando en el lugar por un par de minutos, pero no encontraba la recepción para registrarse, tenía ganas de explotar el edificio e irse volando de allí, pero no podía hacerlo, se lo prometió a Fubuki

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! Maldición!

Aunque la idea no le gustaba, tal parece que no tenía otra opción más que preguntar a alguien, la esper buscó con la mirada para preguntarle a cualquiera que viera conveniente, hasta que a la distancia ve a un grupo de chicas que parecían ser de su misma edad, pero en específico a la chica que estaba entre medio de este grupo

**-Chica (1):**Que alegría! ¿Ósea que ya no te mudaras?

**-Tsubomi:**Mis padres dijeron que estaría bien, puedo quedarme hasta terminar el 2do grado

**-Chica (2):**Que bien! ¿Y si vamos a ver una película más tarde?

Esta era una linda chica de cabello largo azulado, ojos azul marino, y su sonrisa blanca decía que era la típica chica idol de la escuela, justamente el tipo de persona que Tatsumaki más odiaba

La esper se acerca al grupo de chicas con su típica actitud de pocos amigos

**-Tatsumaki:**Hey! Tú!

**-Tsubomi:**¿Hah?

El grupo se dispersa un poco fijando su mirada en Tatsumaki, en especial Tsubomi, que aún no creía que esta chica la acababa de llamar

**-Tatsumaki:**Dime donde está la recepción!

La forma grosera con la que se dirigió a Tsubomi indignó a las presentes, que de paso también murmuraron entre sí sobre la vestimenta de la chica, ya que esta traía su traje negro habitual

"¿Quién es ella?" "¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a Tsubomi-chan?" "Que traje tan anticuado" "El negro ya pasó de moda" "Parece una bruja" Eran las palabras que susurraban entre ellas las amigas de Tsubomi, todas susurraban a excepción de la idol, quién seguía perdida en la falta de educación en el tono de Tatsumaki, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, ella siempre estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos y cumplidos

Aun sin creer que esta chica le había hablado así, Tsubomi inocentemente cuestiona

**-Tsubomi:**¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí?

Ambas estaban frente a frente, la peliverde era levemente un poco más baja que la idol, aunque no era exagerada la diferencia de estatura, era suficiente para ver claramente como la pequeña esper levantaba la mirada para mirar a los ojos a la idol, llegándole a la frente

Creyendo que la chica era tonta, Tatsumaki exclama con sarcasmo y enojo

**-Tatsumaki:**No! A la pared! Por su puesto que te estoy hablando a ti baka!

La esper acerca más su cara a la de Tsubomi intimidantemente, haciendo que esta retroceda su cuello y quede un poco sorprendida por la forma en como esta chica le hablaba, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con personas así

**-Tsubomi:**…Qué linda!...

Una vez más, inocentemente la idol da su típica sonrisa alegre y sincera, diciendo que Tatsumaki era tierna o adorable como gesto de amabilidad, pero fue un intento fallido de calmar la situación, ya que la esper se lo tomo mal

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Tatsumaki fulmina a la chica con una mirada fría y amenazante mientras tenía los brazos cruzados, aunque no lo quería reconocer, había algo en ella que irritaba a la esper

Tornado estaba lista para activar sus poderes y darle a esta chica una lección, sin embargo, el momento es interrumpido por un miembro del concejo estudiantil

**-Ritsu:**¿Hay algún problema?

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh?

Siendo informado de la situación, Ritsu aparece en la escena captando la atención de ambas chicas, sin saber que estaba evitando una tragedia, Tsubomi fue la primera en reaccionar diciendo

**-Tsubomi:**…Oh, sí…ella quiere saber dónde está la recepción…

Tsubomi señala a Tatsumaki y Ritsu dirige su mirada a ella, nunca la había visto antes, seguramente era nueva

Dando una sonrisa, el peliazul dice amigablemente

**-Ritsu:**Yo puedo llevarte, sígueme

**-Tatsumaki:**…Hmph!...

Tatsumaki decide irse con el peliazul, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada amenazante a la idol

Tsubomi sonreía tan inocente y linda como siempre como si nada hubiera pasado, o al menos eso es lo que quería aparentar

**-(Tatsumaki):**Esa chica era desagradable!

**-Ritsu:**¿Eres nueva?

Tratando de entablar una conversación, Ritsu es el primero en buscar un punto de conversación

**-Tatsumaki:**Fuh! Si no fuera nueva no estuviera preguntando por la recepción baka!

**-Ritsu:**Ya veo, es un gusto conocerte, soy Kageyama Ritsu, miembro del concejo estudiantil

**-Tatsumaki:**¡¿Y eso a mí que me importa?!

Al parecer la chica no era muy amistosa que digamos, tenía un temperamento fuerte y grotesco, era como si odiara a las personas, no pasaron dos minutos de charla antes de que Tatsumaki le comenzara a caer mal, sin embargo, Ritsu siguió manteniendo su amable actitud, con una sonrisa falsa y una vena brotada a un costado de su frente

**-Ritsu:**¿Cómo te llamas?

**-Tatsumaki:**No tengo porque decírtelo!

**-Ritsu:**Ya veo, bueno, no tienes que decírmelo, pero con todo respeto Senpai, con esa actitud no harás muchos amigos

**-Tatsumaki:**Me da igual!

**-Ritsu:**…Ya veo…bueno, todos queremos estar aislados de vez en cuando, lo entiendo

Después de cruzar varios pasillos, ambos llegan a la puerta de la recepción

**-Ritsu:**Fue un gusto conocerte, Senpai

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph!

Tatsumaki solo dio su típico "Hmph" cerrando los ojos y girando su cabeza ignorando al chico

El esper da la vuelta con una sonrisa y se va del lugar, al estar ya a una determinada distancia, su cara de amabilidad desaparece, frunciendo el ceño Ritsu muestra una cara fría y seria, había algo en esa chica que no terminaba de gustarle, sentía como una especie de aura desagradable en ella

_"Había algo en esa chica que no me gustaba, no sé porque, pero cuando estuve cerca de ella, sentí una sensación desagradable, como si cada parte de mi cuerpo me dijera "peligro" como si él sintiera algo que yo no, me da la impresión de que esa chica podría convertirse en un problema, ella esconde algo"_

**-(Ritsu):**Ahora no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por eso, seguramente sólo me cayó mal, es todo

El esper decidió que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por una mocosa con problemas de carácter, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, así que ignoraría aquella sensación

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

**-Tokugawa:**Bien, con esto damos por terminada la reunión de hoy

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana, Ritsu acababa de tener una larga reunión con el consejo estudiantil, al terminar la reunión, la mayoría de miembros comienzan a abandonar la sala, todos a excepción de Ritsu, quién se quedó en su asiento dando un suspiro mientras se estiraba, había sido una hora bastante larga

Sin embargo, lo que mantenía pensativo al joven esper era la charla que tuvo la noche anterior con su hermano

**-(Ritsu):**Shige llegó un poco más tarde de lo usual anoche, cuando le pregunté me dijo que había estado ayudando a Reigen-san con un exorcismo fuera de la ciudad, pero a pesar de eso se veía bastante pensativo, ¿Acaso le habrá sucedido algo? (suspira) Tengo mis propios problemas, la época de exámenes se acerca y he tenido mucho trabajo como miembro del concejo estudiantil, nadie dijo que sería fácil

**-Kamuro:**Oye, Kageyama-Kun

Una voz saca a Ritsu de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Shinji Kamuro, presidente del concejo estudiantil de la Secundaria Sal

**-Ritsu:**…Presidente…

El joven miraba a Ritsu seriamente, preguntándole

**-Kamuro:**Luces cansado, ¿Pasa algo?

**-Ritsu:**No, estoy bien

**-Kamuro:**No tienes porque decir eso, sé en carne propia lo agotador que es ser parte del consejo estudiantil

**-Ritsu:**En serio, estoy bien, sólo estoy pensativo, eso es todo

**-Kamuro:**Bueno, si ese es el caso, necesito que me hagas un favor

El esper frunce el ceño pensando que podría tratarse de un favor indecente como la última vez que culparon a Onigawara por algo que no hizo, Ritsu miraba a Kamuro con una mirada seria que casi daba miedo

**-Ritsu:**…Olvídalo!...

Ante esto, el presidente sólo dio una pequeña risa para decir con tranquilidad

**-Kamuro:**Jm, jm! Tranquilízate Kageyama-kun, no es nada de lo que piensas

El presidente del concejo estudiantil mete la mano en su bolso escolar, sacando un par de archivos

**-Kamuro:**El concejo estudiantil me ha encomendado que revise estos documentos, es un registro de todos los estudiantes que han ingresado a la Secundaria Sal este semestre, y como he estado bastante ocupado con todo esto de los exámenes que vendrán en unas semanas y mis demás labores como presidente, me preguntaba si tú podrías revisarlos por mí, no creo que te tomé más de 30 minutos hacerlo

**-Ritsu:**¿Registros de los estudiantes que han ingresado a la Secundaria Sal?

**-Kamuro:**Sí, me di el tiempo de revisar unos cuantos, y debo admitir que hay algunos bastante interesantes, así que si pudieras revisarlos por mí te lo agradecería

**-Ritsu:**…

La seriedad en la cara de Ritsu aún se hacía notar, pero dentro de su cabeza él lo estaba pensando, luego de un par de segundos, éste toma los documentos con ambas manos, había tomado su decisión

**-Ritsu:**Lo haré!

**-Kamuro:**Gracias Kageyama-kun! Sabía que podía contar contigo!

Pasan 40 minutos, el ventilador de techo giraba lentamente sobre la cabeza de Ritsu mientras la luz de la mañana entraba escasamente por las persianas, este con un lápiz revisaba aburridamente los documentos de cada estudiante arrepintiéndose de su decisión, pero todo valió la pena cuando vio el motivo por el cual había aceptado el trabajo

El peliazul miraba seriamente el archivo que tenía la foto de una chica con cabello verde esmeralda, había algo en esa chica que le parecía sospechoso, luego de contemplar el archivo por unos segundos, se dispone a abrirlo, al hacerlo, el chico quedó sorprendido

**-Ritsu:**¿Eh?

Era el documento más vacío que Ritsu había visto en su vida, no especificaba mucha información de la chica, simplemente su edad, su nombre sin apellido, su grado, un poco de sus antecedentes, y por último, una letra "D" en el apartado de "rendimiento académico" después todo lo demás tenía signos interrogantes, todo era muy sospechoso

**-(Ritsu):**Nombre: Tatsumaki, edad: 14 años, grado: 2do de Secundaria…al parecer ha sido expulsada de varias escuelas por razones desconocidas, y su rendimiento académico es uno de los peores que he visto…(suspiro)…¿De qué me preocupo? Solo es una enana antisocial con problemas de carácter, pero…aun así…esa sensación que sentí por un momento cuando me acerque a ella, la desaparición de los espíritus en la zona…no es normal, no creo que sea simplemente una coincidencia…el resto del expediente está en blanco, tsk! ¿Quién demonios es ella?

El tono del ingreso a clases ya había sonado, Ritsu cerraba la puerta del salón donde se hacían las juntas del concejo estudiantil, ya que recientemente había terminado de revisar todos los documentos que el presidente le pidió que revisara, al cerrar la puerta, atravesando la pared apareció Ekubo

**-Ekubo:**Hey! Ritsu!

**-Ritsu:**Ekubo, ¿No estabas con Shige?

**-Ekubo:**Él me dijo que me fuera, no quería que me involucrara en la situación, y no quiero ir con el charlatán de Reigen, así que vine contigo!

El esper se mostró dudoso ante lo dicho por el espectro, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

**-Ritsu:**¿No quería involucrarte en la situación? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál situación?

**-Ekubo:**¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?

El esper frunce el ceño y su mirada se oscurece poniéndose seria nuevamente

**-Ritsu:**¿Decirme qué?

Hoyuelo le cuenta todo a Ritsu sobre las hondas psíquicas que ahuyentaban a los espíritus, de que había un psíquico muy peligroso en la zona, y de que este nuevo psíquico al final resultó ser una chica

**-Ekubo:**En estos momentos, ella debe estar en clase con Shigeo

**-Ritsu:**..Khg!..Khg!...

Ritsu tenía una expresión de pánico y miedo, estaba impactado por la información, viendo como estaba, Ekubo pregunta confundido

**-Ekubo:**¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa Ritsu? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

**-Ritsu:**…Ekubo, de casualidad…¿Esa psíquica no era bajita y tenía pelo verde?...

**-Ekubo:**..Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas sí, ¿Por qué?...

El cuerpo de Ritsu comenzó a temblar levemente, las palabras de Ekubo confirmaron sus sospechas, la poderosa psíquica de la que hablaban era Tatsumaki, la misma chica a la que acompañó ese día anterior, ¿Esa enana era una esper? Le costó trabajo creerlo, tanto así que parecía asustado

**-(Ritsu):**…La tuve a mi lado…la tuve a mi lado!...

Ritsu recuerda lo que había pasado ese día anterior, cuando acompañó a Tatsumaki a la recepción, sin saber porque, este sentía una extraña sensación en la esper, como si su poder fuera tan grande que hasta un psíquico que aún no había aprendido a sentir la energía podía sentirlo por instinto, ahora las piezas encajaban, al esper le costaba trabajo creer que tal poder haya estado a su lado y que él no se haya dado cuenta

**-(Ritsu):**Ni si quiera he aprendido a sentir la energía psíquica, y aun así…(observa su mano)…su poder era tan grande que ni si quiera tuve que esforzarme en sentirlo…ahora todo tiene sentido…esa chica…es muy peligrosa para mi hermano!

De un momento a otro, Ritsu deja de temblar y aprieta fuertemente su puño volviendo a su actitud fría y seria, este había tomado una desición

**-Ritsu:**Ekubo!

**-Ekubo:**¿Sí?

**-Ritsu:**Prepárate! Hoy iremos de cacería!

La cara de Ritsu lo decía todo, daría fin a todo esto ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, no podía dejar que esa mocosa deambule cerca de Shigeo, debía proteger a su hermano aunque le costara la vida

* * *

Las horas pasan, y la pequeña Fubuki se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la Secundaria Sal esperando a su hermana, cuando la ve salir, esta dice con emoción

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan!

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me esperaras!

**-Fubuki:**Lo sé, sólo vine a asegurarme de que no volaras la escuela en pedazos

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? Por quién me tomas?! Yo nunca haría tal cosa!

**-Fubuki:**Lo hiciste la última vez (-_-)

**-Tatsumaki:**Eso fue diferente! Me habían hecho enfadar!

**-Fubuki:**Todo te hace enfadar

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! Como sea! Ya vámonos! No quiero estar ni un segundo más en este maldito lugar!

Ambas comienzan a caminar dejando la Secundaria Sal, la caminata fue silenciosa, en el transcurso, Fubuki miraba a su hermana mayor, ese uniforme escolar le quedaba realmente bien, nunca pensó que la volvería a ver usando uno, se veía adorable

Al paso de unos minutos, al estar ya por medio camino de vuelta a casa, la esper menor pregunta

**-Fubuki:**¿Y cómo fue tu primer día de escuela?

**-Tatsumaki:**Aburrido, como siempre!

**-Fubuki:**Ya veo, ¿Hiciste algún amigo?

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿De qué rayos hablas? Hasta la pregunta ofende!

Fubuki sabía que su hermana nunca haría ningún amigo con esa actitud, siquiera acercarse a alguien, pero no estaba demás preguntar a ver si sucedía aquel milagro

**-Fubuki:**…Lo sé, es sólo que…pensé que por una vez podrías hacer al menos un amigo…

**-Tatsumaki:**Que desagradable! Ni en un millón de años! Los lazos y las amistades sólo te hacen de…

**-Fubuki:**Lo sé! Ya me lo has dicho un montón de veces! Pero…¿Hah?...

La esper notó que estaba caminando y hablando sola, al darse la vuelta, esta ve que su hermana había dejado de caminar

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan, ¿Qué pa…

**-Tatsumaki:**Ve a casa!

**-Fubuki:**¿Eh?

La pequeña esper, pudo ver a su hermana mirando a su lado derecho con una mirada muy seria, y con la forma en que le habló, al parecer no estaba jugando, cuando su hermana se ponía así de seria solo se podría tratar de una cosa

**-(Fubuki):**Garra!

**-(Tatsumaki):**Puedo sentir una leve energía psíquica, sólo es uno, ¿Será un espía? Normalmente ellos atacan en grupo

**-Fubuki:**O-Onee-chan…

**-Tatsumaki:**No me escuchaste?! ¡Vete a la casa!

Cerrando la boca y haciéndole caso a su hermana, Fubuki se da la vuelta para irse corriendo, pero antes de hacerlo, esta dice con preocupación

**-Fubuki:**Prométeme que volverás a salvo!

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph! Como si algo pudiera siquiera lastimarme

Viendo la confianza de su hermana, Fubuki emprende la corrida, ya que confiaba en que Tatsumaki acabaría con ellos y cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerles daño

**-(Fubuki):**Ten cuidado Onee-chan!

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph! (sonríe) Esto será divertido

Una vez Fubuki abandonó la zona, la esper se metió al callejón que tenía en frente cruzando la calle, que es de donde provenía esa señal psíquica

El callejón era ancho, oscuro y lo único que había alrededor era un contenedor y unos cuantos botes de basura, al estar ya en el interior de este, Tatsumaki exclama

**-Tatsumaki:**No seas un cobarde y sal de ahí! Puedo sentir tu insignificante presencia!

Y fue así como sucedió, el sujeto salió de su escondite lentamente

Tatsumaki pudo ver que se trataba de un joven de cabello rubio que parecía un estudiante de secundaria común y corriente, tenía una camisa abierta color morado sobre una blanca, una corbata aguamarina a rayas con unos pantalones cafés a cuadros, parecía más o menos de su edad, lo cual la sorprendió un poco, esperaba encontrarse con un hombre grande con cicatrices o algo por el estilo

**-Teru:**Vaya, puedo ver que fuiste capaz de sentirme incluso desde esa distancia, sorprendente

La esper peliverde se cruza de brazos para decir con su típico aire grotesco e infantil

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Eres de Garra?

**-Teru:**¿Garra? Fufu! Te equivocas, sólo soy un estudiante de secundaria común y corriente, no vengo a pelear ni nada por el estilo, claro, que eso también depende de ti

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Entonces por qué me sigues? ¿Eres un acosador?

El chico rubio se veía confiado, mientras que la peliverde por su parte, estaba cruzada de brazos con su típico aire de aburrimiento

**-Teru:**Sólo vine a hablar contigo, me he enterado que has estado metiéndote en problemas con estudiantes de otras escuelas

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¡Piérdete!

En ese momento, el rubio da una sonrisa coqueta mientras continua su dialogo

**-Teru:**Vaya! Vaya! Eres linda, si estuviéramos en una situación diferente te invitaría a una cita, pero como te dije, sólo vine a hacerte una advertencia

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Una advertencia?

**-Teru:**Si, y escucha con atención…si sigues usando tus poderes de esa forma, tarde o temprano te arrepentirás

La esper infla sus mejillas mientras su estatura disminuyó y su apariencia se volvió mal dibujada en un estilo infantil

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer?

**-Teru:**Oh! Tienes razón, perdón por no presentarme antes, soy Hanazawa Teruki, de la Secundaria Vinagre Negro, mucho gusto, ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre linda?

La esper pone una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa retomando su apariencia normal

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph! Soy Tatsumaki

**-Teru:**Tatsumaki-san, depender de tus poderes psíquicos te hará mal a la larga, y más con el propósito ruin en que los usas…me recuerdas a mi antiguo yo…

**-Tatsumaki:**Veo que tú también eres un psíquico

El esper rubio sacó las manos de su bolsillo extendiéndolas

**-Teru:**Estás en lo correcto, soy un psíquico natural igual que tú…y puedo sentirlo, tienes unos poderes esplendidos y tienes potencial, pero te lo diré una vez más…no dependas de tus poderes…

Unos segundos de silencio se forma en el ambiente, hasta que una risa maliciosa se escapa de Tatsumaki

**-Tatsumaki:**Fufu! No sé quién seas ni me interesa, pero no necesito ninguna advertencia de tu parte

**-Teru:**Estás muy equivocada Tatsumaki-san, si sigues dependiendo de tus poderes, sólo te espera un camino de avaricia y soledad, los poderes psíquicos no lo son todo, si no lo entiendes por las buenas tendré que enseñártelo por las malas, aunque eso no me agrade en lo absoluto, no soy fan de golpear a chicas indefensas

**-Tatsumaki:**Dudo que puedas ganarme en un combate uno contra uno

**-Ritsu:**Que sean dos contra uno

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh?

La peliverde voltea hacía atrás viendo a otro chico parado en medio del callejón, este tenía cabello azul, y en sus mejillas se podían ver círculos rojos

**-(Ekubo):**A pesar de que estoy dentro del cuerpo de Ritsu, aún puedo sentir toda esa energía que emana, es muy fuerte, me pregunto si con nosotros 3 bastará para derrotarla

En la visión de Ekubo se podía ver fluir el gran aura esmeralda de Tatsumaki, si le preguntaban a él, Teru y Ritsu no eran nada comparados con ella, estaba en un nivel completamente diferente, pero aun así, no perdía la esperanza de que peleando los tres juntos podrían acabar con ella

**-Tatsumaki:**Oh! Ya te recuerdo, el idiota de ayer, ¿Así que también eres un psíquico? Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Eres tan débil que ni me di cuenta

**-Ritsu:**Tsk! [Serás]

El peliazul frunció el ceño haciendo un "tsk" con los dientes en señal de enfado, que una enana se creyera más fuerte que él o su hermano era imperdonable

**-Ekubo:**Tranquilízate Ritsu! Piensa bien en lo que harás, si la atacas sin un plan, es muy probable que pierdas al instante!

**-Ritsu:**Ya lo sé!

En ese momento, una voz más se oye en el lugar captando la atención de todos

**-Sho:**Yo también ayudaré!

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh?

Todos levantan la mirada hacia el cielo viendo a un chico pelirojo de chaqueta verde encima del edificio, este da un salto para caer al lado de Ritsu

**-Sho:**Hola, Ritsu

**-Ritsu:**Suzuki, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

El pelirojo voltea hacia su amigo para dar una explicación seriamente

**-Sho:**Desde hace unos días he estado sintiendo una energía extraña, pero no le había dado importancia hasta que mi padre me llamó…

RECUERDO

Ahí estaba él, delante de un cuarto especial que anulaba los poderes psíquicos en el que contenían a su padre, antiguo jefe de la organización que una vez fue conocida como Garra

La celda constaba de una habitación blanca y una pared de cristal que anulaba el sonido, el hombre que parecía de unos 46 años miraba a través del cristal a su hijo, en quién por primera vez en mucho tiempo le confiaría una tarea

**_SUZUKI TOICHIRO (EX JEFE DE GARRA)_**

El hombre hablaba a través de un micrófono y un parlante exterior, ya que no le permitían hacer contacto directo, incluso si era horario de visitas, el chico de 13 años miró directamente a su padre

**-Sho:**¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? Ve al grano ¿Quieres?

El hombre se tomó su tiempo para meditar lo que iba a decir a continuación

**-Toichiro:**…Tú también lo sientes, ¿Verdad Sho?...

El chico se quedó en silencio por un momento, se sobresaltó al oír a su padre hablar tan seriamente sobre este tema, el chico esper sólo devolvió con las mismas palabras serias

**-Sho:**…Sí, lo sentí, pero no creí que fuera importante, ¿Esto acaso es obra tuya?

Una vez más, el ex jefe de Garra se tomó el tiempo para medir sus palabras, como si supiera que algo grave estuviera por suceder

**-Toichiro:**…Escúchame, Sho…debes alejarte de ella…

**-Sho:**…¿De qué rayos hablas?...

**-Toichiro:**…No puedo darte todos los detalles ahora, pero, sólo te diré que por tu propia seguridad, es mejor mantenerte alejado….no me harás caso ¿Verdad?...

**-Sho:**Veo que ya comienzas a conocerme

Toichiro sabía de antemano que su hijo no lo escucharía, el hombre da un suspiro para después decir

**-Toichiro:…**Está bien, iba a pedirle a alguien que la vigile de todos modos, sólo hazlo a una distancia considerable, de lo contrario…ella podría matarte…

**-Sho:**Khg!

Una vez más las palabras de Toichiro dejaron a Sho paralizado, ¿Qué era lo que su padre escondía? ¿Quién era "ella" de la que tanto hablaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan convencido de que era muy peligrosa?

**-Sho:**Está bien, me mantendré a la distancia, pero al menos dime a quién carajos voy a vigilar! ¿Quién es ella?

Una vez más Toichiro se dio el tiempo para procesar sus palabras, luego de unos segundos de silencio, el hombre levanta la mirada hacia su hijo

**-Toichiro:**…Su nombre es Tatsumaki...

**-Sho:**¿Tatsumaki?

**-Toichiro:**Esa es la única información que puedo darte por ahora

**-Sho:**…Ya veo…no sé en qué lío te has metido esta vez viejo idiota!...Pero lo haré!...

**-Toichiro:**Confío en ti, Sho

El pelirojo se retira del lugar, ya que la hora de visitas se había terminado, una vez el chico ya no estuvo en la habitación, el hombre pensó para sí mismo

**-(Toichiro):**Si ella llegara a caer en manos equivocadas, todos estaremos en peligro

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-Ritsu:**Ya veo, así que incluso tu padre está interesado en ella

**-(Teru):**El hermano de Kageyama, y al parecer viene con Ekubo…Suzuki-san también está aquí…si los cuatro peleamos juntos…tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de ganar…

**-(Ekubo):**Mientras me mantenga en el cuerpo de Ritsu ella no podrá detectarme, y al mismo tiempo puedo ayudar a Ritsu dándole mi energía y controlando el flujo de sus poderes, si es así, podemos ganar!

**-Teru:**Esta es tu última oportunidad Tatsumaki-san, no dependas de tus poderes psíquicos

Con esa pequeña sonrisa presumida aun en el rostro, la esper de cabello verde contesta

**-Tatsumaki:**Nacimos con poderes especiales, llegar a la cima para nosotros es pan comido, no puedes esperar sobrevivir en el mundo si no dependes de tu mayor fortaleza, unos debiluchos como ustedes no lo entenderían

Ritsu estaba harto de que la pequeña esper los tomara como debiluchos, este alza su mano hacía Tatsumaki diciendo con frialdad

**-Ritsu:**Te mostraré quién es un debilucho!

**-Ekubo:**Ritsu! Espera! Tenemos que idear un plan!

**-Ritsu:**Cállate Ekubo!

Un montón de piedras grandes se dirigían hacía la esper, como si de balas se tratasen, aquellas rocas rebotan en la barrera de Tatsumaki como pelotas de goma

**-(Sho):**Es fuerte, ahora veo porque el viejo me dijo que me mantuviera alejado…está chica…es muy peligrosa…

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eso fue todo? Esperaba más de ti

Teru aprovecha la distracción para atacarla por la espalda, una vez estuvo detrás de ella, no había pasado ni un segundo antes de que el esper usara su derribo psíquico en ella, llenando de polvo todo el lugar

**-Teru:**¿Qué te pareció eso?

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿Se supone que eso debería sorprenderme?

Al disolverse la nube de polvo producida por el impacto, se pudo ver a Tatsumaki completamente ilesa, se suponía que el derribo psíquico consistía en lanzar lejos a tu oponente, pero la esper estaba ahí parada, cruzada de brazos como si se hubiera tratado una simple brisa de verano

**-Teru:**Tsk!

El rubio se alejó rápidamente, temiendo que la esper pudiera contraatacar

La peliverde sólo se encontraba ahí parada, ni si quiera estaba en posición de batalla, sólo estaba ahí como si esperara que alguno de estos espers naturales le diera un reto o una batalla emocionante, pero poco a poco Tatsumaki iba perdiendo la esperanza

**-Sho:**NO TE DESCUIDES!

Sho lanza un auto contra la esper, la cual estaba distraída, pero esto fue inútil, ya que el coche fue despedazado al chocar contra la barrera de Tatsumaki como si de un auto de papel se tratara

**-(Ritsu):**No le hicimos ni un sólo rasguño

**-Tatsumaki:**…Esperaba más de ustedes…

**-Ritsu:**Apenas estamos comenzando!

El esper de cabello azul lanza una poderosa honda psíquica hacía la esper, esta ejecuta la misma acción con un solo dos dedos, y al final, su honda termina comiéndose a la de Ritsu sin problemas y continua su curso hacía él

**-Ritsu:**Tsk!

El esper de cabello azul esquivó la ráfaga por poco, viendo cómo pasó a un lado de él

**-(Ritsu):**Eso estuvo cerca!

Acto seguido, el esper rubio ataca nuevamente a la peliverde que bien parecía una niña aburrida, esta vez, Hanazawa usó su látigo de aire, una de sus mejores técnicas

Tatsumaki detuvo el látigo de Teruki con una sola mano como si de una cuerda normal se tratara, al igual que detuvo las rocas que Sho le había lanzado con su telequinesis

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh?...[¿Látigo de aire?]...Lo admito, puede que sean unos debiluchos, pero tienen buenas técnicas

**-Ritsu:**[Yo también tengo un par de sorpresas!] Teru-san! Retenla!

**-Teru:**Hai!

Usando su otra mano Teruki crea un segundo lazo envolviendo a Tatsumaki en este inmovilizándola

**-Ritsu:**[No me gustaría golpear una chica pero…] AAHHHHH!

El esper pega un grito mientras que sus manos se envolvían en un aura azul al mismo tiempo que una cola larga del mismo color iba subiendo por sus brazos

**-Ekubo:**…Esa es…

**-Ritsu:**_¡ESPIRAL TELEQUINÉTICA!_

**-(Ekubo):**"Espiral telequinética" es la técnica que usó Koyama en su primera pelea contra Shigeo, dicha técnica consiste en envolver tus puños en energía psíquica moldeada, como si fuera un guantelete, y así la fuerza del golpe se multiplica x50, insinúo que Ritsu la copió de Koyama, pero no es una técnica fácil de dominar…Ritsu…estuviste practicando en secreto ¿No es así?...

**-Ritsu:**Ekubo! Dame velocidad!

**-Ekubo:**Hai!

En cuestión de un segundo, Ritsu apareció delante de Tatsumaki dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara, la esper por su parte estaba atrapada en los látigos de Teru, pero a pesar de que a simple vista se veía acorralada, esta no mostraba pánico, ni si quiera hacía esfuerzo por liberarse, estaba bastante tranquila

**-(Tastumaki):**...Todos son…tan débiles…

En el último segundo, la esper frunce el seño creando una honda telequinética que manda a volar lejos a Ritsu

Acto seguido, se libera de los látigos desbaratándolos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, para después aparecer delante del esper rubio, tomarlo del cuello y estrellarlo fuertemente contra el pavimento

**-Teru:**GUAH!

A pesar de que Teru había erigido una barrera segundos antes, la esper la atravesó como si nada, y arremetió al rubio contra el piso haciéndolo vomitar sangre por la boca

**-Sho:**Tsk! Desgraciada!

Acto seguido, Tatsumaki lanza el cuerpo del rubio contra el pelirojo, derribándolo y mandando a ambos contra la pared

**-Ritsu:**AAHHHHHH!

Con los ojos completamente en blanco por la furia, Ritsu salvajemente arremete con varios golpes a la esper para ayudar a Teru y Sho, pero sin importan cuantos golpes le diera, no podía romper la barrera de Tatsumaki, aun estando con la espiral telequinética

**-Ritsu:**Tsk! MALDICIÓOON!

**-Tatsumaki:**…

Ritsu comienza a golpear la barrera de Tatsumaki con más velocidad y fuerza, pero era inútil, esa barrera era irrompible

Con un movimiento de sus dedos la esper lanzó una pequeña honda mandando a volar nuevamente a Ritsu, pero esta vez el esper se cubrió con ambos brazos para contener aunque sea un poco el ataque y no salir volando tan lejos

El peli azul aterrizó a unos cuantos metros, sudando y jadeando con una respiración pesada

**-(Ekubo):**Su barrera es muy sólida, esa mocosa ha entrenado bien

**-Ritsu:**EKUBO!

**-Ekubo:**¿Eh?

**-Ritsu:**DAME MÁS PODER!

**-Ekubo:**¿Ehhhh? Pero, si te diera más energía de la que tu cuerpo puede contener podrías pagar el precio!

**-Ritsu:**NO ME IMPORTA! DAME MÁS PODER! LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA ACABAR CON ESTA ENANA!

**-Tatsumaki:**…

Ritsu sonaba furioso y a la vez desesperado por obtener más poder y así acabar con Tatsumaki, como si de un modo se sintiera inferior a esta mocosa, y Hoyuelo lo comprendía perfectamente

Una imagen aparece en la mente de Ekubo, se veía a un pequeño Ritsu delante de unos enormes Mob y Tatsumaki, que simbolizaba la enorme diferencia de poder entre él y ambos esper, Ritsu parecía tan pequeño e insignificante ante ellos dos, es así como el peliazul se sentía en ese momento

**-(Ekubo):**…Te entiendo Ritsu…te sientes débil e impotente ante esta mocosa…no sólo estar a la sombra de tu hermano, sino que ahora te niegas a estar a la sombra de ella, por la enorme diferencia que hay entre sus poderes y los tuyos…ella y Shigeo están en un nivel diferente, uno que tú no puedes alcanzar, y por esa razón, te niegas a ser más débil que esa enana…te sientes humillado ¿Verdad?...

**-(Ritsu):**No sólo es por mí!, también es por Shige! Él odia pelear y este tipo de cosas, y más aun sabiendo que se trata de una mujer…si mi hermano peleara contra ella…no podría soportarlo…

Ritsu sabía muy bien que cuando se trataba de pelear o hacer daño a otros, Shigeo era el que más sufría, el corazón de Mob era tan puro, que el sólo pensar de hacerle daño a otros hacía estallar sus emociones, ahora…Ritsu también sabía, que su hermano no podría pelear contra Tatsumaki, por el simple hecho de que se trataba de una chica, si para Shigeo ya era de por sí duro hacerle daño a un espectro o a una persona en sí, no soportaría hacerle daño a una chica de su misma edad

_"Los que lastiman a las mujeres, son las peores personas del mundo"_

Es lo que su hermano le había dicho, era por eso, que no podía perder, debía ganar por él mismo y por su hermano

Luego de estar en silencio por unos segundos en el interior del cuerpo de Ritsu, Ekubo al final accede a la petición, sabiendo que él después de esto sería sólo un simple espectro frágil que no aportaría en nada

**-Ekubo:**…Está bien Ritsu…te daré toda la energía que tengo, úsala bien…

**-Ritsu:**Gracias, Ekubo

**-Tatsumaki:**Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco

**-Ritsu:**¿Eh?

Fijando su atención nuevamente en la esper, Ritsu se sintió confundido, Tatsumaki le estaba hablando con un tono de seriedad, mientras mantenía su típica postura de brazos cruzados

**-Tatsumaki:**Esa aura débil y patética, me recuerdas a alguien, eres igual de débil que esa persona…

RECUERDO

La pequeña Fubuki suspiraba sin parar arrodillada en el suelo, tenía múltiples rasguños en todo su cuerpo y tierra en todas partes, casi no podía moverse, de verdad se veía muy agotada

Al frente suyo estaba su hermana, envuelta en una leve aura esmeralda con los brazos cruzados, dirigiendo una pequeña mirada de decepción hacía su hermana menor mientras su aura se desvanecía

**-Tatsumaki:**Tu barrera aún es muy débil, y tu telequinesis da pena

Con una respiración pesada y agitada, la esper contesta entre suspiros

**-Fubuki:**…Pero…di lo mejor de mí…

**-Tatsumaki:**No es suficiente! Sigues siendo débil, levántate!

Por más que lo intentaba, la pequeña esper no lo lograba, estaba muy cansada, sin mencionar las heridas que le provocaban dolor

**-Fubuki:**N-No puedo, ni si quiera puedo moverme

**-Tatsumaki:**…Me decepcionas! ¿Y se supone que tú eres mi hermana?...

Llevándose su cara de decepción, la esper mayor se da la vuelta para irse del lugar

**-Tatsumaki:**Suficiente práctica por hoy

Tatsumaki se va del lugar dejando sola a Fubuki, esta sólo comenzó a derramar lágrimas de lo débil que era ante su hermana, nunca sería tan fuerte como ella

**-Fubuki:**…Onee-Chan!...

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Tatsumaki vio reflejada a Fubuki en este chico, ese complejo de inferioridad que ambos tenían…pero…a diferencia de Fubuki, Ritsu tenía potencial, sólo le hacía falta una cosa

**-Tatsumaki:**…Te llamas Ritsu, ¿No es así?...Déjame decirte algo, en este mundo, siempre estarás a la sombra de alguien, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú…para sobrevivir, lo único que puedes hacer es hacerte más fuerte, y para lograrlo, debes cortar todos los lazos que te atan con el resto de la gente, las personas que muestran debilidades como los lazos, al final sólo terminan siendo usadas por los demás, y aquellos que son fuertes terminan estando por encima del resto…tienes potencial, pero sólo te hace falta una cosa…destruir todos tus lazos…y cuando me refiero destruir todos tus lazos, me refiero a esto…

La esper levanta su mano hacía Sho, donde de la nada, una gran roca apareció encima de él, impactando contra el suelo

**-Ritsu:**NO!

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh?

Al disolverse el polvo, se pudo ver que la roca impactó contra el piso, más no se pudo ver ningún indicio de que Sho fuera aplastado, al voltear la mirada, la esper pudo ver que el rubio había salvado al pelirojo con su látigo de aire

Sho se veía pasmado, sino fuera por Teru hubiera muerto aplastado, esto abrió los ojos a los 3 espers, esta chica no estaba jugando, de verdad si ella quería podía matarlos

**-Sho:**…Ha faltado poco…

**-(Ekubo):**Maldición, esta mocosa no está jugando, de verdad quiere matarnos

**-Ritsu:**Tsk! Tsk! Gh!

El peliazul apretaba los dientes mientras miraba furioso a la esper, estaba enojado

**-Ritsu:**Me da igual lo que digas, TE DEMOSTRARÉ LO CONTRARIO!

Una fuerte aura multicolor comienza a emanar de Ritsu, agrietando el piso y desprendiendo una leve ventisca, a la vez que su espiral telequinética se hacía más fuerte

**-(Tatsumaki):**Sus poderes aumentaron de golpe

La esper no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que el peliazul ya estaba delante de ella preparado para darle un golpe, por suerte, su barrera estaba activa

**-(Tatsumaki):**Y su velocidad y su fuerza también

Ritsu se veía sobrecargado de energía, furioso e imponente, producto de la fusión de energía psíquica entre él y Ekubo ¿Sería este poder suficiente para vencer a Tatsumaki?

**_RITSU 100%_**

**-Sho:**Es mucho más rápido que esa vez que peleó conmigo…Ritsu me ha sobrepasado…

**-Teru:**Si, a mí también

**-Ekubo:**Ten cuidado Ritsu! No creo que tu cuerpo soporte esta energía por más de 6 minutos!

**-Ritsu:**Seis minutos es todo lo que necesito!

La esper lanzó una ráfaga hacía Ritsu, pero este con su nueva velocidad la esquiva y le lanza otro fuerte golpe directo hacía su barrera causándole una pequeña grieta

**-Tatsumaki:**…...

Acto seguido, la esper siente que alguien le lanzaba rocas a su barrera por detrás, era Teru, quién estaba en su postura afeminada de ataque

**-Teru:**Vamos! Kageyama!

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph! (sonríe) Interesante

Una aura esmeralda emana de Tatsumaki haciendo retroceder a Ritsu, en ese momento, la esper hizo algo que ambos no se esperaban

**-(Sho):**Desactivó la barrera

La barrera de Tatsumaki había desaparecido, dejando impactados a los presentes, ¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer?

**-Tatsumaki:**Quiero que me ataquen con todo lo que tienen, háganlo antes de que cambie de opinión

Sin pensarlos 2 veces los tres psíquicos atacan al mismo tiempo, Teruki con sus látigos de aire, Ritsu con su espiral telequinética y Sho con su bomba de energía

Tatsumaki lanza una ráfaga a Sho y Ritsu, el peliazul logró esquivarla, el pelirojo no tuvo tanta suerte, sin embargo, Ritsu no se preocupó de ello y siguió con el ataque, la esper por su parte también decidió atacar a puño limpio

Aunque la esper era débil físicamente, su dominio de la telequinesis le daba una gran fuerza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo rivalizando fácilmente con la espiral telequinética de Ritsu

En un momento dado, Tatsumaki lanza nuevamente una ráfaga al peliazul, el cual lo esquiva con su nueva velocidad

Acto seguido, Teru ve la oportunidad perfecta, y con su látigo toma la muñeca derecha de Tatsumaki para forzarla a abrir una abertura

**-Teru:**AHORA!

**-Sho:**AHORA RITSU!

**-Ritsu:**AHHHHH!

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

Finalmente, el esper ejecuta el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, tanto así que ráfagas de aire salieron desplegadas y grietas se formaron en el piso, al chocar su puño con la mejilla de Tatsumaki, ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición por unos segundos mientras que a su vez el área se tornó silenciosa

**-(Ritsu):**Logré darle!

El peliazul por su parte esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al ver su puño recalcado en la mejilla de la chica, sin embargo, la cara temerosa de Sho lo decía todo

**-Sho:**…Gha!...Gha!...

Mientras Ritsu aún tenía su puño en la cara de la esper, esta poco a poco volteó la mirada hacía su atacante, en señal de que ese tremendo golpe no le había hecho ni un rasguño

**-Ritsu:**Pero qué?!

**-(Sho):**Activó su barrera en el último segundo, y así pudo contener el ataque de Ritsu…tsk! Maldición! Es muy buena!...Tal vez incluso sea más fuerte que mi papá…estamos en problemas…

**-Ritsu:**Tsk! Tsk! Gh!

**-Tatsumaki:**…Golpeas como niña…

**-Ritsu:**NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!

Con su brazo izquierdo Ritsu se dispone a dar otro golpe, sin embargo este dejó de moverse

**-(Ritsu):**¿Qué pasa? N-No puedo moverme

Los tres psíquicos estaban envueltos en un aura esmeralda, la sonrisa de la esper se borró dejando ver una cara gruñona y aniñada

**-Tatsumaki:**Ya me cansé de esto! Pensé que ustedes podían darme una verdadera pelea! Pero sólo son unos niñatos!

**-(Ekubo):**Pero si la niñata es ella (-_-)

La tierra comenzó a temblar mientras que el cabello verde de la esper comenzaba a levitarse y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, la esper se había cansado de jugar con ellos

Tanto Ritsu, Sho como Teru sabían lo que se venía, y que no podrían escapar de lo que se venía a continuación

**-Ritsu:**Ekubo! Corre! Escapa!

Ante la situación, Ritsu le dijo al espíritu que se fuera, ya que a diferencia de ellos, él podía ser exorcizado muy fácilmente, aparte de que fue él quien lo arrastró a esta pelea

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Ekubo sale disparado del cuerpo de Ritsu y huye lo más rápido que puede, debía ir por ayuda, de lo contrario esa chica los mataría a los tres

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? Bueno no importa, creo que jugaré con ustedes hasta que alguno muera

**-Ritsu:**Tsk!

En el rostro de Ritsu se podía ver el miedo al igual que el enojo por no poder hacer nada, la energía que Ekubo le había dado se agotó, y sus amigos no estaban en mejores condiciones

**-(Ritsu):**Nii-san! Lo siento!

**-Tatsumaki:**Que comience la diversión

Y así fue como habían pasado las cosas

* * *

Minutos después, Shigeo había llegado a la escena justo cuando los esper ya no podían soportar más la golpiza que les proporcionaba Tatsumaki, era como una masacre

Al ver a su hermano mayor, las esperanzas del esper se renovaron

**-Ritsu:**…Ni-Nii-san…

El peliazul extendió su mano hacía su hermano mayor con una mirada de dolor y arrepentimiento, como si rogara por ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo se avergonzara de todo esto, finalmente, Ritsu quedó inconsciente ante Shigeo, desde ese momento, perdió toda percepción de la escena

* * *

**-Ekubo:**¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu!

**-Sho:**Oye! Ritsu!

Luego de todo lo acontecido, poco a poco Ritsu iba abriendo los ojos y recobrando la conciencia, mientras que escuchaba un par de voces distorsionadas

**-Teru:**Creo que está despertando

Al despertar por completo, el esper de cabello azul se sienta agarrándose la cabeza, recordando lo que pasó, ellos aún se encontraban en aquel callejón, al ver a Teru y Hoyuelo éste pregunta

**-Ritsu:**¿Q-Qué pasó?

**-Teru:**Te quedaste inconsciente cuando llegó Kageyama

_"Los recuerdos vinieron a mí de golpe, ahora lo recordaba…había fallado…ahora, Shige estaba…"_

**-Ritsu:**¿Dónde está Shige?

**-Sho:**Está peleando con ella

Varios estruendos y choques se podían escuchar en la zona, a su vez que también se oían leves gritos de personas escapando, al igual que las alarmas de los autos sonaban

La barrera que protegía a Shigeo se había roto hace tiempo, se podía ver un par de rasguños en la cara de Mob y un pequeño chorro de sangre que salía de su boca y nariz, pero a pesar de todo esto, este aún seguía sin mostrar sentimientos o señales de vida emocional

La psíquica comienza a levitar varios autos y rocas así como objetos que había por la zona, y no había que decir que haría con ellos

**-Tatsumaki:**La gente solo nos ve como fenómenos! Objetos de investigación!

La batalla se estaba aconteciendo, al parecer sólo estuvo dormido por un par de minutos, Ritsu sentía que había fallado, le había fallado a su hermano, ahora por culpa de él Shigeo estaba sufriendo

**-Ritsu:**Tsk!...[...Lo siento Nii-San...Todo esto es mi culpa...]

**-Teru:**Hey! Tranquilízate, deja que Kageyama se encargué de ella

**-Ekubo:**No es tan fácil como suena

**-Sho:**¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? He visto los poderes del hermano de Ritsu, y superan con creces a los de Tatsumaki

El pelirojo aun recordaba aquella batalla, cuando su padre y él ni si quiera pudieron hacerle frente a un Shigeo que bien parecía un monstruo con un poder incalculable que a cada segundo aumentaba, esos ojos blancos y esa aura que destruía todo lo que tocaba, como si el contador de Mob se hubiera roto, dejando ver lo que tenía en su interior, ese signo de interrogantes que inclusive para él mismo era imposible de controlar

**-Ritsu:**…No es cuestión de poder…para Shige es difícil enfrentarse a otras personas…y más si se trata de una chica, cuando mi hermano lastima a otros con sus poderes, es como si se lastimara a sí mismo…en estos momentos…mi hermano está sufriendo…porque no soporta la idea de tener que lastimar a Tatsumaki-senpai…

**-Sho:**…Ya veo…con que es así…

**-Teru:**Pero, olvidas lo más importante, aunque la especialidad de Kageyama no sea el combate, es la clase de persona que puede transmitir sus emociones a otros, él sabe lo que su oponente está sintiendo, si él hace llegar sus sentimientos a Tatsumaki-san, creo que el ganador de esta batalla estaría claro

Había algo de verdad en las palabras del esper rubio, cuando se trataba de transmitir sus emociones a otros Mob era el indicado, lo hizo con Suzuki, Ekubo, Teruki, Serizawa, Mogami y con él mismo, ¿Quién dice que esta vez no sería diferente?

Teru quería creer en que Mob podría hacer llegar sus sentimientos a Tatsumaki, y que esta comprendería que los lazos no son fútiles como ella dice que son, y que tampoco podía ser la protagonista

**-Ritsu:**…Tal vez…

En ese momento, cuando parecía que los estruendos se habían detenido, uno más fuerte se escucha en el área, parecía que la batalla entre ambos se daba a unas cuantas calles de distancia de ellos, y aun así, la explosión de los poderes de Mob fue captada sin dificultades

**-Ekubo:**…Parece que ya ha decidido contraatacar…

**-Teru:**Sí…no hay duda…estos son los poderes de Kageyama…

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO DE MOB_**…**100%**...

Al cabo de un minuto, la gente entraba en pánico debido al viento que soplaba ferozmente sin control, haciendo volar a las personas, los botes de basura e incluso algunos automóviles y árboles, y es que un tornado se había formado en medio de la ciudad, se lo podía observar incluso a kilómetros de distancia, incluso las nubes de tormenta habían comenzado a enloquecer, provocando sonidos de truenos y rayos sobre toda la ciudad

Sho, Ritsu, Teru y Ekubo tuvieron que aferrarse a algo y erigir una barrera para no salir volando, ya que aunque la batalla se daba a unas cuantas calles de donde se inició, de igual forma se podía sentir el feroz poder de Tatsumaki

**-Ekubo:**Hyaaa!

En el acto por poco Ekubo sale volando, sin embargo Ritsu logró atraparlo con su telequinesis a tiempo

**-Ritsu:**Te tengo!

El peliazul con la ayuda de los otros dos psíquicos, atrae a Hoyuelo hasta dentro de la barrera que Teru estaba manteniendo mientras a su vez ambos se aferraban a un poste, finalmente Ekubo logró estar sano y salvo dentro de la barrera

**-Ekubo:**Fiu! Gracias!

**-(Ritsu):**Todo este poder…¿Viene de un solo psíquico?...Tsk! No te rindas Nii-san!

_"En ese momento escuché una gran explosión, y todo se volvió blanco de repente, luego de que la luz se apaciguara, abrí los ojos con dificultad, por un momento, parecía que el viento y los estruendos se había detenido, sentí algo en mi frente, era una gota de lluvia…la lluvia comenzó a caer como si no hubiera un mañana, todo se había callado y temí lo peor, estaba preocupado por Shige, así que intenté levantarme e ir con él con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban"_

A pesar de lo herido que estaba Ritsu, este apoyándose en la pared se dispone a salir del callejón e ir a buscar a su hermano

**-Ekubo:**Oye! Oye! Espera Ritsu, estás muy débil para ir allá

**-Ritsu:**Debo ir a ver cómo está Nii-san!

Inesperadamente, Sho toma el brazo de Ritsu poniéndolo encima de su espina dorsal, ayudando al peliazul a mantenerse en pie y caminar

**-Sho:**Te ayudaré

Sho no estaba tan lastimado como Ritsu, pues el peliazul fue quién se llevó la peor parte, así que al menos él podía caminar derecho, junto con Teru y Ekubo, ayudaron a Ritsu a ponerse de pie y caminar

**-Ritsu:**Gracias

Los cuatro logran salir del callejón, caminando unas cuantas cuadras al lugar dónde fue la cruda batalla, en el camino se pudo ver el rastro de destrucción que ambos habían dejado, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí, los edificios y las casas estaban intactos, pero lo demás estaba en ruinas, como los automóviles, postes de luz, botes de basura, etc.

Al llegar cerca de donde fue la batalla, se pudo ver como un edificio entero fue reducido a prácticamente nada, dejando sólo un gran cráter en el lugar, por suerte, aquel edificio antes fue habitado por espectros, por lo que no hubo ningún civil herido

**-Ritsu:**¿Dónde está mi hermano?

El esper buscó desesperadamente a su hermano con la mirada, más no pudo verlo

**-Ekubo:**Mira, allá!

El voltear sus miradas, ambos pudieron ver a Shigeo debajo de la lluvia, quién venía con su camiseta blanca, rasguños por toda la cara y también tenía pinta de que su nariz y su boca habían sangrado, pero al parecer la mayoría de sus heridas ya estaban sanadas, fuera de eso, él se veía bien

El esper con cabello de hongo se acercó a ellos caminando entre la lluvia, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada a su hermano menor

**-Shigeo:**Oh! Ritsu

**-Ritsu:**Nii-san!

El peliazul se desprende de ambos para caminar hacia su hermano, ambos se acercan uno al otro para darse un abrazo rápido y tomarse de los hombros para ver el estado del otro

**-Shigeo:**Ritsu, ¿Te encuentras bien?

**-Ritsu:**Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio aparece en el rostro de Shigeo mientras sus ojos brillaban en la lluvia, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, el esper se veía bastante tranquilo

**-Shigeo:**Que alivio

**-Ritsu:**¿Y tú? ¿Te duele algo? Estás sangrando!

El esper menor veía como un poco de sangre salía del brazo de Mob, más este sin preocupación y manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa dice

**-Shigeo:**Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no es nada grave

Ekubo, Teru y Sho se acercaron a los hermanos para unirse a la conversación y agraciar el ambiente después de una intensa batalla casi a muerte

**-Teru:**Fiu! No me habían dado una golpiza así en mucho tiempo! Y menos una chica

**-Sho:**Ni que lo digas! Si alguna vez alguien pregunta, díganle que fue un tipo musculoso de dos metros con poderes alucinantes y que le dimos una buena tunda!

Todos los espers se ponen a reír con el comentario incluyendo el mismo Shigeo que casi nunca mostraba una sonrisa, parecía bastante feliz

Sin embargo, el ambiente cambio de tono cuando Ekubo hizo aquella pregunta que a todos les impacientaba saber pero que no se atrevían a preguntar

**-Ekubo:**¿Y qué pasó con ella Shigeo? Dime que le diste una buena lección!

Mob no borró su sonrisa como los demás, este siguió con su aire feliz e inocente

**-Shigeo:**…Algo así…pero confío en que ya no nos volverá a molestar…adelántense a casa, tengo algo que hacer

**-Teru:**¿Y qué es lo que harás?

Con su cara sin sentimiento de siempre combinada con una pequeña sonrisa, Mob apunta con su pulgar detrás de él, lo que hace que los espers y el espíritu dirijan sus miradas a esa dirección

**-Ritsu:**Tsk!

Todos los presentes se impactaron al ver que a una buena distancia de 5 metros se encontraba nada menos que Tatsumaki

La esper se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyada en una pared debajo de un pequeño techo ignorando a los espers con su típico "Hmph!" esto los sorprendió bastante y más con lo que Shigeo dijo a continuación

**-Shigeo:**Llevaré a Tatsumaki-san a su casa

**-Ritsu, Sho, Teru y Ekubo:**QUÉ?!

Esto dejó al espíritu y a los esper boquiabiertos y con un moco saliéndose de la nariz, era algo repentino e inesperado, ¿Después de que casi los mata?

**-Ekubo:**Shigeo te volviste loco?!

**-Ritsu:**Puede ser una trampa!

**-Teru:**Kageyama, no me digas que ella….

Teruki especulaba que la esper había vencido a Mob, sin embargo esta suposición se desvaneció rápidamente con las palabras del esper

**-Shigeo:**Bueno, ya sabes lo que el maestro Reigen dice…

"La mejor forma de vencer a un enemigo es hacerte su amigo" By: Reigen :v

**-Shigeo:**…Además…

Mob giró su mirada hacía Tatsumaki viéndola desde la distancia

**-Shigeo:**Creo que todos en la vida…merecemos tener al menos un amigo…

**-Ritsu:**…

No podía evitarlo, su hermano era el alma más pura que había, siempre trataba de resolver las cosas de la forma más pasiva, aun después de todo lo que hizo Tatsumaki, la perdonó sin titubear, y encima le seguía ofreciendo su amistad, sin duda alguna, Mob tenía un gran corazón, no podía oponerse a eso

El peliazul puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shigeo, para decirle con preocupación

**-Ritsu:**…Sólo ten cuidado…

Mob asienta con la cabeza para darse la vuelta e irse con la esper

A simple vista, se veía que la actitud de Tatsumaki no se había suavizado, ya que se podía observar como ignoraba al chico de una manera brusca, y eso molestaba a Ritsu, pero confiaba en su hermano

Ekubo por su parte dio un gran suspiro de incomprensión

**-Ekubo:**(Suspira) Nunca entiendo a ese chico

**-(Ritsu):**….Nii-san….

Los cuatro ven como ambos esper desaparecen entre la lluvia, así fue como había acabado todo ese día

* * *

**(Fubuki):**Ya han pasado unas horas desde que mi hermana y yo nos separamos, y hasta ahora no ha llegado a casa, estoy preocupada

La esper menor se encontraba tendida en la alfombra de la sala con la televisión prendida, ya era de noche, estaba lloviendo y su hermana aún no llegaba a casa, esto la comenzó a preocupar

Luego de unos momentos de preocupación, Fubuki escucha el sonido de la puerta, esta va rápidamente a ver, y efectivamente, era Tatsumaki, había vuelto

Alegre, la esper menor recibe a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa de alegría

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan!

La esper mayor estaba empapada y no se veía tan enojada, al contrario, se veía algo decaída, Fubuki le ofrece una toalla al mismo tiempo que dice

**-Fubuki:**Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme…¿Eh?...

La esper menor vio algo que no se veía todos los días, una pequeña cortadura en la mejilla de su hermana, al igual que en su brazo y su hombro que se veían claramente a través del color blanco de su uniforme escolar, sin mencionar que esta no había dicho ni una sola palabra al llegar y se veía algo decaída y aburrida, pero dejó esto en segundo plano

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan! Estás herida!

Normalmente Tatsumaki llegaría a casa alardeando de su victoria, pero está ni siquiera se molestó en mirar Fubuki, la peliverde sólo ignora las palabras de su hermana, se quita los zapatos, toma la toalla y comienza a caminar hacía las escaleras para decir con una voz baja, como si de un emo se tratara

**-Tatsumaki:**No es nada, me voy a mi habitación, no quiero que me molesten

**-Fubuki:**¿No quieres algo de comer?

**-Tatsumaki:**No tengo hambre

Se oye el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada de golpe por la esper, lo cual deja confundida y preocupada a Fubuki, ella no acostumbraba a estar así de callada y decaída ¿Qué había pasado?

**-(Fubuki):**…¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Onee-chan?...

Fubuki sólo se quedó mirando las escaleras por donde había subido su hermana, algo había pasado, pero no sabía que podría ser…A caso…¿Habían vencido a Tatsumaki?...

_"Querido diario, hoy mi hermana llegó tarde a casa, empapada, con algunas cortaduras, y sobretodo, con una cara aburrida y decaída, como si algo hubiera cambiado o se hubiera roto en ella, no tengo idea de que es lo que pudo haber sucedido, todo lo que se me puede venir a la mente, es que allá afuera en alguna parte, hay alguien que pudo lastimar a mi hermana…allá afuera en alguna parte, hay alguien más fuerte que mi hermana…no sé qué es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, pero espero que sea para bien, y que Onee-chan aprenda lo que es la amistad."_


	6. Capítulo 5

**_CAPÍTULO 5 - ¿AMIGOS O RIVALES?_**

* * *

**CIUDAD G**

Gran parte de la ciudad se encontraba devastada, se podían ver escombros por todo el lugar, y no había casi ningún rastro de personas, algunas tal vez habían escapado, otras tal vez habían muerto, lo más relevante era que algo se movía por la ciudad, una criatura enorme, se podía observar desde el cielo una gran cola sin fin cubierta de escamas color café con marcas rojas en la piel, la larga cola escamosa parecía no tener fin, sin embargo, se podían ver los ojos rasgados de la criatura, ojos que miraban para todos lados buscando una presa

**_GRAN DEVORADOR - NIVEL DE DESASTRE: DRAGÓN_**

Se trataba de una enorme serpiente cuyo cuerpo abarcaba casi toda la ciudad, devorando cualquier cosa a su paso, autos, edificios, arboles, etc

_"ESTE ES UN AVISO DE LA ASOCIACIÓN DE HÉROES, EL NIVEL DE AMENAZA ES DRAGÓN, POR FAVOR, EVACUEN LA ZONA LO MÁS…"_

El megáfono no pudo terminar el aviso, ya que fue devorado con todo y poste por la enorme serpiente quién pasaba por esa zona

Al paso que iba, no solo Ciudad G seria devorada, sino las demás ciudades también

**-Gran Devorador:**LES LLEGÓ LA HORA HUMANOS! DESPUÉS DE CIENTOS DE AÑOS BAJO TIERRA, POR FIN HE RESURGIDO MÁS FUERTE Y GRANDE QUE NUNCA! AHORA DEVORARÉ TODA SU CIVILIZACIÓN HASTA SACIARME!

Un pequeño niño que parecía de unos 8 años estaba llorando sin parar con su cachorro mascota entre sus brazos, el pequeño cachorro ladraba valientemente a la gran serpiente que se acercaba velozmente hacía ellos

**-Niño:**(Llorando) WAAAH! MAMÁ! PAPÁ!

La gran serpiente estaba lista para devorar su presa, pero unos segundos antes, aquel niño y su mascota son salvados velozmente por alguien, lo cual capta la atención de la criatura

**-Gran Devorador:**¿MM? ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A QUITARME MI BOCADILLO?

**-Niño:**¿Eh?

Aquel niño se encontraba entre unos brazos de metal, al levantar la mirada pudo ver a un hombre rubio con ojos robóticos, se trataba de un hombre cyborg

**_DEMON CYBORG – CLASE S: RANGO 14_**

Mientras todo esto sucedía, una persona había estado mirando todos los acontecimientos desde los escombros

**-? ? ? ?:**Demon Cyborg…Pero, ¿Dónde está el calvo?...

Al parecer esta persona había estado mirando desde cerca todos los acontecimientos, parecía saber perfectamente quién era aquel hombre robótico, pero parecía preocupada al no ver al calvo que siempre lo acompañaba

El hombre cyborg dejó al niño en un lugar seguro para después voltearse a ver a la enorme serpiente, tan solo su cabeza era más grande que el antiguo departamento de Saitama, parecía un monstruo difícil de vencer, Genos frunció la mirada mientras sus brazos robóticos comenzaban a iluminarse con un resplandor ardiente

**-Genos:**Venimos a eliminarte!

La enorme serpiente se lo toma como broma, era como una hormiga para él, no podía ni imaginarse derrotándolo

**-Gran Devorador:**JAJAJA! SI YO FUERA TÚ HUIRÍA! YO SOY EL GRAN DEVORADOR! PODRÍA DEVORARTE SIN SIQUIE….

La gran serpiente no pudo terminar su dialogo, ya que sus sesos y su sangre caían del cielo como lluvia producto de un fuerte golpe

**-? ? ? ?:**…Ah!...

Entremedio de la lluvia de sangre se podía ver una calva, se trataba de Saitama, quién venía tan aburrido como siempre

**-Saitama:**(Suspira) Que aburrido

**_CALVO CON CAPA – CLASE A: RANGO 39_**

El hombre calvo sale de entre la lluvia de sangre tan aburrido e ileso como siempre, sin embargo, este se veía más pensativo de lo usual

**-Genos:**Sensei!

Al terminarse la lluvia de sangre, Genos se acerca preocupado a su maestro, ya que desde esa mañana lo había visto bastante pensativo

**-Genos:**Sensei, ¿Le ocurre algo? Normalmente deja a los monstruos terminar sus historias antes de acabar con ellos, pero hoy ha estado acabando con ellos más rápido de normal, ¿Pasó algo?

**-Saitama:**¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

Saitama dirige su mirada confusa hacía Genos pensando en que si había dicho algo, haciendo que una gota de sudor caiga por la frente de su discípulo, el calvo estaba más distraído de lo que había pensado

**-Genos:**¿Qué es lo que lo tiene tan pensativo? ¿Sonic volvió a acosarlo? ¿Olvidó el día de ofertas? ¿Perdió su cartera?

**-Saitama:**¿Eh? No, no es nada de eso, es que…cuando Fubuki vino a visitarme esta mañana creo que al principio trataba de decir algo importante, pero…no recuerdo que es…

**-Genos:**¿Algo importante? No me diga que trató de hacer que se una a su grupo de nuevo, si ese es el caso, yo me puedo encargar de ella para que nunca vuelva a molestarlo

**-Saitama:**(Suspira) Olvídalo, creo que no era tan importante después de todo, lo único que recuerdo es que dijo algo de su hermana y un chico o algo así…después dijo que para ella era un gran héroe y que siempre me considerará parte de su grupo, fue muy raro la verdad…

**-Genos:**Ya veo [Como lo supuse, solo estaba tratando de persuadir a Sensei para que se una a su grupo de perdedores]

**-Saitama:**…Creo que lo decía en serio…

**-Genos:**Bueno, usted le ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, no sería raro que le dijera eso, yo le digo esas cosas a diario

El cyborg no comprendía del todo el porqué Fubuki había ido al departamento de Saitama personalmente a decirle eso, tal vez hablaron de algo más de que él no sabía, pero de lo que Genos estaba seguro es que esa mujer era una acosadora muy persistente

**-Saitama:**Bueno, no importa, vamos, tenemos que comprar el repollo para la cena

**-Genos:**Hai!

En ese momento, un par de helicópteros bajan al lugar, a su vez que varías personas que no pudieron escapar de la tragedia comenzaban a salir de sus escondites, incluyendo los padres del niño que Genos salvó, por el color y las personas que bajaban del helicóptero, al parecer se trataban de noticieros locales y varios periodistas, toda esta gente se acumula en el entorno de Demon Cyborg, rodeándolo de micrófonos, cámaras, y halagos por parte de las personas de la ciudad, sobretodo de los padres del niño

**-Periodista Mujer:**Y aquí tenemos a Demon Cyborg, el héroe que derrotó al Gran Devorador y salvo a la ciudad, ¿Algo que decir Señor Demon Cyborg?

**-Periodista Hombre:**¿Qué tan fuerte era la serpiente? Cuéntenos!

**-Otro Periodista:**¿Qué lo llevó a ser el gran héroe que es hoy?

Las cámaras captaban el momento justo en el que los padres del niño le agradecieron a Genos entre lágrimas por salvar a su pequeño, mientras toda la gente seguía hablando de lo fuerte, heroico y guapo que era el cyborg, sobre todo las chicas las cuales lo miraban sonrojadas

Todo sucedía a costa de Saitama, quién estaba parado a unos metros de la gran multitud donde nadie siquiera volteaba a verlo, mientras este veía como su discípulo se llevaba todo el crédito por la derrota de la serpiente gigante, era obvio, aunque no era algo que a Saitama le molestara, es más, le daba igual si el chico cyborg tenía toda esa fama, al contrario, se sentía bien por él

Lo único que Saitama escuchaba de él entre la multitud, eran susurros como "Miren, es el calvo que subió a Clase A robándole el crédito a otros héroes" "Seguramente vino a robarle el crédito a Demon Cyborg" "Que horror, ¿Por qué no lo expulsan de la Asociación?" entre otras cosas, esto por supuesto tampoco le afectaba a Saitama, estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de comentarios

Pero…aunque no lo pareciera…muy en el fondo, Saitama deseaba aunque sea por una vez, que alguien se acercara a él y le pidiera una foto, un autógrafo, o por lo menos le diera un gracias

En el fondo, Saitama deseaba aunque sea un poco de reconocimiento y cariño de las personas, tal y como Genos estaba recibiendo en ese momento, aunque sabía que eso nunca pasaría, por lo que solo le quedaba conformarse y seguir su camino a pesar de las burlas e insultos de los que lo criticaban, al fin y al cabo, todo esto solo era un hobby

Ignorando las preguntas de la prensa, Genos busca entre la multitud a su maestro, el cual ve a lo lejos, el cyborg pone una expresión de desilusión sabiendo que su Sensei no recibía el reconocimiento que merecía, por otro lado, Saitama solo da una pequeña sonrisa, en señal de que no le importaba que el cyborg respondiera algunas preguntas de la prensa en su nombre, acto seguido, la multitud corta la mirada entre él y el héroe calvo

Con esa pequeña sonrisa fingida aun en su rostro, el calvo con capa se da la vuelta para irse del lugar, ya que sabía que Genos se tardaría un poco en complacer a todos sus fans y reportar lo sucedido a la Asociación de Héroes

_"Si de aquí en adelante sigo con mi labor de héroe muchas personas me guardarán rencor, ese es mi destino y algo inevitable, cambiar mi punto de vista, sí, tengo que pensar positivamente, en otras palabras, habrán personas que me agradecerán por lo que hago, han pasado ya 3 años desde que inicié mi actividad como héroe, aunque no tenga fans, creo que debe haber alguien que se dé cuenta de mis acciones…en este mundo, debe haber alguien…"_

Si el calvo pudiera sentir emociones en estos momentos, seguramente sentiría ¿Tristeza?, sin más que hacer, Saitama se dispone a irse del lugar

**-? ? ? ?:**Disculpe!

**-Saitama:**¿Ah?

Saitama se detiene ante una voz femenina, al voltear la mirada, el calvo pudo ver a una mujer rubia de cabello corto que parecía de unos 27 a 28 años, parecía que trabajaba para un periódico, se podía deducir por la vestimenta y la cámara colgando de su cuello, y por la forma en como le sonreía, parecía que se refería a él

**-? ? ? ?:**Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero vi su brillante actuación en la pelea y quedé cautivada con su asombrosa fuerza (alza su cámara) trabajo en la editorial del periódico de Ciudad Y, quisiera tomarle una fotografía, si es que usted me lo permite

La mujer fotógrafa parecía estar hablando en serio, no había rastro de malicia en su sonrisa o en sus palabras, pero aun así, el calvo lo tomó como broma

**-Saitama:**Amm…Demon Cyborg está por allá…

Saitama apuntó a la multitud con su cara aburrida y sin sentimiento de siempre, pensando en que la mujer buscaba a Genos, ante esto la mujer soltó una pequeña risa

**-? ? ? ?:**Eso ya lo sé, pero al que quiero fotografiar es a usted, después de todo, es quién acabó con la serpiente gigante, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, etto…¿Señor Capa Calva?…

**-Saitama:**…Llámame Saitama…

Al parecer al calvo no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de héroe, lo que hace que la mujer suelte otra pequeña risa

**-? ? ? ?:**Fufu! Está bien, ¿Señor Saitama, me permitiría tomarle una foto para el periódico de Ciudad Y?

**-Saitama:**…

¿Esto era real? ¿De verdad alguien quería tomarle una foto? Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, una pequeña sonrisa inexpresiva pero alegre se refleja en el rostro de Saitama

**-Saitama:**Está bien, si insistes

La fotógrafa enfoca a Saitama con el lente de la cámara mientras que a este le tomó unos segundos decidir que ángulo se le veía mejor, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le tomaba una foto como héroe, no quería estropearla, al final el calvo se decide por poner una pose heroica con su cara seria

La mujer soltó un par de carcajadas al principio por lo indeciso que resultó ser el héroe calvo en esto, al parecer no le tomaban muchas fotografías

Una vez que la cámara inmortalizó la imagen de Saitama en varias fotografías, la mujer deja su cámara de lado y saca una pequeña libreta con un lápiz

**-? ? ? ?:**¿Me permitiría hacerle algunas preguntas?

Nuevamente la actitud de la periodista dejó impresionado a Saitama, que lo hizo dudar nuevamente si esto era real o se trataba de un simple sueño, eso, o que a la chica le faltaba un tornillo, pero sea cual sea el caso, debía admitir que no le disgustaba, casi podía decir que hasta se sentía un poco avergonzado

**-Saitama:**Bueno…supongo que no hará daño responder unas preguntas…

**-? ? ? ?:**Excelente!

Saitama se mostraba desinteresado, como si una entrevista fuera algo sin importancia, o al menos eso era algo que el calvo disimulaba sutilmente, ya que en el fondo si estaba interesado, era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba de esta manera, como si fuera un auténtico héroe

La mujer empieza a escribir en su libreta para después comenzar con la entrevista, comenzando por preguntas simples

**-? ? ? ?:**¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo de héroe?

**-Saitama:**Tres años

**-? ? ? ?:**Ohhh, ya veo, impresionante!

**-Saitama:**…

Mientras Saitama iba respondiendo, la fotoperiodista iba anotando las respuestas en su pequeña libreta, como si se tratara de una entrevista genuina

**-? ? ? ?:**¿Qué rango es?

**-Saitama:**Bueno, recientemente subí a Clase A, así que el último supongo

**-? ? ? ?:**…Etto…había oído rumores de que ascendió de clase robándole el crédito a los demás héroes, ¿Eso es cierto?...

En ese momento, una pequeña desilusión abarcó internamente al calvo dentro de esa cara tonta y apagada, ¿Así que de eso se trataba todo esto? ¿Una trampa de los medios locales para manchar aún más su imagen? Como sospechaba, todo esto era solo un fraude

Saitama se sentía desilusionado, por un momento había llegado a confiar en aquella mujer, siendo la primera persona en pedirle una foto y hasta una entrevista para su periódico, pero al final todo resultó ser una burla, o al menos, así lo veía él

Ante la desilusión, el calvo no supo que responder

**-Saitama:**Oh…bueno…

Sabiendo que había tocado un punto sensible, la fotógrafa trata de remediar lo dicho, tal vez debió haber escogido mejor sus palabras

**-? ? ? ?:**Oh! L-Lo siento! No quería ofenderlo! Eso no fue lo que quise decir!

**-Saitama:**No, descuida, es verdad, subí de rango quitándole el crédito a los demás héroes

Un pequeño momento de silencio se forma entre el héroe y la periodista, la forma tan calmada en la que lo dijo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a admitir ese tipo de cosas

Poco a poco, la sonrisa de la mujer se borra de su rostro, dejando notar que había adoptado una actitud seria y algo apagada

**-? ? ? ?:**…Sabe…no está bien mentir…

**-Saitama:**¿Ah?

La fotógrafa alza la mirada con enojo viendo a los ojos del héroe calvo, los ojos de la mujer reflejaban sinceridad, enojo, frustración, pero más que todo justicia

**-? ? ? ?:**Desde el momento en que escuché esos rumores de usted, nunca creí ni una sola palabra! Sabía que había una verdad oculta detrás de todo esto! Un héroe no se juzga por los rumores que dicen de él, sino por lo que de verdad es! Más aun pude entenderlo, cuando vi que derrotó a la serpiente de un golpe…usted…no merece ser tratado así!...Todo esto…es una mentira!...

Nuevamente un silencio se formó entre ambos, mientras se podía escuchar el sonido de las cámaras y la gente que se formaba alrededor de Genos, al parecer esta mujer sabía que tan fuerte era en realidad el calvo, no importa como lo haya descubierto, a Saitama no le importaba en absoluto, al fin y al cabo, todo esto de ser héroe era solo un hobby

**-Saitama:**…Está bien…

**-? ? ? ?:**No, no está bien! Yo no creo que la verdad sea algo que se deba ocultar! Y más aún cuando se trata de la fuerza!...Señor Saitama…¿De verdad se conforma con esto?...

Una vez más, un silencio se formó entre ambos, todo esto era tan repentino, sobre todo aquella pregunta, ¿De verdad estaba conforme?

De un momento a otro, la cara de Saitama se puso seria, para después mirar a la mujer a los ojos y decir con seriedad

**-Saitama:**…Tú misma lo has dicho…un verdadero héroe no se juzga por los rumores que dicen de él, sino por lo que de verdad es…yo no hago esto por admiración, aprobación o ese tipo de cosas…lo hago porque quiero…fin de la historia

Ambos siguieron mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos, el calvo con su mirada seria y la periodista con su mirada molesta y determinada, hasta que una sonrisa se hace presente nuevamente en la rubia

**-? ? ? ?:**…Ya veo…Señor Saitama…quiero que sepa…que en toda mi carrera, jamás había conocido a un héroe como usted…lo admiro…y por eso...daré a conocer el mundo la verdad!

**-Saitama:**¿Eh?

La rubia pone una expresión motivada y decidida a desmentir las calumnias que decían sobre Saitama y dar a conocer el gran héroe que es, era una misión difícil, pero confiaba en que lo podía lograr y así por lo menos dejarían de insultar al héroe calvo, esto no se trataba de fama ni de dinero, se trataba de valoración

**-? ? ? ?:**Haré que todos sepan el gran héroe que eres!...Daré a conocer al mundo quién es en realidad Saitama!...Claro…si usted está de acuerdo con eso...

El calvo con capa lo piensa un poco, hasta que después de unos segundos, da la respuesta con su expresión blanca y vacía

**-Saitama:**Hazlo si quieres, no tengo nada que perder

**-? ? ? ?:**Bien! (Hace una reverencia) Muchas gracias, Señor Saitama!

**-Saitama:**Oye, ya no me digas señor, apenas somos de la misma edad

**-? ? ? ?:**Lo decía por respeto, pero si así lo quieres está bien, Saitama-san, fue un gusto conocerte en persona…¿Nos volveremos a ver?...

El calvo no sabía quién era esta mujer ni porque sabía tanto acerca de él, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que tal vez, este podría ser el comienzo de una gran amistad

**-Saitama:**(Sonríe) Es posible

Dicho esto, la periodista escribe algo en su libreta para después guardarla y darse la vuelta con una sonrisa para irse

**-? ? ? ?:**…Nos vemos…

La periodista da unos cuantos pasos dispuesta a irse del lugar, pero antes de dar otro paso, esta se detiene en seco

**-? ? ? ?:**…Ah…se me olvidó decirte una cosa…

La rubia se gira una vez más hacía Saitama y le guiña el ojo para decir fuertemente con un aire de determinación

**-? ? ? ?:**Mi nombre es Ichi Mezato! Del periódico de Ciudad Y! Saitama-san, yo soy la que te dará el reconocimiento que mereces!

**14 AÑOS ANTES**

El sol brillaba sobre la ciudad, después de una temporada de lluvias, finalmente la luz del sol se hizo presente en el cielo despejando las nubes e iluminando los alrededores, y en tan bello día, dos psíquicas se despedían una de la otra

**-Tatsumaki:**Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿Cierto?

La esper mayor miraba a su hermana con una mirada seria y autoritaria como de costumbre, mientras que la esper menor sostenía su mochila escolar con una cara algo infantil y kawai pero al mismo tiempo molesta

**-Fubuki:**Si! Si! Me voy a casa y no hablo con ningún extraño de camino, me quedo encerrada hasta que Onee-chan llegue

**-Tatsumaki:**…Bien…

**-Fubuki:**Por cierto, Onee-chan aun no me dijo porque llegó la otra noche a casa con algunas cortaduras

Era cierto, cuando Tatsumaki llegó a casa hace un par de días, estaba empapada y lo más sorprendente era que tenía algunas cortadas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo, no eran grandes ni tampoco profundas y sanaron rápido como si fueran un simple raspón, pero ver de la forma tan apagada en que estaba su hermana esa noche, la hizo pensar que tal vez…

**-Tatsumaki:**Ya te lo dije, solo son cortaduras pequeñas, nada de lo que debas preocuparte

**-Fubuki:**Lo sé, pero aun así, es inusual verte con alguna herida [Acaso…¿Hay alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimar a Onee-chan?...] ¿Acaso te enfrentaste a un oponente formidable? [No recuerdo que Garra tuviera psíquicos tan fuertes]

**-Tatsumaki:**Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas!

La esper mayor entró en su modo frío y atemorizante, un modo que solo usaba para meter miedo a sus adversarios o cuando Fubuki comenzaba a irritarla

**-Fubuki:**…Go-Gomen…

Bajando su mirada directamente al piso, la niña se disculpa

Fubuki no tuvo más opción que ceder ante aquella mirada, esa mirada fría y áspera que la hacía volver a la realidad, que la hacía ver quién mandaba entre las dos, y que siempre la hacía sentirse como una hormiga al lado de un dinosaurio, sintiéndose débil e impotente, ¿Acaso algún día ella dejaría de ceder ante aquella mirada?

**-Tatsumaki:**Bueno, nos vemos luego, no te metas en problemas

**-(Fubuki):**Mira quién lo dice

La esper de cabello verde se da la vuelta y se va dejando a Fubuki en la puerta de su escuela, mientras esta se alejaba, la pequeña esper pensaba para sí misma

**-(Fubuki):**Quién quiera que haya hecho esas heridas, se ve que se contuvo…es como si haya tratado de no lastimar a Onee-chan…acaso…¿Hay alguien así de fuerte?...

Una gota de sudor caía por la mejilla de Fubuki, sus pensamientos concluían mientras veía como Tatsumaki desaparecía a lo lejos, la esper menor decidió que estaría alerta de cualquier caso si lo que había predicho era verdad, después de todo, su hermana nunca admitiría que había perdido una pelea, pero por el momento seguiría ignorando la situación

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Kageyama iban juntos camino a la escuela, hablando de lo que pasó hace unos días

**-Ritsu:**Entonces, al final ¿Qué pasó con esa ena…con Tatsumaki-senpai?

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, Shigeo contesta tan inerte como siempre

**-Shigeo:**Oh…creo que tomó muy bien lo de la derrota…

**-Ritsu:**Entonces, ¿Ya no será un problema?

**-Shigeo:**Tal vez

Un momento de silencio se formó entre ambos hermanos, luego de unos cuantos metros, Ritsu decidió hacerle a Shigeo una pregunta peculiar

**-Ritsu:**…Shige…¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en ella?...Podría atacarte por sorpresa sin que menos lo esperes…

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, Mob contesta tranquilamente

**-Shigeo:**…Porque creo que todos somos capaces de cambiar, si yo lo hice, creo que cualquiera puede…yo cambié gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes…y ahora…quiero darle ese mismo apoyo a alguien más…

**-(Ritsu):**…Nii-san…

**-Shigeo:**Por dentro, Tatsumaki-san es una buena persona, yo lo sé, sólo necesita a alguien que le enseñe a confiar en las personas, y creo que ese es mi nuevo camino hacía el cambio, por una vez, quisiera creer que de verdad puedo hacer cambiar a alguien…si yo pude hacerlo…sé que Tatsumaki-san también puede…

**-(Ekubo):**Haz madurado mucho Shigeo, sin embargo, aún te falta mucho para poder convertirte en lo que de verdad quieres ser, esa batalla con Tatsumaki tal parece que te abrió aún más los ojos y te hizo entender…que tú no eres el único…si él sigue involucrándose con esa mocosa, quizás podríamos ver a un nuevo Shigeo muy pronto…

Mob pensaba en que había una gran diferencia entre "salvar" y "ayudar" a alguien, hasta el momento solo había salvado personas de espíritus malignos y otras cosas, también había salvado a toda la ciudad y quizás al mundo, pero ahora, de verdad quería ayudar a alguien, al luchar contra Tatsumaki lo entendió, ese sería su siguiente paso hacía el cambio

**-(Shigeo):**…Ayudaré a Tatsumaki-san!...

**_BONDAD DE MOB 100%_**

Al llegar a la escuela tan aburrida y fastidiada como siempre, la esper se dispone a trabucar en su casillero lo necesario para las próximas horas, ya que el tono de ingreso sonaría en un par de minutos, mientras la esper estaba ocupada en su casillero, un grupo de chicas que pasaba por ahí la observó

Basándose en los rumores que habían escuchado sobre ella, el grupo comenzó a susurrar cosas como "Es ella" "Dicen que se atrevió a faltarle el respeto a Tsubomi-chan" "Dicen que es rara" "Miren ese cabello tan anticuado, parece un nido de pájaros"

El grupo de chicas comenzó a reírse de la esper en voz baja, al parecer a todo el grupo le causaba risa, a todo el grupo a excepción de una, quién solo miraba a la esper lamentando lo que sus amigas estaban a punto de hacer

**-Emi:**No creo que esto sea correcto, deténganse!

**-Chica 1:**Oye, tranquilízate Emi, solo nos divertiremos un rato, si no quieres unirte entonces solo observa y no estorbes

Al terminar, la esper de cabello verde se dispone a cerrar su casillero cuando este es cerrado de golpe en frente de ella, mostrando a una chica con una sonrisa fingida

**-Chica 1:**Hola, tú debes ser la nueva, Tatsumaki-san ¿Verdad?

Tatsumaki solo activó su mirada fría y amenazante, fulminando a la chica frente a ella diciéndole

**-Tatsumaki:**¡Piérdete!

Sin embargo, la chica no se mostró asustada, o al menos eso quería disimular, eran cuatro contra una, sin contar que eran más grandes que ella, era como comparar a un grupo de adultas con una niña pequeña

**-Chica 2:**Tranquílizate Tatsumaki-san, solo queremos ser tus amigas

**-Chica 3:**Sí, nos encanta tu forma de vestir y sobre todo tu cabello (le toca el cabello) es tan lindo

**-Chica 4:**Sí, hasta dan ganas de ponerlo en un árbol y ver como vienen los pájaros a poner sus huevos

Fue desde este punto que las voces de las chicas se fueron tornando más grotescas

**-Chica 2:**Si quieres ser nuestra amiga, tendrás que cortarte ese nido de pájaros que tienes ahí

**-Chica 4:**Piénsalo, así no harás ningún amigo y ningún chico se fijará en ti

Tatsumaki solo mantenía la cabeza baja escuchando las burlas de las chicas alrededor de ella, mientras a su vez estaban empezando a atraer varias miradas no deseadas

**-Emi:**Oigan! Ya deténganse!

**-Chica 3:**¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso Tatsumaki-san? Que creas que alguien como tú puede venir y encajar aquí, la escuela entera solo te ve como un bicho raro, y aún más después de hablarle en ese tono a Tsubomi-chan casi media escuela te odia

**-Chica 1:**Sabes, pensándolo bien, no queremos que seas nuestra amiga, se burlarían de nosotras por tener en nuestro grupo a una enana que tiene un nido de pájaros en la cabeza

La primera chica toma a Tatsumaki de los cabellos diciendo

**-Chica 1:**Mira nada más, parece que ni siquiera te cepillas, y ese cuerpo, parece como si tuvieras 10 años, ¿Que nunca tendrás pechos?

**-Chica 2:**No cabe duda, eres una rara

**-Chica 1:**Oye! Nos estás escuchando?!

La chica tira el cabello de Tatsumaki haciendo que esta levante la mirada, dejando ver una sonrisa sádica propia de una maniática

Shigeo caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela junto a Mezato, quién al parecer decidió hablarle sobre un asunto delicado

**-Mezato:**Oye, ¿Has oído los rumores sobre la nueva estudiante?

**-Shigeo:**¿Rumores?

Al parecer el esper aún no estaba enterado de los rumores que circulaban por la escuela, lo cual en cierto modo era bueno, pero tampoco podía ocultárselo a Mob, ya que de todos modos se enteraría tarde o temprano

Buscando las palabras correctas, la rubia decide contarle a Shigeo todo lo que pasaba

**-Mezato:**Sí, la mayoría de la escuela la tachan de rara y nadie quiere acercarse a ella

**-Shigeo:**Oh, ¿En serio?

Mob se quedó callado por un momento, él sabía lo que se sentía que te tacharan de raro y que ignoraran tu existencia, pero también sabía que Tatsumaki era mucho más fuerte que él, a ella no le afectaba estas cosas ¿o sí?

Mezato esperaba que Mob digiriera la noticia de la mejor manera posible, ya que parecía estar interesado en la nueva estudiante

**-(Mezato):**Si le digo a Mob-kun lo de Tsubomi, tal vez termine odiando a Tatsumaki-san también, mejor se lo digo en otro momento

Mezato sabía que si Mob le gustaba Tsubomi, al saber que Tatsumaki la trató de una manera "no apropiada" existía una alta probabilidad de que termine despreciando a la peli verde también, al igual que la mayoría del instituto

**-(Mezato):**…Aunque…Mob-Kun no es de esos que odia a cualquier persona así como así, y más si se trata de un psíquico, si puedo hacer que ambos se hagan amigos, creo que nos beneficiaría a todos

En ese momento, el esper ve algo que le llama la atención, provocando que tanto él como la rubia salieran de sus pensamientos

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh?

**-Mezato:**¿Eh? (voltea) ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

Ambos se dan cuenta de que muchos estudiantes estaban agrupados en el pasillo, como si hubiera algo interesante que ver, tanto Mob como Mezato se meten entre la multitud para ver de qué se trataba, al principio, ambos no entendían el porqué las caras de sorpresa y terror de los estudiantes, hasta que ellos mismos vieron el motivo

Los ojos de Shigeo se abrieron exaltados al ver el acontecimiento

Tres chicas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo inconscientes, se podía ver que tenían algunos rasguños en sus cuerpos, como si en el lugar hubiera sucedido una tragedia, pero los ojos de Shigeo se exaltaron más al ver quién era la causante de esto

Un aura esmeralda rodeaba a la esper Tatsumaki, mientras con su telequinesis hacía flotar a una de las chicas en el aire mientras esta sufría de desesperación

**-Chica 1:**Por favor! Perdóname! Lo siento! No lo volveré a hacer! GHA!

La chica es lanzada fuertemente contra el casillero de metal, causándole una cara de dolor y de paso pierda el conocimiento

La peli café, que era la única que quedaba en pie, estaba temerosa de sufrir lo mismo que sus amigas, su expresión no era diferente a la de los demás estudiantes

**-(Onigawara):**Esa chica es letal!

**-(Mezato):**….Tatsumaki-san….

Tatsumaki tenía una mirada seria y fría, pero en el interior parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento de los demás, esta dirige su mirada hacía la única chica que quedaba, quién comenzaba temblar del miedo, ninguno de los espectadores se atrevía a interferir

**-Tatsumaki:**…Ahora sigues tú…(levanta su mano)…

**-Emi:**Por favor, yo-yo no te hice nada!

**-Tatsumaki:**…Muere!…

La esper estaba lista para mandar a volar a Emi contra la pared, pero en ese momento, escucha algo que la hace volver a la realidad

**-Shigeo:**Detente por favor!

Al escuchar esa voz, el aura de la peliverde disminuye y esta voltea a ver a Mob, el cual la miraba con preocupación

Esa mirada de preocupación que le decía "Detente por favor" hace volver a Tatsumaki al mundo real y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, como si tan solo la mirada de Shigeo fuera suficiente para hacerla sentir culpable y sentirse avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Mob…

Las miradas de ambos se cruzan por un par de segundos más hasta que el tono del ingreso a clases resuena en el instituto, en ese momento el aura de la esper desaparece por completo

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! Como sea!

Finalmente la esper se retira del lugar con su mal genio como siempre, dejando pasmados a todos, sobre todo a Emi quien ya podía respirar tranquilamente

**-Emi:**(Suspira) Gracias, Kageyama-kun

**-Shigeo:**…

El chico cabello de hongo se aqueda mirando la dirección por donde la esper se había ido, la forma en que se fue tan repentinamente, parecía más bien como si estuviera huyendo de él

Mientras la mayoría de los espectadores se retiraban a sus respectivos salones fingiendo que nada pasó, las chicas que estaban gravemente heridas fueron llevadas a la enfermería y posteriormente a un hospital, pero curiosamente, nadie se atrevía a acusar a Tatsumaki, ¿Tal vez por miedo a represalias? Al final todo quedó como un accidente

Media hora después las clases ya habían comenzado, el esper se encontraba mirando el asiento vacío que había a su izquierda, hasta ahora Tatsumaki no había entrado a clases, se desconocía las razones

Sin embargo, al pasar un par de minutos, Tatsumaki se hace presente en el salón, recibiendo varias miradas, algunas de miedo, otras de odio, y otras mirándola como si fuera un fenómeno

**-Prof. Osamu:**Llegas tarde

**-Tatsumaki:**Como sea!

La esper pasa de largo al profesor para ir a sentarse a su lugar, pero en el trayecto, una vez más las miradas de ella y el chico esper se cruzan, pero esta vez, Tatsumaki lanzó uno de sus típicos rechazos ignorando a Mob

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun!

Una gota de sudor se hace presente en la mejilla de Mob, parecía que la esper estaba enojada, bueno, aunque siempre estaba enojada, la reacción de Shigeo hacía el rechazo de Tatsumaki fue producto de su timidez con las personas que aún no conocía, después de todo, él siempre fue un chico tímido de no mostraba sus emociones muy a menudo, era eso, o que no quería pensar en que la esper hizo eso en defensa propia, ya que como dijo Mezato, la mitad de la escuela probablemente odiaba a la chica, y después de hoy, esa cantidad solo aumentaría, lo que de un modo lo hacía sentirse mal por ella

La actitud de la esper puede que sea algo grotesca, pero a él no le desagradaba, sabía que solo era cuestión de adaptarse a ella

Al tomar asiento, Tatsumaki hace lo de siempre, se acuesta en la mesa a tomar la siesta dejando nervioso a Shigeo por la despreocupación de la esper

Al cabo de una hora de dictar la historia completa de Tokio y que la mayoría de los alumnos casi se durmieran del aburrimiento, el Profesor Osamu dio una pequeña pausa para acomodar sus lentes y dar un aviso importante

**-Prof. Osamu:**Escuchen! Como falta poco para los exámenes, aceleraremos el ritmo de las lecciones avanzadas, por lo que todos y cada uno deben tener su libro de historia, queda estrictamente prohibido olvidarlo en casa

El profesor muestra lo que era el libro que bien parecía una enciclopedia, pero todos eran conscientes de que era importante, ya que historia era una de las materias más difíciles de pasar, y más si se trataba del Señor Osamu

**-Prof. Osamu:**Si veo que alguien no trajo su libro de historia, ese estudiante barrerá toda la escuela después de clases, en otras palabras, quién no traiga su libro será castigado, en estos momentos pasaré por sus asientos para asegurarme de que hayan traído su libro

Al parecer la mayoría traía consigo su libro de historia, incluyendo Shigeo, el cual se sentía aliviado

El profesor comenzó a pasar asiento por asiento para ver que cada estudiante tuviera su libro, en ese momento, cuando creyó que no habría ningún problema, el esper se voltea a su izquierda para ver a la peliverde recostada en su pupitre tomando la siesta como de costumbre, lo que hace alarmar a Mob, ya que las órdenes del profesor fueron muy claras

Si no hacía algo, castigarían a Tatsumaki, y conociendo su actitud, sería un problema, el esper imaginaba 2 escenarios posibles, uno en el que Tatsumaki se niegue a recibir el castigo y vuele la escuela en pedazos, y otro en el que acepte el castigo y termine barriendo toda la escuela, ambos escenarios eran malos

Mob no quería que castigaran a la esper, al verla dormir tan tranquilamente decidió que no lo permitiría, mientras el profesor se acercaba a sus mesas, Shigeo entra en desesperación

**-(Shigeo):**Qué puedo hacer?!

En ese momento, al ver el libro entre sus manos, a este se le ocurre una idea

De pronto, Tatsumaki siente algo en el hombro que la despierta de su sueño

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Heh?

La esper voltea a su izquierda, pero no había nada, al pensar que solo fue su imaginación, esta devuelve la mirada disponiéndose a volver al sueño, pero para su sorpresa, un libro había aparecido como por arte de magia en su mesa

**-(Tatsumaki):**¿Qué es esto?

En ese mismo instante, el profesor Osamu pasa por el lugar, viendo que la chica traía su libro de historia

**-Prof. Osamu:**Si, muy bien

Esto deja una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el hombre, al saber que todos habían traído su libro, pero al girar su mirada hacia la derecha, la pequeña sonrisa del profesor se borra por completo

**-Prof. Osamu:**Kageyama, ¿Dónde está tu libro de historia?

Sintiéndose nervioso e intimidado ante el profesor, Shigeo solo contesta con nerviosismo

**-Shigeo:**E-Etto…gomen! Olvidé mi libro en casa!

El profesor da un suspiro de decepción para después acomodarse los lentes

**-Prof. Osamu:**Tan despistado como siempre, ve al pizarrón!

**-Shigeo:**Ha-Hai!

Mob se le levanta de su asiento y se para delante del pizarrón con la cara viendo a todos sus compañeros los cuales se aguantaban la risa, ya que era el único que no había traído su libro

**-Prof. Osamu:**Te quedarás ahí parado hasta el receso y al terminar las clases barrerás toda la escuela, y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir

**-Shigeo:**…Ha-Hai...

Todos comienzan a reírse en voz alta de Mob, algunos diciéndole despistado y otros lo tomaban de idiota, todo esto sucede ante los ojos de Tatsumaki, quién aun procesaba lo que había sucedido

**"Kageyama Shigeo"**

Es lo que decía la primera página del libro que Tatsumaki sostenía entre sus manos, mientras veía como Mob estaba parado al frente del pizarrón mirando tímidamente al suelo mientras todos se reían de él y algunos hasta le tiraban bolas de papel

Mob le había dado su libro de historia, y como resultado él fue castigado en lugar de ella

Después de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, la única reacción de Tatsumaki fue

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! [Baka!]

Una mirada de enojo y desprecio por parte de la esper, la cual ignorando totalmente la ayuda de Mob, se hecha otra vez a dormir

Media hora después el tono del receso había sonado, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el salón

Shigeo salía del salón mirando hacía el suelo debido a todo lo que acababa de pasar, ahora debía quedarse hasta después de clases para barrer la escuela, no era algo que le disgustara del todo, aunque si sabía que iba a costarle trabajo considerando el tamaño del establecimiento y sus aptitudes físicas

**-Ekubo:**Hey! Shigeo! ¿Cómo te fue en clase? ¿Pasa algo? Luces sin vida, más de lo normal

**-Shigeo:**…Ekubo…

Hoyuelo se hizo presente en la escena frente a Mob

**-Ekubo:**Ya sé! Te regañaron otra vez por no prestar atención ¿Cierto?

**-Shigeo:**…Oh, no, etto…

**-Ekubo:**Ah, ya sé! ¿Hubo examen sorpresa verdad? Vaya! No importa cuánto tiempo pase, los maestros nunca cambian

**-Shigeo:**No, no es eso

**-Ekubo:**Tranquilo Shigeo, que no te de pena, a tu edad también reprobé un examen sorpresa ¡y mírame!

**-Shigeo:**….

El esper resistió la tentación de responderle al espectro sobre su vida

En ese instante, un rayo de sol iluminó el día de Mob, y por rayo de sol se refería a Tsubomi-chan, quién estaba hablando con sus amigas como de costumbre, pero para Shigeo, era como ver una brillante estrella bajada del cielo

**-Tsubomi:**Si, deberíamos ir un día de estos

Las mejillas de Shigeo se sonrojaron mientras sus ojos se iluminaban entre tanta belleza, una sonrisa vaga se hizo presente en el joven esper, como si estuviera contemplando un auténtico ángel, tan solo la sonrisa de aquella chica fue suficiente para alegrarle el día

**-(Shigeo):**Tsubomi-chan está tan linda como siempre

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?

En una escena graciosa, Tatsumaki aparece al lado de Mob, con una estatura mucho más baja de la usual y una expresión mal dibujada al estilo ONE, provocándole un fuerte susto

**-Shigeo:**Ta-Tatsumaki-san!

Volviendo a su estilo de dibujo normal, la esper se cruza de brazos viendo a Mob, el cual aún estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas

Shigeo no sabía que decir, no habían hablado desde su pelea hace ya un par de días, y en el transcurso de esos días Tatsumaki había estado evitándolo, ¿Por qué razón ahora se acercaría a él?

La verdad no había ningún motivo aparente, o al menos así es como la esper quería verlo, sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que si había un motivo, sentía curiosidad, quería entender como alguien tan débil tenía tales poderes psíquicos y no los aprovechaba, muy en el fondo quería comprender por qué este chico superdotado tenía una forma de pensar tan diferente a la suya, en palabras más simples, Tatsumaki quería conocer más a Mob, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Mm?

La esper fija su vista en el espectro color verde que había al lado de Shigeo, debido a sus poderes, Tatsumaki podía ver claramente a Ekubo, a simple vista parecía un moco con cara fea

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué es ese moco feo que tienes en el hombro?

**-Ekubo:**Moco feo?! Disculpa! Soy un poderoso espectro de altísimo nivel! (se oculta detrás de Shigeo) Lo entiendes?!

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Es tu mascota?

**-Shigeo:**No, él me sigue por cuenta propia

**-Tatsumaki:**Ya veo, permíteme, lo eliminaré por ti

La peliverde extiende su mano derecha hacía Shigeo para exorcizar al espíritu que se ocultaba detrás suyo, por un segundo Ekubo se asusta, sin embargo, Mob baja la mano de Tatsumaki diciéndole

**-Shigeo:**Ekubo no es un espectro común, es mi compañero

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Compañero? ¿Qué es eso?

**-(Ekubo):**¿Es en serio? (-_-)

**-Shigeo:**Significa que es alguien importante para mí, así que déjame dejártelo claro Tatsumaki-san, Ekubo no se exorciza!

La última frase la dice con un toque de frialdad en su voz, como si fuera una advertencia seria, ante esto, la esper frunce el ceño y también se pone fría

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Me estás amenazando?

Nuevamente la actitud nerviosa de Shigeo se hace presente en él, al darse cuenta que sus palabras sonaron hostiles

**-Shigeo:**N-No, no quise decir eso…solo…

Shigeo baja la mirada tímidamente al no saber expresarse con claridad, ante esto, Tatsumaki solo soltó un "Fun" sin darle mucha importancia a eso, después de todo, sabía que este chico era un cobarde que no le gustaba pelear

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! No importa, oye Ekuto!

**-Ekubo:**"Ekubo"

**-Tatsumaki:**Como sea! Por ahora no te desapareceré, pero si me haces enfadar no dudaré en evaporarte de un chasquido!

**-Ekubo:**Está bien (-_-)

**-Tatsumaki:**Está bien qué?!

**-Ekubo:**E-Está bien Tatsumaki-sama! (o_o)

El espectro comienza a hacer múltiples alabanzas y reverencias delante de Tatsumaki

**-Tatsumaki:**Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tanto mirabas?

**-Shigeo:**…E-Etto…

Shigeo no sabía cómo responder, al escuchar eso el espectro se mete en la conversación

**-Ekubo:**¿Qué, se refiere a Tsubomi-chan?

**-Tatsumaki:**"¿Chan?"

Una vez más Shigeo entra en su modo nervioso al ser acorralado por Tatsumaki

**-Shigeo:**Ah-Ah…

La esper no sólo acorrala a Shigeo mentalmente, sino que físicamente también, invadiendo su espacio personal con una mirada molesta como de costumbre

**-Tatsumaki:**Me puedes decir, ¿Quién es esa a la que llamas "chan"?

La palabra "chan" en el lenguaje japonés simbolizaba cariño y confianza, y se utilizaba en alguien cercano a ti o que aprecias mucho, como amigos o familiares

**-Shigeo:**N-No, solo….

Producto del nerviosismo, las pupilas del esper inconscientemente se mueven hacía la izquierda viendo a la hermosa chica de cabello largo y ojos azules, tal acto hace que Tatsumaki voltee su mirada a la dirección que los ojos de Mob apuntaban, viendo de igual forma a la chica

**-Tatsumaki:**[…Esa chica…] Así que te refieres a ella

La peliverde se aleja de Shigeo dándole su espacio para después levantar su mano hacía la chica de ojos azules y activar su aura psíquica dispuesta a atacarla

**-(Ekubo):**Va a atacarla?!

La esper estaba lista para ejecutar el ataque sin que nadie que no fueran Shigeo o Ekubo se diera cuenta, sin embargo, el chico se pone delante de ella con los brazos abiertos protegiendo a la idol

**-Shigeo:**Detente por favor!

Los ojos de Mob no se veían debido a la sombra de su cabello, lo que significaba que el asunto era serio

**-Shigeo:**Ella no ha hecho nada

**-Tatsumaki:**Sólo quiero ver cuánto es capaz de aguantar sin desmallarse

**-(Ekubo):**¿Por qué le tiene tanto odio a Tsubomi?

Las razones se desconocían, tal vez sea porque la idol era más alta, más popular, o más bonita que ella, o tal vez porque la esper odiaba a ese tipo de personas falsas, sea cual sea la razón, Tatsumaki no planeaba parar

En ese momento, Mob hizo algo que sorprendió tanto a Tatsumaki como a Hoyuelo, como si solo estuvieran ellos 3 en el entorno, Shigeo se pone de rodillas y se inclina ante la esper

**-(Ekubo):**…Shigeo…tú….

Y ahí estaba Mob, arrodillado con la frente al suelo ante la psíquica de cabello verde, solo para decir unas palabras que parecían rogadas

**-Shigeo:**Hazme a mí lo que quieras, pero no lastimes a nadie más por favor!

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte podía ser tan patético? Él tenía el poder para proteger a esa chica, sin embargo, prefería arreglar las cosas de cualquier manera que no fuera la violencia, incluso humillándose, ¿Y todo por qué? Por los lazos que Shigeo tenía con sus seres queridos, incluyendo a esa chica, a pesar de tener todos esos poderes que posiblemente sean mayores a los de ella, tenía un corazón débil y blando

Él posiblemente era más fuerte que ella, lo sabía muy bien, aunque no lo admitía, reconocía a Shigeo como un igual, lo consideraba su rival, pero quería entender por qué su corazón era tan débil, y al encontrar la causa, esta hubiera deseado una vez más no perder contra alguien así, le daba asco el solo pensarlo

Pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de Shigeo en ese entonces

RECUERDO

**-Shigeo:**…Tienes razón en algo…las personas siempre nos verán como objetos de investigación y fenómenos…pero a diferencia de ti…hubo alguien que me enseñó a pensar, que tener estos poderes no era una maldición, sino una característica más de lo que en realidad soy

**-Shigeo:**Tener poderes psíquicos no te hace menos humano, igual que si eres rápido o inteligente, los poderes psíquicos son una característica más, debes aceptarla como parte de ti y ser positivo, sé una buena persona, eso es todo!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Al cabo de un par de segundos de silencio, inesperadamente, la esper bajó su mano y su aura fue desapareciendo poco a poco

**-Tatsumaki:**Está bien

Tanto Mob como Ekubo se sorprendieron al oír eso, el esper se levantó del suelo y con una expresión sin sentimiento como de costumbre exclamó

**-Shigeo:**¿En serio?

**-Tatsumaki:**Pero con una condición!

Nuevamente, el suspenso entra en el psíquico y en el espectro

La psíquica apunta a Shigeo con una actitud mandona como si se tratara de una orden directa

**-Tatsumaki:**Desde ahora me llamarás Tatsumaki-chan! Es eso o Tatsumaki-sama! Y si desobedeces mataré al que se me antoje! Comenzando por ella!

Una pequeña felicidad inundó al psíquico, ¿Eso era todo? ¿Esa era la condición? No parecía una, esto hizo feliz a Shigeo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su aburrida cara sin sentimiento

**-Shigeo:**Está bien, "Tatsumaki-chan"

Al oírlo decir esas palabras junto con esa sonrisa, inmediatamente aparta la mirada del psíquico arrepintiéndose un poco de su decisión más no del todo, ya que Tatsumaki-chan sonaba aún mejor que Tatsumaki-san, y que él lo diga la hacía avergonzarse un poco, pero era cuestión de acostumbrarse, después de todo ella misma impuso esa regla

A diferencia del anterior honorifico, "san" en el lenguaje japonés simbolizaba formalidad y educación, y se usaba en personas no muy cercanas a ti

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! Como sea!

La esper de cabello verde saca de su bolso escolar lo que parecía un libro, era el libro de historia de Mob, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo, Tatsumaki extiende el libro hasta Shigeo con la intención de devolvérselo

**-Tatsumaki:**Toma tu estúpido libro!

**-Shigeo:**Oh, gracias

**-Tatsumaki:**No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Manteniendo siempre su expresión aburrida y sin vida emocional, Shigeo pregunta confundido

**-Shigeo:**¿Hacer qué?

**-Tatsumaki:**Baka! Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo! Yo no pedí tu ayuda! Pude habérmelas arreglado yo sola! Debo repetírtelo?! No somos amigos! Somos rivales! Por lo tanto actúa como tal!

**-(Ekubo):**¿De qué está hablando?...¿A caso Shigeo?…

**-Shigeo:**…Pero…si no lo hubiera hecho te hubieran castigado, además, yo jamás acepté ser tu rival, desde el punto en que yo lo veo, somos amigos

La esper no pudo decir nada contra esa lógica, era cierto, en estos momentos estaría castigada y no estaba de humor para un castigo, y al parecer Shigeo no estaba nada interesado en tomar su rivalidad en serio, todo lo que hacía era ser amable con ella, lo cual la irritaba

**-Tatsumaki:**Gh! Gh!

Al quedarse acorralada por las palabras de Shigeo, esta se enfada aún más, ella no quería, no, se reusaba a formar siquiera una amistad con este perdedor, pero al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad, estando atrapada entre la negación y aceptación, al final, las palabras de esta fueron

**-Tatsumaki:**Ghhh! IDIOTA! HONGO! DOMO! CASCO! CABEZA DE HUEVO! EMO! TONTO! INSECTO! TORNILLO! DEBILUCHO! ESTÚPIDO! CABEZA DURA!

En una escena graciosa Tatsumaki se pone a insultar en voz alta a Mob, lo que atrae la atención de varias personas incluyendo la de Tsubomi, lo que pone nervioso a Shigeo debido a toda la atención no deseada que estaban recibiendo

**-Tatsumaki:**NO NECESITABA TU AYUDA BAKA! PUDE ARREGLARMELAS YO SOLA!

Luego de un par de insultos más, la esper se tranquiliza al mismo tiempo que lanzó una mirada a todos los que los estaban mirando causando que estos siguieran con sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado, luego de un par de segundos más de haber liberado su ira, esta suspira

**-(Tatsumaki):**(Suspira) Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer! No quiero estar en deuda contigo ni algo por el estilo!

**-Shigeo:**Oh, está bien, lo intentaré

**-Tatsumaki:**Hah?! A que te refieres con eso?!

En ese momento aparece Ritsu, el hermano de Mob, el cual nuevamente le informaron de la situación y vino a calmar las cosas

**-Ritsu:**¿Hay algún problema Shige?

**-Tatsumaki:**…

**-Shigeo:**Oh, Ritsu

**-Tatsumaki:**Otra vez tú?! Qué es lo que quieres?! Estamos hablando! ¡Piérdete!

Ignorando completamente las palabras de la esper, Ritsu espera la respuesta de su hermano

**-Shigeo:**No te preocupes Ritsu, solo estábamos hablando

**-Ritsu:**Ya veo

**-Ekubo:**No seas tan duro con él Ritsu

**-(Tatsumaki):**¡¿Me ignoran?!

**-Shigeo:**Descuida Ritsu, Tatsumaki-chan y yo solo hablábamos un poco

**-(Ritsu):**"Chan"?!

Al esper menor casi le da un ataque al escuchar eso por parte de su hermano, ¿Eso quería decir que su hermano y esa ena…Tatsumaki, ya eran amigos? ¿Tan rápido?

Poniendo una falsa sonrisa de alegría, el hermano menor contesta

**-Ritsu:**Me alegro de que ya estén congeniando, pero, ¿Podrían hacerlo en un tono más bajo por favor?

**-Shigeo:**Oh, lo siento

Mientras Ritsu mostraba una alegre sonrisa por fuera, por dentro mostraba una cara fría y sádica

**-Ritsu:**No te preocupes, a todos se nos sube la voz de vez en cuando [Esta enana! Shige ya la venció, ¿Por qué sigue acosando a mi hermano? ¿Busca venganza? ¿O acaso querrá una revancha? Es posible…pero a Shige no parece molestarle…]

Era obvio que Tatsumaki no le caía muy bien a Ritsu, pues para él solo era una chiquilla arrogante, presumida, malcriada y con problemas de carácter, sin contar que casi lo mata

Estando harta de que los hermanos Kageyama la ignoraran, la esper decide irse

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! Como sea, ustedes solo hacen perder mi tiempo, me voy

**-Shigeo:**Oh, sí, adiós

Shigeo se despide amablemente de la esper, esta se va tan gruñona como de costumbre dejando solos a los hermanos, una vez que la esper ya no estuvo en el pasillo, Ritsu se dirige a su hermano con una voz seria

**-Ritsu:**…Shige…

**-Shigeo:**¿Mm?

El Kageyama mayor dirige su mirada sin sentimiento a Ritsu, el cual solo miraba la dirección por donde se fue la esper

**-Ritsu:**…Creo que sería mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella…

**-Shigeo:**¿Por qué?

Motivos habían varios, empezando con que la esper era antisocial, grotesca, y al parecer odiaba a Shigeo por lo sucedido hace unos días atrás, sin mencionar que más de medio instituto le temía u odiaba a la chica, si la vieran con Mob, inmediatamente este también caería en las críticas y burlas de los demás

**-Ritsu:**…Creo que es lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para ti…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el esper mayor quitó la mirada de su hermano, volteándose a ver la misma dirección donde Ritsu miraba, luego de un par de segundos de silencio, el mayor de los Kageyama respondió con una voz apacible

**-Shigeo:**…Lo siento, Ritsu…creo que tendré que desobedecerte…

Aquella respuesta no fue sorpresa para Ritsu, pues ya la veía venir, al parecer Shigeo ya había tomado su decisión y no cambiaría de parecer, lo más que podía hacer como su hermano menor era respetar esa decisión

**-Ritsu:**…Ya veo…

Las horas pasan una tras otra hasta que finalmente llega la hora de la salida, la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaban a abandonar el establecimiento mientras el cielo estaba teñido de un tono anaranjado que simbolizaba el atardecer

Sin embargo, la psíquica no estaba de camino a casa como era de costumbre, esta se encontraba en el techo de la secundaria con los brazos cruzados y su típica cara de pocos amigos, en su mano derecha esta traía una nota, la cual decía

_"Por favor, ven a la azotea de la escuela al terminar las clases"_

Normalmente la esper no haría caso, pero estaba tan aburrida que decidió hacerlo, ¿Tal vez se trataba de ese tal Camiseta Blanca Poison? ¿O tal vez se le declararían?

La peliverde descartó la segunda opción de inmediato, ya que era imposible por varias razones, una porque ningún chico se fijaría en ella debido a su actitud agria, sin contar su falta de carne en algunas partes, dos porque aunque fuera cierto, ella diría que no sin pensarlo y mandaría a su acosador a volar por ser un pervertido, tres, porque Tatsumaki consideraba a eso que llamaban "amor" solo una pérdida de tiempo, un sentimiento que las personas inventan solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismas y darle sentido a sus miserables vidas, y cuatro, porque los lazos y las conexiones con los demás eran lo que hacían débil a una persona, el solo hecho de pensarlo la hacían querer irse del lugar

Al pasar un par de minutos, la dueña de la nota hace visible su presencia, una chica de cabello café claro y ojos azul oscuro, ahora que Tatsumaki la recordaba, era aquella chica que dejó ilesa esa mañana, sin perder medio segundo, la esper comienza a hablar

**-Tatsumaki:**Tienes 10 segundos para explicarme porque me has hecho venir aquí o si no te mataré!

La chica parecía estar un poco nerviosa, como si no supiera que decir o como empezar la charla

**-Emi:**Etto, creo que no nos hemos presentado oficialmente, me llamo Emi

**-Tatsumaki:**Eso me da igual! Ve al grano! Te quedan 5 segundos!

Rápidamente Emi hace una reverencia dirigiendo la conversación directamente al tema

**-Emi:**Quería disculparme por lo que hicieron mis amigas esta mañana! Si fuera por mí las hubiera detenido, pero fui muy cobarde para hacerlo! Así que en nombre de todas, Gomen Nasai!

La pelicafé queda con los ojos cerrados en dirección al piso con temor a que Tatsumaki reaccionara violentamente, pasan aproximadamente 10 segundos que fueron eternos para ella, hasta que después de ese silencio la esper dice

**-Tatsumaki:**Está bien, no es algo que me importe realmente

**-Emi:**¿Eh?

Emi levanta la mirada y se endereza lentamente, no era la respuesta ni la reacción que esperaba

**-Emi:**¿Qué dijiste?

Poniendo su mano derecha en su cadera, Tatsumaki responde nuevamente

**-Tatsumaki:**Como lo oyes! Me da igual lo que piensen o digan de mí, así que no importa! Solo vete!

Finalmente, la esper se da la vuelta para irse del lugar, pero es detenida por la voz de la chica

**-Emi:**Espera!

**-Tatsumaki:**Ahora qué?!

**-Emi:**Déjame compensarte! ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos compartir mi cena, o si quieres puedo invitarte a comer

Al parecer la chica no estaría tranquila hasta enmendar las cosas con ella, si no le hubiera prometido a Mob no hacerle daño a nadie con sus poderes, la esper hubiera enviado a la chica a volar desde hace rato

**-Tatsumaki:**Ya te dije que lo dejes! Ya te perdoné, así que mejor vete y no te me aparezcas más! Además no tengo hambre…

En ese momento, la esper se ve con su estatura baja y su expresión mal dibujada al oír el sonido de un estómago rugir, las mejillas mal dibujadas de la loli se enrojecen por tal acontecimiento mientras que Emi sonreía amablemente, al parecer si estaba un poco hambrienta

Al cabo de unos minutos, la psíquica de cabello verde ya con su expresión normal, se encontraba comiendo enérgicamente una bola de arroz como si no hubiera un mañana, tanto fue así que Emi tuvo que darle su parte

Mientras que por fuera la pelicafé sonreía con amabilidad, por dentro estaba sorprendida, parecía como si la esper no hubiera comido nada en todo el día, ¿Siempre estaba así de hambrienta?

La razón era muy simple, la mayoría de estudiantes traían sus almuerzos hechos con amor de sus padres o traían dinero para comprarse algo de comer, pero en el caso de Tatsumaki no era ni una ni la otra, no tenía padres quienes le prepararán algo delicioso, ni tampoco tenía suficiente dinero para comprar algo de comer, ya que su presupuesto estaba bien medido, la mayoría de fondos que ella conseguía iba el 95% para su hermana, a diferencia de ella, Fubuki siempre traía algo de dinero para comprar comida, siempre poseía los cuadernos, la vestimenta y los libros que necesitaba

Esta era una forma de Tatsumaki de demostrarle a su hermana y a ella misma, que no necesitaban a esos llamados "padres" ni a nadie del mundo exterior para sobrevivir, podían sobrevivir por su cuenta, no necesitaban a nadie más

Ambas estaban sentadas en una tubería de metal cerca del borde de la azotea que era cubierto por una cerca de malla alta, mientras la peliverde terminaba de comer ya su tercera bola de arroz, Emi dice con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la frente

**-Emi:**Veo que te gustaron, mi madre los hizo para mí, pero es más de lo que puedo comer yo sola

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun!

Ignorando a la chica con su típico "Fun!" la peliverde desvía la mirada y termina de comer, aunque la pelicafé no lo admitiría en voz alta, la esper se veía tierna comiendo, parecía una niña pequeña

Emi no sabía siquiera una razón del porqué la chica era de esa manera, tan solo apareció en la escuela de un día para otro, y en el poco tiempo que había estado en la Secundaria Sal, ya se había ganado el odio y el temor de la mayoría de los estudiantes

Ella era una esper, igual que Shigeo, la escuela completa ya sabía eso, ¿Tal vez era por eso que la despreciaban y le temían tanto? ¿Le temían a lo desconocido?

Al parecer nunca tendría una respuesta clara, pero ahora entendía porque Mob estaba tan interesado en esta chica, aunque tuviera una actitud amarga, aniñada y un tanto grotesca, si eres lo suficientemente valiente para acercarte a ella, puedes conocerla mejor

Manteniendo su actitud de niña caprichosa, la esper contesta más abiertamente

**-Tatsumaki:**No está mal, he probado cosas peores

**-Emi:**Ya veo, bueno, me alegro de que te hayan gustado Tatsumaki-san

**-Tatsumaki:**Como sea! Solo acepté la invitación para que dejes de molestarme

**-Emi:**Jejeje! Está bien, si tú lo dices

Buscando entrar en una conversación, Emi cambia de tema, recordando una anécdota

**-Emi:**…Ahora que lo pienso, esto me recuerda a una situación en la que estuve hace un tiempo…

**-Tatsumaki:**No me interesa

**-Emi:**…Había perdido una puesta con mis amigas, así que de castigo, me retaron a declararme a un chico que había hecho el ridículo delante de toda la escuela en las elecciones presidenciales…al final lo hice, y al igual que tú, él aceptó mi propuesta solo para no hacerme daño, pero, a pesar de que la declaración fue una mentira, él no tuvo rencor hacia mí, al contrario, me ayudó…a entender muchas cosas, creo que es por eso que lo admiro tanto…

**-Tatsumaki:**Te dije que no me interesaba

**-Emi:**Oh! De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, él se dirigió a ti esta mañana, cuando ibas a tacarme, Kageyama-kun dijo que pararas, y tú lo hiciste sin dudarlo

La esper se queda un poco impactada, todo lo que dijo hace rato sobre aquel chico, ¿Era Mob?

Cubriendo su vergüenza con su típica actitud berrinchuda y de pocos amigos, la esper contesta

**-Tatsumaki:**Solo lo hice por lástima! No es que ese idiota sea mi amigo o algo así!

**-Emi:**Ya veo…bueno, Kageyama-kun es el tipo de persona que se esfuerza para complacer a sus amigos

**-Tatsumaki:**Que no somos amigos!

**-Emi:**Pero aunque digas eso, él te considera su amiga, aunque es la primera vez que lo veo abrirse tan rápido a una persona, debe ser porque ambos son psíquicos

**-Tatsumaki:**Eso es probablemente lo único que tenemos en común

**-Emi:**Tal vez sea cierto, pero! Ya sabes lo que dicen! Los polos opuestos se atraen!

Nuevamente, la pelicafé suelta una pequeña risa irritando un poco a Tatsumaki

En ese momento, algo captó la atención de Tatsumaki, provocando que Emi también mirara en aquella dirección, ambas chicas pudieron ver a lo lejos como un chico barría solitariamente el patio delantero de la escuela, se trataba de Shigeo, quién cumplía con el castigo que le habían asignado

El esper movía adelante y atrás la escoba barriendo una pequeña parte del patio, a este ritmo, Shigeo terminaría hasta el día siguiente

**-Emi:**…¿Kageyama-kun?...

**-Tatsumaki:**….

La esper sabía muy bien de que se trataba, pero no le importaba, así que solo siguió observándolo a lo lejos al igual que la pelicafé

Luego de un minuto algo sucede, y es que en el lugar aparecen varios hombres musculosos con camisetas apretadas y shorts cortos, no se podía oír que le decían a Mob debido a la distancia, pero se pudo ver que cada uno tomo una escoba y se pusieron a barrer enérgicamente junto a Mob, como si de un ejercicio se tratara

A pesar de la distancia, la esper pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara inexpresiva del joven esper, ¿Acaso era eso a lo que los humanos llamaban…amistad…?

Pasan un par de minutos más y todo el patio delantero estaba ya barrido y limpio, todo gracias al trabajo en equipo de Mob y el Club de Fisiculturismo

Emi observaba con una sonrisa lo feliz que se veía Shigeo al recibir la ayuda de sus compañeros, finalmente esta se levanta y se dispone a irse del lugar, pero no sin antes decirle unas palabras a la esper

**-Emi:**Deberías darle al menos una oportunidad Tatsumaki-san, aunque seas una loba solitaria, no deberías ignorar al que quiere ser tu amigo

**-Tatsumaki:**…

**-Emi:**Nos vemos, Tatsumaki-san

Emi se va del lugar dejando sola a Tatsumaki, la psíquica se queda un rato más en ese lugar pensando en lo que le había dicho la pelicafé

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Baka! No necesito amigos…

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI_**…**15%**...

Luego de vagar en sus pensamientos por unos segundos más, la esper se levanta para después tomar su bolso escolar, alzar vuelo y dejar la terraza de la escuela

Entre las calles de la ciudad se encontraba Ritsu caminando devuelta a su hogar después de un largo día, sin embargo, este no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su hermano

**-Ritsu:**….

RECUERDO

**-Ritsu:**…Shige…¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en ella?...Podría atacarte por sorpresa sin que menos lo esperes…

**-Shigeo:**Porque creo que todos somos capaces de cambiar, si yo lo hice, creo que cualquiera puede

**-Shigeo:**Por dentro, Tatsumaki-san es una buena persona, yo lo sé, sólo necesita a alguien que le enseñe a confiar en las personas

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ritsu respetaba la decisión de Shigeo, pero no confiaba en Tatsumaki, lo último que el esper quería ver era a su inocente hermano mayor sufriendo a manos de esa chiquilla arrogante

Ver a aquella enana insultando a su hermano en pleno pasillo hizo querer estrangularla hasta que muriera, desgraciadamente no tenía el poder necesario para hacer eso, lo único que podía hacer era observar desde lejos

**-(Ritsu):**Las personas no cambian de un día para otro, y más si se reúsan a hacerlo, además, ella es una poderosa psíquica, alguien que tiene el poder para cambiarlo todo, alguien así nunca podría…

Al avanzar unos cuantos pasos más, el peliazul se detiene en seco, para decir con seriedad como si este no estuviera solo

**-Ritsu:**¿Qué quieres?

Detrás de él se encontraba parada de brazos cruzados nada menos que la esper de cabello verde

**-Tatsumaki:**…

El peliazul se da la vuelta para mirar a Tatsumaki a la cara, ¿Qué razón tendría ella para dirigirle siquiera la mirada después de lo que pasó? De todas las razones, solo se le ocurría una en particular

**-Ritsu:**¿Vienes a buscarme para conseguir información sobre mi hermano? ¿O acaso vienes a burlarte de mí?

Contestando con la misma seriedad y disgusto, la esper contesta

**-Tatsumaki:**Sólo estaba volando a casa cuando te vi y quise pasar a burlarme de ti un poco

**-Ritsu:**Ya veo, con que me crees objeto de burla

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué puedo decir? Hasta mi hermana pequeña es más fuerte que tú

**-Ritsu:**Tsk!

Un quejido de enojo acompañado de un ceño fruncido se hace presente en Ritsu mientras la chica esper ponía una pequeña sonrisa burlona, afortunadamente ambos estaban a una buena distancia

**-Ritsu:**…¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hermano?...

**-Tatsumaki:**Sabes, soy la clase de persona que se aburre con facilidad, en todos estos años nunca había encontrado a alguien que pudiera considerar un rival, hasta que apareció tu hermano, él es fuerte, lo admito, pero tiene un corazón muy débil (sonríe) tal vez pueda usar eso a mi favor

**-Ritsu:**…Escucha esto con atención Senpai…

Ritsu comienza a caminar lentamente hacía la esper con una mirada fría, hasta que están tan cerca lo suficiente para que él pueda alcanzar su oído y decirle en voz baja

**-Ritsu:**…No quiero verte cerca de mi hermano…

Un segundo de silencio se forma en la atmosfera hasta que la esper nuevamente pone una sonrisa y con la misma temática contesta

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Y qué harás al respecto?

El esper menor aprieta fuertemente su puño haciendo que tiemble por la presión y la irá acumulada, tenía ganas de golpearla, la esper estaba diciendo que planeaba usar a su hermano para su diversión personal

**-Ritsu:**Aún no lo sé, pero te juro…que esto no se quedará así!...

**-Tatsumaki:**…Ustedes son un par de hermanos muy interesantes…

Ritsu no podía evitar que su hermano fuera utilizado por ella, ya que incluso ya lo había hecho sin que esta siquiera le dijera que lo haga, como el castigo de hoy por ejemplo, ¿Qué era lo que Shigeo planeaba hacer? ¿Y qué era lo que Tatsumaki tenía en mente?

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en lo que parecía ser una devasta destrucción, se encontraba una reportera delante de lo que antes fue un edificio mientras las cámaras la gravaban

**-Reportera:**La mayoría del área sur de la ciudad fue totalmente devastada, afortunadamente no hubo ningún herido, pero los daños materiales son de consideración, aun no se sabe que fue lo que pasó, pero testigos afirman haber vestido un enorme tornado acompañado de una gran explosión, y algunos otros afirman haber visto a un par de estudiantes de secundaria volando por los aires, aún se desconocen sus identidades

La cámara captaba la devasta destrucción del área, donde aquel edificio era el más afectado de todos, ya que esté fue desintegrado a nada, tan solo viéndose un enorme cráter en el suelo con algunos escombros

Mientras la reportera seguía dando los detalles a través de la pantalla de la televisión, Fubuki toma el control remoto y la apaga, esta se encontraba con una mirada seria y friolenta

**-(Fubuki):**…Onee-chan…

Fubuki sabía que su hermana había estado en esa batalla, solo ella podía causar un tornado de esa magnitud, pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿Contra quién peleó? ¿Qué es lo que intenta ocultar? ¿Acaso Tatsumaki había perdido? ¿Qué tan fuerte fue su oponente? Todas esas dudas deambulaban en la mente de la esper, y estaba decidida a buscar respuestas

A juzgar por las imágenes borrosas que testigos habían tomado y mostraron en el reportaje, al parecer el sujeto que venció a su hermana era un estudiante de secundaria, por el color del uniforme, Fubuki pudo deducir que se trataba de un estudiante de la Secundaria Sal

**-(Fubuki):**No puedes ocultarlo por siempre, Onee-chan!

**14 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**CIUDAD Y – EDITORIAL FUKUSHIMA**

Un hombre viejo que parecía de unos 56 años revisaba seriamente algunas fotografías, a simple vista se veía que este hombre era de fuerte temperamento

**_FUKUSHIMA YAMATO (JEFE DE LA EDITORIAL)_**

El cabello del hombre era de un tono grisáceo, ojos celestes, piel blanca y un tanto arrugada, cejas grandes, y un gran bigote color negro, este hombre revisaba un par de fotografías con un aire de seriedad

En la primera fotografía se podía observar a un héroe Clase B bajando un gato de un árbol

**-Yamato:**Basura!

En la siguiente fotografía se podía observar al héroe Clase C Mumen Rider, ayudando a una abuelita a cruzar la calle

**-Yamato:**Basura!

En la penúltima fotografía se podía observar a un calvo con capa haciendo una pose de héroe, mientras que en la última se podía ver al mismo calvo acabando con una serpiente gigante de un golpe, más no se alcanzaba a ver claramente por lo borrosa que estaba y el ángulo del que fue tomada la fotografía

**-Yamato:**Mega basura!

El hombre arroja las fotografías a su escritorio como si fueran algún tipo de basura para después levantar la mirada hacía la joven que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio

**-Yamato:**Señorita Mezato, no le pago para que me traiga basura!

La mujer de 27 años exaltada se levanta de su asiento y golpea el escritorio con ambas manos

**-Mezato:**No son basura! Son verdades que la gente necesita conocer!

Mientras la periodista decía estas palabras, el señor Fukushima encendía un cigarrillo para después comenzar a inhalar y exhalar aquel vapor, para posteriormente tomar la fotografía del calvo y decir con ironía

**-Yamato:**¿Un payaso con capa? ¿Es en serio?

**-Mezato:**No es un payaso! Es un héroe!

La rubia parecía molesta, últimamente su jefe la había estado reprendiendo por traer fotografías de noticias o acontecimientos que según él eran "aburridos" y cuando creyó que ya tenía la noticia del siglo, su jefe nuevamente la reprende y encima se burlaba del héroe calvo, lo cual la molestaba, es decir, un superhéroe que derrota a todos sus rivales de un golpe, ¿Quién no querría saber de eso?

**-Yamato:**Mire señorita Mezato, en esta editorial publicamos noticias entretenidas que asombren al público! Héroes de Clase A para arriba, amenazas nivel Demonio o Dragón, acontecimientos que a la sociedad le interese, no a un calvo con pijama de superhéroe!

Una vez más el hombre tira la foto de Saitama a su escritorio como si de basura se tratase, lo que hace enfadar aún más a la periodista, pero esta trataba de contener su enojo y sus palabras, ya que de lo contrario se quedaría sin trabajo

**-Yamato:**Tiene hasta mañana para traerme fotografías de un héroe de verdad! De lo contrario, será mejor que comience a empacar sus cosas

La fotógrafa baja la mirada hacia el escritorio con tristeza

**-Mezato:**…Hai…

Mezato toma sus fotografías del escritorio y tristemente sale de la oficina con los ojos tapados por la sombra de su flequillo, acto seguido, también sale del edificio con sus fotografías entre brazos

Su sueño era ser la mejor fotoperiodista, y al pasó que iba no lo lograría, nadie valoraba su trabajo, ni siquiera podía mantener su empleo, ni siquiera podía mantener la promesa que le hizo a Saitama

RECUERDO

**-Mezato:**Mi nombre es Ichi Mezato! Del periódico de Ciudad Y! Saitama-san, yo soy la que te dará el reconocimiento que mereces!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-(Mezato):**…¿Por qué pensé que podría lograrlo?...

**-Tatsumaki:**Veo que no estás muy alegre de verme

**-Mezato:**¿Eh?

Al escuchar aquella voz, la rubia levanta la mirada viendo a nada menos que Tornado del Terror flotando arriba de ella, por un momento, la tristeza de Mezato desaparece

**-Mezato:**(Sonríe) Tatsumaki-san

Tatsumaki aterriza a los pies de Mezato haciendo obvia la diferencia de estatura a pesar de que tenían casi la misma edad

La esper venía vestida de un traje negro un poco diferente al atuendo que siempre acostumbraba usar, ya que este era manga corta y la falda no tenía ningún desperfecto llegándole hasta más abajo de las rodillas, un cuello de color blanco que se veía bastante bien, esto acompañado de un par de gafas de sol y un sombrero negro con una cinta blanca y un moño rosa

**-Mezato:**Que alegría verte Tatsumaki-san, cuando me llamaste no pensé que de verdad vendrías

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? Crees que no soy lo suficientemente agradable como para pasar tiempo conmigo?!

La esper hace su típico berrinche de siempre, pero Mezato ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo, la esper no había cambiado casi nada desde sus años en la secundaria, literalmente

**-Mezato:**Jeje! No es eso, es solo que normalmente estás muy ocupada con la Asociación de Héroes, cuando te di mi número, no creí que en verdad lo usarías

Era difícil creer que Tatsumaki buscara a alguien con quien hablar, normalmente era una loba solitaria, por esta razón, a la rubia todavía se le hacía difícil creer que la esper hubiera venido hasta Ciudad Y solo para visitarla, cuando contestó su llamada hace algunas horas, ni siquiera podía creer quién estaba hablando, ¿De verdad era tan inusual de Tatsumaki salir a socializar?

Por otra parte, aunque Tatsumaki no quisiera reconocerlo, Mezato era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía, aun teniendo en cuenta que no habían hablado desde hace más de una década, así que, ¿Qué mejor que hablar con tu antigua compañera de la secundaria?

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! No te creas, sólo estaba aburrida y no tenía nada más interesante que hacer

**-Mezato:**Bueno, ya que nos juntamos después de tanto tiempo, ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Con la baba cayéndose y con su expresión mal dibuja, la esper contesta enérgicamente

**-Tatsumaki:**Rayos sí!

Al rato, ambas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa con sombrilla a la luz del día, la esper se había quitado el sombrero, pero de igual forma portaba sus gafas de sol para que no la reconocieran tan fácilmente

La camarera llegaba con dos copas de helado en su bandeja, una de tamaño mediano con unas dos bolas de helado de vainilla, y la otra de tamaño grande con cuatro bolas de helados de diferentes sabores con crema batida, chispas de chocolate y una cereza encima

**-Camarera:**Gracias por esperar, aquí está su orden

La camarera pone la copa mediana en la mesa frente a Mezato, y la copa más grande iba para la esper quién nuevamente se le caía la baba al ver la magnitud del helado y lo delicioso que se veía

Tras que la camarera se fuera ambas comenzaron a comer, o mejor dicho, Tatsumaki comenzó a comer, ya que después de poner la primera cucharada en su boca y sentir ese cosquilleo, comenzó a comer sin parar mientras Mezato apenas había probado la primera cucharada de su helado de vainilla

**-Mezato:**Jeje! [Tan hambrienta como siempre]

Bueno, era normal que Tatsumaki quiera recuperar las energías perdidas en el ataque a la Asociación de Monstruos, ya que por lo que había escuchado, ella había sido una de las más heridas de gravedad en tal ataque debido a su frágil cuerpo de niña pequeña, según los rumores y los medios locales, Tornado del Terror ya no era Tornado del Terror, ser derrotada por unos monstruos y destruir una parte de los cuarteles de la asociación de héroes había dañado su reputación por completo

**-(Mezato):**Las noticias vuelan, ¿Debería decirle lo que la gente opina de ella ahora? No, probablemente la lastimaría aún más de lo que está…de todos los héroes, nunca pensé que Tatsumaki-san sería derrotada…ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte…supongo…que los monstruos ya no son como los de antes…

Tatsumaki siempre fue considerada como el pilar de la Asociación de Héroes, y cuando ese pilar fue derrumbado, la gente comenzó a tener miedo, y más aún cuando destruyó una parte de la asociación en su pelea con Saitama, a la vista de la mayoría, Tatsumaki era considerada de todo menos un héroe en estos momentos

**-(Mezato):**Estoy casi segura, que la derrota del Cazador de Héroes tuvo algo que ver con Saitama-san

**-Tatsumaki:**Oye! Tú helado se está derritiendo! Cómetelo o me lo comeré yo!

**-Mezato:**Oh! Si!

La voz de Tatsumaki provocó que la fotógrafa volviera a la realidad y comenzara a ponerle atención a su helado, más no salió de sus pensamientos del todo

Al pasar un rato sin que la esper y la periodista intercambiaran palabras, nuevamente Tatsumaki llama la atención de Mezato, ya que había notado algo en particular

**-Tatsumaki:**Oye, ¿Qué es eso?

Tatsumaki apunta con la cuchara las fotografías que estaban sobre la mesa, en particular la fotografía de un calvo que ella desgraciadamente ya conocía

La fotógrafa se desanima un poco al recordar lo que había sucedido hace un par de minutos atrás, pero de igual forma, decidió contestar con sinceridad y poner la mejor sonrisa posible

**-Mezato:**Oh! Son fotografías de un héroe que he estado investigando

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Investigando?

**-Mezato:**Sí, es un héroe novato que recientemente fue ascendido a Clase A, a juzgar por la información que obtuve, rompió todos los records en el examen físico, y en el poco tiempo que ha estado, ha avanzado rápidamente de rango

**-Tatsumaki:**Seguramente hace trampa!

**-Mezato:**…Te equivocas…

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Mm?

La rubia saca algunas otras fotografías del calvo y se las muestra a la esper, algunas estaban borrosas y en baja calidad, y otras fueron tomadas desde un ángulo no muy bueno, pero en todas se podía apreciar lo mismo, un gran charco de sangre y un cuerpo de monstruo destrozado

**-Mezato:**En todos los avistamientos que he podido captar sobre él, todos terminan igual…

La mujer finalmente saca la última fotografía que había tomado del calvo, la cual estaba medio borrosa pero mostraba claramente el acontecimiento, una serpiente gigante siendo pulverizada

**-Mezato:**…De un sólo golpe…

**-Tatsumaki:**Ohh…

La esper mostró un poco de impresión ante la imagen y las palabras serias de Mezato

**-Mezato:**No sé qué clase de poder tenga en sus puños, pero por lo visto, puede acabar con cualquier monstruo de un solo puñetazo…sin embargo…nadie lo conoce…

**-Tatsumaki:**…

**-Mezato:**…Ha salvado a varias personas, derrotado a innumerables monstruos, pero todos lo llaman tramposo…no lo ves Tatsumaki-san?! Podríamos estar hablando del héroe más fuerte de todos los tiempos! El mundo tiene que saber de él!

**-Tatsumaki:**¡Suficiente!

La esper parecía molesta pero tranquila al mismo tiempo

**-Tatsumaki:**Seguramente las fotografías son falsas! ¿Acabar con tu rival de un golpe? Por favor! Nadie es tan fuerte!

**-Mezato:**Pero yo misma lo vi!

**-Tatsumaki:**Por qué estás tan interesada en ese calvo de todos modos?! ¿Te gusta o algo así?

La reportera se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, con los ojos sombreados al típico estilo anime, fue entonces que la mujer lo admitió

**-Mezato:**…Todo comenzó hace un par de meses…

**UN PAR DE MESES ANTES**

La mujer de cabello rubio anaranjado se encontraba tomándole una fotografía a un edificio totalmente destruido, y no era el único, alrededor de ella no había nada más que destrucción y escombros de lo que una vez fue una ciudad

**-(Mezato):**Ciudad Z fue totalmente devastada por el meteoro, bueno, al menos no del todo, varias casas y edificios pudieron salvarse, sin mencionar que no se reportaron pérdidas de civiles

La rubia saca su celular revisando lo que la gente decía en las redes sociales sobre esto

**-(Mezato):**Según comentarios de la gente, un héroe Clase C es responsable de todo esto, cielos! La gente de verdad está muy enfadada con este tipo…bueno, no los culpo, yo también lo estaría…afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, Ciudad Y también pudo haber sido aniquilada por la explosión del meteoro, quien lo haya detenido, sin duda salvó miles de vidas

De un momento a otro, la rubia comenzó a oír el sonido de una multitud de personas que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte, se oía como una multitud furiosa

**-Mezato:**¿Eh?

"¡RENUNCIA! ¡RENUNCIA! ¡RENUNCIA! ¡RENUNCIA!" eran los gritos furiosos de la gente que se escuchaba a varias calles de distancia

Guiada por el sonido y la curiosidad, la fotógrafa se acerca a la fuente de los gritos, y en efecto, un puñado de gente gritando furiosamente, la rubia se acercó aún más mezclándose entre la gente para ver de qué se trataba toda la conmoción

Fue ahí cuando lo vio por primera vez, un calvo recibiendo gritos e insultos de la gente, diciéndole que renunciara a ser un héroe, que era un inútil, que era un idiota, al instante pudo reconocerlo, él era el que decían que había sido el culpable de la destrucción de Ciudad Z

Pero para Mezato, esto era un acto inhumano, sean ciertos los rumores o no, no era razón para tratarlo de esa manera, él solo cumplía con su labor de héroe, aunque no lo admitía, sentía mucha pena por aquel sujeto, y más por lo que estaban a punto de hacerle

**-Tanktop Black Hole:**QUÉ DIJISTE?! EN VERDAD VAS A LASTIMAR A ESTA GENTE?! TAL COMO DESTRUISTE ESTA CIUDAD?! TAN SOLO MATAS AL QUE NO TE CAE BIEN?!

**-(Mezato):**¿Q-Qué?

**-Tanktop Black Hole:**PERO NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS! LOS HERMANOS TANKTOP NO TOLERAREMOS TU VIOLENCIA! SI ERES UN VERDADERO HÉROE ENTONCES PELEA CONTRA LOS DOS!

La gente gritaba cosas como "¡Atrápenlo!" "¡Mátenlo!" "¡Golpéalo!" entre otras cosas

Mezato comenzaba a preocuparse, a este paso, esos sujetos que se hacían llamar "héroes" acabarían con ese pobre hombre

**-Mezato:**[Lo van a matar!] ¡Oigan! Ya deten…

La mujer de 27 años estaba a punto de intervenir, pero fue en ese momento, que lo presenció por primera vez

El calvo había mandado a volar a uno de los héroes de un solo golpe, mientras tenía firmemente agarrado de la mano al otro a tal punto que parecía que lo hacía sufrir de dolor, quién quiera que sea este sujeto, no era un farsante

**-Tanktop Black Hole:**AAHHHH! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO POR MENTIR SOBRE TI!

**-Saitama:**No, no mentías

**-Mezato:**…

**-Saitama:**YO FUI QUIÉN DESTRUYÓ ESE METEORO! SI TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA DÍGANLA! ¡VAMOS!

**-Mezato:**Ahj!

La rubia se veía consternada, el calvo estaba enfrentando a sus agresores frente a frente, pero si hacía eso, su reputación solo empeoraría, no fue hasta que alguien se atrevió a enfrentar al calvo, diciendo que por su culpa, su auto nuevo se había destruido, pero el héroe calvo no perdió el tiempo y contestó exaltado

**-Saitama:**POR QUÉ ESE SERÍA MI PROBLEMA?! DILE ESO AL METEORO NO A MÍ IMBECIL!

**-Mezato:**…

**-Saitama:**¡ESCUCHEN! YO NO ME CONVERTÍ EN HÉROE PARA GANAR SU ESTÚPIDA APROBACIÓN! ME CONVERTÍ EN HÉROE PORQUE YO LO QUISE! ¡SI QUIEREN ODIARME HÁGANLO CALVOS!

**-Hombre:**Tú eres el calvo

**-Saitama:**QUE DIJISTEEEE?!

En ese momento, un héroe Clase S llegó a la escena, llevándose al héroe Clase C del lugar, lo que puso algo satisfecho a las personas

**-Hombre:**Que bueno! Ya no aguantaba a ese idiota!

**-Chica:**Ese es el novato de Clase S, el señor Genos, estoy segura que lo hará pagar por todo lo que hizo!

**-Mujer:**Espero que le dé una buena lección!

Ignorando completamente los comentarios de la gente, la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro pensó para sí misma

**-(Mezato):**…Ese hombre…es un héroe...

Esa fue la primera vez que la reportera había visto al hombre calvo, pero esa no fue la única vez en la que lo vio en acción

Unos días más tarde, la rubia se encontraba encerrada en un establecimiento junto a una multitud de personas mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente en la ciudad, la reportera veía como padres abrazaban fuertemente a sus hijos pequeños mientras otros oraban porque los monstruos ya hayan sido derrotados, la gente se veía muy angustiada y desesperada, al parecer el único consuelo de las personas era saber que aún había héroes luchando allá afuera

Mezato era de ese tipo de personas que no le tenían miedo a la muerte, mucho menos a un monstruo, ella solo había venido a Ciudad M para tomar fotografías de los héroes y monstruos en acción, pero fue arrastrada hasta el refugio junto con la mayoría de los civiles, no era algo que le importara, pero debía admitir que ver a toda esa gente angustiada le daba un poco de incomodidad y pena

Todo esto que Mezato veía ante sus ojos, la hacía pensar cosas profundas

**-(Mezato):**…El mundo en el que vivimos está lleno de amenazas y peligros, pero aun así, los humanos hacen lo que sea para sobrevivir, ponen toda su fe y esperanza en los héroes…cualquier héroe, ya sea del rango que sea, tiene en sus manos la vida de cientos de personas…pero a la mayoría ni siquiera les interesa la vida humana…este mundo…necesita a un verdadero héroe…

En ese momento, un estruendo se oyó en el lugar, un enorme agujero se abrió en el techo del refugio mostrando a una gran criatura

**-Rey del Mar:**VAYA! VAYA! ¿QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ?

**-(Mezato):**Un monstruo!...Se ve extremadamente fuerte, ahora veo porque varios héroes no pudieron con él…

La mayoría de personas comenzaron a gritar, el Rey del Mar Profundo había llegado al refugio, Mezato por su parte solo se limitó a mirar seriamente al monstruo, ya que como dicho anteriormente, ella era la clase de persona que no le tenía miedo a nada

Luego de una ardua batalla, y de que varios héroes más cayeran, un héroe más apareció en la escena, un hombre calvo el cual la reportera ya había visto anteriormente

**-Rey del Mar:**VAYA! VAYA! OTRA BASURA QUE SE ENTROMETE EN MI CAMINO?!

Las personas se pusieron a cuestionar sobre quién era este hombre que había aparecido

**-Hombre:**Llegó alguien más

**-Joven:**¿Quién es ese? ¿Un héroe? Creo haberlo visto en el registro

**-Otro Hombre:**¡Lo conozco! Es un novato Clase C! Creo que es Rango 2

**-(Mezato):**…Es él…el calvo de aquella vez…se supone que un héroe Clase C como él no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra un monstruo de esa magnitud, pero…

Fue ahí cuando lo vio por segunda vez, el calvo había derrotado al Rey Marino…

**-(Mezato):**De un solo golpe?!

Todos se quedaron perplejos al contemplar la fuerza de Saitama, esto ya no podía ser un engaño de sus ojos, lo había visto claramente, el héroe calvo había derrotado a su oponente de un solo puñetazo por segunda vez

Todas las personas comenzaron a gritar de felicidad, el monstruo había sido derrotado, y de un solo golpe, todos se pusieron a cuestionar si la Clase C es en verdad donde debería estar el hombre que acababa de salvar sus vidas, Mezato también se veía feliz, pero no tanto por haber evitado la muerte, sino porque comparado con la última vez, la gente ahora si elogiaba al que para ella era un verdadero héroe…sin embargo…

**-Gordo:**O tal vez, ese monstruo ni siquiera era tan fuerte

**-Mezato:**¿Eh?

**-Joven:**Pero mira a todos los héroes que derrotó

**-Gordo:**Eso solo significa que los héroes que perdieron son aún más débiles

**-Mezato:**Tsk!

**-Gordo:**Después de todo, un héroe Clase C acabó con él de un golpe, entonces los héroes que perdieron son aún más patéticos, pueden hacerse llamar Clase S o A, pero al parecer esos títulos son inservibles jajaja!

**-Hombre:**Oye! Ya detente! Ellos arriesgaron sus vidas por nosotros

**-Gordo:**Vamos! Cualquiera puede arriesgar su vida por alguien, pero un héroe debe ganarles a los monstruos, puede que todo haya salido bien al final, pero creo que es muy patético cuando alguien tan débil se hace llamar héroe y trata de salvarte

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, ese idiota tenía algo de razón, arriesgar tu vida en vano solo era algo estúpido…pero…no se le podía llamar estúpido a alguien que solo quiere tratar de salvar miles de vidas, como en el caso del Ciclista Sin Licencia, Mezato comenzaba a irritarse, pero no fue hasta que una risa se comenzó a escuchar en el lugar

**-Saitama:**Jajaja! JAJAJAJA! VAYA! QUE SUERTE TENGO, NO TUVE QUE HACER CASI NADA, LOS OTROS HÉROES DEBILITARON AL MONSTRUO, GRACIAS A QUE LLEGUE TARDE, AHORA PUEDO QUEDARME CON TODO EL CRÉDITO

**-Mezato:**…

**-Saitama:**OIGAN! ES MEJOR QUE CUENTEN A TODOS SOBRE ESTO! YO FUI EL QUE DERROTÓ AL MONSTRUO! SI ALGUIEN DICE QUE LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE GANÉ FUE PORQUE LLEGUÉ TARDE LE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO!

**-Mezato:**…

**-Saitama:**OIGAN! MÁS LES VALE QUE CUIDEN DE LOS HÉROES CAIDOS, SI SE MUEREN ¿A QUIÉN VOY A QUITARLE EL CRÉDITO?

Después de esas palabras, toda le gente comenzó a cuestionarse sobre el heroísmo del calvo, llamándolo fraude, tramposo y roba crédito, mientras que por su parte la reportera miraba con lastima a aquel hombre

Mezato lo sabía, sabía que las palabras de aquel hombre eran falsas, ¿Por qué se defendería de sus agresores y de un día para otro les seguiría el juego llamándose a sí mismo tramposo?

Fue en ese momento que la reportera se dio cuenta, que las palabras del calvo hacían quedar bien a los demás héroes, los cuales arriesgaron sus vidas por esta gente, y todo a costa de que la gente lo odiara a él, como si de un monstruo se tratase

Fue entonces, que recordó las palabras que había dicho el calvo anteriormente

RECUERDO

**-Saitama:**¡ESCUCHEN! YO NO ME CONVERTÍ EN HÉROE PARA GANAR SU ESTÚPIDA APROBACIÓN! ME CONVERTÍ EN HÉROE PORQUE YO LO QUISE!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

La reportera esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al encontrar el significado de aquellas palabras, él no lo hacía por elogios, dinero, ni fama, lo hacía porque él quería hacerlo, sin importar cuanto lo abucheen, él seguía salvando sus vidas, él seguía luchando, como un verdadero héroe

**-(Mezato):**…Tal vez…el mundo no esté tan perdido después de todo…

Ese día, sin saberlo, Saitama se había ganado una admiradora, ella no sabía nada de él, lo único que sabía es que era un verdadero héroe

Desde aquel día, Mezato se puso a investigar todo acerca del héroe calvo, intentó fotografiar sus hazañas, sus combates, y hasta no hace un par de horas, por fin se había atrevido a hablar con él, al confirmar sus sospechas de que él, era y siempre sería el héroe más fuerte

**PRESENTE**

**-Mezato:**…Y eso fue lo que pasó…

**-Tatsumaki:**…Ya veo…

La esper no estaba segura de sí creer en las palabras de Mezato, pero no podía decir lo contrario cuando ella misma vio de lo que era capaz el calvo con capa

**-Mezato:**Puedes llamarme loca si quieres, pero yo reconozco a un verdadero héroe cuando lo veo, y él sin duda es el héroe más fuerte de la asociación, tal vez del mundo entero!

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Me estás diciendo que ese calvo es más fuerte que yo?

Esa pregunta había acorralado a Mezato entre la espada y la pared, no quería faltarle el respeto a su amiga, pero tampoco quería decir cosas que no eran

**-Mezato:**No, no quise decir eso…pero…

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! Si hubiera sabido que me traías aquí para hablar de ese calvo no hubiera venido!

**-Mezato:**Pero…tú fuiste la que me llamó…

La esper se sintió acorralada por la respuesta de Mezato, que la hacía ver como si buscara desesperadamente a alguien con quien hablar

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! Como sea! Haz lo que quieras! Total, no es asunto mío!

La psíquica toma su vaso de agua y comienza a beberlo lentamente para calmarse, mientras Tatsumaki bebía, esta se dio el tiempo de mirar a la rubia atentamente de pies a cabeza, al hacerlo, esta piensa para sí misma

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Mezato ha cambiado mucho desde la secundaria…

La esper procesaba como la rubia se había convertido de ser una niña a ser una adulta, con ese pelo corto de color rubio anaranjado, esos ojos azules, ese hermoso rostro sin ningún tipo de pintura o maquillaje, buena estatura, unos pechos tamaño promedio, Mezato ahora era toda una mujer, y no podía negar que sentía algo de envidia

Mezato observaba la fotografía de Saitama mientras recuerdos nostálgicos venían a su mente

**-Mezato:**…Sabes…me recuerda un poco a Mob-kun…

En una escena graciosa, la esper escupe su agua al piso para después toser varias veces, como si se hubiera atragantado con el agua al solo escuchar eso

Con su contorno y apariencia mal dibujados, la loli golpea la mesa exaltada

**-Tatsumaki:**De qué rayos estás hablando?! No se parecen en nada!

**-Mezato:**¿En serio lo crees?

Las mentes de Tatsumaki y Mezato se sincronizan comparando a Shigeo y Saitama, y aunque la esper se negaba a reconocerlo, si se parecían un poco

**-Mezato:**Pues, yo creo que si se parecen

Con su apariencia ya normal, la esper nuevamente contesta exaltada

**-Tatsumaki:**Para nada! No compares a Mob con ese calvo cabeza de rodilla! Mob era más listo, amigable, y era más…

Tatsumaki no encontró una palabra correcta para terminar de describir al chico de secundaria, hasta que con una mirada pícara, Mezato termina la frase por ella

**-Mezato:**…¿Guapo?...

La esper se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado tratando de que su amiga no notara el rubor de su cara, como si le apenara el hecho de pensar en su amigo de la secundaria de esa forma

**-Tatsumaki:**…Bueno…Mob tenía pelo…

La reportera comenzó a reír a carcajadas por la respuesta de la esper, esta solo la ignoró molesta disimulando su cara ruborizada

Sabiendo que estaba incomodando a su amiga, si es que se le podía llamar así, Mezato decide terminar el tema

**-Mezato:**Jeje! Lo siento, creo que tienes razón, olvidaré el tema

La esper se pone a mirar vagamente la mesa, como si recuerdos estuvieran pasando por su mente, fue en ese momento, que con un aire de nostalgia y tristeza, Tatsumaki dice en voz baja

**-Tatsumaki:**…Me pregunto dónde estará…

El ambiente se había vuelto silencioso y un tanto nostálgico, era una pregunta tan frágil y delicada, tanto que Mezato se tomó su tiempo para procesar la respuesta

**-Mezato:**¿Quién sabe? No he sabido nada de él desde la secundaria…pero…Mob-kun es el tipo de persona que persigue sus metas hasta lograrlas, así que de seguro está por ahí en alguna parte luchando por sus sueños

Mezato recordaba a Mob como alguien que a pesar de ser tímido y no mostrar sus emociones muy a menudo, era alguien que se preocupaba por los demás y luchaba para cumplir sus metas, alguien que no se rendía ante nada, y aunque hayan pasado varios años, estaba segura que sería el mismo Mob de siempre

**-Mezato:**…Aunque el mundo esté en decadencia…los humanos seguimos luchando por alcanzar nuestras metas y sueños…aunque, para ser sincera…a veces dan ganas de renunciar a todo…

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿De qué hablas?

Sintiéndose algo deprimida, la reportera decide confesar sus problemas

**-Mezato:**Ni siquiera puedo mantener mi trabajo, durante las últimas semanas he estado presentando fotos que no han sido del agrado de mi jefe, si no entrego una fotografía de un héroe de alto rango hasta mañana, estaré despedida

**-Tatsumaki:**…Ya veo…

Nuevamente, el ambiente se queda en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que inesperadamente la esper se saca las gafas de sol, poniendo una sonrisa confiada ante la reportera

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Dónde poso?

**-Mezato:**…Tatsumaki-san…

Mezato no esperaba que la esper se ofreciera a ser fotografiada solo para salvar su empleo, no esperó ningún acto de bondad de ese tipo tratándose de ella

No había ninguna razón en particular, simplemente quería…¿Ayudar?...Bueno, Mezato había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo para hablar con ella, era lo menos que podía hacer, además, como ya dicho anteriormente, ella era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía, aunque no sabía si podía considerarla así

**-Tatsumaki:**Vamos! Hazlo antes de que cambie de parecer!

La reportera de ojos azules, solo pone una gran sonrisa entusiasta, tal vez, solo tal vez, aún quedaba algo de bondad dentro de Tatsumaki

**-Mezato:**¡Sí!

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI_**…**30%**...


	7. Capítulo 6

**_CAPÍTULO 6 – LA DETERMINACIÓN DE MEZATO_**

* * *

**CIUDAD Y - EDITORIAL FUKUSHIMA**

Mezato se encontraba camino a la oficina de su jefe, portando entre sus manos un sobre que contenía un par de fotografías recién reveladas, y es que no solo eran simples fotografías, eran su salvación para no ser despedida

La rubia se mostraba feliz, no solo tenía las fotos de un héroe Clase S, sino también las de alguien que orgullosamente ahora podía llamar "amiga"

Con estas fotografías de seguro su jefe estaría complacido

Pasando entre todo el bullicio y la gente de la oficina, la rubia recordaba cuando apenas hace un par de horas la esper se había ofrecido a ser modelo de fotografía para salvar su empleo

RECUERDO

Mezato había terminado de sacar las fotos que necesitaba, ahora solo era cuestión de revelarlas e ir a presentarlas a su jefe, todo indicaba que era la hora de despedirse, pero no lo haría sin antes agradecerle a la esper

**-Mezato:**Gracias por todo Tatsumaki-san

Como era de esperarse, Tatsumaki reaccionó indiferente

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! No me agradezcas, no había nada más que hacer

La fotoperiodista solo esbozo una sonrisa alegre al ver que su compañera de la secundaria no había cambiado nada durante estos 14 años, seguía siendo la misma de siempre

**-Mezato:**Espero que podamos vernos otra vez, cuando me necesites no dudes en llamarme, siempre estaré disponible para mi amiga!

Al escuchar la palabra "amiga" Tatsumaki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si bien durante la secundaria no hablaron mucho más allá del compañerismo, ahora Mezato la llamaba amiga con toda la confianza del mundo, ¿Por qué habría de llamarla así? ¿Solo porque se ofreció casualmente a ayudarla? ¿Acaso podía darse el lujo de tener una amiga a estas alturas?

**-Tatsumaki:**Como sea!

Sin más que decir, la loli se da la vuelta y comienza a volar hacia el cielo, como si tratara de huir de la situación, esta fue la forma de Tatsumaki de decir "nos vemos"

La rubia solo miraba con una sonrisa como la esper desaparecía a lo lejos, estaba feliz de que Tatsumaki siguiera siendo la misma de siempre, y de que ahora pudiera considerarla oficialmente como una amiga, ahora entendía lo que Mob le trató de decir hace tiempo

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Llegando a la oficina principal Mezato se dispone a tocar la puerta, pero su mano se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su jefe, que por primera vez en la historia se oía que estaba feliz, bueno, feliz no, pero se podía escuchar que estaba muy satisfecho

La rubia pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar más detenidamente

**-Yamato:**¡Fantástico! ¡Esto es fantástico!

Al parecer estaba hablando con el editor, quién era un hombre de mediana edad de anteojos y bigote

**-Editor:**Entonces, ¿La señorita Mezato trajo fotos de ese hombre?

La fotoperiodista no alcanzó a escuchar casi nada de la conversación, ya que al apoyarse en la puerta esta se abrió, dando una escena un poco incómoda para ella, pero sorprendentemente su jefe no se veía "tan" enojado como de costumbre

**-Yamato:**Miren quién decidió aparecer! La periodista del año! La estuve buscando por todas partes señorita Mezato! Dónde estaba?! Fotografiando tortugas?!

**-Mezato:**Oh, no, lo siento…etto…

**-Yamato:**No me responda! No me interesa oír excusas!

**-Mezato:**Entonces, ¿Para qué me buscaba jefe?

**-Yamato:**Oh si! Lo había olvidado! Quiero felicitarla! He estado pensando en las fotografías que me trajo esta mañanay creo que no son tan malas después de todo, este calvo con pijama de héroe…

**-Editor:**Calvo con Capa

**-Yamato:**Como sea! Aún las tiene?!

**-Mezato:**Oh! Sí, aquí están

Mezato saca las fotografías de Saitama de su carpeta y se las da al hombre, en el transcurso de esto una pequeña alegría invadió a la rubia, ¿A caso su jefe había reconocido su esfuerzo y el gran héroe que era Saitama? Todo era tan bueno que parecía una ilusión

El viejo hecho una ojeada a las fotos para después sonreír

**-Yamato:**Sí, Excelente! ¡Excelente! ¡Me gusta!

Una sonrisa se formó en el bello rostro de la fotoperiodista, no era un sueño, de verdad estaba pasando, le estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Saitama, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz

**-Yamato:**En hora buena señorita Mezato, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me ha sido muy útil! Le daré diez mil yenes por cada una de estas fotos!

**-Mezato:**¿En serio?

**-Yamato:**Ni se le ocurra pedir un centavo más! ¡Oye tú! Ten!

El señor Yamato les da las fotografías al editor

**-Yamato:**Para mañana! Quiero esto en primera plana!

**-Editor:**Hai!

La rubia estaba tan feliz, no solo por ella, sino también por Saitama, con esa foto de él en primera plana, sin duda ganaría un montón de popularidad y la gente empezaría a reconocerlo como el gran héroe que es, esto solo era el principio de lo que Mezato tenía planeado para él

Todo parecía ser tan bueno y brillante, hasta que…

**-Yamato:**Pon un buen enunciado! "Calvo con Capa! Amenaza publica roba el crédito a los demás héroes!"

En ese momento, la sonrisa de Mezato poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su rostro, y su mirada cayo hasta sus pies, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto

**-Editor:**Me gusta!

**-Yamato:**Ganaremos mucho prestigio con ese calvo en primera plana! Muchas personas dicen que es un delincuente roba crédito, incluso ha atacado a dos héroes, es un malviviente! Una amenaza publica! Y con esas fotografías por fin daré a conocer al mundo la clase de delincuente que es! Ese payaso quiere ser popular?! Pues yo lo haré popular!

**-Editor:**Pero…si eso sucede puede que lo expulsen de la Asociación a pedido de la comunidad…

**-Yamato:**¿Eso que importa? Por fin habremos desenmascarado a ese delincuente que se hace llamar héroe!

**-Editor:**Y de paso ganaremos mucho dinero jajaja!

Ambos hombres se ponen a reír a carcajadas, hasta que inesperadamente, Mezato camina hacia ellos cabizbaja, sus ojos eran tapados por la sombra de su flequillo y su rostro mostraba una expresión fría y sin emociones, como si de un muerto viviente se tratara, más ambos hombres seguían riendo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la joven periodista

La rubia le quita las fotografías de las manos al editor y siguió caminando en línea recta

Varios segundos después, ambos hombres recién se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido, dirigiendo su atención a Mezato la cual ahora tenía las fotografías en sus manos

Ante la actitud confusa de la mujer, el editor pregunta confundido

**-Editor:**Señorita Mezato, ¿Qué hace?

Al llegar al otro lado de la oficina, Mezato se da la vuelta y levanta la mirada mirando a sus jefes con frialdad y enojo, para después soltar las fotografías en el triturador, y como era de esperarse, las fotos fueron desechas en miles de pedacitos

Los jefes de Mezato miraron el acontecimiento con los ojos exaltados y la boca abierta impactados de lo que estaban viendo, todo fue tan repentino

Después de ver tales acontecimientos, unos momentos de silencio se formaron en la oficina, hasta que la joven periodista reemplazo su mirada fría por una brillante e inocente sonrisa

**-Mezato:**Ups! Pero que torpe soy!

Un gruñido se comenzó a escuchar en el lugar, era el gruñido de su jefe, el cual estaba con la cara roja de la rabia, tanto así que pareciera que vapor comenzaría a salir por sus oídos en cualquier momento, el viejo dirigió su mirada furiosa hacía Mezato, la cual no retrocedió ni un poco

**-Yamato:**…Está despedida…

**14 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Habían pasado varios días desde la batalla entre Shigeo y Tatsumaki, y la esper se estaba comenzando a hartar de su rutina diaria

Siempre era la misma rutina; llegaba a la escuela, era saludada por Shigeo, lo ignoraba, entraba a clases, Mob le daba su libro de historia sin que ella se lo pidiese, él terminaba siendo castigado en lugar de ella, en el receso le gritaba, lo regañaba, le devolvía su libro y le decía que no eran amigos, para finalmente a la salida verlo cumplir con su castigo mientras ella se iba a casa

Esta rutina se había mantenido por los próximos 5 días, hasta que la esper estuvo harta de esto y decidió cambiar el panorama

Era un lunes normal en la Secundaria Sal, el profesor de historia como de costumbre iba pasando asiento por asiento verificando que todos los estudiantes tuvieran su libro de historia, y Tatsumaki ya sabía que significaba eso

La esper se cruza de brazos mirando seriamente a Mob, incitándolo a que haga lo que ya suponía que iba a hacer, de todos modos, no importa cuánto le gritara, ni cuanto lo regañara, no podía detenerlo

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué estás esperando? Hazlo de una vez!

Con una gota de sudor mirando al suelo, el esper usa su telequinesis para llevar su libro hasta el pupitre de Tatsumaki sin que nadie lo notara, Shigeo se veía medio triste, pues ya estaba cansado de recibir castigos y que se rieran de él por ser despistado, sin contar que no había progresado con la esper de cabello verde

RECUERDO

Shigeo salía tarde de la escuela de cumplir con su castigo diario, que esta vez fue trapear todos los salones de clase, no era agradable ni mucho menos, sin contar las regañadas del Profesor Osamu ni las faltas a su trabajo de exorcista de medio tiempo, aunque sabía que Reigen lo entendería, además de que Ekubo lo ayudaba en su lugar, pero aun así, Shigeo se veía cansado, pues era casi de noche y los castigos eran cada vez más severos, lo que llevó al esper a dar un bostezo mientras cruzaba la entrada principal de la escuela, realmente estaba agotado

Pero él nunca contó con que lo estarían esperando, pues al cruzar la entrada principal, se podía ver a Tatsumaki recostada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, al parecer lo había estado esperando, desafortunadamente no para algo bueno

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Mob voltea la mirada hacia atrás viendo a la esper, quien lo miraba con una expresión seria y enojada

**-Shigeo:**Tatsumaki-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

**-Tatsumaki:**Eso debería estar diciéndote a ti baka!

Una gota de sudor y una cara de nerviosismo se hacen presentes en el psíquico al saber que iba a recibir otra brusca regañada por parte de la esper, y al parecer adivinó

**-Tatsumaki:**Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! Qué ganas haciendo todo esto?! YO NUNCA TE HE PEDIDO AYUDA CABEZA DE HONGO IDIOTA!

**-Shigeo:**…..

**-Tatsumaki:**Responde!

Tratando de dejar de lado su nerviosismo y timidez, el esper contesta

**-Shigeo:**Porque los amigos se apoyan

**-Tatsumaki:**Mierda! De nuevo con eso?! Ya te lo dije! No somos amigos! Jamás sería amiga de un perdedor como tú!

**-Shigeo:**…Aunque digas eso, ambos tenemos poderes psíquicos…

**-Tatsumaki:**Y eso qué?! Yo uso mis poderes como me de la gana! Puede que me hayas vencido! Pero no pienses que me he rendido! Obtendré mi revancha, y la próxima vez te haré polvo! Además! Me dijiste que no usabas tus poderes porque no querías depender de ellos, esa es la razón más estúpida que he escuchado!

Estando harta de gritarle al esper, Tatsumaki se da la vuelta dándole la espalda para después decir más calmada

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! Olvídalo! Ni siquiera sé porque me molesto en hablarte!

Tatsumaki se dispone a irse del lugar, pero Shigeo la detiene con sus frías palabras

**-Shigeo:**…Porque no hice nada para merecerlos…

**-Tatsumaki:**(Se detiene)…¿Eh?...

La esper nuevamente voltea a hacía él, mientras el sol se ocultaba, el cielo se ponía negro y las luces de las calles comenzaban a iluminar el oscuro entorno mientras Mob levantaba su mirada hacía la esper

**-Shigeo:**Yo nací con estos poderes…(observa su mano)…soy consciente de todo el poder que hay en mí…pero...no he hecho nada para merecerlos…además…también soy consciente de lo peligroso que pueden llegar a ser mis poderes, incluso llegué a tener miedo de ellos

**-Tatsumaki:**…..

**-Shigeo:**…Y debido a ellos, ni siquiera puedo expresar mis emociones, de verdad los odiaba…pero…mi maestro me enseñó que no debo temer de lo que soy, y de que no tengo porque depender de ellos, por el simple hecho de que soy humano…sé que no puedo decirte como usar tus poderes, pero puedo compartir mis lazos contigo para que descubras como usarlos, y creo que ya te dije antes el porqué hago esto, lo hago porque a pesar de todo, tú también eres humano!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, diciéndole que la consideraba una persona normal, lo cual la molestó, él no sabía nada de ella, y ella tampoco quería saber nada de él, ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo tanto con esto?

**-Shigeo:**Tú y yo, somos igua…

**-Tatsumaki:**¡NO LO DIGAS!...Tsk!...Siempre diciendo tonterías! Puede que tú me consideres tu amiga pero yo te odio! Ya te lo dije! El simple hecho de que existas me da asco!

**-Shigeo:**…Tatsumaki-chan…

**-Tatsumaki:**Has lo que quieras! Puedes ayudarme todo lo que quieras! Pero nunca seré amiga tuya! Nunca formaré un lazo contigo! Y nunca te consideraré un igual!

Acto seguido, Tatsumaki es envuelta en un aura esmeralda mientras esta comenzaba a flotar en el aire

**-Tatsumaki:**Grávate eso!

Finalmente la esper se va volando del lugar dejando solo a Shigeo, el cual en vez de verse triste se veía con su cara inexpresiva de siempre

Él sabía que Tatsumaki estaba mintiendo, esa capa de orgullo y arrogancia que tenía era difícil de romper, pero él no se rendiría, le mostraría lo que eran los lazos aunque sea lo último que hiciera

**-(Shigeo):**…Tatsumaki-chan…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Shigeo usa su telequinesis para que el libro cayera en el pupitre de la esper, sin embargo, Tatsumaki da una sonrisa confiada al hacer algo que impresionó a Mob

Antes de que el libro llegara a su pupitre, la psíquica con su telequinesis saca de su bolso escolar lo que parecía un libro y lo pone en la mesa justo donde iba a caer el libro de Mob

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh?

El libro que Tatsumaki había sacado, era el libro de Historia que tanto había pedido el profesor, la esper se había tomado la molestia de conseguir el libro

La peli verde con una sonrisa victoriosa dice

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué te parece? Ahora ya no te debo nada!

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro inexpresivo de Shigeo al ver que ya no tenía que ser castigado mientras Tatsumaki con su telequinesis devolvía el libro al pupitre de Mob

**-Tatsumaki:**Ja! Ahora no tienes excusa para andar molestándome, ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?

**-Shigeo:**Estoy feliz por ti Tatsumaki-chan

La esper esperaba una cara de desilusión o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso Mob parecía feliz, aunque no se le notaba mucho debido a su falta de emociones

**-Tatsumaki:**Hah?! A qué viene esa sonrisa?!

En ese momento, el maestro pasa por el pupitre de ambos revisando que tuvieran sus libros, y fue grata la sorpresa de este al ver que Shigeo por fin había traído el suyo

**-Prof. Osamu:**Veo que por fin recordaste traer tu libro Kageyama, supongo que esos castigos te hicieron escarmentar

**-Shigeo:**Si, no se volverá a repetir Osamu-sensei

**-Prof. Osamu:**Eso espero, sigue así Kageyama, no habrá castigo hoy

**-Shigeo:**Ha-Hai!

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun!

Shigeo vuelve su mirada a Tatsumaki y esta lo ignora con su típico "fun" la esper esperaba causarle una pequeña desilusión al pelo de tazón, pero en lugar de eso al parecer le alegró el día, terminando un poco frustrada, pero viéndolo del lado positivo, al menos ya no la volvería a molestar

Al pasar la hora de clases (la hora de la siesta para Tatsumaki) había llegado el receso, donde todos los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse de sus salones, y la esper no era la excepción

Afuera del salón se encontraba Shigeo esperándola, pues ella fue la última en salir, este como ya era la costumbre, le ofrecía que fuera con él al Club de Fisicoculturismo para presentarle a sus amigos, aunque la esper ya le había dicho varias veces que no le interesaba, Mob seguía insistiendo, quería que Tatsumaki hiciera amigos, aunque eso sonaba ya bastante imposible

La peli verde sale del salón donde estaba Mob en el pasillo esperándola, pero sin escuchar siquiera lo que este decía se pasa de largo ignorándolo como si no existiera y se va del lugar como si nada dejando colgado al chico

Todo sucede a la vista de Mezato, la compañera de Mob quien había estado observando desde la distancia la constante rutina de ambos espers

Un par de minutos pasan y Tatsumaki se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de la escuela, los estudiantes huían y se escondían de ella y algunos otros solo la miraban de mala forma, pero no había nada que a ella le interesara menos

Un rugido se oye de repente en el interior del estómago de Tatsumaki

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

Su estómago rogaba por comida, tenía hambre, ni si quiera había desayunado bien, tal vez gastar dinero en aquel libro no fue buena idea

**-(Tatsumaki):**Maldita sea! Hoy no es martes

La esper solo podía llevar comida a la escuela los martes, pues era cuando las bolas de arroz estaban en oferta, y más ahora, de por sí ya Tatsumaki no tenía dinero, y se gastó la mayoría de sus ingresos de los próximos meses en aquel estúpido libro, todo para que Mob la dejara de molestar, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, tendría que esperar hasta la cena para al fin comer algo, si es que podía aguantar

Si bien ella podía tomar los ingresos de Fubuki, lo cual de por sí era muy poco, lo suficiente para las necesidades básicas de su hermana menor (comida, ropa, libros, etc) se negaba hacerlo, no mostraría debilidad ante su hermana, le demostraría que no necesita de nadie más

Otro rugido se escucha en el estómago de la psíquica, esta se agarraba el abdomen con ambas manos intentando disimular su hambre sin mucho éxito

**-(Tatsumaki):**Maldición!

En eso, una chica se cruza en el camino de la esper

**-Mezato:**Hola, Tatsumaki-san, ¿Cómo estás hoy?

**-Tatsumaki:**Piérdete! (-_-)

Sin dar lugar a conversaciones, ella continua su camino ignorando a la rubia, no tenía deseos de lidiar con alimañas

**-Mezato:**Oye! Espera!

Mezato alcanza a Tatsumaki intentando convencerla de siquiera hablar un rato

**-Mezato:**Sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero por lo menos déjame hablar un momento contigo

Sin detener su caminar, Tatsumaki contesta

**-Tatsumaki:**Piérdete! No estoy de humor para lidiar con alimañas!

**-Mezato:**Pero…

Tatsumaki se detiene dispuesta a deshacerse de aquella molesta chica

**-Tatsumaki:**Parece que no entiendes con palabras

Un aura comienza a emanar de ella mientras la mayoría de estudiantes salían corriendo y gritando lo más rápido posible, pero Mezato no, ella no correría hasta obtener lo que deseaba, así que ella cierra los ojos esperando sentir cualquier ataque

Tatsumaki iba a deshacerse de ella, pero una vez más su estómago ruge con fuerza haciendo que se detuviera y nuevamente se agarrara el abdomen

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk! Maldición!

**-Mezato:**Oh ¿Tienes hambre?

**-Tatsumaki:**Claro que no!

Y otra vez su estómago soltó un rugido diciendo lo contrario, lo que hace que la rubia ponga una cara pícara pues se le había ocurrido una brillante idea mientras esta sacaba una paleta

**-Mezato:**Que lastima, porque pensaba compartir esta paleta contigo mientras hablábamos, también te iba a invitar a almorzar, pero como veo que no estás de humor para lidiar con alimañas…

La baba caía por la boca de Tatsumaki al ver aquella paleta y la oferta que le hacía la chica, pero no, no debía sucumbir ante la tentación, así que volviendo a sus cávales la esper contesta

**-Tatsumaki:**Hmph! ¿Crees que puedes comprarme con una paleta?

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Tatsumaki se encontraba en su forma chibi lamiendo la paleta como si una niña de 4 años se tratase

Delante de ella estaba Mezato, con el codo apoyado en la mesa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su puño con una sonrisa pícara y triunfadora

**-(Mezato):**Nota mental; comprar muchas paletas

Ambas se encontraban en un salón de clases vacío

Mientras la esper aun lamía su paleta la rubia saca su libreta de apuntes, ya que las preguntas que Mezato le haría no serían pocas, pero había una en particular que ansiaba por saber, así que seriamente esta pregunta

**-Mezato:**¿Cuál es tu conexión con Mob-kun? ¿Por qué lo tratas tan mal?

La chica peli verde ya en su forma normal deja de lamer su paleta y fija su mirada en la rubia que tenía la libreta

**-Tatsumaki:**Ninguna en particular, solo lo hago porque quiero…además es muy molesto

Esto molesto un poco internamente a la fotógrafa, ¿Ósea que trataba mal a Mob por simple capricho? ¿Porque ella quería? ¿Por diversión?

**-Mezato:**Él solo quiere ser tu amigo

**-Tatsumaki:**Pero yo lo odio! Siempre para molestándome y haciendo cosas que no le he pedido! Es un idiota que no sabe aprovechar sus poderes psíquicos...es tan patético…

En ese momento, Mezato se levanta de su asiento golpeando fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos, se veía molesta

**-Mezato:**¡¿Tú que demonios puedes llegar a saber de Mob-kun?! Tal vez no sea el más atlético ni el más inteligente! Pero es alguien que da su mejor esfuerzo y se preocupa por sus amigos! No espero que alguien como tú lo entienda! Pero si vas a tratarlo así debes saber eso Tatsumaki!

La habitación se queda en silencio por un par de segundos, la esper miraba seriamente a la rubia mientras que esta la miraba aun molesta, como si hubiera olvidado por completo que Tatsumaki podía matarla si se lo proponía, pero al parecer no tenía miedo a represalias

Nunca nadie le había hablado en ese tono, y menos una persona normal sin poderes psíquicos, la esper pensaba que Mezato era valiente pero tonta

Cualquiera esperaría que Tatsumaki se levantara y acabará con Mezato, pero esta solo se le quedó viendo, en el fondo la esper estaba impresionada, era como si aquella chica no le tuviera miedo a la muerte, era admirable pero al mismo tiempo un acto tonto si se lo preguntaban a ella

**-Mezato:**Deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta y aceptar la amistad que te ofrecen los demás! Al fin y al cabo, parecer ser terrible haciendo amigos ¿o me equivoco?

La esper solo da una pequeña sonrisa diciendo

**-Tatsumaki:**Nunca nadie me había hablado en ese tono, si estuviera de mal humor probablemente en este momento ya estarías muerta "pero" como me diste esa paleta y tuviste la valentía de enfrentarme te lo dejaré pasar

La esper se levanta de su asiento, toma su bolso, el almuerzo que Mezato le había dado a cambio de la charla y se dispone a salir del salón, pero no sin antes mirar atrás con una cara más seria y decir

**-Tatsumaki:**Gente débil como tú siempre confía en sus lazos, creyendo que esos lazos siempre puede ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten, pero cuando llegue el momento, nadie los ayudará, las personas confían en esos falsos lazos…son tan estúpidos!...

Dicho esto Tatsumaki abandonó la habitación dejando sola a Mezato, la cual se le había pasado el enojo, cambiándolo por desilusión, creyó que esas palabras harían recapacitar a la esper, pero al parecer no funcionó, ella aun reprochaba a la humanidad, la mente de Tatsumaki era tan difícil de comprender

**-(Mezato):**Déjate querer Tatsumaki-san

Tal parece que la esper nunca entendería que los humanos siempre necesitaban de otros para sobrevivir, y ella no era la excepción, aunque desde su batalla con Mob, algo había cambiado su forma de ver a los demás, aunque no lo quería admitir, aún tenía curiosidad por saber como un psíquico tan fuerte como Mob tenía tantas conexiones y lazos, o en otras palabras, porque alguien igual a ella tenía tantos lazos

Las horas pasan en la Secundaria Sal, mientras tanto, en un lugar lejos de ahí, en una especie de prisión, un chico pelirojo se encontraba una vez más delante del quién una vez fue el Jefe de Garra

**-Sho:**Y eso fue lo que pasó…

El hombre se veía pensativo a través del cristal, después de escuchar lo que Sho le había, pues le había creído cada palabra, las curitas y gazas en sus mejillas eran la prueba

Suzuki analizaba los hechos mientras veía a su hijo con todas esas curitas y gazas en la cara, sin duda aquella chica le había dado una paliza

**-(Toichiro):**Por lo que me acaba de contar Sho, al parecer se encontró con ella cara a cara, si, no hay duda, esas heridas son la prueba, él y otros psíquicos intentaron enfrentarse a ella, y como era de esperarse, la diferencia de poderes es abrumadora…se ha hecho más fuerte…

Mientras Toichiro pensaba, Sho recordaba la aplastante derrota que tuvo con la esper de cabello verde, era fuerte, era muy fuerte, y no solo era fuerte, era cruel y despiadada, combinando ambos factores la hacían un peligro para cualquiera, aun le dolían las heridas de aquella vez

**-Toichiro:**¿Qué pasó con ella?

**-Sho:**El hermano de Ritsu se la llevó, dijo que la vigilaría, que no tenía por qué preocuparme

**-Toichiro:**¿El hermano de Ritsu dices? Te refieres ha…

**-Sho:**Si, ese mismo

Al parecer ambos hablaban del mismo chico

**-(Toichiro):**…Kageyama Shigeo…

Toichiro aun recordaba aquella batalla entre él y el chico esper, el chico que le enseñó que los humanos necesitaban lazos para vivir

RECUERDO

**-Shigeo:**¿Desde cuando tu vida se convirtió en algo tan triste? Aunque supongo que no puedo culparte, solo tuviste mala suerte

**-Shigeo:**Ya veo, no es que te faltara suerte…te faltaban lazos…

**-Toichiro:**¿Nani?

**-Shigeo:**En tu mundo solo estabas tú, vivías en total soledad, lo comprendo…no quisiera recordar aquella soledad…

**-Shigeo:**…Tener poder no lo soluciona todo…pero, así está bien…hay que vivir eligiendo lo que importa…(sonríe)…porque yo soy el protagonista de mi vida…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

El hombre da una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que Tatsumaki estaba en buenas manos

**-Toichiro:**…[Ya veo]…Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ella está en buenas manos

**-Sho:**…Si tú lo dices…pero aún me debes una explicación!

**-Toichiro:**Todo te lo explicaré a su debido tiempo

**-Sho:**Eso espero!

El sol caía entre las montañas y el cielo teñido de anaranjado mientras Shigeo caminaba cerca del río camino a casa después de un largo día de clases

De un momento a otro, unos sujetos se cruzan en el camino de Shigeo, parecían no ser amigables, estos se acercan a él con una sonrisa maliciosa

**-Tomori:**Oye! Mocoso! ¿Qué hay con esa cara de tonto que traes? ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros? ¿Buscas problemas?

Manteniendo su expresión en blanco y sin sentimientos el esper contesta algo confundido

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh? Para nada

**-Hirashi:**Pues ya los has encontrado! Pero te dejaremos ir si nos prestas dinero

Viendo el objetivo de los sujetos, el esper mete la mano en su bolsillo, sacando dos pequeñas monedas de cobre de 100 Yenes cada una

**-Shigeo:**Pero...solo tengo 200 Yenes…

El sujeto con cabello Punk le arranca de la mano las dos pequeñas monedas al chico que obviamente no tenía la condición de oponerse a ellos, un típico acto de que los más débiles siempre serán usados por los más fuertes, como este es el caso

El sujeto se acercó más a Mob con un aire de superioridad y malicia, lo cual puso un poco nervioso al pequeño chico que se veía débil ante estos sujetos más grandes que él, acto seguido el brabucon tomo a Shigeo del cuello de su uniforme escolar

**-Tomori:**Tráenos 3000 Yenes para mañana!

Sintiéndose intimidado Shigeo asintió

**-Shigeo:**Ha-Hai!

**-Tomori:**Jm! Jm! Jm!

El sujeto se comenzó a reír despacio al haber conseguido lo que quería, este chico fue la presa perfecta, era físicamente débil e inseguro, y si un caso se llegara a oponer él no tendría problemas en golpearlo

Cuando todo parecía que estos sujetos habían logrado su objetivo, de un momento a otro, el tipo suelta a Shigeo y se agarra el cuello a él mismo poniendo una cara fatigada y desesperada, como si no pudiera respirar, mientras el otro sujeto se comenzó a preocupar por su compañero

**-Tomori:**…Gha!...Gha!...

**-Hirashi:**Oye! Tomori! Qué te sucede?!

El acto se repite otra vez con el segundo tipo, como si de un momento a otro se le hubiera cortado la respiración

Ambos al quedarse sin aire, van cayéndose al suelo desesperadamente hasta que sus caras se tornan de un color violeta mientras los mocos, lágrimas y saliva se iban cayendo de sus rostros

Shigeo reaccionó exaltado de pánico

**-Shigeo:**Tatsumaki-chan! Detente! Para!

Detrás de los brabucones se encontraba la esper de cabello verde cruzada de brazos levantando un dedo que daba a entender que era ella la que estaba haciendo eso con sus poderes

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Por qué debería parar? No vale la pena que gente como está exista, son escoria, solo eso

**-Shigeo:**Estoy bien! Suéltalos por favor!

**-Tatsumaki:**…Hmph!...

El pánico en Shigeo se hacía evidente, y haciéndole caso la esper soltó a los chicos quienes se echaron a respirar como si no hubiera un mañana

Al terminar de recuperar el aire, ambos miraron atrás, viendo a la chica de cabello verde que los golpeó antes, la expresión seria y temible de Tatsumaki no se hizo faltar, como si tan solo con la mirada dijera "lárgate"

Los sujetos comenzaron a temblar de miedo y posteriormente a salir corriendo, en el caso de Tomori, llorando

**-Tomori:**QUIERO A MI MAMÁAAAA!

Ambos esper miraban como los sujetos huían despavoridos y asustados, Shigeo se voltea a ver a Tatsumaki diciendo

**-Shigeo:**¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**-Tatsumaki:**No creas que lo hice porque somos amigos o algo así! Solo no soportaba ver a esos idiotas obteniendo lo que querían! ¿Ahora ves de lo que hablo? Si eres débil los demás solo te utilizarán!

Luego de esto, la esper se da la vuelta con uno de sus típicos "Hmph" repudiando al esper

**-Tatsumaki:**Ahora no te debo nada, la próxima vez no te ayudaré! Tienes el poder para oponerte a ellos pero no lo haces…eres un idiota!...

Tatsumaki emprende vuelo y se va del lugar dejando a Shigeo con la mirada al cielo

Luego de unos segundos de seguir contemplando las nubes, Shigeo baja la mirada dispuesto a retomar su camino a casa, pero antes de hacerlo, este ve en el suelo algo que le llamó la atención

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh?

El esper se inclina para recoger el objeto, era un libro, un libro el cual a Shigeo se le hizo familiar y luego de abrirlo pudo confirmarlo, era el libro de historia de Tatsumaki, probablemente la esper lo dejó caer al emprender el vuelo sin darse cuenta

**-Shigeo:**…

Viendo el libro, Mob decidió devolvérselo lo más pronto posible, además, no tuvo la oportunidad de darle las gracias a Tatsumaki por haberlo salvado de esos tipos, sabiendo que a él no le gusta usar sus poderes contra las personas

Fue así que el esper retomó su camino, pero esta vez rumbo hacía el departamento de la peliverde, aun recordaba como llegar ahí

Cambiado de escena, Fubuki, la hermana menor de Tatsumaki, se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, esta intentaba concentrarse en su tarea, pero no podía hacerlo por el simple hecho de pensar que su hermana seguía ocultándole cosas, sobre todo el hecho de que perdió contra un estudiante de secundaria

Fubuki no era tonta, sabía que su hermana ocultaba el hecho de que había sido derrotada, era tan obvio, a la pequeña esper no le sorprendía el hecho de que su hermana le ocultara la verdad pues eso no era una novedad viniendo de ella, pero sentía curiosidad por saber acerca de aquel muchacho que había peleado con Tatsumaki, no sólo peleó con ella, sino que la venció, todo esto era lo que Fubuki deducía en su cabeza sin poder concentrarse en su tarea

**-(Fubuki):**Me pregunto quién es ese sujeto, por las imágenes tomadas por los medios locales, al parecer es un estudiante de la misma escuela que Onee-chan, no hay duda de eso pero…¿Quién sería tan fuerte como para vencer a mi hermana? ¿Y por qué pelearía con ella?...Aunque conociéndola, seguramente ella inició la pelea…si él hubiera querido matarla lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hizo, ¿Por qué Onee-chan no quiere decirme sobre eso? ¿Por qué me oculta algo como esto? ¿Acaso estaremos en peligro? ¿Por eso es que no quiere decirme nada?

Todas estas dudas le revolvían el cerebro a la esper de cabello negro verdoso, desde que su hermana volvió aquella noche con esas cortaduras sabía que algo estaba pasando, y no solo había sido anormal de aquella noche, los últimos días Tatsumaki había estado regresando más callada de la escuela, lo cual no era normal, ya que normalmente siempre llegaba a casa a armar su berrinche, pero ahora llegaba tan callada a tal punto que a veces parecía que se le había olvidado que tenía una hermana menor

Regresaba más tranquila, como si hubiera descargado su ira y sus gritos en alguien que no sea ella, aunque claro, Fubuki tampoco extrañaría sus constantes regaños, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Quién provocaría tales cambios en Tatsumaki?

El sonido de una puerta saca a la niña de sus pensamientos, Fubuki reaccionando al instante se pone a disimular que hacía su tarea escondiendo su cara detrás de un libro para no llamar la atención, y como era de suponerse, Tatsumaki llegaba de la escuela sin muchas palabras de la boca

"Tadaima" Fue lo único que se escuchó de la esper al entrar al departamento para después pasar por la puerta del comedor donde se encontraba Fubuki

**-Fubuki:**Okaeri! Onee-chan!

Tatsumaki ni se molestó en dirigirle la mirada, con un tono bajo pero firme la peliverde solo dijo

**-Tatsumaki:**Iré a mi cuarto a descansar, no me molestes a menos que sea algo importante

**-Fubuki:**Oh…está bien…

Tatsumaki sube las escaleras directo a su habitación mientras que Fubuki puso una mirada seria, pues era la misma rutina de siempre, su hermana llegaba, decía que iba a su cuarto a descansar y no salía hasta la mañana siguiente donde en el desayuno evitaba cualquier interrogatorio

**-(Fubuki):**….Onee-chan…

Al pasar de unos minutos Fubuki había logrado concentrarse en su tarea, pero una vez más el sonido de la puerta interrumpe su concentración, al parecer alguien estaba tocando

**-(Fubuki):**¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? Seguramente es la señora que cobra la renta, que mal, ¿Le digo que Onee-chan no está? ¿O voy a hablarle?

Mientras que Fubuki caminaba a abrir la puerta esta pensaba en sus opciones, casi nadie venía a visitarlas, la única que podría estar tocando la puerta sería la abuelita que cobraba la renta del departamento, pero era raro que viniera a estas horas de la tarde, ¿O acaso se trataba de un malhechor? La esper se arriesga a abrir la puerta sea quién sea

Shigeo estaba medio nervioso, probablemente Tatsumaki le gritaría y lo regañaría por venir tan lejos por un estúpido libro, pero ya estaba allí así que no tenía nada que perder

Después de haber tocado la puerta un par de veces los segundos se hicieron eternos para el esper, quien estaba preparado para recibir los gritos de la peliverde, al ver que nadie salía Shigeo reconsideró el irse del lugar, tal vez Tatsumaki se estaba bañando, o tal vez ya se había echado a dormir

Los nervios de Mob se aceleran cuando la perilla de la puerta gira y esta comienza a abrirse lentamente

**-Shigeo:**Tatsumaki-chan! Perdón por venir a estas horas pero…

**-Fubuki:**¿Eh?

Los nervios del esper se tranquilizan al no ver a nadie para después bajar un poco la mirada, viendo a una niña que parecía de uno años, esta tenía cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda al igual que Tatsumaki

Ambos se miran curiosos por un par de segundos hasta que la niña rompe el silencio

**-Fubuki:**…¿Quién eres?...

El chico reacciona haciendo una pequeña reverencia diciendo

**-Shigeo:**Oh! Buenas tardes! Busco a Tatsumaki-chan ¿Se encuentra?

**-Fubuki:**No! Dirección equivocada!

Fubuki cierra la puerta en la cara de Shigeo y esta se dispone a volver al comedor a seguir en lo que estaba, pero en medio del camino, en una escena graciosa esta reacciona con los ojos en blanco dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar

**-Fubuki:**¿Eh?...EEHHHHHH?!

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Buscaba a Tatsumaki? ¿Un chico buscando a Tatsumaki? Fubuki por unos segundos pensó que estaba alucinando, eso era tan anormal como ver a un calvo peinándose (referencia a Saitama ;v) ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿O es que acaso estaba soñando?

**-Fubuki:**Cha..Cha..Cha..Chan?!

Encima la llamó Tatsumaki-chan con toda tranquilidad, ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

**-(Fubuki):**¿Qui-Quién es él? ¿Por qué busca a mi hermana? ¿Tendrán algún tipo de relación? ¿Esto es lo que Onee-chan me estaba ocultando?

La esper se pone a analizar los hechos

**-Fubuki:**[…¿Acaso Onee-chan por fin…?...Si es así entonces…] ¿Eh? Pero que estoy haciendo?!

La pequeña esper exaltada corre como un rayo devuelta a la puerta

Shigeo ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse cuando la niña nuevamente abrió la puerta y exalta dice

**-Fubuki:**Espera! No te vayas! Lo siento! No te lo decía a ti, pensé que eras alguien más!

La chica venía con una sonrisa cansada, el cabello despeinado, unas gotas de sudor y una respiración agitada que señalaban que ella aún no creía que esto estuviese pasando, como si el solo hecho de que un chico buscara a su hermana simbolizara el fin del mundo

**-Fubuki:**Etto…¿Dijiste que buscabas a Tatsumaki verdad?

**-Shigeo:**Oh, así es, ¿Se encuentra en casa? ¿Debería volver otro día?

Nuevamente Fubuki se exalta, como si no quisiera que el chico se fuera, ya que esto era un evento que ella quería ver con sus propios ojos, la esper exaltada contesta

**-Fubuki:**No! No! Si está! Iré por ella, no te muevas de aquí!

Con su típica tranquilidad y expresión aburrida el chico contesta

**-Shigeo:**Oh, está bien

Fubuki cierra la puerta para después correr como un rayo por las escaleras directo a la habitación de su hermana

RECUERDO

Varias lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de Mob, lágrimas las cuales caían delante de Tatsumaki

**-Shigeo:**Incluso llegué a pensar, que estaba solo en este mundo, porque al expresar mis emociones, siempre lastimaba a alguien, los demás me miraban como si no fuera un humano, mis poderes se salían de control y no sabía que hacer! Incluso llegué a hacerle daño a mi hermano!

**-Shigeo:**…Tienes razón en algo…las personas siempre nos verán como objetos de investigación y fenómenos…pero a diferencia de ti…hubo alguien que me enseñó a pensar, que tener estos poderes no era una maldición, sino una característica más de lo que en realidad soy, y que necesitamos de las demás personas para poder vivir, los lazos no nos hacen más débiles, nos hacen pensar en que tenemos algo para proteger, y eso nos hace más fuertes!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-Tatsumaki:**….Tsk!...

La esper se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando perdidamente el techo, recordando todas las palabras que Mob le había dicho hasta ahora, como si algo de eso tuviera un significado

En ese momento, el sonido de la puerta interrumpe los pensamientos vagos de Tatsumaki

**-Tatsumaki:**Adelante!

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a su hermana menor con un rastro de tranquilidad en su rostro

**-Tatsumaki:**Espero que sea importante!

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan, un chico te está buscando

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

La esper pensó que su hermana pequeña solo jugaba, pero esta insistió en que era verdad

**-Fubuki:**Pero es verdad! Un chico está allá abajo buscándote Onee-chan!

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? ¿A mí?

Tatsumaki se pone a pensar unos momentos hasta que esta da un suspiro de fastidio diciendo

**-Tatsumaki:**(Suspira) Ya sé quién puede ser [Tsk! Que desagradable! No le basta con molestarme en la escuela!] En un minuto bajo

**-Fubuki:**Hai!

La pequeña esper cierra la puerta del cuarto y nuevamente corre directo a la puerta principal del departamento

**-Fubuki:**Bajará en un minuto

**-Shigeo:**Está bien, gracias

En el transcurso de la pequeña espera, siendo carcomida por la curiosidad Fubuki finalmente pregunta

**-Fubuki:**¿Eres amigo de mi hermana?

Siendo indiferente y sin complicarse en contestar la pregunta, Mob dice

**-Shigeo:**Se podría decir que somos conocidos

Este chico era algo extraño, no había ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro ni en sus ojos, tenía una expresión totalmente en blanco, parecía ser una persona tímida e inexpresiva

**-Shigeo:**Tú debes ser la hermana pequeña de Tatsumaki-chan...etto….Fubuki-chan, ¿Verdad?

La niña solo asienta con la cabeza sin siquiera preguntar como es que el chico sabía su nombre ¿Acaso Tatsumaki le había hablado sobre ella?

En ese justo momento Tatsumaki sale a la puerta, esta toma a Fubuki de la muñeca llevándola para atrás diciéndole con firmeza

**-Tatsumaki:**Fubuki, ve a dentro!

Esta obedece sin titubear y vuelve adentro mientras la esper mayor cierra la puerta, sin embargo, la pequeña Fubuki no quiso perderse nada de lo acontecido, así que rápidamente va hacía una de las ventas del departamento para poner su cara contra el cristal e intentar ver que era lo que estaba pasando

Aunque no podía oír casi nada, la forma en como veía que Tatsumaki estaba enojada y como el chico lucía asustado y nervioso deducía que le estaba gritando, lo cual era típico viniendo de su hermana mayor

Después de unos minutos de hablar, aquel chico se da la vuelta y se va del lugar mientras que por su parte Tatsumaki vuelve a adentrarse al departamento, pero esta vez con un libro entre sus manos

Por su parte Fubuki rápidamente se aleja de la venta y comienza a disimular como si no hubiera estado espiando, al estar ya su hermana dentro, esta le pregunta

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan, ¿Quién era él? ¿Era tu amigo?

**-Tatsumaki:**No somos amigos!

**-Fubuki:**Entonces….

La pequeña esper se pone a divagar en su mente infantil e inocente para después decir con exaltación y sorpresa

**-Fubuki:**SON NOVIOS?!

En su forma chibi Tatsumaki responde de la misma manera

**-Tatsumaki:**CLARO QUE NO! DEJA DE SACAR CONCLUSIONES!

Volviendo a su apariencia normal y seria, la esper mayor prosigue

**-Tatsumaki:**Es solo un compañero de clase, vino a devolverme mi libro…en otras palabras, es solo un idiota!...Además, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, mis asuntos son solo mis asuntos, ¿Lo entendiste Fubuki?

**-Fubuki:**…Si, Onee-sama…

Sin decir nada más, la esper mayor vuelve a su habitación, pero Fubuki no, Fubuki debía saber la verdad lo quiera su hermana o no

Ya era de noche, el cielo era de un color azul oscuro, la media luna alumbraba en el cielo al igual que las luces de los faros de las calles de Ciudad Aliño, Mob caminaba a su casa después de haberle vuelto el libro a Tatsumaki y darle las gracias por haberlo salvado, pero como lo supuso, la esper no lo tomó de la mejor manera, pero de cualquier forma Shigeo estaba satisfecho y conforme, ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Tatsumaki, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta que una vez que te acostumbras a ella no es tan desagradable

**-Fubuki:**Mi hermana no es muy agradable, ¿Verdad?

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh?

Dándose la vuelta, Shigeo levanta la mirada para ver de dónde venía aquella voz, y es cuando ve de nuevo a aquella niña sentada sobre una pared de concreto que medía poco más de dos metros, esta esbozaba una sonrisa confiada e inocente

**-Fubuki:**Sé que mi hermana puede llegar a ser muy engreída, pero también tiene su lado gentil, ¿Sabes? O al menos eso quiero creer

**-Shigeo:**Fubuki-chan, ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?

**-Fubuki:**Solo quería saber más sobre ti (sonríe) Onii-chan!

La niña da una gran sonrisa inocente y hermosa mostrando sus dientes blancos al decir la palabra "Onii-chan" lo que provoca una pequeña sonrisa ingenua e inocente en Shigeo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco por lo alagado que estaba de que la pequeña niña lo considerara su Onii-chan

Pero la sonrisa del esper se borra de un momento a otro al ver que Fubuki había saltado de aquella pared de más de dos metros directo al suelo, lo que alarmó al chico con cabello de hongo, sabiendo que cayendo desde esa altura la chica podría lastimarse

**-Shigeo:**Espera!

Preso del pánico, Shigeo instintivamente extendió su mano y consigo sus poderes psíquicos se manifestaron sosteniendo a Fubuki en el aire con su telequinesis

La niña reía mientras flotaba en el aire envuelta en un aura azul, recuperando su tranquilidad con un suspiro, Shigeo bajó lentamente a la niña hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y el aura azul desapareció por completo, sin duda Mob se había llevado un gran susto

**-Fubuki:**Lo sabía! Eres un esper!

La niña dio una sonrisa triunfadora apuntando al esper que estaba delante de ella, como si todo hubiera sido solamente una actuación para que este revelara sus poderes

**-Fubuki:**Tu fuiste el que peleó con Onee-chan! ¿Me equivoco?

**-Shigeo:**…..

Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban sentados un una banca debajo de un poste de luz, el esper le había contado a la niña todo lo que había sucedido, ante esto, Fubuki solo miró el suelo arrepentida de todas las atrocidades que su hermana había hecho

**-Fubuki:**…Ya veo…lo siento mucho…

**-Shigeo:**No es tu culpa Fubuki-chan, no estoy molesto, como tú lo dijiste, Tatsumaki-chan tiene su lado gentil

**-Fubuki:**Sólo lo dije de broma

**-Shigeo:**Aunque sea así, todos tenemos dos caras…[Yo más que nadie sé sobre eso]…yo creo que todos somos capaces de cambiar, incluyendo a tu hermana mayor…sólo necesita alguien que le enseñe como hacerlo, tal y como me pasó a mí…

La pequeña Fubuki veía sorprendida a aquel chico, él insistía en que aún había bondad dentro de Tatsumaki, incluso ella que era su hermana, perdió la esperanza de que la esper mayor volviera a tener esos sentimientos tan humanos, pero este joven los veía, creía en ella, creía en que Tatsumaki podía cambiar, cuando ella perdió esa esperanza hace mucho tiempo

Apenas acababa de conocer a Shigeo y ya lo admiraba, porque se atrevió a hacer esa misión imposible que nadie más se atrevería a hacer, que era confrontar a su hermana y hacer que vea el lado bueno de la humanidad, que los lazos no son una pérdida de tiempo, y que podía amar y ser amada

Shigeo incluso le hizo creer, que ella misma también podía cambiar, que podía ser más fuerte, y que podía superar a su hermana a su manera

En ese momento, la niña se levanta de su asiento sin decir nada, para después voltearse hacía Shigeo y decir con una sonrisa

**-Fubuki:**Gracias, Onii-chan! (sonríe) Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos pronto!

Acto seguido, la niña se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacía la oscuridad de la noche dejando la luz del farol

**-Shigeo:**Espera! Es peligroso que una niña como tú regrese sola a casa!

Al decir esto, Mob dejó caer por accidente su bolso escolar, pero inesperadamente, este comienza a levitarse en el aire envuelto en un aura aguamarina, dejando asombrado al esper ya que él no era el que estaba ejecutando esta telequinesis

Como si el bolso tuviera vida propia, vuelve a las manos del esper

Shigeo boquiabierto observaba como la mano extendida de la niña ejecutaba esta telequinesis, ya que su cuerpo fue envuelto en esta misma aura y su cabello hondeaba por la energía psíquica, una vez que el bolso estuvo en las manos de Mob, el aura desapareció tanto del bolso como del cuerpo de Fubuki, y el ambiente se quedó en silencio

Mob no sabía que decir ante la situación, una niña esper, era algo que no se veía todos los días

Viendo a un Shigeo boquiabierto de la impresión, la niña esper sólo dio una sonrisa alegre despidiéndose

**-Fubuki:**Adiós!

Una vez más, la niña se dio la vuelta, yéndose completamente del lugar en un trote infantil, sin lugar a dudas, esa niña no necesitaba que la acompañaran a casa, ella sola podía defenderse, Shigeo por su parte, seguía con cara de tonto debajo del farol como si aún procesara lo que acababa de ocurrir, debió haber quedado como idiota

En el transcurso de esto, el farol comenzó a parpadear encima de la cabeza del esper, había acabado de conocer a la hermana pequeña de Tatsumaki, fue mucha emoción para una sola noche, finalmente, la luz del farol se quemó, dejando a Shigeo en una leve oscuridad

**_PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO DE MOB_**…**10%**...

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Shigeo y Tatsumaki caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, las horas habían pasado más rápido de lo que ellos esperarían, y sin darse cuenta las clases habían finalizado, ambos espers se encontraban de camino a un lugar específico, Tatsumaki, como era la costumbre, iba de brazos cruzados desviando su mirada ignorando a Mob, mientras este por su parte, iba con la vista al frente con su rostro inexpresivo

**-(Tatsumaki):**Maldición, ¿Cómo dejé que me convenciera?

La esper no supo en que momento había aceptado la propuesta del chico, lo único que recordaba, es que este le había ofrecido su almuerzo, y de un momento a otro estaban ya caminando juntos en la calle en dirección a quién sabe donde

**-(Tatsumaki):**Debo dejar de permitir que me seduzcan con comida

Luego de haber caminado unas cuantas calles, en su impaciencia por saber a donde la llevaban la peliverde giró su mirada hacía Mob para preguntarle groseramente

**-Tatsumaki:**Dónde se supone que me estás llevando?!

El chico por su parte, dirigió su mirada a la peliverde, para hablar con su tono inexpresivo

**-Shigeo:**…¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer cuando fui a devolverte tu libro?...

Tatsumaki aun lo recordaba bien, la escena de ella gritando y regañando a Mob por ir a su casa a molestarla por un estúpido libro, como si no fuera lo suficiente fastidiarla en la escuela

RECUERDO

Una vez la esper liberó toda su ira en él, esta se dispuso a entrar nuevamente a su departamento, pero nuevamente Shigeo la llama, como si quisiera otra regañada

**-Shigeo:**Tatsumaki-chan! Por favor, espera un momento!

**-Tatsumaki:**Ahora qué quieres?!

El esper con cabello de hongo no supo como plantearlo, tampoco quería verse como un chismoso o de esos que van escuchando chismes por ahí, pero sentía que debía hacer algo

Shigeo recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas, cuando Mezato irrumpió su descanso para contarle sus hallazgos sobre Tatsumaki

**HACE UNAS HORAS**

Ahí estaba él, sentado en una silla de metal con su uniforme de educación física, una toalla colgada en el cuello, y una botella de agua en la mano derecha, al parecer Mob recién había terminado de entrenar con el Club de Fisicoculturismo

La rubia se encontraba delante de él sentada igualmente en una silla de metal, mientras que el Club de telepatía hacían sus actividades normales en la mesa de atrás fingiendo no escuchar la conversación, más tenían los oídos bien abiertos

Mezato parecía seria y un tanto desilusionada mirándolo, como si se sintiera mal por él, mientras que Mob por su parte, tenía una cara confusa y curiosa de saber porque la rubia anaranjada lo miraba de esa forma

Luego de contarle al esper sus hallazgos, esta nuevamente miró al chico con la misma mirada de desilusión y preocupación de antes, diciendo las siguientes palabras con un aire apagado

**-Mezato:**…Lo siento Mob-kun…pero no creo que Tatsumaki-san sea capaz de cambiar…

**-Shigeo:**…

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio por unos momentos, el Club de Telepatía ya no fingía no escuchar la conversación, estaban pasmados

Luego de este momento de silencio, Mezato reanudó

**-Mezato:**...Esos ojos llenos de odio y desconfianza hacia los demás, ese carácter sádico y grotesco, esa aura de superioridad…¿de verdad una persona podría cambiar todo eso?...

**-Shigeo:**…

**-Mezato:**…Lamento tener que decirte esto Mob-kun…pero hay personas en este mundo que nunca cambian…y creo que Tatsumaki es una de ellas…si sigues acercándote a ella, solo te hará más daño…

Nuevamente, la habitación se pausa en un rotundo silencio, oyéndose solo el ventilador de techo girar levemente en la habitación mientras que la sombra del flequillo de Mob cubría sus ojos en una sombra oscura

De un momento a otro, Shigeo levanta la mirada hacía una desesperanzadora Mezato, diciendo las siguientes palabras

**-Shigeo:**…Lo sé…pero…más daño me haría, ver que Tatsumaki-chan siga recorriendo ese camino…yo creo que todas las personas son capaces de cambiar…incluso yo, que antes solo era alguien al que solo miraban como a un chico con poderes psíquicos…

Mob observó su mano como si se estuviera observando a él mismo

**-Shigeo:**…Ahora tengo muchos amigos en los cuales confiar, mi rendimiento físico ha mejorado, y ahora también creo que mi vida también ha cambiado…si alguien como yo pudo hacerlo…Tatsumaki-chan también puede, confío en ella…

El esper da una pequeña sonrisa en la última frase, la razón por la que Mob hacía todo esto era muy simple, quería ayudar a Tatsumaki, no había más misterio, y Mezato y los demás lo entendían muy bien, aunque ellos ya perdieron toda esperanza, confiaban en Shigeo

La rubia dio un largo suspiro, si por ella fuera, no seguiría permitiendo que Tatsumaki siguiera abusando así de su amigo, seguramente Ritsu pensaba igual, pero no hay nada que ella pudiera hacer, era la decisión de Mob, y aunque le diera pena, debía aceptar esa decisión

**-Mezato:**Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no te detendré Mob-kun

**-Shigeo:**Gracias por el apoyo, Mezato-san

La preocupación se borró de Mezato, como si las palabras de Mob dijeran que de verdad estaba bien con todo esto, la rubia cambió su cara preocupada por una sonrisa

**-Mezato:**Pero antes de que vayas a hacer el ridículo, déjame darte unos consejos que te ayudarán…

**VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE**

La fotógrafa le había contado sobre el gran problema económico que Tatsumaki tenía, de que apenas llevaba almuerzo a la escuela una vez a la semana, y de que su punto débil era seducirla con comida

Shigeo siempre supo que la esper estaba mal económicamente, pero nunca pensó que sería a ese extremo, afortunadamente, Mob tenía la solución perfecta, aunque no sabía que tan efectiva podía ser, teniendo en cuenta lo que le pagaban a él

Volviendo al momento, Shigeo dice con un toque de timidez

**-Shigeo:**…Etto…Si te hace falta dinero, puedes venir a mi trabajo, estoy seguro que al maestro le gustaría tener a otro esper en la oficina

Los ojos de Tatsumaki se abrieron un poco ante las palabras y la expresión de Shigeo, le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo, justo lo que necesitaba, Fubuki también le había dicho que consiguiera un empleo, pero no muchos querrían contratar a una psíquica adolescente con mal carácter

La propuesta se veía bien a simple vista, pero sonaba fastidioso, aburrido y tendría que pasar muchas más horas con el idiota cara de hongo

**-Tatsumaki:**Olvídalo! No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo!

Nuevamente la esper se dispuso a entrar a su departamento, pero unas palabras de Shigeo la hicieron detenerse

**-Shigeo:**Pero, ¿Qué hay de Fubuki-chan?

La esper se detuvo en seco, el solo pensar de que su hermana pasara hambre le hacía revolver el estómago, en ese momento, una voz interna de Mob le dice "Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu hermana" como si este fuera su subconsciente, ante esto, la esper solo apretó los dientes con un rotundo "Tsk!"

**-Tatsumaki:**Eso no te interesa! Aléjate de mi hermana!

Luego de un momento de silencio, la esper finalmente se ablandó un poco

**-Tatsumaki:**…Lo pensaré…

Finalmente, la esper entra en su departamento y cierra la puerta

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Luego de unos momentos de haber recordado todo lo que pasó, la peliverde contesta

**-Tatsumaki:**Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Qué hay con eso?

**-Shigeo:**Te llevo a que conozcas a mi maestro, él me enseñó casi todo lo que sé, y también me ayudó en los momentos difíciles, seguramente podrá ayudarte a ti también, él es una buena persona

A decir verdad, la esper ya había escuchado un par de veces a Shigeo hablando de aquel hombre al que llamaba maestro, y a juzgar por sus palabras debía ser un hombre fuerte y sabio, tal vez a la altura de Blast, no podía negar que tenía algo de curiosidad por conocer al maestro de Mob

**-Shigeo:**Ya llegamos

Lo primero que la esper pudo apreciar al levantar la mirada fue un letreo que decía "espíritus y demás" algo sencillo y que a simple vista sonaba patético, pero las apariencias engañaban, seguramente era solo una frase tonta para ocultarse de la sociedad o algo por el estilo, al fin y al cabo, Mob siempre dijo que su maestro era muy ingenioso

**-Shigeo:**Vamos, el maestro debe estar esperándonos a dentro

Ambos psíquicos entraron al establecimiento, y a cada paso que daban, la curiosidad carcomía a Tatsumaki, de conocer al hombre que le había enseñado todas esas cosas a Mob, como el de suprimir sus poderes

Tatsumaki tenía unas expectativas bastante altas, se imaginaba a un hombre de mediana edad, sabio y fuerte con un bastón o algo así, o un tipo Blast, con los músculos y la capa de superhéroe

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que se pudo ver fue una bonita oficina de color marfil y un ambiente tranquilo, la oficina constaba de un escritorio, un librero, dos pequeños sofás con una pequeña mesa de madera en medio, unas cuantas decoraciones como cuadros y posters

**-Shigeo:**Ya llegué Maestro

Tatsumaki pudo ver a un hombre de cabello rubio anaranjado que se encontraba en el sofá, comiendo una hamburguesa mientras que aquel espectro con cara fea lo miraba asqueado y con una gota de sudor en la frente

Al ver esto, Tatsumaki adopta su forma chibi y mal dibujada para preguntar

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Y dónde está tu maestro? ¿Es invisible o algo así?

Creyendo que la esper no lo había visto, Mob apunta al hombre trajeado diciendo

**-Shigeo:**Es él

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? [ESTÁ BROMEADO?!]

La esper no podía ni siquiera creerlo, quería creer que todo esto era una broma, ese idiota no podía ser el maestro de Mob

**-Shigeo:**Maestro, ya estoy aquí

El hombre que parecía no tener más de 28 años terminó de comer para después dar una larga sorbida a su soda, finalmente este se levanta y camina hacia ellos limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo

**-Reigen:**Ah! Mob! Hasta que por fin llegas, estos días has estado faltando mucho al trabajo

**-Shigeo:**Sí, lo siento por eso

**-Reigen:**Bueno, ya no importa, solo espero que no se te haga una rutina, he estado arreglándomelas solo, y Ekubo no ayuda mucho

**-(Ekubo):**Jódete!

**-Reigen:**¿Mm?

Reigen observó que al lado de Mob había una chica, la cual no se veía contenta

Tatsumaki estaba molesta, este don nadie se hacía llamar el maestro de Mob, apuesto a que solo lo utilizaba, en su forma normal, la esper exclama molesta haciendo su típico berrinche

**-Tatsumaki:**Como me lo esperaba! Solo un don nadie que se hace pasar por un psíquico! Oye Mob! ¿No crees que dejarte usar por este tipejo está mal? Y aunque digas que es buena persona, es un fraude! Ya es el colmo! De seguro solo usas a Mob para hacer dinero!...¡Me das asco! ¡Piérdete!...

Al terminar el dialogo, la esper adopta nuevamente su forma chibi, un momento de silencio se forma de la habitación

**-Reigen:**…Oye Mob…¿Quién es esta niña malcriada?...

En una escena graciosa, la esper hace un berrinche nuevamente como si de una niña caprichosa se tratase

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? Cómo que niña?! Tengo 14 años viejo idiota!

**-Shigeo:**Oh! Ella es la psíquica de la que le hable Maestro

**-(Tatsumaki):**Me ignoran?!

La esper decide quedarse cruzada de brazos y callarse como si de una niña enojada se tratara

**-Reigen:**Ohhh! Ya veo, así que tú eres Tatsumaki!

**-(Ekubo):**Tiene mucho valor para hablarle así tan tranquilamente

**-Shigeo:**…Etto…¿Recuerda lo que hablamos? De que podría dejar que Tatsumaki-chan trabajara aquí, es una esper muy talentosa, podría ser de gran ayuda

Reigen se puso a meditarlo, tampoco es que tuviera un presupuesto exuberantemente alto como para contratar nuevos espers, era un riesgo para él contratar a esta chica, ya había hablado de eso con Mob, además de que no le gustaba su actitud arrogante y descarada, pero aun así…

**-Reigen:**Bueno, le di a Serizawa un par de meses de vacaciones para que fuera a visitar a su familia, y últimamente no he tenido a nadie que me ayude con los encargos

El hombre vio a su discípulo para saber si esto era en verdad lo correcto, como si subconsciente le dijera "Hazlo por Mob" todo parecía que Reigen caería ante la situación

**-Reigen:**Está bien, le haremos una prueba!

**-Shigeo:**Gracias Maestro! No se arrepentirá!

Mientras la esper observaba en silencio la situación, un tsk! De fastidio salió de su boca, en primera, ella nunca le había pedido a Mob que la ayudara, se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le incumbían, en segunda, se negaba a trabajar con este trio de idiotas, comenzando por el esper y terminando por el estafador, y en tercera, no necesitaba rebajarse a trabajar en este lugar tan cutre y patético, simplemente eso no podría suceder, estas eran algunas de las razones por las que Tatsumaki se negaba a aceptar este empleo de medio tiempo, de todos modos ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer? ¿Organizar papeles, hablar con clientes y esas cosas aburridas y fastidiosas?

La esper salió de sus pensamientos cuando Shigeo se dirigió a ella con su pequeña sonrisa inocente y frágil de siempre

**-Shigeo:**Tatsumaki-chan! El Maestro Reigen dijo que te daría el trabajo si pasabas la prueba! ¿No es fabuloso?

La peliverde solo apartó su mirada de costado ignorando al chico

**-Tatsumaki:**Baka!

**-Shigeo:**…¿Qué pasa?...¿Sucede algo?...

Con un aire grotesco, pero a la vez un poco de sentimentalismo, la esper exclamó las siguientes palabras

**-Tatsumaki:**Yo nunca te pedí que hicieras todo esto por mí!

Viéndose indiferente, el esper varón contestó

**-Shigeo:**…Eso hacen los amigos…

**-Tatsumaki:**No somos amigos!

**-Reigen:**Oigan!

El hombre trajeado abrió la puerta de la oficina llamando la atención de ambos esper

**-Reigen:**Dense prisa! Los clientes deben estar esperando

**-Tatsumaki:**Tú no me das ordenes! Oíste viejo?!

**-Reigen:**¿Hah? Lo dice una mocosa

**-(Ekubo):**Vas a hacer que te maten Reigen, y yo voy a disfrutar viéndolo

Una vez más la esper adoptó su forma chibi haciendo un berrinche

**-Tatsumaki:**YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA VIEJO IDIOTA! TENGO 14 AÑOS! YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA! SI SIGUES DICIENDO ESO TE MANDARÉ A VOLAR!

**-Reigen:**Oye! Oye! Cálmate, toma un caramelo

Viéndose despreocupado ante la situación, Reigen saca un caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo da a Tatsumaki, esta lo recibe con ambas manos, y como si de una pequeña niña enojada se tratase se lo come sin titubear

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! Tú ganas esta vez! [Voy a matarlo tarde o temprano!]

**-(Ekubo):**Que fácil la detuvo

Luego de calmar el enojo de Tatsumaki con un par de golosinas, el equipo parte rumbo a su destino, pasaron casi media hora entre un viaje metro y una caminata, hasta que por fin llegan al lugar deseado

Se trataba de un vecindario común y corriente, pero a diferencia de otros, este se veía algo oscuro y descuidado, también se podía notar un cierto aire tétrico en el ambiente, todas las casas estaban cerradas y pegadas con llave, las ventanas estaban selladas con tablones de madera, y no había ni una sola persona en las calles además de ellos, lo cual era extraño, ya que eran las cinco de la tarde, la luz del sol no se había ido y el cielo aún conservaba su tono azul, no era posible de que los lugareños estuvieran durmiendo tan temprano

**-Ekubo:**Cielos! Apenas llegamos y ya hay cosas tétricas

**-Tatsumaki:**Es raro que digas eso siendo que tú eres un espectro

**-Ekubo:**Oye! Oye! Hasta los espectros tenemos sentimientos

**-Tatsumaki:**Los espectros son almas vagabundas que se quedaron en este mundo, son seres que simplemente no deberían existir, deben ser eliminados

**-(Ekubo):**Esta mocosa no sabe cerrar la boca

Esas palabras lastimaron un poco internamente a Ekubo, pero no dejo que esto le afectase, ya que sabía que tenía amigos como Shigeo que lo aceptaban y lo querían a pesar de ser un fantasma

El equipo se adentraba aún más en aquel vecindario, buscando una casa en particular, la cual estaba anotada en el papel que el rubio trajeado tenía

**-Reigen:**Según esto, los clientes viven en el número 114, deberíamos estar cerca, ¿Sientes algo Mob?

Mob no sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras, aunque trató de ser lo más claro posible

**-Shigeo:**¿Cómo lo explico? Siento una presencia débil pero…al mismo tiempo siento una presencia fuerte…

**-Tatsumaki:**Sí, yo también siento una presencia débil, pero no logro rastrearla…es como si estuviera en todas partes…¿Quieres que vuele el vecindario y terminemos rápido con esto?...

**-Reigen:**¿Hah? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si hiciéramos eso no nos pagarían, escucha Tatsumaki, si quieres obtener el trabajo deberías calmarte un poco

**-(Tatsumaki):**Fun! ¿Quién dice que quiero obtener este trabajo?

**-Reigen:**Llegamos, es aquí

El equipo llega a una casa de las tantas que había en el lugar, esta no se veía diferente a las otras, y según la solicitud, ahí es donde vivía el cliente

El exorcista fue el primero que se atrevió a tocar la puerta, luego de un par de tocadas, se escuchó como varias cerraduras eran abiertas desde el interior, finalmente la puerta fue abierta un poco, dejando una fisura de no más de 2 centímetros, dejando ver un ojo color café

**-? ? ? ?:**¿Sí?

Su voz era aguda y suave, sin duda era la voz de una mujer joven, y se oía algo temerosa e insegura

**-Reigen:**Oh! Buenas tardes, vinimos porque solicitó un exorcismo por nuestra página

Reigen llevó el papel cerca de su cara para leerlo nuevamente, en el papel estaba anotado el plan de exorcismo, la dirección de donde se llevaría a cabo, y por supuesto, el nombre del cliente

**-Reigen:**"Miyamoto Yumemi" ¿Ese es su nombre?

**-Yumemi:**…Sí…

**-Reigen:**Descuida, puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿Puedes dejarnos pasar?

**-Yumemi:**…Está bien…

La mujer cierra la puerta para quitar la última cerradura, al abrir la puerta por completo se pudo ver a una mujer de no más de 26 años, cabello largo de color azul oscuro, ojos café claro, vestida de un suéter color crema y unos pantalones cafés

Todos entran a la casa, las tablas en las ventanas impedían que la luz del sol entrara a la casa e iluminaran el ambiente, y los pocos rayos de sol que ingresaban no bastaban para iluminar el lugar, habían velas por varias partes

La mujer les ofreció un poco de té mientras se sentaban a platicar sobre el asunto, Tatsumaki por su parte daba un sorbo a su taza de té mientras que Shigeo estaba en el sofá a su lado con otra taza de té entre sus manos, Reigen por su parte esperaba a que la mujer se sentara y les platicara sobre todo esto

Una vez la mujer se sentó al lado de él, Reigen pregunta

**-Reigen:**…Y…díganos…¿En qué podemos ayudar?...

La mujer se tomó un tiempo para redactar lo que pasaba, y no hacía falta ser inteligente para deducir que tenía que ver con las condiciones en las que el vecindario se encontraba, como si la gente le tuviera miedo a algo

**-Yumemi:**…Hay un fantasma en el vecindario…

**-Reigen:**…

**-Shigeo:**…

**-Ekubo:**…

**-Tatsumaki:**…¿Eso es todo?...¿Se ocultan porque le temen a un simple fantasma?...

**-? ? ? ?:**…No es solo un fantasma jovencita…

Del interior de la casa sale una anciana con su bastón que parecía de unos 80 años

**-Yumemi:**…Abuela…

**-Anciana:**No es sólo un simple fantasma ordinario, están hablando de Yoshiki

**-Reigen:**¿Yoshiki?

La abuela tomó asiento en el último sofá, y esta se dispuso a contarles aquel mito que hace años había deambulado por la zona, y que al final resultó ser cierto

**-Anciana:**Hace unos 30 años, por estos rumbos existió un asesino, la gente lo llamaba Yoshiki porque siempre ocultaba su identidad tras una máscara tenebrosa, torturaba física y psicológicamente a sus víctimas antes de matarlas, nunca se supo donde enterró los cuerpos…finalmente, la policía logró atraparlo y fue condenado a pena de muerte, pero antes de morir, él dijo que algún día regresaría, y volvería a torturar a sus víctimas con el miedo, nadie le creyó…hasta hace poco…

**-Yumemi:**De la nada, todo el pueblo comenzó a tener pesadillas sobre él, a tal grado de volverse locos…incluyéndome…las pesadillas parecen tan reales…es casi como si él estuviera aquí…fue entonces que busque en internet sobre estas cosas paranormales…y me llevaron a ustedes….

La mujer se abrazó así misma temblando, estaba aterrada por el solo hecho de recordar las pesadillas y las imágenes que no se iban de su cabeza

**-Reigen:**…Ya veo…

**-Shigeo:**Es por eso que el vecindario está tan desolado, la gente tiene miedo

**-Ekubo:**Se debe tratar de un espectro problemático

**-Tatsumaki:**…

Tatsumaki observaba en silencio todo el asunto, todo esto de trabajar eliminando espectros parecía más emocionante de lo que pensaba

El chico esper cerró sus ojos y trató de relajarse, creyendo que así podría localizar el paradero del espíritu, pero fue imposible

**-Shigeo:**No puedo, su presencia está en todas partes, es como si nos estuviera mirando

**-Reigen:**Ya veo, no podremos aplicar el exorcismo hasta que no sepamos donde está

Todos parecían preocupados y pensativos por este asunto, a excepción de la esper, quién comenzaba a aburrirse de nuevo, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar y dar su opinión

**-Tatsumaki:**Tengo una idea

**-Reigen:**No! No vamos a volar el vecindario en pedazos (-_-)

**-Tatsumaki:**Baka! No me refería a eso!

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh? ¿Cuál es tu idea Tatsumaki-chan?

La esper fijó su mirada en la anciana

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Dónde está su casa?

**-Yumemi:**¿Eh?

Todos parecían confundidos ante la pregunta de la peliverde, hasta que esta se explicó

**-Tatsumaki:**Si ese asesino tiene relación con este vecindario, eso quiere decir que su presencia no puede abandonar la zona, de lo contrario, pudo haberse ido a cualquier parte de la ciudad, lo que significa que puede estar en cualquier casa del vecindario, es natural que esté en la casa donde torturaba a sus victimas

**-Reigen:**Ohhh! Claro! Cómo no lo pensé antes?! Es tan lógico!

**-Shigeo:**Increíble Tatsumaki-chan! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido

Al oír eso, la esper se cruza de brazos ignorando a los tres

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! Son un trío de idiotas!

**-Anciana:**Pero desafortunadamente, no es tan sencillo como se escucha, nadie ha entrado a esa casa por décadas, y los que lo hicieron necesitaron ayuda psicológica, algunos ni siquiera han vuelto…dicen que ahí hay cosas horribles y muy espeluznantes…

**-Tatsumaki:**Eso no me importar, yo no le tengo miedo a nada

**-Anciana:**Eres valiente jovencita…bien…la casa del Yoshiki se encuentra al final de la calle, es la casa más descuida y más escalofriante, podrás identificarla con facilidad

Al cabo de unos minutos, el equipo se encontraba frente a la famosa casa embrujada de Yoshiki, los cuervos cantaban en las ramas de los árboles secos, la casa era de dos pisos, paredes de madera oxidada, vidrios rotos y una puerta sucia, vieja y agrietada, el olor a carne podría no se hacía faltar, y la oscuridad tampoco, a simple vista se veía muy tenebroso

**-Shigeo:**…Etto…¿Quién irá primero?...

**-Ekubo:**Propongo que vaya Reigen, él es el exorcista aquí

**-Reigen:**Podría ir pero ya que últimamente no has ayudado en nada sería mejor que tú fueras, además, son espectros, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Podrían llegar a un acuerdo

**-Ekubo:**No todos los espectros nos llevamos bien entre sí

**-Shigeo:**Yo podría ir pero…debo admitir que me da algo de miedo…

Al parecer nadie se atrevía a ir, dado a las especificaciones que les dieron sobre este espíritu, seguramente no sería una experiencia muy agradable

De un momento a otro, un campo de fuerza color esmeralda envuelve la casa, aislándola a ella y a ellos del resto del vecindario

**-Reigen:**¿Qué haces?

**-Tatsumaki:**Ya me canse de sus idioteces! Terminaré esto rápido, recibiré mi pago y me iré a casa!

La esper comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de aquella casa

**-Tatsumaki:**Puedo hacer esto sola, no interfieran

Dicho esto, la puerta de la casa se abre tenebrosamente, dejando entrar a Tatsumaki al interior de la casa que bien parecía sacada de una película de terror

**-Ekubo:**Vaya, quizás ella sea mejor que tú en esto Shigeo

**-Shigeo:**Espera un momento Tatsumaki-chan! Podría ser peligroso!

Para cuando Mob había dicho esas palabras ya era tarde, Tatsumaki ya estaba en el interior de la casa, la puerta se había cerrado de golpe dejándola atrapada, pero esto no asustó a la esper

**-(Tatsumaki):**¿Se supone que eso debería asustarme?

Un aura esmeralda emanó de Tatsumaki iluminando un poco los alrededores, y aun así, apenas se pudo ver el interior, todo estaba totalmente oscuro, no se escuchaba ningún sonido más que el ruido de las tablas que ella provocaba al caminar, todo era tan tétrico

En ese momento, la peliverde escuchó una voz familiar

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan!

La psíquica volteo la mirada, viendo a su hermana pequeña en medio de la oscuridad, la niña se veía bastante asustada

**-Tatsumaki:**…Fubuki…

**-Fubuki:**Onee-chan! Que bueno que estás aquí! No sé que pasó! De pronto aparecí aquí! Y-Y había un espectro feo y estuve escondida y no sabía que hacer! Pensé que no vendrías a rescatarme!

Poniendo una pequeña sonrisa, Tatsumaki exclama

**-Tatsumaki:**Si, vámonos a casa, Fubuki

La esper mayor abre los brazos mientras la menor corre hacía ella llorando de miedo, al parecer Tatsumaki se había comido el cuento

Fubuki abraza a su hermana mayor entre lágrimas, pero la pequeña esper nunca se imaginó que esa tierna escena se convertiría en una pesadilla

**-Fubuki:**(Llorando) Tengo miedo! Onee…gha!

La escena cambia totalmente de paradigma, la sangre caía de la boca de la niña mientras esta se había quedado con una cara en shock

La escena era bastante fuerte para describirla, no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido, la mano de Tatsumaki atravesaba el torso de Fubuki, viendo claramente como sobresalía de su espalda envuelta en aquella aura esmeralda y un poco de este líquido rojo, la esper había apuñalado a su hermana a sangre fría

Como si de una película de terror se tratase, Fubuki comenzó a vomitar sangre por la boca mientras las lágrimas de dolor brotaban de sus ojos, apenas pudiendo expresar sus palabras, la esper trató articular algunas en plena lucha contra la muerte

**-Fubuki:**…O…Onee…ghah!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Tatsumaki metió más la mano en el torso de la niña, llegando a meter casi todo el brazo, la sangre manchaba el piso mientras que Fubuki agonizaba y las expresiones de Tatsumaki no se hacían notar, hasta que luego de unos momentos, cuando la chica ya dejó de moverse y respirar, la esper mayor dijo con unas palabras frías

**-Tatsumaki:**¿A quién tratas engañar? Espectro inmundo!

**-Fubuki:**Tsk! Maldición!

Al decir eso, el cuerpo de la niña se desvaneció, y la peliverde se paró derecho y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el espíritu mostrara su verdadera forma, ya que era más que obvio que todo había sido una trampa, y que aquella Fubuki fue solo una imagen falsa creada a partir de una ilusión

**-Tatsumaki:**Déjate de payasadas y muéstrate! No tengo todo el día para acabar contigo!

Al parecer, los poderes de este espectro consistían en crear ilusiones realistas a partir de la mente de la víctima, para así hacerla sufrir psicológicamente y provocarle terror hasta su muerte, pero para su mala suerte, esos trucos baratos no funcionaban en Tatsumaki

Una brisa de colores comenzó a formarse en el lugar creando un tornado que poco a poco fue mostrando el aspecto del espectro, el cual por fin se había decidido dar la cara

**-Yoshiki:**VAYA, VAYA! SABÍA QUE ERAS UNA PERSONA HORRIBLE, PERO NO A ESE GRADO, ESTO SERÁ INTERESANTE

Se pudo ver una gran silueta de color purpura que media más de dos metros, tenía grandes brazos y garras, no tenía boca, a cambio de eso, tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza y unos ojos saltones, este espectro se veía aterrador

**_ESPÍRITU DEL MIEDO YOSHIKI – NIVEL DE DESASTRE: TIGRE_**

**-(Yoshiki):**Jamás pensé que llegaría a esto, ¿Qué clase de persona apuñala a su propia hermana?...Esta mocosa es un monstruo peor que yo…

El espíritu no estaba impactado del hecho de que esa psíquica viera a través de su ilusión, sino de que había apuñalado a su propia hermana a sangre fría sin ninguna duda, si bien fue solo una ilusión, ¿Qué clase de persona apuñalaría a una pequeña niña de esa forma? Esa chica parecía un monstruo sin sentimientos

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Esa es tu verdadera forma? ¿Se supone que me cause miedo? ¿Debería estar temblando?

La esper se burló un poco de aquel espíritu que a la vista de ella no se veía nada atemorizante

**-Tatsumaki:**Como sea! Muéstrame lo que tengas y terminemos rápido con esto! Tengo hambre!

**-Yoshiki:**[Esta mocosa se ve muy confiada, si no hago algo…podría acercarme a ella y escarbar en su mente, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad] OYE MOCOSA! ¿NO LE TIENES MIEDO A NADA?

La esper respondió sin titubear

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Tener miedo? El miedo es para los débiles...tú te alimentas de eso ¿No es así?...No podrás obtener nada de mí!…

**-(Yoshiki):**…No…sus ojos están llenos de desconfianza…debe tener un pasado traumático a algo así…si uso eso a mi favor…

Al parecer tenía planeado algo, si no podía ganar en poder ni en fuerza bruta, buscaría otra manera, si se acerba lo suficiente a ella podía tener una oportunidad

**-Tatsumaki:**Si no vas a mostrar nada te eliminaré de una vez

Inesperadamente, el espíritu ataca de frente a Tatsumaki, mientras esta solo levanto su dedo hacía él como si de una pistola se tratase, y en menos de un segundo, la mitad del espíritu había sido desintegrada

**-Yoshiki:**Tsk! Gh! MALDICIÓOOOON!

El espíritu cae al piso sin poderse levantar, acto seguido, la esper camina hasta él para terminar el trabajo, esta lo fulminaba con una mirada de decepción y frialdad

**-Tatsumaki:**Esperaba más de ti…ahora desaparece!...

La esper extiende su mano hacía el espíritu para exorcizarlo, se veía tan confiada e inexpresiva que hasta el propio Yoshiki comenzó a temblar, esta chica daba miedo

Todo parecía perdido para el espectro, sin embargo, todo esto había estado planeado

**-(Yoshiki):**Ahora!

El espíritu se levanta rápidamente y toma la frente de Tatsumaki antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar

**-Yoshiki:**CAÍSTE EN MI TRAMPA! AHORA SUFREEEE!

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

De un momento a otro, Tatsumaki comenzó a vagar en sus recuerdos melancólicos, recuerdos que deseaba que no estuvieran allí, recuerdos que no valía la pena mencionar

**-Tatsumaki:**HYAAAAA!

Inesperadamente, Tatsumaki se puso a gritar de una manera desesperante, no por dolor físico, sino por sus recuerdos, donde se veía a ella misma de varias formas, menos como un humano

**-(Yoshiki):**Esta es una de mis habilidades, consiste en meterse en la mente del oponente y así revelar sus miedos más profundos, sabía que alguien como tú debía tener esa clase de recuerdos…miedos, traumas, malas experiencias…todo eso es lo que ahora está cruzando por tu mente, estarás atrapada en esos recuerdos, atormentándote hasta que mueras!

**-Tatsumaki:**AAAHHHH!

Tatsumaki ya no podía más, una y otra vez, atrapada en una ilusión de sus propios recuerdos dolorosos de la infancia que esperaba nunca volver a recordar, donde la usaban como un mero conejillo de indias para sus experimentos y donde era encerrada en una jaula como si fuera un monstruo

Todo parecía indicar que el espectro iba a ganar la batalla

**-Yoshiki:**JAJAJAJA! ESO! ESO! SIGUE DESISTIENDO…

De un momento a otro, una onda psíquica aparece de la nada haciendo que el espíritu retroceda forzosamente y se aleje unos cuantos metros

**-Yoshiki:**¿QUIÉN? ¿QUIÉN ERES?

**-Shigeo:**No deberías atormentar a las demás personas así

Se trataba de Mob, quién había entrado rápidamente al oír los gritos de la esper

**-Shigeo:**Tatsumaki-chan, ¿Estás bien?

Sin embargo, Tatsumaki no estaba bien, se cara se veía pálida y sin vida, y sus ojos grises y sin emociones, como si hubiera perdido la conciencia, estaba como un cadáver sin vida

Acto seguido, el cuerpo de la esper se tambalea hasta caer rendido al suelo

Afortunadamente, Mob no había sido el único que entró para ayudar, ya que Reigen también se hizo presente tomando a la chica antes que chocara contra el suelo, Ekubo también estaba presente en el lugar

**-Reigen:**Está bien, solo se quedó inconsciente

**-Shigeo:**Que alivio

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacía el espíritu, el cual todavía estaba reincorporándose del ataque que recibió hace un rato por parte de Mob

**-Yoshiki:**MALDICIÓN! NO CONTABA CON QUE APARECIERA OTRO PSÍQUICO!

**-Ekubo:**Para ser un asesino es muy calculador

**-Reigen:**Mob! Acaba con él!

**-Shigeo:**Hai!

El espectro no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin pelear, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se impulsa a atacar de frente, sin embargo, aquel ataque no pudo atravesar la barrera que Mob había puesto segundos antes, lo que obliga al Yoshiki a retroceder nuevamente

A diferencia de Tatsumaki, Shigeo no era tan confiado, sabía que debía mantenerse a la defensiva

Su rostro inexpresivo, esos ojos aburridos y sin vida que reflejaba hacían enojar al espíritu, como si ni siquiera mostrara el mínimo esfuerzo al enfrentarse a él

**-Yoshiki:**MALDICIÓN! TE DERROTARÉ!

El espectro comenzó a atacar a gran velocidad de todos los ángulos posibles, más el resultado siempre fue el mismo, ni un solo rasguño a la barrera del joven esper

Un pequeño rasgo de aburrimiento se mostró en los ojos de Mob, como si estuviera molesto, mientras que aquella aura multicolor invadía todo su cuerpo, al parecer estaba dispuesto a terminar esta batalla

**-Shigeo:**Lastimaste a Tatsumaki-chan y a mucha gente de este vecindario

El espíritu ataca de frente una última vez mientras que Shigeo levantaba lentamente su mano

**-Shigeo:**…No te lo perdonaré!...

Media hora después, Reigen y Mob caminaban por la acera después de otro exorcismo cumplido exitosamente, el anaranjado del cielo y la luz de la puesta de sol se hacían notar en las calles, al igual que el silencio, pero esta no era la típica caminata normal de todos los días, normalmente solo estarían él y Mob, a lo mucho Serizawa y Ekubo, quién venía flotando a un lado de Shigeo, pero no, esta no era una caminata normal después de haber completado con éxito un exorcismo, ya que tenían a alguien más en el grupo

Tatsumaki iba caminando detrás de ellos, cruzada de brazos sin decir ni una palabra, se veía molesta, como una niña la cual no quisieron comprarle el dulce de la tienda

El estafador por su parte se veía satisfecho, pues una vez más había completado un trabajo exitosamente

**-Reigen:**Wuaaa! Otro trabajo cumplido con éxito! Lo hiciste bien Mob, hoy comeremos ramen camino a casa

**-Shigeo:**Hai!

**-Reigen:**Tú también lo hiciste bien Tatsumaki

La peliverde solo cerró sus ojos y no dijo ni una palabra, al parecer seguía estando molesta, esto llamó la atención de Reigen

Metros más adelante, Mob se encontraba conversando con Ekubo sobre cosas sin importancia, dada la distracción de ambos, Reigen disminuye el paso dejando que Mob y el espectro se adelantaran un poco y así acercarse a Tatsumaki

Se suponía que él era el adulto aquí, no podía simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban, obviamente algo molestaba a la compañera de su discípulo, o tal vez esa era su manera de ser, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía dejarlo así

**-Reigen:**Oye…¿Estás bien?...

**-Tatsumaki:**No te importa!

Como era de esperarse, Tatsumaki mostro su lado tsundere y antisocial, al parecer no quería hablar con nadie, aún más después de como la humillaron hace apenas unos minutos, se había confiado, y debido a eso aquel espectro tomó la ventaja y Mob se había llevado toda la gloria, así no es como la esper tenía planeado que fuera, bueno, tampoco es que tuviera planeado impresionar a estos mequetrefes

La ley del hielo se hizo presente por unos segundos más, hasta que el hombre de traje dio una sonrisa confiada

**-Reigen:**Lo sé, lo sé, estás en la pubertad, no quieres hablar con nadie…solo quería entregarte esto…

El hombre mete la mano en su saco y de este saca lo que parecían tres billetes de mil yenes cada uno

**-Reigen:**…Ten…

Tatsumaki se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que el estafador le estaba ofreciendo, eran 3000 yenes, era más del triple de lo que normalmente le pagaba a Mob

Ambos habían detenido su caminar debido a lo sorpresiva que fue la situación, ella lo único que hizo fue desmallarse, ¿Por qué le estaba pagando?

Tatsumaki miró a Reigen con molestia como si fuera una broma de mal gusto

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué es eso?

**-Reigen:**Tu parte por exorcizar al espíritu

**-Tatsumaki:**Por qué?! Yo no lo exorcicé! Mob lo hizo, además, ni siquiera pasé la prueba!

**-Reigen:**¿Y quién dijo que la prueba era exorcizar al espíritu?

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh?

La loli se había quedado confundida, si la prueba no era exorcizar al espíritu, ¿Entonces cuál era?

Reigen se tomó su tiempo para explicar seriamente la situación

**-Reigen:**No era una prueba de fuerza, era una prueba de confianza…nunca dudé de tus habilidades, Mob me lo recalcó un millón de veces cuando me dijo que te contratara…pero…quería asegurarme de que si eras la persona en la que él tanto confiaba…fue por eso que te dejé ir sola, quería comprobar la confianza que Mob tenía hacía ti

**-(Tatsumaki):**¿No será porque tuviste miedo? -_-

**-Reigen:**Fue ahí cuando lo noté, la confianza que Mob tenía hacía ti, cuando escuchó tus gritos, entró a rescatarte sin pensarlo dos veces, fue en ese momento que entendí que eras una persona muy querida para él, por lo tanto, si Mob confía en ti, yo también lo haré

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre de traje, estaba diciendo que si Shigeo confiaba tanto en ella, entonces él también podía hacer lo mismo, una persona a la que podría encargarle sus trabajos y encomiendas

**-Reigen:**En otras palabras, ¡estás contratada!

Nuevamente, Reigen estira su brazo y le ofrece a Tatsumaki su paga

**-Tatsumaki:**…Fun!...

La esper toma el dinero de mala gana

**-Tatsumaki:**No creas que acepto este mugroso trabajo porque quiero! Solo necesito el dinero, una vez que tenga el dinero suficiente renunciaré!

**-Reigen:**Haz lo que quieras

Tasumaki dirigió su mirada a Mob, el cual estaba conversando con aquel espectro a unos cuantos metros de distancia

**-(Tatsumaki):**…¿Confía en mí?...

**-Reigen:**Si me preguntas a mí, diría que Mob se siente identificado contigo

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Identificado?

**-Reigen:**Sí...él ha pasado por un montón de cosas desde que era un niño…se sentía preso de sí mismo, y de sus propios poderes…tenía miedo de no poder controlar sus emociones…

De un momento a otro, el hombre se había puesto serio

**-Reigen:**Él nunca pudo vivir una vida normal, y reprochaba el solo hecho de tener sus poderes…supongo que de algún modo, se siente identificado contigo, después de todo, un psíquico prodigio no es algo que se vea todos los días

La esper miraba vagamente al chico, ¿Quién iba a pensar que detrás de esa cara tonta y vacía de emociones hubo tal complejo? Pero el hombre estaba en un completo error, a pesar de que ambos eran psíquicos privilegiados de nacimiento, pensaban muy diferente, ella no le importaba cuanto haya sufrido Mob en el pasado, no se comparaba en nada a lo que ella pasó, no tenía el derecho de decir que se identificaba con ella solo por ser alguien bendecido, no, ambos eran muy diferentes, ¿Por qué alguien como él se identificaría con ella? ¿Por qué insistía tanto en decir que eran iguales? ¿Y por qué insistía tanto en ayudarla?

**-Tatsumaki:**…Sólo quiero que te quede claro una cosa…no tengo nada con que identificarme con ese idiota, ambos somos muy diferentes…

Al escuchar eso, Reigen esbozó una sonrisa sincera

**-Reigen:**Sí, creo que tienes razón, hay una diferencia de madurez notable

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Hah? Qué insinúas con eso?!

**-Reigen:**Nada en particular

Tatsumaki se sentía un poco insultada, este viejo estaba diciendo que Mob era más maduro que ella, en otras palabras, le estaba diciendo que aún era una niña

**-(Tatsumaki):**Serás!…

**-Ekubo:**OIGAN! ¿SE VAN A QUEDAR AHÍ?

Shigeo y Ekubo los esperaban a lo lejos, Tatsumaki y Reigen comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, en el transcurso de esto, el estafador mencionó

**-Reigen:**Oh! Por cierto, si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarle a tu superior

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Superior?

**-Reigen:**Hey Mob! Dile cualquier cosa que necesite saber y ayúdale a que se instale

**-Shigeo:**¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo?

**-Tatsumaki:**Hah?!

La loli exclama sorpresivamente en su forma chibi, se negaba a aceptar de que Mob fuera su superior en este tonto trabajo de medio tiempo, ahora no solo debía verlo en la escuela, sino también a la salida y en sus días libres

Al parecer a Mob tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea, se podía notar por lo nervioso que se puso

**-Shigeo:**Ha-Hai! (Hace una reverencia) ¡Será un placer trabajar contigo!

**-(Tatsumaki):**Esto debe ser una broma!

**-Reigen:**Bueno, tengo hambre, ¿Vamos por algo de ramen?

**-Shigeo:**Sí!

**-Reigen:**Tú también puedes venir Tatsumaki

**-Tatsumaki:**Me niego!

Aunque la invitación fue un tanto repentina, la esper había rechazado sin titubear, no tenía motivos para seguir acompañando a estos sujetos, ya tenía su pago, ¿Por qué no solo irse a casa?

**-Reigen:**Vamos, yo invito, tómalo como una celebración de bienvenida

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! No quiero nada que tenga que ver con ustedes! Vayan a su estúpida celebración sin mí, no tengo hambre!

Una vez más el sonido de su estómago la delató, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, se podía notar al oír los quejidos de su estómago, lo que deja en una escena incomoda de silencio a la esper

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**

**-Cocinero:**Buen provecho!

Un tazón de ramen se hizo presente en el mesón delante de Tatsumaki, esto hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran y su baba cayera por su boca, había pasado tiempo desde que no comía algo que no fuera comida rápida o comida empaquetada, el vapor que emanaba la sopa, el color dorado de los fideos, la brillante grasa que envolvía la carne de cerdo y el exquisito aroma de un ramen casero recién preparado hacía gritar al pequeño estomago de la esper

A pesar de lo delicioso que se veía el ramen, la estudiante de secundaria se resistió a seguir mirándolo y en lugar de comenzar a comer giró la mirada hacía su nuevo jefe y a su compañero de escuela y ahora también de trabajo

Mob y Reigen juntaron sus manos diciendo "Itadakimasu" para después tomar sus palillos y comenzar a comer

Tatsumaki se veía extrañada por la situación, estaba algo confundida, la forma en como actuaban, como si no les molestara en absoluto el que ella estuviera allí con ellos, como si ella también fuera parte del grupo, como si…tuviera amigos…

Era la primera vez que sentía esta sensación, como si formara parte de algo, o si algo dentro de ella estuviera reviviendo, esta sensación tan extraña podría ser a lo que los humanos llamaban ¿alegría?

**-Shigeo:**Tatsumaki-chan, ¿Estás bien? Tu plato se enfriará

La mirada en blanco de Mob la hizo salir del trance y volver a la realidad

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Ugh?

Mostrando su lado tsundere, la loli cierra los ojos y devuelve su mirada hacía su tazón de ramen

**-Tatsumaki:**No es nada

Quitándose la preocupación de encima, el esper varón dirige nuevamente su atención hacía su ramen, una vez que la atención de Mob fue desviada, Tatsumaki se dispuso a mirar nuevamente su tazón, hasta que inesperadamente una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios

La esper toma los palillos del mesón e inmediatamente comienza a comer, aceptando aquella extraña sensación, viéndolo desde este ángulo, el trabajo no sonaba tan malo, pagaban bien, le daban comida, y si bien no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, era suficiente

Mientras masticaba, Tatsumaki se giró a mirar a sus compañeros una vez más, Reigen y Ekubo peleaban cómicamente mientras que Mob comía su ramen como si nada estuviera pasando, extrañamente, la esper se sentía cómoda ante este ambiente bullicioso

**-(Tatsumaki):**Podría acostumbrarme a esto

Y esa fue la primera vez que Tatsumaki se había sentido aceptada en un grupo

**14 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El sol caía por el oeste de Ciudad Y tiñendo el cielo de un hermoso color anaranjado, indicando que el día pronto llegaría a su fin, la brisa soplaba ligeramente y los niños jugaban felizmente por las calles del lugar

Pero entre medio de toda esta paz y diversión, se encontraba una joven periodista caminando tristemente con una caja entre sus brazos, el interior de la caja era irrelevante, ya que de seguramente no necesitaría todas estas cosas ahora que no tenía empleo

La joven Mezato se encontraba depresiva, como si no hubiera lugar para ella en este enorme mundo

Muchas cosas habían pasado el día de hoy, tanto buenas como malas, en primer lugar, por fin se había atrevido a hablar con aquel hombre que le demostró que los verdaderos héroes aun existían, y por otro lado también pudo hablar con su amiga de la secundaria después de tanto tiempo, pero la habían despedido del trabajo

No solo era un trabajo para ella, era su vocación, su manera de vivir, su sueño, todo eso se había esfumado tan de repente que aún lo estaba asimilando, pero lo peor de todo, es que no pudo cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho a Saitama, todas esas palabras que le dijo parecían vacías ahora, no solo había sentido que se había fallado a ella misma, sino también al héroe calvo

Mezato en estos momentos estaba tan triste que no tenía deseos de nada, incluso aunque apareciera un monstruo delante de ella le daría pereza huir

**-Mujer:**AAHHHH!

**-Hombre:**UN MONSTRUO! TOMEN A LOS NIÑOS Y HUYAN!

En ese momento, Mezato escuchó un par de gritos, lo que la obligó a levantar la mirada y dejar su lamento de lado

Varias personas comenzaron a correr desesperadamente en la dirección contraria a la que ella iba, algunos llevaban a niños de la mano y otros los cargaban, la rubia no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, fue ahí cuando vio el motivo

Un hombre cubierto totalmente de fuego se hizo presente en la zona, no, no era un hombre cubierto de fuego, era literalmente un hombre hecho de fuego

**FIRE MAN – NIVEL DE DESASTRE: TIGRE**

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! SOY FIRE MAN! EL HOMBRE DE FUEGO! QUEMARÉ A TODO AQUEL QUE SE ATRAVIESE EN MI CAMINO!

**-Hombre:**PROTEJAN A LOS NIÑOS! Y LLAMEN A UN HÉROE!

El hombre quemaba todo a su paso, desde arboles hasta automóviles, las personas huían despavoridas del lugar, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que la zona quedó totalmente desierta, o al menos así parecía ser, ya que Mezato se había quedado inmóvil al ver la situación, afortunadamente el monstruo no la había visto, tenía la oportunidad de escapar y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por lo que vio a continuación

En medio del parque, una pequeña niña se había caído al tratar de escapar, raspándose la rodilla, la niña comenzó a llorar, no por la herida, sino por el hecho de que ya no podía levantarse y correr

**-Niña:**MAMÁAAA!

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! ¿QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ? ¿TE PERDISTE NIÑA?

El hombre extendió su mano preparando una bola de fuego, mostrando una sonrisa malvada y sádica en su rostro, a este paso, la niña sería quemada viva

**-Fire Man:**NO TE PREOCUPES, TE VERÁS DE NUEVO CON TU MAMI EN EL INFIERNO! BYE-BYE!

El hombre disparó la bola de fuego hacía la pobre niña

**-Fire Man:**¿Mm?

Al ver que la niña no se encontraba entre las llamas, el hombre de fuego giró la mirada hacia la derecha, donde vio a la niña en brazos de una mujer

**-(Mezato):**Maldición, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

Unos segundos antes de que la bola de fuego impactara contra la pequeña, la periodista había saltado hacía ella envolviéndola en sus brazos quitándola del camino, Mezato había salvado a la niña

La rubia no sabía por qué había hecho tal cosa, fue como si su cuerpo se hubiera movido por su cuenta, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para tener dudas

**-Mezato:**Huye! Rápido!

Con la pequeña niña aun entre sus brazos, Mezato dijo lo más lógico que se le vino a la mente en una situación como esta, le dijo que huyera, pero al ver las lágrimas de aquella niña, supuso que eso no sería posible

**-Niña:**N-No puedo, me raspe la rodilla y no puedo caminar

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE ¿PERO QUE ES ESTO? NO SABÍA QUE A LAS MUJERES DE HOY EN DÍA LES GUSTABA MORIR, SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR HUYENDO DE MÍ, ¿POR QUÉ NO CORRES? ¿QUÉ A CASO SE TE SAFÓ UN TORNILLO?

El monstruo se acercaba caminando lentamente, dejando sus pies marcados en el pavimento debido al calor extremo que este emanaba, la chiquilla se acurrucó en el pecho de la periodista temblando de miedo, Mezato no sabía que hacer, se supone que ella era la adulta, puede que este sea el fin para ella

Nadie estaba por la zona, no serviría de nada gritar por ayuda y los héroes seguramente tardarían mucho en llegar, lo suficiente como para que este fenómeno las asara vivas

Mirando retadoramente al monstruo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, Mezato sacó valor de donde no tenía para encarar al monstruo y decirle

**-Mezato:**No puedo huir y quedarme sentada mientras veo como carbonizas a una indefensa niña delante de mí, eso es inhumano! Y va en contra de todo lo que creo! Puedes atacarnos si quieres! Pero te abstendrás a las consecuencias!

El hombre de fuego se puso a reír ante el último comentario

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! NO HAY NINGÚN HÉROE EN VARIOS KILÓMETROS A LA REDONDA, PRÁCTICAMENTE TU PALABRERÍO Y RESISTENCIA SON INÚTILES

**-Mezato:**Tsk!

En el fondo ella sabía que lo que decía el monstruo era verdad, nadie vendría a salvarlas…pero…ella no era la típica doncella en apuros que necesitaba ser rescatada

Sin perder más tiempo, Mezato comenzó a correr con la niña entre sus brazos, el monstruo por su parte ni siquiera se molestó en correr tras ella, solo esbozo una gran sonrisa maliciosa, en señal de que no importaba lo mucho que corrieran, no podrían escapar

No sabía para donde estaba corriendo, pero no importaba, ya nada importaba, lo único que sabía es que tenía que salvar a esta niña, si ningún héroe la rescataba, entonces lo haría ella misma

**-Niña:**Gh! Ugh!

**-Mezato:**No mires atrás! Tranquila! Todo estará bien!

Trató de tranquilizar a la niña acariciándole la cabeza y diciéndole tales cosas, a este punto, ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, no tenía la más mínima certeza si todo iba a salir bien, tal vez esas palabras se las decía más a ella misma

De un momento a otro, ambas fueron atacadas por varias bolas de fuego, afortunadamente ninguna logró darles, y a pesar de todo Mezato siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

Varias casas y autos explotaron debido al impacto de las bolas de fuego fallidas, pero eso no era de gran preocupación para el hombre, ya que solo estaba jugando a dar tiro al blanco con ellas, este las miraba desde el cielo portando unas alas hechas completamente de fuego, al parecer también tenía la capacidad de volar

Luego de correr un par de calles más, Fire Man se aburrió y lanzó una bola de fuego un poco más grande que las anteriores

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! ES HORA DE ACABAR CON EL JUEGO

**-Mezato:**AAHHH!

Esta cayó demasiado cerca de Mezato, causando una pequeña explosión detrás de ella que la hace caer al suelo, la rubia hizo todo lo posible por caer de espaldas y así la niña no se hiciera daño

**-Niña:**Señorita!

**-Mezato:**E-Estoy bien

Aunque dijera eso, ella no estaba bien, la caída le había hecho doler la espalda, y la explosión le provocó unos cuantos rasguños en la cara, sin contar que de su frente comenzó a salir sangre

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! ESO FUE DIVERTIDO! ¿POR QUÉ NO LO INTENTAMOS OTRA VEZ?

A pesar de las heridas, la periodista se levanta y entra a un local de los tantos que había por su vecindario, se trataba de una carnicería, tal vez ahí dentro encontrarían un lugar donde esconderse o por lo menos esconder a la niña

Al hombre de fuego le pareció divertido, era como jugar a las escondidas, aterrizó frente a la carnicería y entró, estaba oscuro y era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, pero esto solo hacía más divertido el juego

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? SALGAN! SALGAN DE DÓNDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉN!

Mezato podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por minuto, mientras que con su mano tapaba la boca de la niña para que no hiciera ningún ruido, literalmente no había escapatoria

**-Niña:**Mm! Mm!

**-Mezato:**Shhh!

Esto parecía ser el fin, ¿Moriría en un lugar como este? ¿Desempleada? ¿Sin pareja? ¿Sin realizar sus sueños? ¿Sin cumplirle la promesa que le hizo a Saitama? ¿Y con una niña entre sus brazos?

RECUERDO

**-Saitama:**…Tú misma lo has dicho…un verdadero héroe no se juzga por los rumores que dicen de él, sino por lo que de verdad es…yo no hago esto por admiración, aprobación o ese tipo de cosas…lo hago porque quiero…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Fue en ese momento que al ver algo, una idea cruzó por su mente

La peli naranja esconde a la niña metiéndola en uno de los compartimientos de la cocina

**-Mezato:**Escucha, no importa lo que escuches, no salgas por ningún motivo

La chica no parecía estar muy segura, tenía mucho miedo, no quería apartarse de Mezato

**-Niña:**Señorita…

**-Mezato:**No te preocupes por mí (sonríe) estaré bien

Finalmente, la periodista cierra la puerta del compartimiento al ver que la niña parecía un poco más segura, al hacerlo, aquella sonrisa falsa desapareció de su rostro, ni siquiera sabía si volvería viva a casa, aunque no tenía miedo, no estaba dispuesta a morir en un lugar como este, aún tenía mucho por delante, y un estúpido monstruo no le arrebataría todo eso, además, a estas alturas ya todo le daba igual, ya no tenía empleo, y sus sueños quedaron enterrados en un mar de decepciones y fracasos, pero el solo hecho de pensar que debía cumplirle la promesa que le hizo a ese hombre, la hacía querer aferrarse a la vida

Fue en ese momento que la mujer de 27 años se tragó sus dudas y encaró al monstruo cara a cara sin miedo alguno

**-Mezato:**Estoy aquí!

Como era de esperarse, el hombre monstruo notó fácilmente su presencia

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! ¿AHORA VIENES A CONFRONTARME CARA A CARA? SIN DUDA ERES UNA TONTA! PERO ES LO NORMAL EN UNA PERSONA QUE ESTÁ AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE

Sin sentirse intimidada o asustada en lo más mínimo, la mujer dice seriamente

**-Mezato:**Puedes matarme a mí si quieres, pero deja a la niña

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! ¿TE ESTÁS OFRECIENDO EN SU LUGAR? QUE VALIENTE

**-Mezato:**No, la verdad, ya no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo, no tengo trabajo, familiares, amigos o pareja, si muero, nadie lloraría mi muerte, así que si vas a saciar tu sed de sangre, que sea conmigo!

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! QUE GRACIOSO! ARRIESGAR TU VIDA POR UNA MOCOSA QUE NI CONOCES, CASI PUEDO DECIR QUE HASTA TE COMPORTAS COMO UNO DE ESOS PATÉTICOS HÉROES, PERO A DIFERENCIA DE ELLOS, TÚ NO TIENES NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD CONTRA MÍ

El monstruo tenía razón, una mujer común y corriente como ella no podía hacer nada contra un monstruo nivel Tigre, ni aunque fuera nivel Lobo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarle, y eso Mezato lo sabía muy bien

**-Mezato:**Sí, no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad contra ti…pero…eso no quita el hecho de que deba intentarlo!

El monstruo estaba comenzando a hartarse de la confianza de la mujer

**-Fire Man:**¿POR QUÉ ARRIESGAR TU VIDA PROTEGIENDO A UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO? NO ERES UN HÉROE!

**-Mezato:**…Tienes razón, supongo que…

En ese momento, una sonrisa radiante y reluciente se forma en el rostro de la mujer, diciendo las siguientes palabras con alegría y ternura

**-Mezato:**Supongo que solo estoy siendo un héroe por diversión

El monstruo ataca lanzando una bola de fuego, la cual afortunadamente la periodista esquiva a tiempo, acto seguido, Mezato comenzó a correr siendo perseguida lentamente por aquel monstruo de fuego

**-Fire Man:**EN ESTA SOCIEDAD NO HAY LUGAR PARA HÉROES FALSOS HE INCOMPETENTES! AQUELLOS DEBILUCHOS QUE INTENTAN OPONERSE A LOS MONSTRUOS SOLO TERMINAN MURIENDO! ¿JUGAR A SER HÉROE POR DIVERSIÓN? ESO ES PATÉTICO!

El monstruo siguió atacando con varias bolas de fuego mientras que la mujer seguía corriendo por todo el lugar, entre la oscuridad y lo espacioso del lugar fácilmente se podría decir que parecía un pequeño laberinto

En un momento dado, el monstruo había perdido el rastro de Mezato, era fácil con lo oscuro de aquel lugar, ya que prácticamente el sol se había ocultado dando paso a la noche, siendo más difícil ver, pero no era un gran problema, ya que él mismo era la luz que iluminaba el almacén de carne, al parecer el juego de las escondidas se había reanudado

**-Fire Man:**SAL, SAL, DE DÓNDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS

El monstruo estuvo buscando a la mujer por un rato, hubiera sido más fácil incendiar toda la carnicería, pero le parecía divertido sentir el pánico y la desesperación de su presa, además no tenía donde huir, solo era una mujer indefensa acorralada

De pronto se escuchó un leve sonido en el lugar, como si algo se hubiera caído al piso, esto hizo sonreír al monstruo nivel Tigre, ya sabía la ubicación de la mujer

**-Fire Man:**TEHEHEHE! TE ENCONTRÉ!

Fire Man camina hasta el lugar donde se escuchó el sonido para dar un pequeño salto con la intención de asustar a la mujer y sorprenderla, más el sorprendido fue él, al ver que no había nadie, solo había un cubierto de plata el cual era lo que había ocasionado el ruido, pero la periodista no estaba, esto dejó confundido al monstruo de fuego

**-Fire Man:**¿EH?

**-Mezato:**Sorpresa

Al darse la vuelta, el monstruo pudo ver a Mezato portando entre sus manos nada menos que un extintor de fuego, y una sonrisa confiada en el rostro

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mujer usa el extintor, disparando una sustancia blanca directamente al monstro de fuego, el cual comienza a retroceder paso a paso

**-Fire Man:**WAAAHHH!

El monstruo cada vez retrocedía más debido a aquel líquido, era natural que un monstruo como él sea débil ante uno de estos aparatos, pero no era suficiente para matarlo, una vez que el líquido se haya terminado, mataría a esa estúpida periodista desempleada por hacerlo enfadar

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que sucediera lo que predijo el monstruo, el extintor había quedado vacío

**-Mezato:**Oh! Mierda!

El hombre de fuego se tomó un tiempo para recuperarse, una vez que el aturdimiento desapareció, el monstruo miró furioso a Mezato

**-Fire Man:**SERÁS! CÓMO TE ATREVES MALDITA PERRA?! TE INCINERARÉ!

Los ojos del monstruo se incendiaron en llamas al igual que todo su cuerpo, estaba muy molesto, una simple humana común y corriente se atrevió a desafiarlo e incluso logró lastimarlo usando su única debilidad, esta mujer no saldría viva de ese lugar, quemaría hasta sus huesos

Pero a pesar de lo furioso y amenazante que se veía el monstruo, la sonrisa de Mezato no desapareció, seguía viéndose confiada, como si ya tuviera la batalla ganada

**-Mezato:**Te tengo justo donde quería

Una puerta de acero se interpuso entre la reportera y el kaijin, Mezato había cerrado la puerta, estaba encerrado, ¿pero cómo fue qué…?

El lugar comenzó a tomar relevancia de pronto, mirando hacia atrás se podían ver varias partes de carne de vaca colgadas en el techo y ahora que comenzaba a notarlo, el ambiente se sentía un poco frío y húmedo

**-Fire Man:**PERO QUÉ…QUÉ ES ESTO?!

**-(Mezato):**Todo salió según lo planeado…

RECUERDO

Al ver aquel extintor de fuego en la pared, una idea vino a la mente de Mezato

El monstruo estaba hecho en su mayoría de fuego, y el fuego era débil ante el frío, si lograra usar eso a su favor…

Afortunadamente, esta era una carnicería que Mezato conocía muy bien, ya que venía regularmente a este lugar a comprar comestibles, incluso el dueño de la tienda la conocía, conocía perfectamente el lugar, también tenía eso a su favor

**-(Mezato):**Al otro lado de la tienda hay un almacén refrigerado donde guardan la carne, si logro llevar al monstruo hasta ese lugar y subir la refrigeración al máximo podría funcionar!

El plan de Mezato era simple, escondería a la niña en un lugar seguro y llamaría la atención del monstruo, si tenía suerte, despistaría al monstruo para tenerlo justo donde ella quería y así usar el extintor para hacer que retrocediera hasta el almacén de carne y así dejarlo encerrado en ese frío y oscuro lugar, era un plan perfecto y también muy arriesgado, pero nadie llega tan lejos evitando riesgos

**-(Mezato):**Lo haré!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Gracias al exceso de confianza y estupidez del monstruo, el plan de Mezato salió justo a la perfección

Sin perder ni un segundo, la fotoperiodista tomó el termostato y bajó la temperatura de la habitación al mínimo, no tardó mucho hasta que esto hiciera efecto y la habitación se comenzara a congelar por dentro

Mezato podía ver la desesperación del monstruo a través del cristal

**-Fire Man:**ESTO…NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!...TÚ…NO PUEDES VENCERME! SOY UN MONSTRUO NIVEL TIGRE! FIRE MAN! TÚ ERES SOLO UNA DÉBIL E INSIGNIFICANTE ESCORIA HUMANA!

Sin sentirse insultada, la mujer solo miró a los ojos del monstruo a través del cristal

**-Mezato:**Incluso la más débil e insignificante escoria puede vencer a un monstruo como tú, los débiles también pueden vencer, no nos subestimes!

**-Fire Man:**TSK!...SERÁS!...MALDITA RAME…

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir el monstruo antes de ser congelado por completo, ni siquiera pudo terminar de maldecir a la mujer, por fin se había callado

Viendo la cara congelada del monstruo a través del cristal, Mezato dijo

**-Mezato:**Te dije que te abstendrías a las consecuencias

Dicho esto, sin decir nada más la periodista se dio vuelta y se fue, dejando un sorprendente acontecimiento detrás suyo, un civil había derrotado a un monstruo

Horas después, la policía al igual que varios héroes habían llegado a la escena, algunos miraban perplejos a aquel monstruo congelado en un bloque de hielo, otros simplemente se centraban en hacer su trabajo e informarle de esto a la Asociación de Héroes, Mezato por su parte, miraba con una sonrisa como unos padres abrazaban a su pequeña hija entre lágrimas, tanta alegría y tristeza combinada en un solo abrazo, ver esta escena la hacía sentirse de alguna manera mejor consigo misma

**-Madre:**(Llorando) Oh! Gracias al cielo! Si algo te hubiera pasado yo no sé qué…

**-Padre:**(Llorando) Que bueno que estés bien

Mezato quedó más que conmovida, en especial porque aquella pareja parecía ser casi de su misma edad, si ella tuviera hijos seguramente también los abrazaría de esa forma

En ese momento, la madre levantó la mirada hacía ella, mostrando una sonrisa entre todas esas lágrimas

**-Madre:**…Gracias…

Esa sonrisa y esas palabras hacían valer la pena todo por lo que había pasado la periodista, pero el ver a esa joven pareja reuniéndose con su pequeña hija ya era más que suficiente, lo único que Mezato pudo hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa a la mujer

**-Mumen Rider:**Mezato-san!

Una voz llamó la atención de Mezato, se trataba del Ciclista sin Licencia, uno de los amigos héroes de Mezato

**-Mezato:**Oh! Mumen Rider-san, ¿Cómo fue el asunto del monstruo?

**-Mumen Rider:**Hemos reportado lo sucedido a la Asociación de Héroes, aunque todos están pasmados de que un monstruo nivel tigre fuera vencido por un civil

**-Mezato:**(Suspira) Me lo suponía

**-Mumen Rider:**Pero no te preocupes! Déjanos el resto a nosotros!

El joven ciclista levanta el pulgar con una sonrisa mostrando que ya no había nada de que preocuparse

**-Mezato:**Ya veo, confío en ustedes!

**-Mumen Rider:**Hai!

La mujer de 27 años estira los brazos en señal de cansancio

**-Mezato:**Bueno, me voy a casa, fueron suficientes emociones por el día de hoy, y desde mañana tengo que levantarme a buscar trabajo

**-Mumen Rider:**Oye Mezato-san, ¿Nos has pensado en ser un héroe?

**-Mezato:**¿Eh?

Esa fue una proposición muy repentina, Mumen Rider le estaba sugiriendo que se convierta en un héroe, ella! ¿Siendo un héroe?

**-Mumen Rider:**No cualquier héroe Clase C derrotaría a un monstruo de nivel Tigre, incluso para un Clase B es muy difícil, pero tú lo hiciste, aunque sabías que no tenías la más mínima posibilidad arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a esa niña, es así como un héroe actuaria! Actuaste como un verdadero héroe Mezato-san!

**-Mezato:**…¿Yo?...¿Un héroe?...

Eso es algo que nunca le vino a la mente, sin importar cuanto lo intentara no podía imaginarse a ella siendo un héroe, aunque la oferta sonaba tentadora en estos momentos que ya no tenía trabajo

**-Mumen Rider:**Estoy seguro que si te registraras ascenderías a Clase B en muy poco tiempo, incluso podrías llegar a la Clase A con el entrenamiento adecuado

Mumen sabía más que nadie su deficiencia siendo un héroe, pero también sabía reconocer el talento cuando lo veía, estaba seguro que si Mezato se unía a la Asociación de Héroes, con trabajo duro se convertiría en una gran heroína, ella también era consciente de eso, sabía que si se unía a la Asociación su futuro estaba asegurado, además, nunca se había sentido tan bien al ayudar a alguien

La rubia se tomó el tiempo para pensarlo, hasta que después de un par de segundos esta esbozó una adorable y tierna sonrisa, dando su respuesta

**-Mezato:**…No gracias…

**-Mumen Rider:**¿Eh?

**-Mezato:**Estoy consciente de que podría llegar a ser una gran héroe, pero ese no es mi sueño (toma su cámara) ya no me importa si tengo éxito o fracaso, si voy a hacerlo, lo haré con lo que me apasiona, y si voy a ayudar, lo haré desde la distancia, no necesito la aprobación de gente fraudulenta ni ejecutivos de la Asociación de Héroes, haré las cosas a mi manera! ¡Porque yo soy Ichi Mezato! ¡Y seré la mejor periodista que este mundo haya visto!

**-Mumen Rider:**Ganbare! Mezato-san!

**-(Mezato):**Saitama-san, yo no me rendiré

**PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI**…**35%**...

* * *

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

_Me disculpo si el capítulo fue demasiado largo, incluso tuve que recortar algunas partes y ponerlas en otro capítulo para acortarlo un poco, pero aun así creo que no ayudó mucho, trataré de hacerlo más corto la próxima vez._

_Este capítulo se centra mayormente en Mezato, quise darle un enfoque aún más profundo al personaje ya que será relevante en próximos capítulos, aparte de que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Mob Psycho 100, la cual encajó en la historia justo como quería. Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, no, Mezato no tiene sentimientos por Saitama, solo lo admira y quiere que los demás también lo admiren como se merece, pero no duden en que esa admiración pueda convertirse en algo más adelante, tal vez en los próximos capítulos tengamos una disputa entre Mezato y Fubuki, ya que Saitama no está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mujeres, ¿Quizás Fubuki se comporte territorial?, como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima._


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 - EL VIAJE**

* * *

**SEDE DEL GRUPO BLIZZARD**

Una alarma comenzó a resonar en todo el lugar, mientras un niño de cabello castaño vestido de traje corría por los pasillos hacía la sala principal, al llegar, este se hizo presente con una reverencia educada

**_CHILD EMPEROR – CLASE S: RANGO 5_**

**-Child Emperor:**Fubuki-sama, lamento molestarla

Ahí se encontraba, Ventisca del Infierno, sentada en algo que parecía un trono, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino, que era servido por el Cyborg que estaba parado a su lado, de igual forma con un traje elegante, con esas pintas bien parecía un mayordomo

La mayoría de la Clase S se encontraba en el salón, todos vestidos de trajes elegantes, como si formaran parte del Grupo Blizzard, al ver a Child Emperor, el Cyborg objeciona

**_DEMON CYBORG – CLASE S: RANGO 14_**

**-Genos:**¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir el descanso de Fubuki-sama?

El Cyborg fulminó al chico con la mirada, por interrumpir el descanso de su líder, sin embargo, Fubuki con su típico aire de liderazgo alza la mano diciendo

**_BLIZZARD OF HELL – CLASE S: RANGO 1_**

**-Fubuki:**Tranquílizate Genos, dime ¿cuál es la situación?

**-Child Emperor:**Bueno…

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, alguien más entra por la puerta de la sede, llamando la atención de todos

**_METAL BAT – CLASE S: RANGO 15_**

**-Metal Bat:**Fubuki-Sama! Un monstro nivel dragón está destruyendo la ciudad!

Todos oyeron la noticia impactados, no muchos monstruos atacaban cerca de la sede del Grupo más temido y respetado de la Asociación de Héroes

**_ATOMIC SAMURAI – CLASE S: RANGO 4_**

**-Atomic Samurai:**Ya veo, me pregunto que monstruo sería tan idiota como para atacar cerca de nuestra sede

Algunos de los héroes dirigen sus miradas preocupadas a la esper, mientras que otros como Watchdog Man, Pig God o King se mantenían tranquilos, sin embargo, todos depositaban sus esperanzas en Fubuki, su líder, haciendo estresante la situación, de un momento a otro, el tranquilo ambiente se había vuelto un mar de discusiones "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" "¡Tenemos que organizar un ataque!" "¡Fubuki-sama, díganos que hacer!" se podían oír entre las discusiones

En ese momento, una fuerte voz se escucha en la habitación, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

**-Saitama:**Tranquilícense!

**_SAITAMA – CLASE S: RANGO 2_**

Un hombre calvo, vestido de igual forma con el traje que caracterizaba al grupo, calma a todos los presentes, se trataba de Saitama, el segundo al mando del Grupo Blizzard, este se veía bastante serio

Una vez todos se callaron, Saitama procedió a hablar de nuevo, esta vez con compostura

**-Saitama:**Fubuki-Sama sabrá que hacer! Sólo denle algo de espacio para que piense bien las cosas!

Todos se callaron e hicieron una reverencia de disculpas, esperando las órdenes de Fubuki, la cual después de unos segundos, sonrió con confianza

**-Fubuki:**¿Qué se le va a hacer? Infórmenle a la Asociación de Héroes que el Grupo Blizzard va en camino

**-Todos:**HAI!

Todos se retiraron rápidamente para prepararse para la batalla, todos a excepción de la líder y el segundo al mando

**-Fubuki:**Gracias por calmarlos Saitama, por eso eres el segundo al mando

Saitama hace una reverencia con respeto y educación

**-Saitama:**Solo hacía mi trabajo

Dejando su copa de vino, la esper se levanta de su asiento

**-Fubuki:**Bueno, vamos, tenemos una amenaza nivel dragón que resolver

**-Saitama:**Yo podría encargarme de eso si lo desea, así no tendría que gastar su tiempo y esfuerzo

**-Fubuki:**Descuida, hace bien hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando, ¿qué clase de líder sería si dejo que mis subordinados hicieran todo el trabajo?

**-Saitama:**Si, lo entiendo, solo creí que estaría desconcentrada después de lo sucedido ayer con su hermana mayor

La esper se detuvo ante lo dicho por el calvo

**-Fubuki:**Oh, es cierto, ya ni lo recordaba

**RECUERDO**

Fubuki se encontraba sentada en su trono como de costumbre, con Genos y Saitama a su lado mientras que alrededor se encontraban Atomic Samurai, Zombieman, Puri Puri Prisioner y otros héroes Clase S, todos fulminaban con la mirada a la hermana de la líder, la cual estaba arrodillada delante de ella, algo bastante inusual

Se podía ver como a Tatsumaki le costaba trabajo arrodillarse ante su hermana, apretaba sus dientes mientras su cuerpo temblaba, como si quisiera atacar a Fubuki pero no lo hiciera por miedo, a simple vista se veía que a Tornado no le gustaba estar en esa posición tan humillante

Tomando tranquilamente un sorbo de su vino y fijando la vista en su hermana, Fubuki dice seriamente

**-Fubuki:**…¿Oí bien?...¿Dices que quieres unirte al Grupo Blizzard?...

Cada vez el cuerpo de Tatsumaki temblaba más, como si no pudiera mantener esa postura humillante por mucho tiempo más, con una voz temblorosa y tratando de mantener un grado de respeto, la esper mayor contesta

**-Tatsumaki:**Si! Por favor! Quiero unirme al Grupo!

Fubuki lo piensa por un momento, recordaba que hace tiempo, ella llamaba a su grupo "perdedores inútiles" por lo débiles que eran, pero actualmente, la mayoría de héroes Clase S se habían unido a su grupo, y eran el grupo más fuerte de la Asociación, tenía a los héroes más fuertes de su lado, había subido al puesto 1 de Clase S, y se había vuelto más poderosa que su hermana, todo había pasado de la noche a la mañana, mientras que Tatsumaki no tuvo mucha suerte, cayendo de rango hasta quedar entre los últimos puestos de la Clase B, los vientos habían cambiado, ahora ella tenía el poder, y podía hacerle la vida miserable a cualquier héroe si ella lo deseaba, incluyendo a su hermana mayor quien en estos momentos rogaba por unirse a su grupo

La líder del Grupo Blizzard quedó atrapada entre el sí y el no, ya que sonaba divertido hacerle la vida imposible a la peliverde, pero tampoco quería ser tan mala, estaba lista para oír una sugerencia por parte de su segundo al mando, sintiéndose indecisa de si hacerle caso al ángel o al diablo

**-Fubuki:**¿Tú qué opinas Saitama?

Con su típico aire de seriedad, fríamente Saitama contesta

**-Saitama:**No estoy seguro de que pueda sernos útil en algo, además, es una Clase B, dañaría nuestra reputación

**-Fubuki:**Hmph…ya veo…

Apegando su frente al suelo con dificultad, Tatsumaki nuevamente le habló a su hermana, esta vez con más fluidez

**-Tatsumaki:**…Tsk!...Por favor! No tengo donde más ir! Mi rango ha estado descendiendo en los últimos meses, si sigo así, podría terminar en la Clase C…por favor! Onee-sama!...

Debía admitir que era satisfactorio ver a Tatsumaki implorando de rodillas y llamándola "Onee-sama" era como un espectáculo que no se veía todos los días, y lo estaba disfrutando

En ese momento, Genos se acerca a Fubuki y con voz baja y respetuosa dice:

**-Genos:**Si quiere puedo sacarla de aquí

**-Fubuki:**No será necesario, deja que yo me encargue de ella

**-Genos:**Entendido

La esper de cabello oscuro se inclinó y se cruzó de piernas para reconsiderar la petición de su hermana

**-Fubuki:**No tengo razones para dejar que te unas a mi grupo, como antigua miembro de la Clase S debes saber que la diferencia de estatus es abrumadora, sin embargo…eres mi hermana…así que todo lo que puedo decirte es…que lo pensaré…

**-Tatsumaki:**Muchas gracias, Onee-sama!

**-Fubuki:**(Sonríe) Hmph!

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

**-Saitama:**¿Ya ha considerado esa decisión?

Estar en la cima a veces no era tan sencillo como parecía

**-Fubuki:**(Suspira) Aun estoy en eso

**-Saitama:**Ya veo

Sin dejar que eso le quitara su determinación, Fubuki decide terminar el tema por el momento

**-Fubuki:**Bueno, es algo que decidiré después, por ahora centrémonos en la misión

**-Saitama:**Hai!

Un enorme monstruo se encontraba destruyendo la ciudad, mientras la gente corría asustada de la enorme criatura, los rascacielos le llegaban al pecho, tenía 4 brazos y una coraza dura que lo protegía parecida a una armadura, en una escena, la criatura derrumba un edificio el cual estaba destinado a caer sobre varias personas que intentaban huir de la catástrofe, sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido el edificio fue cortado finamente en escombros más pequeños, los cuales flotaban en el aire envueltos en un aura de color aguamarina

Todas las personas voltean a mirar el origen de estos poderes, al ver de quién se trataba, la gente puso una cara esperanzadora, algunos decían "Si! Es el Grupo Blizzard!" otros decían "Estamos salvados" mientras que otros no articulaban palabras

**-Fubuki:**Buen trabajo Atomic

**-Atomic Samurai:**Siempre a la orden!

**-Tanktop Master:**Esperamos sus órdenes Fubuki-sama!

Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, el monstruo se gira a ver al grupo de héroes, sintiéndose confiado debido a la gran diferencia de tamaño, eran como pequeñas hormigas

**-? ? ? ?:**¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?

**-Fubuki:**Somos el Grupo Blizzard, el Grupo más fuerte de la Asociación de Héroes, ¿Quién eres tú y que crees que haces?

El monstruo no dudó en presentarse

**-? ? ? ?:**SOY EL REY DE LA RAZA CONOCIDA POR LOS HUMANOS COMO LOS HABITANTES DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES! SOY EL UNDERLORD!

**-Metal Bat:**¿Habitantes de las profundidades?

**-Fubuki:**¿Qué objetivo tienen con la superficie?

**-Underlord:**NUESTRA RAZA SUFRE DE SOBREPOBLACIÓN! ASÍ QUE HEMOS DECIDIDO APODERARNOS DE LA SUPERFICIE Y EXTERMINAR A TODA LA RAZA HUMANA!

**-Fubuki:**Ya veo…

**-Silver Fang:**Bah! ¿Sólo por un simple capricho?

**-Flashy Flash:**Que insolente

**-Underlord:**DA IGUAL SI SE RINDEN O NO, MIS HIJOS LOS MATARÁN DE TODAS FORMAS!

**-Fubuki:**¿Tus hijos?

En ese momento, la tierra comienza a temblar y del suelo comienzan a brotar criaturas parecidas al monstruo que tenían en frente, pero en una versión más pequeña

Los monstruos brotaban del suelo como cucarachas, lo cual alerta al grupo de héroes, todos se reúnen alrededor de Fubuki para proteger a su líder

**-Underlord:**DESDE AHORA, LA RAZA HUMANA SERÁ EXTERMINADA, Y LOS HABITANTES DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DOMINARÁN LA TIERRA!

**-Fubuki:**No lo creo…GRUPO BLIZZARD! FORMACIÓN DEFENSIVA! PROTEJAN A LAS PERSONAS!

**-Grupo Blizzard:**A LA ORDEN FUBUKI-SAMA!

Todo el grupo acató las ordenes de su líder, protegían a los personas que escapaban del ataque de los monstruos mientras que a su vez intentaban combatirlos, en el caso de Saitama, este acababa con todos de un solo golpe como era la costumbre, era el más destacado en el campo de batalla, por su parte Fubuki decidió ir tras la presa grande, el Underlord

La esper dejó caer su abrigo de piel mientras un aura aguamarina poderosa brotaba de su cuerpo, de verdad parecía fuerte

El Underlord ataca con una de sus espadas, causando una gran destrucción devastadora en el lugar al chocar su espada contra el suelo, a simple vista el monstruo creyó haber derrotado a la mujer, sin embargo…

**-Fubuki:**¿Eso es todo?

Fubuki apareció flotando en el cielo, lo que sorprendió un poco al Underlord, ¿En qué momento?...

**-Underlord:**VAYA! VAYA! ASÍ QUE NO ERES UNA CHARLATANA DESPUÉS DE TODO, ERES FUERTE

Fubuki se veía fuerte y bastante confiada de su poder, ella era la esper más fuerte ahora, un simple monstruo no cambiaría eso

La esper se cruzó de brazos, diciendo con ironía:

**-Fubuki:**Hablas mucho para ser un monstruo

**-Underlord:**AHORA VERÁS PEQUEÑA ENGREÍDA!

El gran monstruo ataca una vez más a Fubuki, pero esta vez con más velocidad, atacando con sus 4 espadas al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, la esper las esquivaba sin mucha dificultad con una cara seria y aburrida, al parecer no era un desafío para ella

Después de esquivar y rechazar varios ataques del Underlord, esta decide contraatacar derribando al enorme monstruo con un derribo psíquico haciendo que este caiga sobre varios edificios y estructuras, para después levitar varios edificios y lanzárselos

Todo el Grupo Blizzard animaba a Fubuki mientras terminaban con los pocos monstruos que quedaban

**-Metal Bat:**ESO ES! DELE SU MERECIDO FUBUKI-SAMA!

La batalla entre Fubuki y el Underlord se prolonga un poco más, sin duda alguna, el Rey Subterráneo iba perdiendo por mucho, el poder de Fubuki iba mucho más allá de su alcance, ella estaba en un nivel completamente diferente, no podía ganarle, él estaba al límite mientras que ella ni siquiera se veía cansada o fatigada

**-(Underlord):**Es muy fuerte!

**-Fubuki:**(Suspira) Que aburrido, creí que un monstruo nivel dragón podría entretenerme, pero tal parece que no es así, será mejor que acabe contigo de una vez

Mientras el monstruo se levantaba una vez más, Fubuki se preparaba para ejecutar el ataque de gracia, de un momento a otro, nubes de tormenta aparecieron en el lugar, mientras una suave brisa comenzó a soplar, brisa la cual poco a poco su fue convirtiendo en un enorme tornado

Tanto los habitantes de la ciudad como el Grupo Blizzard, estaban rodeados de una barrera que los protegía del fuerte viento y los escombros que volaban

**-Fubuki:**_¡TORMENTA DEL INFIERNO!_

Todo apuntaba a que Fubuki ganaría esta pelea, sin embargo, ella nunca contó con que el Rey Subterráneo tuviera un haz bajo la manga que cambiaría el paradigma

**-(Underlord):**Ahora!

Sin que ella lo notara, un líquido pegajoso parecido a una babosa se escabulle detrás de ella y la atrapa anulando sus poderes, poco a poco la tormenta de viento fue cesando

**-Fubuki:**Pero qué?!

**-Genos:**FUBUKI-SAMA!

Todos los héroes intentan ir a ayudarla, ya que parecía que las cosas se habían complicado, pero los hijos restantes del Underlord impedían que cualquiera se acercará sin antes pelear

**-Fubuki:**Qué es esto?!

El Underlord se comienza a reír salvajemente mientras veía como Fubuki trataba de liberarse

**-Underlord:**JAJAJAJA! LO ADMITO, ERES MUY FUERTE, PERO TE CONFIASTE DEMACIADO DE TUS PODERES Y TU EGO! LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE ESE NO ES UN LÍQUIDO PEGAJOSO CUALQUIERA, ES UNA CRIATURA QUE YASE EN LO PROFUNDO DE LA TIERRA, ES CONSIDERADA UNA CRIATURA MORTAL INCLUSO PARA NOSOTROS, CUALQUIERA QUE CAIGA EN LAS GARRAS DE ESA CRIATURA, ESTA DESTINADO A MORIR! POCO A POCO IRÁ ABSORBIENDO TUS PODERES Y TU FUERZA VITAL HASTA QUE ESTES A PUNTO DE MORIR! MUCHOS DE NOSOTROS PERDIERON LA VIDA AL CAPTURARLA, PERO AL PARECER VALIÓ LA PENA!

Fubuki lo sentía, sentía como la babosa criatura absorbía poco a poco sus poderes psíquicos a su vez que su aura iba disminuyendo, en cuestión de segundos no podría mantener el vuelo y caería

**-Fubuki:**Tsk! ¿Cómo pude confiarme?

**-Underlord:**...NO DEBERÍAS IMITAR A TU HERMANA…

De un momento a otro, las palabras del Underlord comenzaron a tener sentido sin ninguna razón aparente, como si tratara de transmitirle un mensaje reflexivo a la esper, como si fuera una voz interior

**-Fubuki:**¿De qué hablas?

**-Underlord:**MIRA BIEN EN LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTÁS! FUE ASÍ COMO TU HERMANA PASÓ DE SER LA MEJOR HEROÍNA DE LA CLASE S A SER UNA INÚTIL CLASE B! TODO COMENZÓ POR QUE SE CONFIÓ QUE PODRÍA CONTRA LA ASOCIACIÓN DE MOSNTRUOS ELLA SOLA, PERO AL FINAL, DEBIDO A SU ORGULLO Y TERQUEDAD TERMINÓ DERROTADA Y HUMILLADA, TODO POR LA MISMA RAZÓN QUE TÚ ESTÁS AHORA MISMO, ¿DE QUÉ TE SIRVE TODO ESE PODER SI ERES UNA PERSONA HORRIBLE?…NO SIGAS EL CAMINO DE TU HERMANA…

**-Fubuki:**Tsk! ¿Qué podría saber un simple monstruo como tú?

Fubuki estaba consternada, de un momento a otro las cosas habían cambiado, como si un agradable sueño se hubiera vuelto una pesadilla, ¿y que trataba de decir este monstruo con que era una persona horrible? Sea lo que sea, se negaba a darle la razón

El monstruo continuó hablando mientras terminaba de levantarse

**-Underlord:**MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR, TIENES TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE HAS SOÑADO, PERO AL FINAL, SOLO TE CONVERTISTE EN LO QUE JURASTE NUNCA SER…TE CONVERTISTE EN TU HERMANA…NO…TE CONVERTIRTE EN ALGUIEN PEOR QUE ELLA!

**-Fubuki:**TE EQUIVOCAS!

Una vez más, Fubuki trató de liberarse con furia, pero le fue imposible, poco a poco se iba sintiendo más débil, en ese momento, el Underlord baja su tono de voz acercándose un poco a la esper, como si estuvieran solos en el entorno

**-Underlord:**Dijiste una vez que considerabas a tu grupo como una familia, pero solo eran palabras vacías sin significado! Al día de hoy, solo los usas para tu propio beneficio, ¿Me equivoco?

El Underlord le mostraba a Fubuki como todos los héroes Clase S peleaban contra aquellas criaturas

**-Underlord:**Cambiaste a tu grupo de debiluchos por uno de los mejores que existen, eres más poderosa de lo que tu hermana nunca pudo ser, tienes todo lo que siempre quisiste, pero te sientes vacía, no importa cuanto lo niegues, después de todo, "esto" es lo que deseas en el fondo de tu corazón! Tienes éxito, dinero, fama, poder, pero no tienes ningún amigo…y tampoco eres un héroe…

**-Fubuki:**Tsk!...No…eso no es cierto!…

**-Underlord:**No tiene caso negarlo

El monstruo se prepara para dar el golpe final, sería muy fácil, la esper tenía dos opciones, o se dejaba golpear, o cedía y caía de una distancia de más 30 metros hacía el concreto, ambas opciones implicaban la muerte, pero lo que más impactó a Fubuki fueron las sabias palabras del monstruo, era cierto, a pesar de que tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, al final solo se convirtió en la viva imagen de su hermana o alguien peor que ella, a pesar de que todos halagaban su belleza y su poder, eran como palabras vacías sin significado, todos se dirigían a ella como "Fubuki-sama" pero ninguno simplemente como "Fubuki" era cierto lo que decía el monstruo, no tenía ningún amigo, lo tenía todo y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada, se sentía vacía por dentro, todo esto hicieron preguntar una sola cosa a la esper

**-(Fubuki):**…¿Es esto lo que quiero?...

¿A caso seguir intentando superar a su hermana tenía algún sentido?

La sombra del cabello de la esper cubrían sus ojos mientras se preparaba para recibir el golpe final, se había rendido

Finalmente el Underlord lanza el golpe destruyendo a su paso media ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella, sin embargo, la esper nunca sintió el impacto del golpe, lo que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos que la cargaban, al abrir los ojos nuevamente y subir la mirada, sus ojos pudieron ver a su salvador

**-Fubuki:**….Saitama….

Al aterrizar en una superficie segura, el calvo con sus manos toma a la criatura babosa que rodeaba a Fubuki y la rompe por la mitad como si de papel se tratara, liberando a la esper

**-Saitama:**Espera aquí

Saitama se para firme ante el Underlord con su cara seria, su traje estaba dañado, pero él casi no tenía ningún rasguño, como siempre, Saitama era impresionante

**-Underlord:**VAYA! OTRO INSECTO QUE SE INTERPONE EN MI CAMINO?! AL PARECER TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES MORIR!

**-Saitama:**…Cómo te atreves...!

**-Underlord:**¿EH?

**-Saitama:**…Cómo te atreves…A DECIRLE ESAS COSAS A FUBUKI?!...

**-Fubuki:**…

Los ojos de la esper se abren de la impresión por las palabras de Saitama

**-Saitama:**ELLA SIEMPRE TRABAJA MUY DURO POR SU GRUPO! AUN SI FUERA VERDAD LO QUE DICES, ELLA TIENE SU PROPIA MANERA DE HACER LAS COSAS!...ALGÚN DÍA, ELLA SUPERARÁ A TATSUMAKI, PORQUE YO CREO EN QUE PUEDE HACERLO! Y NO SERÁ UNA TIRANA, PORQUE LA FUBUKI QUE YO CONOZCO NO ES ASÍ!

**-(Fubuki):**…Saitama…

Mientras Saitama hablaba, las nubes del cielo se iban despejando, dando paso a la luz del sol

**-Saitama:**AUNQUE SEA ENGREIDA Y MANDONA A VECES, LA FUBUKI QUE CONOZCO SIEMPRE SE PREOCUPA POR LA SEGURIDAD DE SU GRUPO Y LA DE LOS DEMÁS! HE SIDO TESTIGO DE ESE CAMBIO! ESTO NO ES LO QUE ELLA DESEA, PORQUE LA FUBUKI QUE YO CONOZCO ES UN HÉROE! Y MÁS VALE QUE TE LO GRAVES IDIOTA, O SI NO TE GOLPEARÉ!

**-Underlord:**QUE DISCURSO MÁS ABURRIDO! SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE PREPARES PARA MORIR!

**-Saitama:**Te lo advertí!

El calvo comienza a correr hacía el monstruo, la escena termina con Saitama dando un gran salto preparándose para darle un golpe al Underlord

Después de todo lo acontecido, poco a poco la esper fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Saitama dándole una sonrisa, en señal de que ya todo estaba bien, podía sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su espalda sosteniéndola, Fubuki de verdad se sentía afortunada de tener a alguien como él en su Grupo, no, se sentía afortunada de tenerlo a él en su vida

**-Saitama:**¿Estás bien?

**-Fubuki:**…Saitama…

La distancia entre ambos se acorta cada vez más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a solo unos centímetros, ambos se prepararon para darse un beso romántico a la luz del sol, similar a una escena de telenovela, sin embargo, la escena es interrumpida cuando un sonido resuena en el lugar y Fubuki nuevamente abre los ojos

**-Fubuki:**…Tsk!...

La esper se encontraba en su cama vestida de pijama, la luz de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas y el molesto ruido del despertador resonaba en la habitación, al deshacerse de ese molesto ruido, Fubuki se quedó un par de segundos recuperando la conciencia de que estaba en el mundo real

**-(Fubuki):**…Todo…fue un sueño…

Todo había sido un simple sueño, no era algo anormal el que Fubuki soñara algo así, lo anormal fueron las palabras del monstruo, y sobre todo la escena romántica entre ella y Saitama, como si su subconsciente estuviera tratando de decirle algo

Sumergida aún en sus pensamientos, Fubuki se tocó los labios, recordando la escena del beso, ¿por qué rayos soñaría con algo así? Saitama no era un galán, ni siquiera era guapo, y apuesto a que él no pensaba así de ella, no era tan inteligente, sin contar que lo máximo que ella sentía por el héroe calvo era admiración, nada más

Saliendo del trance, la Ventisca simplemente ignora este hecho y se levanta de su cama dispuesta a vestirse, pero esa escena nunca salió de su cabeza del todo

**-Fubuki:**…Saitama…

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Eran exactamente las 11 de la mañana, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa soplaba y el sol iluminaba radiante como siempre, en tan hermosa mañana, Fubuki caminaba vagamente por las calles vacías de Ciudad Z de regreso a la sede del Grupo Blizzard

Le había tomado varias horas regresar en tren desde el cuartel principal de la Asociación, ya que había sido convocada a una reunión que ella misma había solicitado

Lo más peculiar era que en su mano derecha, tenía un papel que bien parecía un diploma, esta había sido la razón por asistir a aquella fastidiosa reunión, lo que más resaltaba de ese papel era el sello de aprobación de la Asociación de Héroes, y lo que tenía escrito

_"Ascenso de rango aprobado. Clase A Rango 40: Ventisca Del Infierno"_

Fubuki se veía cansada, toda la mañana sentada en una sala de juntas y haciendo pruebas la habían agotado, probablemente su grupo la recibiría con una fiesta celebrando su ascenso de rango, pero no había nada que no quisiera menos en estos momentos

**-(Fubuki):**…Al final, tuve que devolver a Psykos a la Asociación de Héroes, no pude sacarle nada de información sobre lo que vio con el tercer ojo…es un fastidio…

La esper era consciente de lo que eso significaba, pero a pesar de eso se veía tan calmada, tan tranquila, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse, tanto así que Fubuki comenzó a pensar en voz alta

**-Fubuki:**Bueno, no es que haya de que preocuparse, tenemos a Blast y a King para enfrentar cualquier calamidad, también está mi hermana mayor, y por si fuera poco también tenemos a Saita…

Fubuki se tapó la boca en ese momento, sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos, otra vez estaba pensando en el calvo, como si fuera el héroe más fuerte por encima de todos, como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo

Habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que habló con Saitama, desde que tuvo aquel sueño extraño no había dejado de pensar en eso, la escena de ella y Saitama, simplemente no podía sacarla de su cabeza

**-(Fubuki):**¿Qué me pasa? Ni siquiera es apuesto!

No solo era el sueño, últimamente no había dejado de pensar en el Calvo con Capa, ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera era tan apuesto, sin contar de que para él, ella solo era una…conocida…

Al principio, Fubuki quiso pensar que lo que sentía era admiración o que le tenía aprecio como a cualquiera de sus lacayos del Grupo Blizzard, pero desde que tuvieron aquella charla el otro día no había dejado de pensar en él, en todas esas veces que se abrió a ella diciéndole palabras sinceras que nadie le decía

Pero este era un sentimiento diferente, y sin importar cuanto luchara contra él solo se hacía más y más fuerte

**-(Fubuki):**…¿Qué es esto?...¿Qué me pasa?...¿Porque me siento de esta manera?...No logro entenderlo…

Fue en ese momento cuando lo entendió, tal vez era el momento de dejar de resistirse y aceptar estos sentimientos que contenía desde hace tiempo

**-(Fubuki):**…Ya veo…así que era eso…supongo que…es mi obligación aceptar también estos sentimientos…

Todo estaba claro ahora, ya no se resistiría ni los ignoraría más, se dejaría llevar ante estas emociones, ya no las ocultaría

**-(Fubuki):**…Saitama…me gustas…

**14 AÑOS ANTES**

**-Fubuki:**¿Vas a viajar, Onee-chan?

La niña esper veía como su hermana mayor empacaba su bolso de viajes, las cosas flotaban por toda la habitación en un tono verdoso, algunas metiéndose dentro del bolso y otras quedándose en el aire

**-Tatsumaki:**Solo es un viaje de trabajo, volveré antes de que acabe el fin de semana

**-Fubuki:**Sí, pero...¿Cómo es que decidiste aceptar ir a ese viaje?...

La esper ni siquiera quería recordarlo, era degradante

**EL DÍA ANTERIOR**

Reigen caminaba por los pasillos de un edificio añejo y abandonado, el ambiente era tétrico y espeluznante, se podían ver las telarañas que colgaban en el techo y todo el desorden que había en el lugar, el exorcista ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba ahí

Detrás de él venía una señora obesa de mediana edad que miraba nerviosamente los alrededores, como si algo fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento, mientras que el exorcista rubio se veía tranquilo y apacible

**-(Reigen):**Mierda, pensé que solo exageraba, pero este lugar me da mala espina, ¿Por qué acepté este trabajo?

**HACE UNAS HORAS**

**-Reigen:**¡YO! ARATAKA REIGEN, ACEPTO EL TRABAJO!

La señora sentada al frente del escritorio esbozo una gran sonrisa esperanzadora entre todas esas lágrimas y mocos, estando encantada con que este hombre estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla

**_CLIENTE: TAKAKO_**

**-Takako:**(Llorando) ¡Muchísimas gracias! Nadie me creía y estaba tan asustada!

La mujer gorda se limpia las lágrimas para después soplarse la nariz con un pañuelo, Reigen por su parte se dispuso a analizar la situación

**-Reigen:**Bueno, cuénteme todos los detalles

Mostrando un poco de inseguridad, la mujer se dispone a contar lo sucedido

**-Takako:**Bueno…cerca de mi casa hay un edificio abandonado, y por las noches escucho ruidos extraños, al principio creí que solo era mi imaginación, pero estos últimos días he tenido pesadillas con fantasmas…además…cada vez que despierto en medio de la noche, siento una presencia, como si alguien estuviera ahí…

**-Reigen:**…Ya veo…lléveme a ese lugar! Le prometo que reduciré a ese espíritu!

El hombre se veía bastante confiado de sí mismo, no parecía ser algo grave, sonaba como si la señora estuviera delirando por un par de simples pesadillas, probablemente comía mucha azúcar antes de dormir, sería una tarea fácil, solo debía ir, "exorcizar" el lugar y recomendarle que ya no coma azúcar antes de ir a la cama, de esa manera las pesadillas de la mujer se aplacarían y ya no tendría de que preocuparse

**PRESENTE**

Mientras la mujer temblaba, Reigen se pone a mirar todo el lugar de todas las perspectivas posibles, luego de examinar el lugar, Reigen se acerca a la señora para informarle que no había ningún rastro de actividad paranormal

**-Reigen:**Ya verifiqué todo el edificio, no parece haber rastro de espíritus, pero por si acaso exorcizaré el…

De un momento a otro, el exorcista se puso serio, adoptando una cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto algo terrorífico

**-Reigen:**CUIDADO! TAKAKO-SAN! ATRÁS DE TI!

**-Takako:**HYAAAAA!

La señora dio un grito volteándose para atrás, pensando que era el espíritu, más ella no vio nada

**-Takako:**¿Eh?

**-Reigen:**UNA RATAAAA!

Reigen apuntó al suelo donde se encontraba una pequeña rata que después de unos segundos corrió a esconderse entre la basura que había en el lugar, aliviando a la señora de que solo fuera eso, ¿De verdad un gran exorcista como él le tenía miedo a una simple rata?

Esto hizo dudar a la mujer de si había contratado al psíquico adecuado, por otra parte, a Reigen se le había pasado la histeria

**-Reigen:**Uff! Que alivio, las ratas son tan asquerosas

**-(Takako):**¿De verdad este tipo es un psíquico? Empiezo a creer que solo es un charlatán

Al pensar eso, la mujer sintió una sensación fría que le corrió por todo el cuello, volteando lentamente la mirada, la señora vio una especie de aura oscura con ojos brillantes

**-? ? ? ?:**¿Quién se atreve a pisar mi territorio?

**-Takako:**HYAAAA! ES ÉL! ES EL FANTASMA QUE APARECE EN MIS PESADILLAS! AHHH!

La mujer de mediana edad se vio tan asustada que hasta había caído al suelo por el asombro

La nube oscura se revolvió y comenzó a tomar forma, dando a conocer la forma del espíritu

Se trataba de un espectro colorido con aspecto humano, tenía una larga cabellera color azul, unos anteojos, una gran barba y una chaqueta color rojo, a simple vista parecía un motociclista de mediana edad

**_ESPECTRO ROMPESUEÑOS - NIVEL DE DESASTRE: LOBO_**

**-Reigen:**Maldición, y pensar que se manifestaría

Reigen no tardó en reaccionar, sin pensarlo dos veces, el exorcista sacó una pequeña bolsa blanca y comenzó a arrojar sal como loco

**-Reigen:**_¡SALT SPLASH!_

**_"Rocío de sal" es una de las técnicas de Reigen, avienta sal de mesa por doquier_**

Sin embargo, parecía que el ataque de Reigen no le había hecho ningún daño, sacudiéndose la sal de encima, el espectro decía:

**-Espectro Rompesueños:**Maldición! Mira lo que hiciste! Ensuciaste mi chaqueta favorita! Tendrás que pagar por eso!

Angustiada, la mujer dirige la mirada nuevamente a Reigen, el cual al igual que ella se veía pasmado

**-Takako:**Ahora qué haremos?!

Guardando nuevamente la compostura, Reigen sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar

**-Reigen:**Si la sal no funciona, tendré que usar mi arma secreta

Luego de un par de segundos habían contestado la llamada

**-Reigen:**…Hola, lamento molestarte, ¿Podrías venir?...No, es en serio, hay un espíritu maligno…el cliente y el espíritu están esperando, apresúrate…está bien, gracias…

Al pasar de unos minutos, unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse por el lugar, como si algo grande estuviera viniendo, lo que puso inquieto al espectro Rompesueños

**-Espectro Rompesueños:**¿Mm?

**-Tatsumaki:**Más vale que sea importante porque tengo cosas que hacer!

Más sus inquietudes se desvanecieron al ver a una chiquilla de cabello verdoso delante de él

**-Reigen:**Oh! Tatsumaki, te estábamos esperando

El asunto era tan patético que hasta daba risa, ¿cómo esperaba que una niña de secundaria, que ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura se enfrentara a él?

La chica solo miraba al espíritu con una mirada aburrida y molesta, propia de una tsundere

**-Espectro Rompesueños:**Je! ¿Después de sal usarás a una chica de secundaria?

La chica solo levantó su dedo índice hacía el espíritu, haciendo que este se enfade

**-Espectro Rompesueños:**¡¿Te estás burlando de...

Sin siquiera haber terminado su dialogo, el espectro fue absorbido por un tornado, el cual se fue haciendo más y más pequeño hasta no dejar rastro alguno de aquel fantasma

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun!

**_Tatsumaki, una esper prodigio de 14 años, estudia en la Secundaria Sal, y ahora también trabaja como exorcista de medio tiempo en la oficina de Espíritus y Demás, bajo el mando de Arataka Reigen_**

Al pasar de unos minutos, Reigen y Tatsumaki se encontraban a las afueras del edificio, la cliente se había marchado feliz y agradecida al saber que ya no tendría que sufrir esas pesadillas nuevamente, el exorcismo había sido completado con éxito

**-Reigen:**Vaya, y pensar que aparecería uno de verdad

El exorcista metió la mano tranquilamente en su saco, sacando un par de billetes de 1000 yenes

**-Reigen:**Aquí tienes tu pago por lo de hoy

La esper recibió el dinero sin decir ni objecionar nada

Sorprendentemente, Reigen no había estado siendo mezquino con los pagos, siempre le daba su parte respectiva, sin trucos y sin engaños, al parecer se había tomado muy en serio la promesa que le hizo a Mob, aunque debía admitir que darle casi la mitad de las ganancias a una niña arrogante le disgustaba un poco, debía hacerlo, se lo debía a Mob después de todos esos años que lo puso a trabajar horas extras con aquel sueldo miserable de 300 yenes, de alguna forma, el hombre se sentía culpable por eso

**-Reigen:**…

**RECUERDO**

Aun recordaba bien ese día, estaba sentado en su escritorio, trabajando en la computadora, cuando su discípulo le hizo aquella petición

**-Reigen:**¿Heh? ¿Contratar otro psíquico?

El chico se veía un poco intranquilo, como si el asunto fuera de suma importancia

**-Shigeo:**Sí! Es una chica con unos poderes extraordinarios, podría ser de gran ayuda

Sin pensarlo mucho, Reigen volvió su mirada hacía la pantalla de su laptop restándole importancia al asunto

**-Reigen:**No tengo presupuesto para contratar nuevos psíquicos, además, no le veo la necesidad, contigo me basta y me sobra

La forma en como su maestro había dado tan poca importancia a la situación de Tatsumaki, le hizo tomar medidas más drásticas, no le importaba incluso si se quedaba sin empleo

Shigeo se puso firme e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante con nerviosismo, como si se tratara de una súplica, acto seguido, el muchacho dijo con unas palabras temblorosas

**-Shigeo:**Por favor! Puede dejarme sin sueldo si quiere, o despedirme, pero contrátela por favor! Se lo pido!

Estaba sorprendido, nunca antes había visto a su discípulo pedir algo con tanta dedicación, incluso estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su pago con tal de que contratase a esa psíquica, en otras palabras, estaba poniendo las manos sobre el fuego por ella, esto era inusual

**-(Reigen):**…¿Tan grave es la situación, Mob?...

No sabía quién era esa chica, pero si significaba tanto para Mob, no podía negarse, se lo debía

El hombre trajeado esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión, después de todo, ¿quién era él para negarle algo a aquel chico que le había ayudado tanto todos estos años?

**-Reigen:**Está bien, le daremos una oportunidad

**-Shigeo:**¿En serio? Muchas gracias! No se arrepentirá!

Desde ahora, haría las cosas bien

**-(Reigen):**Lo haré por ti, Mob…

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

**-Tatsumaki:**La próxima vez que sea uno de esos fantasmas debiluchos llama a Mob, no tengo tiempo de estar lidiando con espectros de bajo nivel

Limpiándose la cera del oído, Reigen contesta:

**-Reigen:**Entiendo, entiendo, eres una niña ocupada

**-Tatsumaki:**No soy una niña!

**-Reigen:**Como digas

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun!

Molesta, la esper se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que esta pudiera hacerlo, el hombre llamó su atención

**-Reigen:**Oh! Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?

Esa fue una pregunta un tanto repentina, pero que Tatsumaki no se inmutó en responder

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Por qué te interesaría lo que hago con mi tiempo libre?

Sacando su dedo meñique del oído, el hombre respondió tranquilo:

**-Reigen:**Este fin de semana, Mob y yo iremos a realizar un encargo a las afueras de la ciudad, es un trabajo de los grandes, así que nos vendría bien ayuda extra

¿Un viaje de exorcismo? Sonaba algo poco peculiar, de cualquier caso a la esper le importaba un pepino

**-Tatsumaki:**No me interesa! Estoy segura de que solo será otro de esos espectros debiluchos! Mob puede encargase de eso, además, estoy muy ocupada como para irme a un viaje de fin de semana a vagar con un par de idiotas!

En ese momento, inconscientemente, un escenario le vino a la mente a la esper de su pequeña hermanita diciéndole: "Mentirosa! No harás nada! Solo estarás vagando todo el día viendo televisión como siempre!" el subconsciente de Tatsumaki se lo estaba plantando en cara, era verdad, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, pero no por eso acompañaría a esos idiotas

El hombre trajeado se dio por vencido, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba

**-Reigen:**Está bien! Está bien! Lo entiendo, estás muy ocupada como para estas cosas

En el momento en que Tatsumaki se había dado la vuelta para irse nuevamente, Reigen esbozó una sonrisa intuitiva, diciendo las siguientes palabras en voz alta

**-Reigen:**Bueno, supongo que tampoco querrás tu parte de la recompensa por exorcizar al espíritu

Los pasos de Tatsumaki se detuvieron en seco, pero no, no iba a dejar que eso la intimidara

Por su parte, el exorcista siguió metiendo presión con sus palabras mientras caminaba hacía la chica

**-Reigen:**El cliente que nos contrató es un pez gordo, me ofreció una recompensa tan prometedora que simplemente no la pude rechazar, debo admitir que es la primera vez que me ofrecen tanto dinero por un simple exorcismo, y si nos dividimos la recompensa entre los tres, sería…

Reigen se acercó al oído de la peliverde, susurrándole la cantidad de dinero que le tocaría si es que decidiera ir al viaje

**-Tatsumaki:**Ghg!

Los ojos de Tatsumaki se abrieron de sorpresa, con ese dinero, podría comprar mucha comida para varios meses, se olvidaría de la comida empaquetada y de pasar hambre en la escuela, incluso podría rentar un mejor departamento, y las posibilidades seguían y seguían, tanto así que hasta se le empezaba a hacer agua la boca el solo pensar todas las manzanas acarameladas que podría comprar

Pero al pisar nueva mente la tierra, la esper se dio cuenta de que todo eso tenía un precio, su orgullo

**-Reigen:**Bueno! Supongo que tendré que repartir la recompensa entre yo y Mob, aunque para ser honestos, no sé que haría un estudiante de secundaria con tanto dinero

**-Tatsumaki:**Grrrr!

**PRESENTE**

No lo quería admitir, pero necesitaba dinero, y aunque eso signifique ir a un viaje de fin de semana con ese par de idiotas, lo haría, no tenía ya nada que perder

**-Tatsumaki:**Escucha! Conseguí un trabajo como me pediste! Así que lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas!

Iba a la escuela, y ahora trabajaba, y todo por complacer a su querida hermana menor, ¿qué más quería esta niña de ella?

**-Fubuki:**Está bien! Ya no preguntaré, pero…¿Eso quiere decir, que yo estaré a cargo de la casa?...

Fubuki dijo la última frase con un tono animado, creyendo que podría pasar un fin de semana sin que su hermana la estuviera sobreprotegiendo, tendría todo el departamento para ella sola

Tatsumaki se giró a ver a su hermanita con una mirada molesta como era su costumbre

**-Tatsumaki:**Terroncito, ni pienses en que te quedarás sola todo el fin de semana, no mientras yo esté viva!

La esper menor hizo una mueca de disgusto, más eso hizo que otra idea cruzara por su mente

**-Fubuki:**…Entonces…¡¿Iré contigo?!...

**-Tatsumaki:**¡No!

No podía quedarse sola en la casa, y tampoco podía ir con Tatsumaki, ¿Qué demonios se supone que iba a hacer entonces?

Antes de terminar de pensar, el sonido del toqueteo de la puerta se escuchó

**-Fubuki:**Yo abro!

Fubuki bajó las escaleras directamente a abrir la puerta, al ver de quién se trataba, la esper dio una sonrisa alegre e infantil

**-Fubuki:**Onii-chan!

**-Shigeo:**Hola

La pequeña niña abrazó la cintura del chico alegremente, como si realmente fuera su hermano mayor, la reacción de Shigeo fue muy apagada debido a su falta de emociones, pues ciertamente no dio una enorme sonrisa alegre ni tampoco se puso nervioso, pues aunque se ponía así al estar delante de chicas, Fubuki aún era una niña, el esper solo dio una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la hermana menor

El chico venía vestido de una camisa azul a cuadros y traía una mochila de camping en la espalda, lo que indicaba que él también iría al viaje

La esper mayor salió a la puerta del departamento con su bolso de equipaje lista para irse, admirando la cariñosa escena entre Mob y su hermana menor

**-Tatsumaki:**[¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan cercanos?] Oye tú! Al fin que llegas! Pensaba que no te ibas a aparecer, después de todo, conmigo basta y sobra para encargarse de cualquier monstruo o espíritu, no sé cuál es la necesidad de que tú tengas que ir

**-Shigeo:**Al maestro Reigen le gusta tomar sus precauciones, nunca se sabe cuándo un fantasma puede causar problemas, por lo que llevar a dos psíquicos es más efectivo, allá afuera hay espectros muy poderosos, incluso en ocasiones yo he tenido problemas derrotando algunos

Shigeo observó su mano recordando aquella vez que se enfrentó a Mogami, un espectro muy poderoso que lo hizo padecer en sus propias inseguridades, pero gracias a esas experiencias, es que Mob se había hecho más fuerte

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! Eso te pasa porque eres muy blando!...No siempre podrás solucionarlo todo con palabras!...

El ambiente cayó en silencio cuando las palabras de Tatsumaki penetraron a Mob, como si ella tuviera razón, tal vez si era un blandengue

Sin entender que era lo que pasaba en ese ambiente tenso entre Shigeo y su hermana, la pequeña Fubuki decidió cambiar de tema

**-Fubuki:**…Esa mochila…¿Tú también irás al viaje Onii-chan?...

Afortunadamente, eso fue suficiente como para dejar atrás el tema anterior

**-Shigeo:**Oh! Si, el maestro dijo que sería un viaje largo, así que quise prepararme para la ocasión

La niña infló sus cachetes con enojo diciendo:

**-Fubuki:**Cielos! Todos se están yendo de viaje y yo ni siquiera sé que es lo que voy a hacer!

**-Shigeo:**Descuida, estoy seguro que tú también te divertirás mucho, Fubuki-chan

**-Fubuki:**¿Eh?

Fubuki no entendió lo que quiso decir Shigeo con eso, hasta que una pequeña mochila salió del interior del departamento siendo levitada por Tatsumaki

**-Tatsumaki**:Ya empaqué tus cosas, así que vámonos de una vez y terminemos rápido con esto!

Por un momento una enorme sonrisa abarcó el rostro de la niña pensando que al final si iría al viaje

**-Fubuki:**Iré con ustedes?!

**-Tatsumaki:**Te equivocas!

**-Fubuki:**¿Eh?

Unos minutos después, los tres espers se encontraban caminando por las calles de ciudad Aliño, Fubuki en particular se veía bastante alegre, como cualquier niña de su edad, pero en especial por donde iban

**-Fubuki:**¿Así que pasaré el fin de semana en casa de Onii-chan?

Con un tono de disgusto, la esper mayor contesta:

**-Tatsumaki:**Maldita sea! ¡Por última vez, sí!

**-Fubuki:**Vivaaaa!

**-Tatsumaki:**No te emociones tanto, no estás yendo de vacaciones, solo es una medida de seguridad que acordamos, créeme que a mí no me termina de gustar la idea

Si fuera por Tatsumaki, encerraría a Fubuki en una jaula para mantenerla a salvo hasta que volviera, desafortunadamente no tenía el dinero para hacer eso, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta de Mob

**RECUERDO**

La esper se encontraba en la oficina de espíritus y demás junto a Mob, ambos estaban en su forma chibi pensando en el asunto del viaje, sería un viaje bastante largo, tenían mucho en que pensar

Tatsumaki por su parte pensaba en voz alta…

**-Tatsumaki:**Maldición, no sé que haré con Fubuki, si la dejo sola en casa seguramente se meterá en problemas, y si la llevo con nosotros seguramente será un estorbo

**-Shigeo:**Además, creo que el maestro no se lleva muy bien con los niños

Shigeo recordaba en su mente como en varias ocasiones Reigen se peleaba con niños ya sea por uno u otro motivo, ya sea porque los niños se burlaban insinuando que sus exorcismos eran falsos y ridículos, o porque siempre complicaban su trabajo con jugarretas o lloriqueos, sin lugar a dudas, Reigen no era alguien de llevarse bien con niños pequeños

**-Tatsumaki:**Si por mí fuera la metería en una jaula y la encerraría en un cuarto para mantenerla a salvo hasta que volviera, pero no tengo dinero para comprar una jaula…

**-Shigeo:**Creo que tengo una solución

**-Tatsumaki:**¡¿Tienes una jaula?!

**-Shigeo:**...Etto...no, pero si estás buscando un lugar para que Fubuki-chan se quede, puede quedarse en mi casa, a mis padres les gustan los niños, y puede jugar con Ritsu, estoy seguro que se llevarían bien

Volviendo a su forma de dibujo normal, la esper no dudó en negarse

**-Tatsumaki:**Olvídalo! No dejaré que mi hermana duerma bajo el mismo techo que ese tipo!

No dejaría a su preciada hermanita bajo el cuidado de ese animal, ¿Y si era un loliconero? ¿Y si le hacía algo raro a su hermana? Varias cosas perversas le venían a la mente de lo que ese tipo podría hacerle a Fubuki

**-Shigeo:**¿Hablas de Ritsu? Bueno, él suele ser un poco frío con las personas que no conoce, pero en realidad es muy amable

**-Tatsumaki:**Olvídalo! No sucederá!

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

**-Tatsumaki:**Tsk!

Pero dejando el pesimismo de lado, Fubuki se veía bastante feliz, no había visto a su hermana sonreír tanto desde hace ya un tiempo

**-Fubuki:**Onii-chan! Onii-chan! ¿Cómo es tu casa?

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era la forma en como su hermana se abría hacía Shigeo, le sonreía, lo abrazaba y hasta le tomaba la mano como si fuera su propio hermano mayor, ¿desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos? Era sospechoso!

Por otra parte, Mob se veía bastante indiferente, no se mostraba nervioso ni agobiado, pero tampoco se mostraba exageradamente feliz ni cariñoso, solo intentaba mostrarse lo más amable posible, por lo que al parecer la iniciativa venía de Fubuki, ¿qué veía ella en él? Era un completo desconocido! ¿qué tendría él que no tuviera ella?

Se podía llegar a decir que la esper sentía celos, celos de que su hermana tuviera otra figura a la cual seguir que no sea ella

Tatsumaki veía como Fubuki iba tomada de la mano de Mob, como si fuera su hermano mayor, esta al sentirse excluida, infló sus mejillas con molestia y aceleró el pasó para caminar a la par con ellos, acto seguido, la esper mayor tomo la otra mano de su hermana

**-Fubuki:**¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Onee-chan?

Al ser fulminada con las miradas inocentes de ambos esper, Tatsumaki giró la mirada para ocultar sus emociones, específicamente su vergüenza

**-Tatsumaki:**…No es nada, solo no te alejes de mí…

**-Fubuki:**…

Y así fue como había terminado aquella escena, con Fubuki tomada de las manos, a la izquierda Shigeo y a la derecha Tatsumaki, los tres espers reanudaron su camino en completo silencio, en especial la hermana mayor

**-Tatsumaki:**…

**PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI…32%...**

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Kageyama, Ritsu se encontraba lavando los platos del desayuno junto a Ekubo, estos hablaban de cosas irrelevantes del día a día, hasta que el espectro tocó el tema

**-Ekubo:**Oh! ¿Sabías que Shigeo se va hoy de viaje?

**-Ritsu:**Sí, me lo dijo ayer, al parecer irán a exorcizar un espíritu fuera de la ciudad o algo así

**-Ekubo:**Dime, ¿no te preocupa ni un poco?

**-Ritsu:**Cuando se trata de eliminar fantasmas mi hermano es el mejor, no entiendo porque debería preocuparme

**-Ekubo:**¿A caso no te enteraste? La enana irá con ellos

Dejando los platos en segundo plano, Ritsu se exalta un poco al oír la noticia

**-Ritsu:**¡¿Qué?! [De eso no me dijo nada!]

En los últimos días, su hermano había estado ayudando a Tatsumaki, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, le prometió que no interferiría de nuevo, Shigeo seguía aferrándose a la idea de que esa chica podía cambiar, de que podía cambiar su visión sobre las demás personas

**-Ekubo:**¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto?

Si bien podría oponerse y decirle a su hermano que no fuera al viaje, decidió no hacerlo, Ritsu decidió actuar de una forma más madura ante la situación e intentar ver el lado positivo aunque no lo hubiera, pero a pesar de todo, seguía estando en desacuerdo con todo esto

Intentando verse lo más despreocupado posible, el menor de los Kageyama dio su respuesta

**-Ritsu:**Mi hermano puede cuidarse solo, no ganaría nada con estar preocupado…además…aunque quisiera, no podría hacer nada…

**-Ekubo:**¿Entonces solo dejarás que esa enana siga maltratando a Shigeo?

**-Ritsu:**Tampoco dije que estaba de acuerdo con la idea…pero…tal y como están las cosas…todo lo que puedo hacer es confiar en él y darle mi apoyo como hermano…si hay alguien que sabe cómo cambiar los sentimientos de las personas, ese es Nii-san…tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿o no, Ekubo?...

Hoyuelo se había quedado sin palabras, era verdad, él mismo sabía que Shigeo era la clase de persona que puede transmitir sus sentimientos a los demás, él mismo había sido testigo de eso, por lo que, aunque se sentía mal por el muchacho, confiaría en él

**-Ekubo:**…Está bien…confiaré en él, pero esa mocosa es un hueso difícil de roer…

Volviendo a su tarea de lavar los platos, el psíquico de cabello azul contesta

**-Ritsu:**Sí, el ego de Tatsumaki-senpai es irritantemente denso, es como si trataras de mover una enorme roca usando solo tus manos, al final del día, quedas exhausto y solo has podido mover la piedra unos cuantos centímetros, es prácticamente imposible

**-Ekubo:**Pero, si entre muchos intentan mover la roca, se moverá más fácilmente, y al final del día se habrá movido mucho, hasta llegar a la meta

¿Qué trataba de decir Hoyuelo con eso?

**-Ritsu:**¿Qué tratas de insinuar, Ekubo?

**-Ekubo:**Que si ayudamos a Shigeo con el cambio de la mocosa, tal vez sea mejor

Esa sería una buena idea si lo que estuvieran moviendo fuera una piedra de verdad, pero se trataba del orgullo de Tatsumaki, era imposible, pero no estaba de más intentarlo

**-Ritsu:**No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré, la próxima vez trataré de ser más amable con ella

**MINUTOS DÉSPUES**

**-Shigeo:**Ya estoy en casa, Ritsu

**-Tatsumaki:**Ni siquiera te atrevas a saludarme, me das asco!

**-Ritsu:**Listo! Hasta ahí llegó mi amabilidad

Un aura tensa se hizo presente en el ambiente tras que Shigeo abrió la puerta de la casa, ni siquiera habían puesto un pie adentro y ambos esper ya se estaban mirando con ganas de matarse

Pero dejando a la enana fastidiosa de lado, Ritsu decidió enfocarse en su hermano mayor

**-Ritsu:**Bienvenido Nii-san, veo que saliste temprano, si no mal recuerdo, ¿hoy te vas de viaje no es así?

**-Shigeo:**Sí, vine a recoger un par de cosas antes de partir

**-Ritsu:**¿Eh?

En ese momento, Ritsu bajó la mirada hacía la cintura de Shigeo, donde pudo ver a una niña, la cual estaba bien aferrada al brazo de su hermano escondiéndose detrás de él

**-Fubuki:**Onii-chan! (apunta a Ritsu) La cara de ese tipo me da miedo

**-Tatsumaki:**Pff!

Estas palabras hicieron que Tatsumaki casi expulsara unas carcajadas, más inmediatamente apartó la mirada cuando Ritsu volteó hacía ella sintiéndose ofendido

No fue el insulto en sí lo que había ofendido al esper, sino la forma en como la mocosa había llamado a su hermano "Onii-chan" como si fuera su hermano mayor o algo por el estilo, como si hubiera dicho "Ya no es tu Onii-chan, ahora es mío!"

**-(Ritsu):**¿Onii-chan?

**-Shigeo:**Eso no fue educado, Fubuki-chan

**-(Ritsu):**¡¿CHAN?!

Un ataque casi le da a Ritsu al escuchar a su hermano decir eso, corrigiendo a la niña como si fuera su hermano mayor

¿Así que esta era la hermana menor de Tatsumaki?, era casi tan odiosa como su hermana mayor

**RECUERDO**

Ritsu terminaba de lavar los platos cuando Ekubo le hizo otra pregunta referente al tema

**-Ekubo:**Oye, ¿sabías que la mocosa tiene una hermana menor?

**-Ritsu:**Sí, creo que Tatsumaki-senpai la mencionó un par de veces, ¿Qué hay con eso?

**-Ekubo:**Escuché una conversación entre Shigeo y tus padres diciendo que iba a traer una niña a pasar el fin de semana

**-Ritsu:**¿Qué?

**-Ekubo:**Como lo oyes, no que se traerá entre las manos este chico

Ekubo dijo la última frase moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con un suspiro decepcionante

Por su parte, el menor de los Kageyama se puso a pensar

**-(Ritsu):**Ahora que lo pienso, no conozco a la hermana menor de Tatsumaki-senpai, si es su hermana menor, debe tener entre 11 y 8 años, en otras palabras aún debe ser una niña…ella dijo en una ocasión que su hermana era más fuerte que yo…si bien pudo haberlo dicho solo para molestarme, quiere decir que esa niña probablemente sea una psíquica, y una con un poder bastante considerable

Ritsu trataba imaginarse como sería la hermana menor de la esper

**-Ekubo:**Seguramente es otra chiquilla odiosa

Si, seguramente eso era lo más probable, estaban hablando de la hermana de Tatsumaki, ¿Qué más podían pensar? Absolutamente nada

**-Ritsu:**Sí, es lo más probable, pero también existe la posibilidad de que sean muy diferentes

**-Ekubo:**Lo dudo

**-Ritsu:**La verdad me da igual, si mi hermano quiere que ella se quede aquí y ya habló con mis papás, no tengo motivos para negarme, aunque no me termine de gustar la idea

**-Ekubo:**Sigo pensando en que seguramente será una enana odiosa

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

**-Ekubo:**¿Ves? Te lo dije

**-Fubuki:**Waah! Es un moco flotante!

Fubuki apunta a la bola de limo verde que flotaba en el entorno, mientras que una vena brotaba en la frente del espectro

**-Ekubo:**Tsk! [Mocosa malcriada!...]

Ni siquiera había pasado medio minuto y ya le caía mal esta niña, aunque no se veía tan fría como su hermana mayor, conservaba algo de su arrogancia odiosa, de tal palo tal astilla

Tratando inconscientemente de enfriar la situación, Mob decide empezar las presentaciones

Bajando su mirada a su cintura, Shigeo dice:

**-Shigeo:**Fubuki-chan, el fantasma que ves flotando se llama Ekubo, y pese a su apariencia es muy amigable, no debes tener miedo

La chica decide salir de su escondite y mostrarse un poco más abierta, Hoyuelo por su parte se acercó a Fubuki, olvidando el insulto inconsciente que esta le dio hace rato y tratando de comenzar de nuevo, esta vez con el pie correcto

**-Ekubo:**Hola! Soy Ekubo! Es un placer, Fubuki-chan!

En un acto inesperado, la niña tomó la bola de limo de su colita de fantasma, dejando confundido a Hoyuelo

**-Ekubo:**¿Eh? ¿Así saludas?

En una escena graciosa, la esper se pone a estirar al fantasma como si de una goma elástica se tratase

**-Ekubo:**AHHHH!

**-Fubuki:**Vaya! Nunca había visto un espectro, es feo pero es bastante flexible

**-Ekubo:**NO SOY UN JUGUETE!

**-Fubiki:**Onee-chan! ¿Puedo quedármelo?

**-Tatsumaki:**No estamos en posición de adoptar espectros callejeros, además, tener una mascota es una gran responsabilidad Fubuki

**-Ekubo:**TAMPOCO SOY UN ANIMAL!

Una vez que Fubuki dejó de jugar con Ekubo, el mayor de los Kageyama pasó a la siguiente presentación

**-Shigeo:**Él es mi hermano Ritsu

**-Ritsu:**Un placer…

Mostrando una sonrisa inocente y angelical, la niña contesta:

**-Fubuki:**Sí! Igualmente!

Pero una vez que Shigeo apartó su atención de ellos, la niña sacó la lengua de mala gana, mostrando que al parecer tampoco le caía bien Ritsu

**-(Ritsu):**Pequeña…!

El mayor de los Kageyama había subido a su habitación a recoger unas cosas junto con Ekubo, mientras que la menor de las hermanas esper recorría la casa, era bastante amplia, lo suficiente como para una familia promedio

Ritsu veía molesto como la niña miraba curiosamente el lugar, como si nunca hubiera visto una casa de estas, ni siquiera era una casa de la cual se podría decir "Oh! Mira, esa familia debe tener mucho dinero" se trataba de una casa de vecindario común y corriente, ¿por qué se asombraba tanto?

**-Tatsumaki:**Oye!

La voz irritante de Tatsumaki lo hizo salir de su mente para después voltearse a ver a su senpai, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados

**-Tatsumaki:**Si descubro que le has hecho algo raro a mi hermana, la muerte será el menor de tus problemas! Tú que le tocas un solo pelo, y te buscaré! Te encontraré! Y haré que desees no haber nacido!

**-Ritsu:**Qué clase de imagen tienes de mí?! A caso me viste cara de lolicon?!

**-Tatsumaki:**Si!

La esper contestó la última frase adoptando su forma pequeña y mal dibujada, haciendo enojar más al chico

**-Ritsu:**Tsk!

En ese momento, Shigeo bajó las escaleras listo para irse

**-Shigeo:**Creo que ya está todo, el Maestro Reigen debe estar esperándonos, así que sería mejor que nos vayamos

Mob ya estaba listo para ir al viaje, y por el grosor de la mochila, al parecer iba bien preparado, como si estuviera de ida a una excursión

**-Fubuki:**Onii-chan, ¿ya te vas?

Dijo Fubuki mostrándose un poco triste, ante esto, Shigeo puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña, diciendo con tranquilidad:

**-Shigeo:**Está bien, solo serán tres días a lo mucho, volveremos pronto, Ritsu te guiará a tu habitación

Era una de las pocas veces que veía a su hermano mayor actuar con tanta madurez, desgraciadamente tuvo que ser por una niñata maleducada

**-Shigeo:**Te lo encargo, Ritsu

El esper menor dio una sonrisa alegre y tierna tratando de imitar a un niño pequeño

**-Ritsu:**Si! Puedes confiar en mí, Nii-san!

Una gota de sudor cayó por la mejilla de Mob por la inusual sonrisa que su hermano mostraba

**-Shigeo:**Si…

**-(Ekubo):**¿Qué mosca le picó?

Al parecer las únicas que faltaban por despedirse eran las hermanas esper

**-Fubuki:**…

**-Tatsumaki:**…

En una ocasión normal, cualquier par de hermanas se despedirían con un abrazo y un "espero verte pronto" pero por alguna razón, ambas estaban en silencio, sobretodo la esper mayor, que al parecer era la que más se veía afectada por el silencio

**-Tatsumaki:**…Adiós…

Dicho esto, la peliverde se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, dejando algo triste a su pequeña hermanita, ¿nunca podrían ser más cercanas?

**-(Fubuki):**…Onee-chan…

Ya afuera de la casa, todos estaban listos para irse, pero "todos" sonaba a manada para Tatsumaki al ver que la pequeña bola de limo también estaba yendo

**-Tatsumaki:**Oye! ¿Esa bola de limo también irá con nosotros?

Dijo la chica esper apuntando al espectro, el chico con cabello de hongo no dudo en responder con la misma falta de sentimiento de siempre

**-Shigeo:**¿Hablas de Ekubo? Sí, él es una gran ayuda cuando se trata de eliminar espíritus, sabe mucho sobre ellos, incluso más que yo o el Maestro

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun! Lo que faltaba! Otro peso muerto!

**-(Ekubo):**Por alguna razón eso ya no me ofende

Lo único que faltaba era que la bola de limo fuese al viaje, para Tatsumaki era otra piedra más en el zapato, si fuera por ella, iría sola

**-Shigeo:**El Maestro dijo que se trataba de un espíritu muy problemático, por lo que pienso que Ekubo podría ser de gran ayuda

**-Tatsumaki:**Supongo que está bien, siempre y cuando no se metan en mi camino

Al pasar unos minutos, ambos espers habían llegado al lugar acordado, donde ya los estaba esperando Reigen, el cual estaba mirando la hora en su celular

**-Reigen:**Ah! Mob

Al ver que su discípulo ya había llegado, el hombre guarda su dispositivo y levanta la mano en señal de saludo

**-Shigeo:**Buenos días Maestro, lamento si tardamos un poco, ¿esperó demasiado?

**-Reigen:**Ah, no te preocupes, acabo de llegar hace rato

**-Ekubo:**Seguramente se quedó dormido

**-Reigen:**No digas idioteces

**-(Tatsumaki):**No crean que no me doy cuenta que me están ignorando

De última, pero no menos importante, el exorcista saludó a la esper

**-Reigen:**Hola, Tatsumaki! ¿Eh?

El hombre se dio cuenta de algo peculiar en Tatsumaki

**-Reigen:**Oye, ¿dónde está tu equipaje?

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Eh?

Shigeo y Reigen estaban vestidos para la ocasión, traían ropa de excursión que bien podrían ensuciar sin problemas, y traían consigo suficiente equipaje como para ir por una semana a un campamento, sin embargo Tatsumaki, venía vestida con su habitual túnica negra, y de equipaje solo traía un bolso de equipaje tamaño promedio

**-Tatsumaki:**¿De qué hablas? Aquí lo traigo

**-Reigen:**¿A dónde crees que estamos yendo? ¿A un viaje de campo? Pasaremos dos días en el bosque, incluso más si es que tardamos en encontrar al espíritu, y tú solo llevas un pequeño bolso?

**-Tatsumaki:**Es todo lo que tengo! Qué es lo que esperas?! Qué traiga un camión?!

La esper comenzó a armar su berrinche y a quejarse, todo mientras Reigen fingía no escucharla, lo que hacía enojar más a Tatsumaki, demostrando que la esper podía actuar infantil algunas veces

Sin embargo, Mob pensó que la situación no era para nada grave, él ya había previsto todo esto, por algo le dolía la espalda al estar cargando con tremenda mochila

**-Shigeo:**…Etto…Maestro, no creo que haya ningún problema, traje comida y cosas extra, si a Tatsumaki-chan le falta algo, lo compartiré

**-Tatsumaki:**Tú no te metas! Esto es entre el viejo y yo!

**-Reigen:**Bueno, no tengo problema con eso, y ya es tarde como para atrasarnos más

**-(Tatsumaki):**Otra vez me están ignorando!

**-Shigeo:**Si! No se preocupe!

Una vez resuelto ese pequeño problema, Reigen dijo con motivación:

**-Reigen:**Bien! Es hora de irnos!

**-Shigeo:**Hai!

Sin embargo, Tatsumaki hizo evidente otro pequeño problema, ¿en qué se irían? Su destino era el bosque de Aokigahara, ese lugar quedaba bastante lejos como para tomar un autobús corriente

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Y en qué nos iremos? ¿Tienes dinero para el transporte? Porque yo no te daré nada!

**-Reigen:**¿Eh? Yo tampoco tengo dinero, lo invertí todo en este viaje

**-Ekubo:**Seguramente lo despilfarraste todo porque confías en el dinero de la recompensa!

El hombre rubio aplastó a la bola de limo como si de un mosquito se tratase, para que así cerrara la boca

**-Reigen:**No se preocupen, ya tengo cubierto lo del transporte, iremos en mi auto

El hombre apuntó al coche que se encontraba detrás de él, un coche bastante corriente que no era la gran cosa, pero sería suficiente

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun!

La esper refunfuñó y todos subieron sus equipajes al maletero del coche, el cual Reigen no pudo cerrar a fuerza bruta, ya que al parecer había demasiado equipaje

El hombre de 28 años empujaba la puerta del maletero tratando de cerrarlo, más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano

**-Reigen:**Gghh! Mob! ¿Una ayuda?

**-Shigeo:**Hai…

Usando su telequinesis, Mob cierra el maletero sin mucha dificultad

**-Tatsumaki:**En cuanto más lo veo, más patético es

**-Ekubo:**En eso estamos de acuerdo

**-Reigen:**¿Los estoy escuchando saben?

Una vez que el equipaje estuvo asegurado, todos comenzaron a subirse al coche

Pero cuando Mob se dispuso a subirse, Tatsumaki lo detuvo usando sus poderes

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sintiéndose confundido, el esper contestó lo más obvio:

**-Shigeo:**…Etto…¿subir al auto?...

**-Tatsumaki:**¿Y se puede saber por qué te estás subiendo en el asiento delantero?

**-Shigeo:**Oh…

Shigeo ya entendía, la esper quería ir en el asiento delantero, o al menos eso daba a entender cuando adoptó su forma chibi

**-Shigeo:**…¿Tatsumaki-chan quiere subir adelante?...

**-Tatsumaki:**Qué no es obvio?!

Con una gota de sudor en la mejilla izquierda, el chico contesta:

**-Shigeo:**Pero…atrás hay mucho más espacio…

En una escena graciosa, Tatsumaki en su forma chibi se pone a hacer un lloriqueo, golpeando el pecho de Mob repetidas veces cual niña caprichosa

**-Tatsumaki:**No! No! Yo quiero ir adelante! Exijo ir adelante!

**-Shigeo:**Ha-Hai…

A Shigeo seguía sorprendiéndole lo infantil que podía actuar la esper algunas veces por cosas irrelevantes, todas esas veces que Tatsumaki actuaba como una niña pequeña hacían entender y conocer más a profundidad a la chica, lo cual para Mob en si no era nada malo, es más, le resultaba gracioso en algunas ocasiones, era una buena señal

**-Reigen:**Pueden dejar sus peleas para el camino! Solo suban al auto! Ya estamos bastante atrasados, el viaje dura más de 6 horas y se supone que debemos llegar antes del anochecer!

**-Tatsumaki:**Tú no me des ordenes! Oíste viejo?!

Ya en su forma de dibujo habitual, la esper se sube de mala gana al coche

**-Tatsumaki:**Fun!

**-(Reigen):**Este viaje será largo

Finalmente, todo ya estaba listo para partir, con Reigen manejando, Tatsumaki en el asiento del copiloto, y Mob y Ekubo en el asiento trasero

**-Reigen:**Bien! Vámonos!

El hombre rubio encendió el motor para finalmente pisar el acelerador y partir rumbo a aquel tan esperado viaje junto a su discípulo y su…nueva trabajadora…

**-Reigen:**Bosque de Aokigahara, aquí vamos!

Reigen pisó el acelerador con entusiasmo, estaba bastante emocionado, este era el inicio de una nueva aventura, nada podría arruinarlo

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Un policía le estaba sacando una multa a Reigen por exceso de velocidad

**-Shigeo:**…

**-Ekubo:**…

**-Tatsumaki:**…Baka!...

**14 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Eran las 12 del mediodía, el sol se posaba en su punto máximo en lo que una vez fue la Ciudad A, la heroína Ventisca del Infierno, caminaba pasivamente por las calles del lugar, luego de una mañana atareada con el Grupo Blizzard decidió darse el tiempo de venir y visitar a sus "conocidos" solo para saludar, y seguramente para eso traía una bolsa en la mano con varios bentos, tres para ser exactos

Después de que había quedado en "venir a visitar de vez en cuando" eso era lo que le correspondía, ¿verdad? No era demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? A penas había pasado una semana desde su última charla con Saitama, no era extraño venir a visitar a un conocido, ¿verdad?

**-(Fubuki):**¿A quién engaño? Solo quiero verlo

Finalmente, la esper se lo había admitido a sí misma, solo quería ver a Saitama y agradecerle con un almuerzo todo lo que hizo por ella, ¿era tan malo eso?

**-(Fubuki):**…A pasado una semana desde entonces…pero…hasta ahora, las cosas no han cambiado…mi hermana sigue encerrada en su casa, viviendo un pasado al que ella misma se ató…Onee-chan…

Conociendo el ego de su hermana, Fubuki pensó que Tatsumaki olvidaría todo en un par de días y seguiría siendo la misma de siempre, pero se equivocó, nada había cambiado, Tatsumaki seguía deprimida, y conociéndola, seguramente no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con ella, mucho menos después de su pelea de aquella vez, ni siquiera se atrevería a verla a los ojos

**-(Fubuki):**...¡Todo es culpa de él!…

**RECUERDO**

Hace una hora atrás, Fubuki se encontraba en los pasillos del cuartel de la Asociación, revisando las misiones disponibles para ver si había una que se adecuara al Grupo Blizzard, más la esper se sorprendió al ver la escasa cantidad de misiones que había en el tablero

**-(Fubuki):**…¿Qué está pasando aquí?...

Literalmente no había casi ninguna, y la mayoría solo eran de Nivel Lobo

Normalmente, el tablero del cuartel siempre estaba lleno, pero por alguna razón, estaba vacío, era bastante inusual

**-Fubuki:**Disculpe, ¿Hay más misiones a parte de estas?

**-Encargada:**Lo sentimos, esas son todas las misiones que hay disponibles actualmente, tal vez nos lleguen nuevas solicitudes en los próximos días

**-(Fubuki):**…¿Tal vez?...

Era bastante extraño, ¿A qué se refería con "tal vez"?

En ese momento, una persona pasa caminando detrás de Fubuki, lo que la hizo sentir algo extraño, pero a la vez familiar y desagradable, era como una sensación de alerta o de ataque

**-Fubuki:**Tsk!

La Ventisca se volteó rápidamente, viendo como aquel hombre desaparecía caminando a lo lejos

**-Fubuki:**…Él es…

La esper no dudó ni un segundo en correr tras de aquel hombre, no era su imaginación, no podía ser su imaginación, ¿Él? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué estaría en un lugar como el cuartel de la Asociación?

**-(Fubuki):**Desgraciado!

Fubuki corría cada vez más enojada, si fuera por ella, atacaría a ese canalla ahí mismo, pero no podía hacer nada hasta confirmar si en verdad era él

**-Fubuki:**DETENTE AHÍ UN MOMENTO!

**-? ? ? ?:**¿Mm?

El sujeto se detuvo y giró su mirada hacía la mujer que tenía a unos cuantos metros detrás de él

El hombre venía vestido de un traje ejecutivo y una corbata azul, parecía alguien bastante importante, sin embargo, eso no detuvo a la Ventisca del Infierno, podía ser lo que quisiera, pero no escaparía de ella

**-? ? ? ?:**¿Deseas algo?

En el momento en que el sujeto se giró, Fubuki pudo ver su rostro claramente, esos rasgos, esa aura psíquica, ese cabello, no había duda, se trataba de él

**-Fubuki:**Qué es lo que haces aquí?! Este no es el lugar para criminales como tú!

**-? ? ? ?:**…¿A caso…te conozco?...

**-Fubuki:**Tsk!

Ambos se siguieron mirando por un rato, la mujer veía con odio a aquel hombre mientras que este la miraba serio pero sin ningún rastro de brusquedad o malicia en sus ojos, al parecer la veía como una total extraña

**-Fubuki:**¿A quién crees que tratas de engañar? Puede que ocultando tus poderes engañes al resto de la gente, pero a mí no!...Yo sé perfectamente quién eres…no creas que me he olvidado de ti…Suzuki Toichiro…

El ambiente se había puesto tenso de repente, por más que el tiempo pasara, Fubuki nunca olvidaría esa cara, la reconocería en donde fuera, el ser al que más odiaba en este mundo, el que alguna vez fue líder de una Asociación conocida como "Garra" Suzuki Toichiro

Por ahora no era necesario entrar en detalles del porque la líder del Grupo Blizzard odiaba a este hombre, lo único que se sabía, es que la situación no acabaría nada bien

Sin sentirse amenazado en absoluto, el sujeto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo exclamó:

**-? ? ? ?:**…Creo que me confundes con otra persona…

Fubuki dio una sonrisa, ¿A quién trataba de engañar este sujeto? Ese cabello rojo, esos ojos celestes, y con esa aura psíquica no podía negarlo, se trataba de él, ¿Quién sino?

Un aura color aguamarina comenzó a emanar de la esper, las puntas de su cabello, al igual que los bordes de su ropa comenzaron levitar, la mujer se veía bastante enojada

**-Fubuki:**No te sirve de nada negarlo, así que te lo preguntaré otra vez…¿Qué haces en la base central de la Asociación de Héroes?...

Al parecer el tipo no estaba dispuesto a responder, pero no importaba, iba a barrer el piso con él de todos modos

Todo indicaba que una pelea iba a comenzar en el lugar, o más bien, todo indicaba que la esper iba a comenzar una pelea en el lugar, ya que el hombre solo seguía ahí parado con una expresión de pensamiento, al parecer no se sentía intimidado ante los poderes de Fubuki

Una pelea se hubiera armado en pleno pasillo del cuartel general, de no ser porque alguien detuvo la pelea antes de que comenzase

**-Sitch:**Señorita Fubuki!

**-Fubuki:**¿Mm?

**-? ? ? ?:**¿Mm?

Se trataba de Sitch, uno de los altos ejecutivos de la Asociación de Héroes

**-Sitch:**La he estado buscando!

**-? ? ? ?:**…¿Fubuki?...

Al parecer, el señor no era consciente de que había prevenido una gran tragedia

El aura de Fubuki desapareció y esta se calmó un poco

**-Fubuki:**¿Qué pasa?

**-Sitch:**Oh, bueno…

**-? ? ? ?:**Ah, ya te recuerdo

El sujeto pelirrojo interrumpió la conversación

**-? ? ? ?:**Tú eres la hermana menor de Tatsumaki, Clase S, rango 2, ¿o me equivoco?

La esper frunció el ceño al ver que el tipo no la reconoció al instante, aunque ya todos en la Asociación la conocían como "la hermana menor" de Tatsumaki

Con una tonalidad molesta pero fría, similar a la de su hermana, Fubuki dice:

**-Fubuki:**Sitch…¿Quién es este hombre y por qué está aquí?...

Sintiendo que era su responsabilidad presentarlos, Sitch procede a hacerlo

**-Sitch:**Oh! Perdón por no presentarlos antes! Él es uno de los nuevos ejecutivos de la Asociación de Héroes, viene de una familia acaudalada y a pesar de su corta edad, tiene experiencia haciendo negocios, Suzuki Sho-kun

**_EMPRESARIO EXITOSO: SUZUKI SHO - 27 AÑOS_**

**-Sho:**Hola!

Al parecer la seriedad se había ido del pelirrojo, sin embargo el odio no se había ido de Fubuki

**-Fubuki:**…

**-Sho:**Has cambiado un montón, ni siquiera te reconocía, Fubuki ¿no?

El joven empresario sacó su mano derecha de sus bolsillos para extenderla cordialmente en forma de saludo, como era de esperarse, Fubuki lo dejó con la mano colgada

¿Quién se creía este tipo? Hablándole como si fueran amigos

Sin quitar su frialdad ni su mirada de odio, la esper contestó:

**-Fubuki:**Sí…ha pasado mucho tiempo…

**-Sho:**Creo que me confundiste con mi padre, veo que todavía lo odias

**-Fubuki:**Lo sabes de sobra!

¿Cómo no iba a confundirlo? Si con ese traje y ese peinado era la viva imagen de él

**-Sho:**(Suspira) Que lío!...Bueno, por una parte te entiendo…pero no puedes vivir con odio toda tu vida, hermana menor!

Ignorando completamente las palabras del pelirrojo, Fubuki se dirigió al hombre mayor

**-Fubuki:**De todos modos, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es eso de que ahora es el nuevo ejecutivo de la Asociación?

**-Sitch:**Bueno…

Sho levantó la mano deteniendo las palabras que Sitch con una sonrisa, la mujer estaba molesta, y era comprensible, así que él mismo se lo diría, no necesitaba que nadie lo defendiera o hablara bien de él

**-Sho:**Con todo esto de los Neo Héroes y la Asociación de Monstruos, la gente ha dejado de creer en la Asociación de Héroes, por eso estoy aquí, vine a reestructurar esta compañía, a ponerla nuevamente en su lugar

**-Fubuki:**Ya veo…

**-Sho:**Justo ahora me dirigía hacía una importante reunión, así que si me disculpas, no tengo tiempo de hablar ahora

El pelirojo se da la vuelta dispuesto a reanudar su camino, pero no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras a la Ventisca del Infierno

**-Sho:**…Han pasado 14 años…ya no eres una niña hermana menor, deberías aplacar un poco tu odio hacía mi familia…madura de una buena vez!…

**-Fubuki:**Tsk!

**-Sho:**Sentir odio no cambiará nada de cómo sucedieron las cosas, supongo que ahora que eres un héroe, sabrás la brecha que hay entre el pasado y el presente, ¿qué te diría "él" si supiera que cargas con ese odio irrazonable?...Piénsalo…

Finalmente, el ejecutivo se va del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando aún más molesta a la esper

**-Fubuki:**Tsk! [No!...Nunca olvidaré…lo que ese hombre le hizo a mi hermana!]

Luego de un par de segundos, la esper decidió calmarse y mantener la compostura

**-Fubuki:**¿Para qué me buscabas Sitch?

El hombre de mediana edad, que aún estaba un poco consternado por las palabras del joven pelirrojo, reaccionó ante lo dicho

**-Sitch:**…¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Ejem!...Se trata sobre la señorita Tatsumaki…

**-Fubuki:**¿Qué hay con ella?

**-Sitch:**Pues, en los últimos días no hemos sabido absolutamente nada de ella

**-Fubuki:**Eh?!

Fubuki se exaltó al oír eso, sin importar que tan ocupada estuviera, su hermana nunca había faltado a su trabajo como héroe

**-Sitch:**La hemos estado llamando, pero no contesta su celular, tampoco se ha reportado en los últimos 7 días, justo ahora, hay una importante reunión de héroes Clase S, a la que nos gustaría que la señorita Tatsumaki asistiera, pero como están las cosas dudo que asista, si sigue así, tendremos que bajarle de rango, ¿Usted sabe algo de ella? ¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Está enferma? Si es así, la Asociación pagará los gastos…!

**-Fubuki:**Mi hermana está bien!

**-Sitch:**¿Eh?

**-Fubuki:**Solo decidió darse una semana de vacaciones

**-Sitch:**Pero…de ser así pudo haberse reportado y…

**-Fubuki:**Tú conoces a mi hermana, le gusta hacer todo a su manera, seguramente volverá en un par de días

Fubuki dio una sonrisa para tranquilizar al hombre

**-Sitch:**Sí…entiendo…

**-Fubuki:**Sí me disculpas, debo irme

La mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos de la Asociación con una sonrisa, pero tras esa falsa sonrisa, se escondía una montaña de sentimientos

**-Fubuki:**Tsk! [Hermana!...Eres una tonta!...]

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

¿Por cuánto tiempo más su hermana estaría así? Sola, depresiva, sin salir de casa, ¿Realmente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo?

Aunque la esper no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía, le dolía ver a su hermana en ese estado, ya no se trataba de una simple derrota, de ser así, Tatsumaki ya lo habría superado, no, esto iba más allá, desgraciadamente, no conocía lo suficiente a su hermana mayor como para saberlo

Fubuki miró hacia el cielo azul, pensando para sí misma

**-(Fubuki):**…Onee-chan…¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?…

En una pequeña mesa de una sala oscura, se encontraban varios embaces, al parecer alguien había estado comiendo mucho helado

Aquella sala se encontraba en penumbras, la única iluminación que había, era la de la televisión prendida y la poca iluminación que entraba por las espesas cortinas

Eran las 12 del mediodía y Tatsumaki seguía en pijama, recostada de lado en el sofá viendo hacía la televisión con una mirada apagada, realmente seguía triste, y ni siquiera sabía el porqué, tal vez porque se sentía un fracaso como héroe, tal vez porque al perder contra Saitama recordó a Mob, o tal vez…porque realmente se sentía sola…

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Siempre he mantenido a la gente lejos…porque siempre pensé que formar lazos no era algo que yo necesitara, que solo era para la gente débil…pero…cuando conocí a Mob, las cosas fueron cambiando…sin importar cuanto le gritaba, golpeaba, ignorara o humillara, siempre me extendió la mano con una tonta sonrisa, diciéndome que no importaba, que él me aceptaba tal y como soy…

En ese momento, la esper volteó su pequeño cuerpo hacía el respaldo del sofá, acurrucándose en él con tristeza

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Me enseñó que no tenía porqué depender de mis poderes psíquicos, que debajo de esos poderes, había una buena persona…y que, en vez de usarlos para mí misma, podía usarlos para ayudar a otras personas…fue así que decidí convertirme en un héroe…aunque me cueste admitirlo, en el corto tiempo que estuve con Mob, realmente fui feliz…

La loli frunció el ceño y apretó los diente al sentir que su corazón nuevamente se aceleraba, mientras los laterales de su cara comenzaban a ponerse de un tono rojizo, todos estos síntomas y este cosquilleo en el estómago, ¿Acaso estaba enferma?

**-(Tatsumaki):**…Pero…conforme las cosas iban pasando, entendí que por más que quisiera, no podía caminar a su lado, era como si viviéramos en dos mundos distintos…y al pasar los años, me fui olvidando de él, y me fui moviendo en la misma dirección, no quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación nauseabunda, decidí que seguiría viviendo mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con la diferencia, que usaría mis poderes para cambiar el mundo en un lugar mejor, tal y como se lo prometí…

La mente racional de la esper se había callado por un momento, dando paso a un instante de silencio mental, esto la hizo volver al mundo exterior, pero tal vez lo que causó que saliera de su mente, fue más el sonido de una voz

**-Amai Mask:**A pesar de la distancia, siempre estaremos juntos

La loli volteó a ver el televisor, en este se podía ver el escenario de una playa junto con el mar, ambos envueltos en la luz dorada del atardecer, donde se podía ver al presumido de Amai Mask delante de una joven de cabello largo, parecía la típica escena cursi de una telenovela, donde los protagonistas se tienen que separar por causas del destino, bah! Que ridículo!

La esper hubiera cambiado de canal, de no ser por lo que vio a continuación

**-Tsubomi:**Pero, si tú te vas, ¿Qué será de mí? Eres el único farol que le da luz a mi vida! Te necesito! Por favor, no te vayas!

**-Amai Mask:**Te amo

La escena se cierra con un apasionado beso a la luz del atardecer

**-Tatsumaki:**…Tsk!...

Un quejido de disgusto se escuchó por parte de la esper, ver eso no la estaba haciendo sentirse mejor, sin contar que era asqueroso

"Distancia" era el nombre de la novela, que salió al lado inferior derecho de la pantalla en letras adornadas, acto seguido, una voz de comercial habló

**-Comercial:**La estrella del momento! La cantante y actriz, Takane Tsubomi! Estará de gira por primera vez en Ciudad Y! Este fin de semana, en el estadio Mitsuzawa! Véanla cantar uno de sus más grandes éxitos musicales!

Mientras el hombre del comercial hablaba, se podían ver varias escenas de películas y telenovelas donde la idol actuaba, cuando el hombre terminó de hablar, se mostró otras cuantas escenas de la cantante, pero esta vez sobre el escenario cantando y moviéndose, mientras la gente gritaba y aplaudía alegremente

**-Comercial:**Este Sábado! En el estadio Mitsuzawa!

**-Tsubomi:**No te lo pierdas

Antes de que acabara el comercial, Tatsumaki apagó el televisor, ya no quería seguir viendo

**-Tatsumaki:**…

Los ojos de la esper fueron tapados por la sombra de su pelo, era otra sensación bastante extraña, pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta no se sentía para nada bien, y era aún más confusa, no la había sentido desde hace bastante tiempo

Tatsumaki, en toda su vida nunca había sentido una sensación como esta, pero sucedía cada vez que veía a esa mujer, desde la primera vez que la vio hace 14 años, y ahora como por arte de magia, la volvió a ver aunque no fuera en persona, era como si poco a poco todo su pasado estuviera volviendo en sí, como si dos mundos se estuviesen mezclando

Si tuviera que darle un nombre a esta sensación seria…¿envidia?...no, esto era más como un sentimiento de inferioridad, algunos dirán "¿La gran heroína Tornado del Terror, sintiendo inferioridad? Es ridículo!" ¿Y porque sería? Tal vez porque ella era más alta, más bonita, más amigable, tenía más amigos, y tenía un cuerpo esbelto y unos pechos del tamaño correcto, pero no, Tatsumaki no se sentiría derrotada por algo tan trivial como eso

"¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?" Inconscientemente preguntó una vocecita en el interior del subconsciente de la esper, ni ella misma lo sabía, pero sea lo que sea "eso" la hacía sentirse inferior de alguna manera

Había tantos sentimientos escondidos dentro de Tatsumaki, sentimientos que ella misma, hasta el día de hoy seguía y seguiría reprimiendo, pero aunque ella no lo quiera, tarde o temprano, esta montaña de emociones estallaría

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, una vez más Fubuki se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Saitama, una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla, mientras su mano estaba indecisa de si tocar o no, cuando él saliera, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Qué le diría?, "Hola! Me gustas! Comamos el almuerzo que traje juntos!" Sí, definitivamente no podía decirle eso, y más aún cuando seguramente el Cyborg lo acompañaba, lo que complicaba las cosas

**-(Fubuki):**Ahora que lo pienso, Sitch dijo que había una reunión con los Clase S, lo que significa, que Genos probablemente no está, Saitama está solo, esta es mi oportunidad!

Sacando su valor escondido, la mujer toca la puerta, no pasó mucho antes de que la manija de la puerta se moviera, lo que puso nerviosa a la Ventisca del Infierno, era un momento de adrenalina

Bien! Debía verse calmada y segura, como si esto fuera una visita casual

Tratando de mantener la compostura, Fubuki saludó antes de que la puerta fuera abierta en su totalidad

**-Fubuki:**Buenos días Saitama, solo pasaba por aquí y…

**-Mezato:**¿Eh?

**PROGRESO AL ESTALLIDO EMOCIONAL DE TATSUMAKI…40%…**

* * *

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

_Creo que lo más difícil de escribir esta historia, es mantener la personalidad de los personajes, sobre todo la de Mob y Tatsumaki, ya que tienen personalidades totalmente diferentes, son como positivo y negativo, ¿si me entienden?_

_Bueno, desde este capítulo comienza un nuevo arco, que para mí creo que marcará un antes y un después en la relación que los protagonistas tienen hasta ahora, este viaje hará que Tatsumaki comprenda un poco mejor a Mob, y a su vez, hará que Mob comprenda un poco mejor a Tatsumaki. La razón verdadera de porque Tatsumaki está triste, es porque se siente un fracaso como héroe, siente que ella no es suficiente, y sobretodo siente que le ha fallado a Mob, y al ya no estar él se siente sola e incompleta. Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima._


End file.
